


FORCED CONTROL

by CCK361



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, BDSM, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 111,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCK361/pseuds/CCK361
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony settle into their new life, but will Gibbs be able to keep Tony or will he lose control to someone else. Sequel to Forced Training. This is a WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tony stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It had been a little over six months since he had been arrested and thrown into slavery. Now he belonged to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his life had been turned upside down.

Reaching for his shaving kit, Tony took a good look at himself in the mirror. "Looking pretty good there, DiNozzo, considering your life has gone to hell in a handbasket." Tony smirked as he shaved and then fixed his hair just the way he liked it.

Twenty minutes later found him entering the kitchen dressed in his favorite jeans and Ohio State t-shirt. Going to the freezer, Tony stared inside, trying to decide what to make for dinner. Grabbing a pound of hamburger, Tony dropped it in the sink so it could thaw out while he gathered the remaining ingredients for his famous lasagna.

Tony thought over everything he had to do that day when he finally sat down to a bowl of Captain Crunch with Crunch Berries. He would strip the bed and remake it, making sure to add the dirty sheets to the other laundry he had to do. Then he would vacuum the living room and by then the hamburger should be thawed and he could start dinner…oh my God, I've become a domesticated house husband. Who would have ever believed it?

Putting his bowl in the sink, Tony made his way to the living room and dropped into the recliner. Rubbing his face with his hands, Tony looked back over the last nine weeks, since being brought to Gibbs' home from the cabin. The two of them had settled into a quiet comfortable life. At least as comfortable as they could get being master and slave.

Tony remembered the day they arrived at the house, his entire body filled with apprehension of the days ahead.

Flashback

Tony sat in the back seat, staring out the window as the car pulled into the driveway. Well, he had finally arrived at what was to be his prison for the rest of his life. Looking down, Tony sighed when he saw the light cotton pants of his slave garments. They reminded him of the clothing he use to wear to the beach on spring break and it hurt to think he would never do that again. God, he already missed his jeans and Ohio sweatshirt. Hell, he would almost rather be naked than wear this crap.

Tony jumped when Gibbs pulled open the door, not realizing he had zoned out. Tony leaned back so Gibbs could reach the chain that was attached to the floor of the car and unlock it. Stepping out of the car, Tony started following Gibbs up the walk, shuffling as best he could with the chains he wore. He had leather cuffs on both his wrists and ankles with chains attached to them, effectively hobbling him. Tony stumbled as they reached the step and was surprised when gentle arms wrapped around him, keeping him from hitting the ground.

Gibbs helped Tony maneuver the stairs and then enter the house, closing the door behind them. Tony stood just inside, his eyes scanning the rooms he could see. It looked comfortable, homey even, but it wasn't his. The reality of it all hadn't hit home until just now. He was never going to own anything again, and that scared the hell out of him.

Gibbs quickly removed Tony's chains before ushering him into the living room. "Take a seat, DiNozzo. Want a beer?"

"Am I allowed?" Tony asked as he sat on the couch, his eyes landing on the TV in the corner of the room. Tony rubbed his wrists where the chains use to be, relieved to have them gone, but feeling a bit strange without them.

"According to our agreement with the President, you can do whatever you want as long as you're in my home," Gibbs called out as he pulled two bottles out of the refrigerator and handed the beer to Tony.

"Does that at least work?" Tony indicated the TV with the beer before taking a swig.

Sitting beside Tony, Gibbs took a swallow of his own beer and followed Tony's line of sight to the corner of the room. "Oh, it works. No cable though and it's black and white, but there is the remote." Gibbs smirked as he used his beer bottle to point at the coffee table. When Tony sighed deeply, a look of sadness on his face, Gibbs' smirk turned into a smile.

Placing his beer on the coffee table, Gibbs stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Tony felt his stomach flip as he looked at the hand in front of him. So, it starts already, time to pay the piper. Tony hesitantly reached up and took Gibbs' hand and rose off the couch. With his head down, Tony followed Gibbs into what he assumed was a bedroom. He figured Gibbs was going to take what belonged to him and he had no say in the matter. No right to refuse. Entering the room, Tony kept his head bowed as Gibbs released his hand. Tony began to unbutton his shirt when Gibbs grabbed his hand, stopping him. Surprised, Tony raised his head to look at Gibbs and was shocked at what he saw.

They stood in the middle of what was obviously a study. Surrounding the two men were several boxes and in the far corner stood an oversized flat screen TV, his TV, from his apartment in Baltimore. Looking back at Gibbs in shock, Tony opened his mouth, but nothing came out, his eyes suddenly filling with unshed tears.

"I called Ducky and had him ship them here," Gibbs quietly said.

"How, when?" Tony whispered, looking back at the boxes.

"When, well it was the night I – Claimed you." Gibbs answered. "After you went to sleep, I called and asked Ducky to see to it. I thought you would be more comfortable living here if you had some of your things."

"But, how? I thought once you were sentenced to slavery the government confiscated everything you owned and sold all of it?" Tony couldn't take his eyes off his possessions, still not believing they were here.

"Let's just say Ducky can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Gibbs laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought we could set up your TV in the living room. Got cable scheduled to be hooked up tomorrow. I think most of your clothes are in there, not sure what else. Maybe we can go through some of those boxes after dinner."

Tony looked back at Gibbs, the unshed tears finally falling. With no hesitation, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Thank you so much."

Since that day, Gibbs had been treating him quiet well, more like a Dom with a Sub than a Master with a slave, but as the days went by, even that seemed to die down. When they were at the cabin, Gibbs had been insatiable, and the sex had been fantastic despite the fact Tony had no say in the matter. Once they had arrived at Gibbs' house that had all changed. They still had sex, but what had started out as incredibly hot and exciting had soon turned mild, tame. In fact, their sex life was close to nil, and Tony was beginning to fear Gibbs no longer wanted him.

One thing very few people knew about Tony was that in college he had dabbled in the D/s life style. Her name was Madelyn, but during sex she always insisted he call her Madam or Mistress. Only there was one problem with their relationship; she knew Tony wasn't totally into that lifestyle, at least not at that time of his life, and so she always held back with him.

Tony could always tell when she was getting frustrated at not being able to just unleash her Dom side and eventually it broke them up. Tony was sensing that same frustration in Gibbs now. Since they had left the cabin, it seemed as though Gibbs had kept a tight rein on his desires and control. Tony knew Gibbs well enough by now to know that the man didn't do things by half measures, and there was no way that Gibbs wanted the sex to be so damned restrained, any more than Tony did. He was actually missing the unbridled, out of control Gibbs that had taken him over and over again after the initial Claiming.

Tony unconsciously rubbed his hand over his swelling groin as he remembered the last two days they had spent at the cabin. Gibbs never touched him for the first twenty-four hours after the Claiming, allowing his sore body to heal. Gibbs had helped him shower with hot soothing water and then treated his sore and raw ass with special ointment, repeating the process the next morning after holding him close all night long. When they went to bed that night, Gibbs had slowly explored every inch of him with his hand and mouth, until Tony was putty in his hands.

When Gibbs finally took what he wanted, Tony was ready and willing to give it. His body become Gibbs' once again with each thrust in and out, Tony's cries of pleasure spurring Gibbs on until both men exploded, their voices screaming out in completion.

Tony opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them, his breathing coming in short, heavy pants. Looking down at his sweatpants he saw the telltale wet spot on the front. He had cum just thinking of the sex that he and Gibbs use to have, and he wanted that back. No, he needed that back. Tony also knew he had to make sure Gibbs got what he wanted and needed. If not, Gibbs could go looking elsewhere and where would that leave him? Probably on the auction block and subsequently in his father's hands. No way was Tony going to let that happen. Tonight he would become the perfect slave and fulfill his Master's every wish and desire, whether Gibbs wanted it or not.

A smile slowly spread across Tony's face as an idea began to form. He was going to take whatever steps were necessary in order to get Gibbs to lose control and Claim him once again. If Tony had anything to say about it, tonight they were going to have the hottest sex they had had since the cabin.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen, his eyes glued to his computer screen, but not really seeing anything. His mind was back at his house, with Tony, his slave. Jesus, he couldn't believe he had actually taken Tony for himself. What the hell was wrong with him? The last thing he needed was a slave, let alone a male slave, but Tony wasn't just a slave now, was he? Gibbs actually cared for this boy. No, Gibbs actually loved this man, even if he still couldn't admit it to anyone else; he knew he couldn't deny it to himself.

Those last two days at the cabin were unbelievable. He hadn't been that happy since…well, for a very long time, but now that was over. They were back in the real world now, and just because Tony was a slave on paper, didn't mean he needed to be treated as one. He enjoyed the sex he had with Tony, even if it wasn't the kind of sex he would have wanted, the sex he truly craved. He just couldn't do that to Tony, to a man who, before all this happened to him, had never in his life ever considered being with a man in any way, let alone being forced to submit to being fucked by one.

Tony deserved as normal a life as Gibbs could give him and if that meant Gibbs had to forego the type of life he would have wanted for the two of them, so be it. Gibbs hadn't exactly had the picture-perfect private life before Tony came into it, but once Tony had become a part of his world he had imagined, had actually hoped for things to change. He had dreamed of a life full of passion and love, one that both men would find fulfilling but emotionally and sexually. Gibbs just didn't see any way he could make that happen and still allow Tony to be the man he was born to be and if he could do this one thing for Tony at least he would feel as if he had accomplished something to help the man.

Gibbs was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never realized Abby was standing by his desk until she cleared her throat. Looking up, he was able to cover up the surprise he felt at seeing her with a scowl. "You need something, Abby?"

"When are we going to meet him, Gibbs?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips.

Gibbs' stomach clenched. She couldn't be talking about Tony, could she? How could she know about him? The training sessions were a top secret assignment, so there was no way the director had told them and he had purposely not mentioned anything. He just didn't think Tony needed that. To be paraded around like a piece of property would be like rubbing salt in an open, gaping wound. "Meet who, Abs?"

"Your new slave," Abby smirked at the glare Gibbs was throwing her way. "You didn't think you could keep it a secret did you?"

"I wasn't trying to keep anything a secret," Gibbs growled his displeasure. "Just didn't feel it was necessary to announce it to the entire Naval yard."

"Is what she says true, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she came out from behind her desk to stand in front of Gibbs. "You have taken a slave?"

"And a male one, to boot. I didn't think that was your thing, Gibbs." Kate's sarcasm came across loud and clear from behind her own desk.

"Yeah, Gibbs, kinky, I like it." Abby clapped her hands in excitement.

"It's not like that, Abby, this is a special circumstance." Gibbs tried hard to cut this off before it got out of hand.

Abby laughed. "So, you're not getting all hot and sweaty in the bedroom?"

"Abigail, I don't really feel that is an appropriate question to be asking." Ducky chastised Abby as he entered the bullpen. "I mean, isn't Jethro's private life just that, private."

"Oh, come on, Ducky. You can't expect us to find out that kind of news and not be curious," Abby defended herself. "I just want to meet him. He has to be something special for Gibbs to want to own him."

"He is indeed a very special human being, one that doesn't deserve what life has thrown his way," Ducky stated.

"Duck," Gibbs warned quietly.

Ducky just nodded his understanding before continuing. "He is a very pleasant young man, who found himself in trouble through no fault of his own."

"Well, he obviously had to be mixed up in some way with terrorism or he wouldn't be a slave right at the moment," Kate stated, not even trying to hide her displeasure at the situation.

"That's not necessarily true, Kate," McGee's confident voice sounded out, surprising Kate. McGee had never contradicted her before; though he had been getting bolder and bolder the longer he had been with Gibbs' team. "There are many cases of people, who were never actually involved with terrorism, being arrested and bound into slavery on terrorism charges."

"Well, there had to be some evidence against him, McGee. The government wouldn't just arrest someone and make them a slave with no proof of wrongdoing at all." Kate shook her head in disbelief.

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a surreptitious glance. Kate didn't know if she was right on target, and unless something changed in the future to bring Tony's situation out in the open, she never would.

"Well, that is debatable, Kate," McGee continued his argument. "I have researched many cases where the person was arrested for, quite literally, being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, please." Kate rolled her eyes at McGee.

"I don't care about any of that," Abby shouted over the argument. "I just want to know when I can meet him."

"I cannot believe you mean that, Abby," Ziva said, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Slavery is a terrible thing, but to enslave an innocent person…"

"Okay, enough," Gibbs snapped. "If you all don't have anything to do I can find you something and I'll bet you won't like it."

All three agents quickly went back to work, mumbling under their breath that they had plenty to do, leaving Abby standing there with Ducky. Gibbs turned to glare at Abby, but she was not fazed.

"Well, when am I going to meet him? I mean, Ducky has already met him, why can't I?" Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"Jesus, Abby, you're like a pit bull with a bone. Ducky has seen my slave in a medical capacity only. " Gibbs shook his head as he glanced at Ducky, who gave a subtle nod of his head. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Maybe I can arrange a get-together on our next weekend off."

Abby squealed her approval as she jumped up and down. "For all of us, you know, the whole team?"

"We'll see, Abs, now get back to work." Gibbs said as he turned Abby around and gave her a gentle push towards the elevator. Nodding towards Ducky, the two men headed for the opposite elevator. Once the door closed behind them, Gibbs immediately hit the stop button.

"Do you think that is such a good idea, Jethro?" Ducky asked with concern in his voice.

"Duck, you and I both know that Abby is not going to let this go." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair taking a deep sigh. "I'll ask Tony if he would feel comfortable meeting the team. Who knows, maybe it's just what he needs to help him settle in."

"Is there a problem I'm not aware of?" Ducky asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, not really," Gibbs hesitated for a moment. "I-I just want Tony to have as normal a life as he can. I don't want him to feel like a slave in my home, you understand."

"Oh I understand, probably better than you think." Ducky shook his head. "Here is what I believe, and you are free to take or leave my advice, as always. The first thing is that you need to seriously rethink is this gathering. Not only will Tony likely feel just like a slave on display, but I worry about the kind of response you might get from Kate and Ziva. I fear Kate will treat him horribly due to her strong feelings regarding terrorism, where Ziva may do just the opposite, with her strong feelings against slavery."

"Yeah, I can see what you're saying." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Tony and we'll go from there." Gibbs reached to turn the elevator back on when Ducky stopped him.

"I'm not done yet," Ducky continued. "I think you may be trying too hard with Tony."

"In what way?" Gibbs crossed his arms, his irritation showing.

"Let me guess, since you've come back from the cabin, you have more or less stopped having sexual contact with the man?"

"Wh-what? Why do you say that?"

"I know you, Jethro." Ducky grinned. "The last time I saw you this frustrated was towards the end of your marriage to Stephanie. You weren't engaging in physical pleasures back then either and you had the same look about you."

Gibbs bowed his head; he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Ducky could always read him like a book.

"You have not wanted to force yourself on Anthony, like a Master over a slave, so instead you have all but stopped being intimate altogether, am I right?" Ducky watched as Gibbs slowly nodded his head. "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps Tony needs that connection with you? You need to be careful that you don't lead him to erroneously believe that you no longer want him. Don't let him lose that sense of security he has found with you. You need to go home and reclaim your boy before it is too late."

Gibbs shook his head as he started the elevator again. "I can't do that to him, Duck, he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Ducky stood just outside the elevator watching Gibbs return to the bullpen. Shaking his head, he got back on the elevator and headed for autopsy. "I hope you know what you're doing my friend, because if you're not careful you could end up pushing that boy away permanently."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Gibbs what he needs. Warning: Smut alert ahead. This chapter is all rough M/M sex.

Chapter 2

Gibbs opened the door to his home and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he removed his suit jacket and headed for the living room. He assumed Tony would be watching TV, but found the room empty, the TV off. "Tony?" Gibbs called out.

"In here, Master," Came Tony's voice from the kitchen.

Gibbs stopped short when he heard Tony call him Master. Tony hadn't called him that since his training at the cabin. Why would he call him that now?

Stepping through the kitchen door, Gibbs stared at the object of his desire before him, his eyes dilating with sudden lust. Tony stood at the counter, his back to Gibbs as he put the finishing touches on the dinner. He wore a bib apron and nothing more. Gibbs' hands began to sweat as his eyes landed on those two perfect globes peeking out of the open back.

"I'll be finished here in just a minute, Master," Tony stated as he opened the oven door. Lifting the pan of lasagna, he bent over and placed it in the oven, smiling when he heard the sharp intake of breath behind him.

Gibbs blinked as he watched Tony bend over and push the pan into the oven, unable to stop a gasp when he saw a bright purple butt plug, flush against Tony's opening. He realized it was one of his favorite toys from his own private stash, one he hadn't seen in many years. It was made of smooth, sturdy silicon and was one of the larger in his collection and one of his favorite colors. Gibbs could feel his pants growing increasingly tighter, his zipper straining against the bulge.

Tony wiped his hands on a towel and tossed it on the counter before turning to face Gibbs. With his head lowered, he stepped up and dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs, his hands clasped in his lap. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, Master." Tony slowly raised his head until his eyes connected with brilliant blue ones. "Is there anything you would like beforehand, an appetizer maybe?"

Gibbs felt his body tremble with need, his throat constricting so he could not speak. The look in those green eyes before him, saying Tony wanted the same thing, went straight to Gibbs' cock, and he had to fight the animal inside demanding to be let out. "Tony," Gibbs' strained voice whispered.

Tony pushed up onto his knees so his mouth was in direct line with Gibbs' crotch. His eyes were drawn to the bulge he saw and then up to the blue eyes watching him. "Please, may this lowly slave give you pleasure?"

Gibbs' head seemed to nod of its own accord, his eyes glued on Tony as his mouth drew closer to his aching cock. Expecting Tony to undress him, Gibbs was surprised when Tony's mouth closed around the tip of his cock through his pants and began to suck. Gibbs drew in a quick breath as the saliva began to soak through the material and Tony bit down. Gibbs' breathing began to speed up as he quietly cried out, "Oh Jesus!"

Tony was pleased when he heard Gibbs cry out. He started using his mouth to the very best of his ability to increase his Master's pleasure. Using his tongue and teeth, he teased Gibbs' crotch, licking, nipping and sucking until he felt Gibbs shivering with need. Without Gibbs even realizing it was happening, Tony unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his kakis before slowly lowering his zipper.

Gibbs suddenly felt his slacks and boxers slide down his legs to pool around his feet, his engorged cock springing free and leaking precum. Eyes met as Tony looked up at Gibbs, a small smile on his face. Gibbs' eyes then closed, his breath catching as Tony's tongue ran up the underside of his cock and across the tip, dipping into the slit at the top. Gibbs opened his eyes just in time to see the head of his dick disappear into Tony's mouth and he sucked on it for a moment before traveling all the way down to the base. It was the most erotic thing Gibbs had ever seen.

Gibbs could feel what he called his human side being pushed further and further down and his animalistic slaver side rising faster and faster with each bob of Tony's head. His fists were balled at his sides as the overwhelming desire to start fucking Tony's mouth burned in his belly. Gibbs growled his disapproval when Tony's mouth left his cock, and made a loud pop. Gibbs felt his hands move of their own accord, his body no longer listening to his brain.

Grabbing two handfuls of hair, Gibbs yanked Tony's head back towards his crotch. When Tony simply looked up at him and didn't immediately open his mouth again, he realized his human side had finally lost. He felt the animal inside pushing its way out, taking over body and mind, and with a growling order of, "open, now," the slaver took control. He watched Tony lick his lips and then slowly open his mouth.

Gibbs smirked in triumph and plunged his cock into Tony's open mouth, forcing himself all the way in and holding there as he moaned his pleasure. Without warning he began to thrust hard and fast in and out of Tony's mouth, each thrust sliding down Tony's throat. He heard Tony gag and felt him fighting to pull back, heard him take a deep breath and the small amount of brain that could still think logically told him to slow down, let Tony up, but the slaver wouldn't hear of it.

Banishing that small bit of humanity to a far dark corner of his mind, Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony's hair and plunged back in. He thrust in and out over and over again, each harder than the last, a low rumbling growl coming from his throat as his speed increased more and more.

Gibbs' grip was so tight that Tony couldn't move an inch; he had to just take whatever Gibbs gave. He tried to relax his throat, knowing from his training it was the best thing he could do. He didn't blame Gibbs for what was happening to him; he had been the one to initiate it and this was what he wanted, for Gibbs to lose control, just not this soon. Tony knew now that he had been right. Gibbs had been holding himself back and needed this, and Tony was more than willing to give it to him.

Gibbs could feel that familiar tingle in the base of his spine, his balls drawing up close to his body and he knew it wouldn't be long, no matter how much he wanted to make it last. Plunging deep into Tony's throat, he stilled, held Tony's mouth against his groin and exploded down his throat. He was pleased to see Tony swallowing his seed, a small amount escaping the sides of his mouth. Pulling off when he was through, Gibbs still held Tony in place as he snapped his next order. "Clean me up boy. Use that tongue of yours the way you were taught. Lick me clean."

Gibbs watched as Tony began to lick the semen from his still half hard penis. That tongue darted in and out, and traveled up and down his cock as it cleaned each nook and cranny. His mind started to settle and he pushed to put the animal back in its place, but when Tony sucked his balls into that warm wet mouth… Gibbs pushed himself away from Tony, turning to lean on the table beside him.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, breathless.

"Why what, Master?" Tony licked the last bit of semen from the sides of his mouth.

"What brought this on?" Gibbs looked back down at Tony, his cock twitching when he saw the front of the apron Tony was wearing was tented.

"Have I not pleased you, Master?" Tony asked as he looked down to see what Gibbs was staring at, his mind already mapping out his next plan.

"That isn't what I asked you, is it, boy?"

Tony took a deep breath and then slowly let it out as he looked up at Gibbs. "Are you going to deny you didn't need that? You barely look at me let alone touch me anymore and you needed to release some of that built-up tension." He waited for Gibbs to respond, expecting him to deny everything, but was surprised when Gibbs only continued to stare at the bulge in his apron. "And I'm thinking you're not done yet."

Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs' face as he ran his hands down his thighs before strategically pulling the apron back until the tip of his cock peeked out from under the edge, a pearl of precum hanging off the end. Gathering the liquid with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth, Tony gave out an exaggerated moan. He smiled to himself when he saw Gibbs swallow, watching intently as he sucked on his thumb.

Tony slowly stood, reached behind him and untied the apron, letting the ties fall to his sides. "I think you still need some tension released, don't you Master?" Tony lifted the strap from around his neck and let the apron drop to the ground, pleased when he heard Gibbs gasp once again.

Gibbs swore he would never take another breath, the sight before him was not only a complete shock but it was breathtaking. Tony stood before him with two small nipple clamps attached to his chest, each with a small jeweled weight hanging from it. He inhaled deeply and reached out a shaking hand, stopping just inches from Tony's chest. "Where…"

Tony smiled as he spoke. "The internet is a wonderful thing."

Gibbs finally touched one of the clamps, gently rubbing his thumb over it and saw Tony's body shiver in response. "But how?"

Tony hesitated for just a moment. He had known it was coming and he had told himself he would tell Gibbs the truth when the time came. "That credit card you have stashed in your desk drawer, the one you have for emergencies?" Tony waited for Gibbs to look up at him, but he only glanced up at his face before his eyes immediately returned to Tony's chest. "I thought this just might qualify as an emergency. Do they please you, my Master?"

Gibbs felt his cock grow immediately rock hard. He had never had that kind of recovery time before, nor had he ever had his cock become fully erect that fast in his entire life. His eyes slowly traveled over Tony's naked body and he felt his desires once again begin to take over. He looked from where Tony's hard cock stuck out straight in front of him, up to those beautiful jeweled nipple clamps, and his mind just shut down. No longer able to form a coherent thought, Gibbs' body just seemed to move on autopilot.

Gibbs smiled his best slave-owner smile as he tugged suddenly on one of the jeweled weights, licking his lips at the groan coming from his slave. "You like that, don't you boy?" He ran his fingers over first one clamp and then the other enjoying the reactions he was causing.

"You made a wise choice, slave. These make your nipples so sensitive, so easy to arouse. I may have to seriously consider having these lovely tits pierced." Gibbs' smile grew even larger when Tony's heavy lidded eyes shot open in surprise. "They would look so beautiful with small gold hoops hanging from them, and I would so enjoy sucking them into my mouth, tugging and biting until you begged me to let you come."

Tony's cock jumped as he quietly begged for release. "Please, M-master?"

"Please what, boy?" Gibbs teased as he wrapped his hand around Tony's rigid cock and slowly began to stroke. His other hand rubbed across Tony's ass, squeezing one ass cheek before he positioned his fingers against the flange of the butt plug and then pushed it deeper into Tony's passage.

Tony's breath caught in his throat as his entire body shivered when the plug brushed against his prostate. He felt his knees growing week and feared they would buckle before too much longer. "Please." Tony's whisper was so low, Gibbs had to lean in to hear him.

"Please doesn't tell me anything, boy," Gibbs said his tone more of a command. "Tell me what you want, say the words or I stop right now and walk away." He twisted the plug back and forth while the hand on Tony's cock increased its speed.

"No, no, please Master," Tony cried out, his knees starting to buckle. "I- I, oh God…"

"Say the words boy, now!"

"I want- I need you to fuck me," Tony begged. "Please, Master, honor this lowly slave with your cock in my ass and fuck me into the ground." Tony's knees finally buckled and he felt himself start to fall.

Gibbs' fingers still had a hold of the flange of Tony's butt plug when he felt Tony begin to crumple. Gibbs laid the palm of his hand against the plug than pushed, forcing the plug even deeper inside and Tony to stand up straight, his body beginning to shake uncontrollably. Gibbs licked up the side of Tony's neck to his earlobe and then bit down. When Tony cried out and his knees gave way again, Gibbs dipped his tongue in Tony's ear and whispered, "You're right about one thing, boy, I am so not through with you yet."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's upper arms and lifted him off the ground, dropping him on his back on the top of the table with strength he had never experienced before. Before Tony could recover from the shock, Gibbs stepped over to the counter where Tony had been working and picked up a bottle of oil. Then he turned back to the human feast that was spread out before him.

Just as Tony began to push up onto his elbows, Gibbs returned to the table. He forced Tony's shoulders back down and wrapped Tony's hands around the edge of the table. "These stay here, you got that, boy?" Gibbs commanded as he squeezed Tony's hands closed around the table so he had a tight hold. "Do not move even one little finger unless punishment is something you look forward to."

Tony couldn't speak, just nodded his head. He felt his legs being lifted and he opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. He watched Gibbs position his legs on each of his shoulders, his ass now open and ready for his Master. He felt Gibbs grip the flange and twist the plug as he attempted to pull it out of Tony's passage.

"Bear down, boy, I don't want this sweet ass damaged, but this plug is coming out." When Tony finally bore down, Gibbs popped the plug out and tossed it across the room. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the stretched and lubed opening that his cock was soon to enter.

Closing his eyes again, Tony prepared himself for what was to come next. What he didn't expect was to feel a cool liquid being drizzled over his aching cock and balls. It dripped down and ran over his puckered opening, Gibbs' hand running over his entire genital area as he spread the oil. He could smell the expensive, virgin olive oil he had insisted Gibbs buy him for his cooking. Told him the cost would be well worth it. When Tony felt Gibbs' first three fingers enter him, and twist back and forth inside, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat.

"Oh, that's my good boy," Gibbs crooned as he added a fourth finger. "You chose the right plug for your Master. It's opened you up quite well." Gibbs slipped his thumb inside also, stopping just short of his fist. "Why, you've opened yourself so much I think I could actually shove my fist up that sweet ass of your if I wanted to."

Gibbs glared angrily when Tony's head shot up off the table, his eyes filled with fear. "I told you not to move, boy." He waited for Tony to lower his head back on the table, and growled his disapproval when Tony didn't do it immediately. "You forget this ass belongs to me now, slave, mine to do with as I please, whether you approve or not." Gibbs twisted and flared his fingers inside Tony's ass causing Tony's eyes to close and his head to drop back to the table. He laughed when he suddenly pulled his fingers out and Tony groaned at the loss.

Gibbs wrapped his hand, covered with oil, around his leaking cock and stroked himself, spreading the oil so that he was slicked up and ready. Grabbing Tony's hips to hold him in place, he rammed his cock inside Tony's hot passage with no warning, pleased when he heard the shout ripped from Tony's throat. He never hesitated for even a moment, immediately setting a brutal and fast rhythm that had Tony crying out over and over again.

"OhGod,ohGod,ohGod,ohGod! Please, oh God, please." Tony cried out, not sure if he was begging for his master to stop or if he was begging for him to never stop. All he knew was he felt like he was coming apart and feared he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"He can't help you boy, you belong to me and by the time I'm though you'll never question that fact again in your life," Gibbs snarled as he continued his unrelenting thrusts in and out of his slave's tight ass, craving even more from that beautiful body at his mercy. He lowered Tony's legs and wrapped them around his waist, but they fell away, hanging off the edge of the table. He jerked them back up and around his waist, and then slapped Tony's hip with a harsh command. "Lock your feet, slave and don't move your legs."

Once Tony's legs were locked around him, Gibbs grasped Tony's wrists and yanked him up, crushing their chests together. His heart began to race when Tony cried out and then began to squirm when the nipple clamps were jostled. When Tony laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder, and Gibbs could feel Tony's breath on his neck coming in fast, heavy pants, and he grabbed Tony's ass cheeks in each hand and lifted him off the table.

Gibbs carried Tony, his cock still embedded inside of that velvet heat, across the room and slammed him against the wall. He smirked when Tony's head shot up, his eyes open wide in shock. Gibbs held Tony in place, using the wall for support as he continued to thrust in and out, Tony's weight allowing his cock to go even deeper than before.

Tony felt as though he were going insane. His body was filled with so many different sensations he didn't think he would survive one more, and then Gibbs threw him against the wall and now every thrust in seemed to find his prostate. Each hit set off explosions of bright, colorful lights behind his eyes and he was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. Tony had never experienced anything like this, not even at the cabin. Gibbs had shown him some of the most incredible sex he had ever had at the cabin, but this put everything else they had done to shame. How Gibbs was able to hold him against the wall and still thrust into him with such unbelievable power and speed…. Tony's head was swimming, his vision starting to grey around the edges as he felt his orgasm building to a crescendo he knew he couldn't control. He was going to come, with or without permission and he couldn't stop it.

When Gibbs reached up and pulled off the nipple clamps, allowing blood to rush to each nipple, Tony felt his lungs seize up as the pain in each nub made itself known. Tony's mind started to shut down, his vision quickly increasing from grey to black when Gibbs' mouth latched onto the juncture of his shoulder and neck, his mind closing off completely when teeth bit down hard enough to mark him as Gibbs'. Tony screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body, stream after stream of semen shooting up with such force that it hit both Tony and Gibbs in the face. The last thing he knew was Gibbs licking the semen from his face and the sudden warming sensation of Gibbs' seed filling his ass. Then his world went completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs discuss the future

Chapter 3

Tony slowly began to wake, feeling totally relaxed and sated. His eyes remained closed as his mind tried to catch up with his body, but he just felt so calm he really didn't want to move. One by one his senses kicked in and he felt a warm, damp cloth being run over his groin with such gentleness it took his breath away. His leg was lifted and his opening softly cleansed and inspected with fingers that just ghosted over the tender puckering.

Tony heard what sounded like the cloth being tossed away and then another being dipped into water and then rung out. The moist warmth was then run over his face and neck and he let out a sigh. When the cloth moved down over his shoulders, arms and then his stomach he just melted into the mattress, he felt so comfortable, but when it ran across his overly sensitive nipples he couldn't stop the groan of pleasurable pain that escaped from deep within him.

"Hey, you with me?" Gibbs softly asked. "Come on, open those eyes."

Tony's eyes blinked a couple time before they closed and stayed that way. It was just too hard to keep them open, but a soft kiss to his lips quickly changed his mind.

Gibbs smiled when he finally saw those beautiful green eyes looking at him. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself." Tony smiled back at the man lying beside him and he stretched and yawned. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, you feel all right?" Seeing the confusion cross Tony's face, Gibbs clarified. "You having any pain anywhere?"

Tony thought for a moment, taking stock of his body. His nipples were sore to the touch and his ass was tender, but all in all it was a pleasant hurt. "I'm sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"Why would you do something like that?" Gibbs' voice grew stern as the fear he had hurt his boy began to subside and his anger at himself for what he had done increased. "Do you realize you could have been seriously hurt?"

Tony's face softened as he reached his hand up and cupped the side of Gibbs' face. "Not a chance, you would never hurt me."

"You don't get it, do you?" Gibbs snapped as he glared at the man lying beside him. "I totally lost control, something I seldom do. When that happens I can't always keep the slave trainer, the animal inside me at bay. It was too big a risk for you to take."

"No, it wasn't." Tony ran his thumb over Gibbs' lower lip before laying his hand back onto his stomach. "I got exactly what I was trying for. I wanted you to lose control. I wanted the animal inside of you set free."

"Why, Tony?" Gibbs asked, not understanding. "Why would you want me to do something like that to you?"

"Because I wanted you to have what you needed, and you needed to lose control," Tony explained. "I wanted you to get what you needed, to take what you needed from me." Tony looked away, not wanting Gibbs to see the insecurities and fear in his face. "I didn't want you to have to look somewhere else for it."

Gibbs now knew what was behind all of this and he needed to nip this in the bud right now. "Hey, I have everything I need right here. I have a gorgeous man in my bed, willing and able to please me whenever and however I want. I have no reason to look elsewhere." Gibbs gripped Tony's chin and turned his face back to look at him. "And, I have no intention of ever sending you away, so get that out of your head right now. You are all I will ever need or want. Do you get that, boy?"

Tony smiled at the "boy" reference, feeling a bit more secure in his life with this man. "Yeah, well that is what I'm here for, isn't it, to be your own private fuck toy?" Tony's attempt to lighten the mood backfired when anger suddenly filled Gibbs' eyes.

"You are no one's fuck toy, Tony. Not mine, nor anyone else's," Gibbs snarled. "You are a wonderful human being that doesn't deserve to be treated the way I just treated you."

Tony turned on his side so he was facing Gibbs, who was reclining on his side next to him. "Even if it's what I want?" Tony whispered as he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock and began to stroke slowly. When Gibbs' breath caught in his throat and his eyes closed, Tony gently placed a kiss on Gibbs' lips. He then nipped and licked Gibbs' jaw line up to his ear and sucked on his lobe. "Please, Master, I want you to take me and make me yours. I am now and forever will be your slave."

Gibbs growled as he laid Tony on the bed and took his mouth in a demanding kiss. He would give Tony what he wanted, but this time it would be all about Tony, what he needed. This time he wasn't going to just fuck this man; he was going to make sweet, passionate love to him.

***NCIS***

The next time Tony awoke, he found himself alone. Stretching, he found the bed beside him was cold, telling him that Gibbs had been up for a while. Attempting to sit up, Tony winced at the pain in his ass. Remembering the intense pleasure of the night before, Tony thought the pain was well worth it.

The door to the bedroom opened and Gibbs stepped through carrying a tray, a smile on his face upon seeing that Tony was awake. "Finally, I thought you might sleep the day away," Gibbs teased as he sat the tray on the bedside table.

"You should have woken me up." Tony pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard, hiding any sign of pain from Gibbs.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray lock of hair off Tony's forehead. "Well, after last night I thought I should let you sleep."

"Thanks," Tony smiled as he leaned towards Gibbs, unable this time to hold back the wince of pain. "I think."

Gibbs laughed at the sheepish look on Tony's face. "I brought some breakfast for you. I thought you might be a bit more comfortable lying here while you eat rather than sitting at the table."

"Thanks, again, but shouldn't I be doing that for you?" At the confused look on Gibbs' face, Tony elaborated. "I should be serving you breakfast in bed, I am your slave after all."

"No, Tony, you're not," Gibbs stressed. "You are only a slave on paper. In this house you are equal to me." Gibbs snickered at the lusty look that suddenly crossed Tony's face. "Unless, of course, either one of us or both of us wants to explore that aspect of our relationship."

"Really," Tony drew out the word as he joked with Gibbs. "Just what do you mean by equal?"

"I mean you don't have to wait for me to make the first move," Gibbs teased back. "I may not be very romantic, but I don't want you to feel like you can't act on your…urges."

"Oh yeah?" Tony smirked as he looked Gibbs up and down. Then, without warning, Tony grabbed Gibbs' upper arms and pulled him towards his chest and then flipped them both over, straddling Gibbs' hips. "You know, I didn't exactly sit back yesterday and wait now did I?"

"Nope, you sure didn't." Gibbs ran his hands up Tony's chest, rubbing his thumbs over Tony's still sensitive nipples, pleased when Tony's eyes closed in pleasure. "But you don't have to become the submissive slave to get what you want either, unless of course, I want you to."

"You think so, do you?" Tony rubbed his ass over Gibbs' clothed groin as he pulled at the hem of Gibbs' shirt.

"Why do I get the feeling I've created a monster?" Gibbs moaned when he felt his jeans begin to get tight.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Master." Tony wiggled his eye brows seductively.

Gibbs snaked his hand around Tony's neck and pulled him down, taking his mouth in a demanding kiss, but he lost his grip when Tony suddenly sat up.

"Shit, the lasagna." Tony swore as he attempted to climb off Gibbs's lap, only to be held in place by Gibbs' hands on his thighs. "I forgot to take it out of the oven last night."

"It's in the refrigerator, don't worry about it. I took care of it after you fell asleep last night." Gibbs ran his hands up and down Tony's thighs soothingly. "I figured we could have it tonight."

Nodding his head, Tony glanced at the clock on the bedside table and realized it was ten in the morning. Jesus, he hadn't slept that late in years. "Hey, shouldn't you be at work? It is only Friday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I called this morning and told them I was taking the day off."

Tony stared in shock at the man lying beneath him. Gibbs never took a day off, something must be wrong. "You sick?" Tony felt Gibbs' forehead, concern filling his voice. "You're not running a fever?"

Gibb chuckled as he grabbed Tony's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm not sick. I just decided to take a day for myself."

"Uh huh." Tony's eyes narrowed as he studied Gibbs' face. "And what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that can't wait until after you eat." Gibbs grabbed Tony's upper arms and flipped them both over so he was now on top. Grinning down on the surprised man, Gibbs placed a light kiss on Tony's lips and then crawled off the bed. "Eat, shower and get dressed, boy. Meet me downstairs in thirty minutes." Tony continued to lie there and didn't move, so Gibbs slapped his hip, laughing when Tony let out a yelp. "Get a move on, you got twenty-nine minutes." With that he turned and walked out the door.

***NCIS***

Twenty-five minutes later Gibbs looked up from the project he was working on to watch Tony walking down the stairs. Gibbs swallowed at the sight of the man. He was dressed in tight jeans that hung low on his hips and a T-shirt that hugged his pec perfectly. His hair was still wet and spiked in a sexy way that made Gibbs' cock twitch. God, he wanted to take that ass right here and right now.

"What?" Tony stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at himself. "Is my fly open or something?"

"Nope." Gibbs simply answered, his eyes roaming up and down the tasty tidbit before him.

"What's wrong then?" Tony was getting nervous, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Not a thing," Gibbs replied his voice dripping with lust. "From where I'm sitting, everything is perfect."

Rolling his eyes, Tony walked over and sat on the couch beside Gibbs, his eyes drawn to the catalogs on the coffee table. "What you got here?"

Closing the catalog, Gibbs took it off the table and laid it on the couch beside him. "Nothing, just killing some time till you came down. Got a project I thought you might like to help me with."

"Okay, what you got in mind?"

"Well, I'd like to have us clear out the attic area, maybe move the boxes out to the shed. It's a pretty good sized area up there, wide open and spacious." Gibbs explained, his stomach twisting with worry. Would Tony like and agree to his idea or would this become the biggest mistake Gibbs had made to date?

"All right, if that's what you want. Is there a particular reason you want to do this? Is that where I'll be sleeping from now on?" Tony tried to joke, though his fear at the answer threatened to overwhelm him.

Gibbs placed his hand gently against Tony's cheek, the corner of his mouth turning up in a soft smile. "Your place to sleep, now and forever, will be at my side, in my bed, and don't you forget it." Gibbs felt Tony physically relax at that statement. Taking his hand from Tony's face, Gibbs grabbed his hand and held it, his eyes locked on Tony's. He wanted to see any reaction Tony would have to his next question. "I thought maybe I would turn it into a playroom, if that would be something you're interested in?"

Tony blinked in surprise. Was Gibbs asking what he thought he was asking? "Wh-what kind of playroom?"

"Well, kinda like we had at the cabin? You know, with the cross and the bench. You remember?" Gibbs hesitantly asked.

Tony's mind immediately went back to the training room at the cabin. He remembered the St. Andrew's cross that he was shackled to when Gibbs had flogged him for his escape attempt. He remembered Gibbs kneeling behind him, his tongue pushing into his ass as Tony's body shivered at the sensation.

"Hey, you still with me?" Gibbs quietly asked, concerned at the faraway look in Tony's eyes.

Tony blinked once again, bringing himself back to the here and now. His jeans felt tighter than before and he knew why. "Yeah, yeah, I'm with you, just remembering some things."

Gibbs' heart sank at that remark. He knew Tony would never agree now. Not after the way Gibbs had treated him at the cabin. "It was just an idea. We don't need a playroom, just thought…well it doesn't matter what I thought." Gibbs attempted to rise, but Tony's hand tightening in his own stopped him.

"I was remembering the absolutely awesome orgasm I had after being on the St. Andrew's cross. That is the type of playroom you're talking about, isn't it?" Tony spoke with confidence.

Gibbs smiled at Tony, his worries dissipating. "Yeah, Tony, that is what I'm talking about. Is that something that you might be interested in?"

Tony's cock twitched in his pants at the thought. "Hell yes!"

Gibbs laughed as he reached for the catalog beside him. Opening it up, he laid it on the coffee table in front of them. "You want to help pick out some of the playroom equipment?"

Tony laughed and turned to look at the catalog, impressed by the variety spread across its glossy pages. Over the next twenty minutes both men gave their opinions and chose what they wanted and needed to make the playroom complete.

Gibbs looked at the list he had been writing down as they reached the end of the catalog. "Is there anything else you can think of that wasn't in here?"

"This is all new to me, Gibbs. I mean, I've seen things on the internet and in porn flicks but until the cabin I had never experienced any of them. So, I bow to your expertise."

"All right then," Gibbs turned to the list they had made and starting running through it. "Well we definitely need a St. Andrew's cross. I saw a picture somewhere that had one that you could unbuckle in the middle and fold over turning it into a spanking bench." Gibbs chuckled at the groan coming from Tony. "That's definitely a yes. We also need some chains that we can attach to the ceiling."

Tony helpfully pointed out, "We'll need some kind of chest or dresser to put all the other supplies in. You know, like the dildos, vibrators, lube, nipple clamps and the like." Tony saw a dark look pass over Gibbs face. "What? What are you thinking?"

"Do you still have that website you ordered from?" Gibbs asked.

"Why?" Tony smiled at the question. "Are you thinking you may want to add to our collection?"

"I just thought…"

"Yeah, I can imagine what you just thought," Tony interrupted, laughing. "Do you have something special in mind?"

"Just thought we could, what is it you say?" Gibbs looked like he was trying hard to think of the term, while hiding his smirk. "Surf the web and maybe pick out a few special things together."

"As long as you're on the other end of those special things," Tony's face grew serious all of a sudden. "I want you and only you, Gibbs. No one will ever touch me in that way but you."

Gibbs just sat and stared for a moment, his heart swelling at the thought of Tony wanting only him. Grabbing the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs pulled him into a passionate kiss, his desires starting to overwhelm him. The ringing of the doorbell broke them apart.

"Who the hell can that be?" Tony asked, frustrated.

Gibbs stood and went to the door, seeing a man in an expensive suit standing on the porch through the window. He spotted a limousine parked in front of the house and his gut twisted. He didn't know why but he knew he couldn't have Tony seen the way he was by this man. "Tony, go to the den and shut the door."

"What?" Tony jumped to his feet, his own gut churning.

"Get in the den. I don't know who this guy is and I don't think it would be wise for him to see you like that until we find out what he wants. It's probably nothing, but let's not take any chances."

Tony didn't argue and ran from the room. He didn't know what was happening, but he trusted Gibbs completely.

Once Tony was safely in the den, Gibbs took a deep breath and opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Actually Agent Gibbs, I believe I can help you." The man answered with a large, phony smile on his face. "May I come in?"

Gibbs nodded and stepped to the side allowing the man to step in. Leaving the door open, Gibbs stood in the hallway, having no intention of allowing the man any further into his home. "So what is it you want, Mister…"

"Franklin," The man answered, extending his hand, which Gibbs shook. "Charles Franklin, sir. I represent a gentleman who is very interested in obtaining ownership of your slave, one Anthony DiNozzo Jr., and I am well prepared to offer you quite a little sum of money for that ownership."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin makes his offer

Chapter 4

"We have a lot to discuss. Why don't we take a seat, shall we?" Franklin said as he pushed past Gibbs and walked into the living room, looking around in disgust at the simple, low quality decor.

Gibbs could only stand and stare in disbelief as the man took a seat in his recliner. Following his unwanted visitor, Gibbs glared, wanting nothing more than to wipe that fucking smile off his face. Hands on his hips, Gibbs growled at the man before him. "Just what makes you think my slave is for sale?"

"Everything is for sale for the right price." Franklin replied, that irritating smile never leaving his face. "Now, Agent Gibbs, before we start discussing price, I need to inspect the merchandise." Franklin sat his briefcase beside the chair before turning back to Gibbs. "So where is the slave?"

Gibbs had to fight to keep himself from grabbing the little weasel by the collar and throwing him out the door, but something told him it was important to get as much information from this man as he could. "If you think I'm going to bring Tony out here and parade him in front of you like a piece of meat…"

"Come now, Agent Gibbs," Franklin interrupted. "You surely don't expect me to dole out the kind of money I'm talking about without seeing what I'm buying, and isn't that just what he is? He may not be a piece of meat, but he is property to be bought and sold."

"Let me tell you something, Franklin, Tony…"

"I'm here, Master."

Gibbs whirled when he heard Tony's voice, shocked to see Tony standing in the hall leading to the den. He was wearing his slave garments and had the chains he had worn home on his wrists and ankles. Without another word from anyone, Tony shuffled across the room and knelt at Gibbs' side, his hands folded in his lap and head bowed.

"Oh my," Franklin exclaimed. "He really is quiet lovely isn't he? I can see why my employer is so anxious to obtain him."

Gibbs felt his anger build when he watched Franklin lick his lips and adjust the bulge in his pants. Placing his hand on Tony's head, Gibbs could feel him shaking, whether from fear or anger, Gibbs wasn't sure.

"Can I safely assume he is well trained?" Franklin asked, his eyes leering at the man kneeling by Gibbs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs snapped back, his free hand balled into a fist. "Trained how?"

"I think you know what I mean, Agent Gibbs." Franklin glanced up at Gibbs before returning his eyes, pupils dilated with lust, to Tony's well-toned body. "Can I tell my employer that he has been fully trained and performs well in the bedroom?"

Gibbs just stood glaring at Franklin and refused to respond to such a question.

Franklin finally tore his eyes away from Tony and made eye contact with Gibbs, his smile slipped from his face and was replaced with frustration. "Is he a good fuck? I would assume you have tapped him at least once. Also, how well does he tolerate pain?"

"That, Mr. Franklin, is none of your damned business," Gibbs growled stepping closer to the man who is sitting in the chair.

"Actually it is, sir. My employer wants a slave he can fuck. If he is going to spend the amount of money he is offering, he wants to be sure he is getting his money's worth," Franklin argued.

"And just who the hell is this employer of yours?" Gibbs snapped.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to give you that information, Agent Gibbs. My employer wishes to remain anonymous." Franklin wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. Things were not going as smoothly as his employer told him they would and he needed to end this as soon as possible.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" Franklin picked his briefcase up and laid it on his lap. Slowly opening the lid, Franklin turned it to face Gibbs. It was filled with hundred dollar bills. "I have been authorized to offer you $100,000 cash. All you have to do is sign him over to me and the cash is yours."

Gibbs' smile was as phony as Franklin's as he reached for the briefcase and closed the lid. "I don't think so."

"Agent Gibbs, you and I both know that is more than ten times what he is worth," Franklin said, that phony smile plastered back on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

"Then what is the problem? It's more than obvious that you can use the money, perhaps to updateyour home just a bit, or are you holding out for more?" Franklin was shocked at the fact he had actually been turned down. When Gibbs just smiled at him, Franklin grew extremely nervous. "Fine, $200,000 then."

Gibbs continued to smile as he shook his head. He had this bastard just where he wanted him. "Nope."

"What is it you want, Agent Gibbs?" Franklin felt his shirt soaking with sweat. If he didn't seal this deal, he would be in one hell of a lot of trouble.

"Well, let's see, how high are you willing to go?" Gibbs almost laughed at the confused look on Franklins' face, he was so enjoying this. "What is your absolute top offer?"

"W-well, I guess I could go as high as $500,000, but not a penny more." Franklin squared his shoulders trying to show a confidence he didn't feel.

Gibbs whistled as he looked down at Tony, who still knelt at his feet. He could feel Tony trembling, and it was getting worse. He needed to get this man out of here before Tony had a total metldown. Tightening his hold on Tony's hair, he hoped Tony would know he had his six. "Half a million, huh. Man, your employer must really want this lowly slave to offer that much money. Why?"

"Wh-why wh-what?" Franklin stuttered.

"Why does he want this particular slave so badly?" Gibbs knew he probably wouldn't get an answer but he felt he had to try.

"That is my employer's business, Agent Gibbs," Franklin snapped back. "And no business of yours."

"Really?" Gibbs smiled one very menacing smile. "Well, I guess you have a problem then, Mr. Franklin."

"What problem is that, sir?" Franklin felt his stomach flip. He had a feeling he was not going to like what was coming.

"Tony is not for sale."

"Wh-what?" Franklin yelled.

"You heard me, Mr. Franklin, Tony is not for sale at any price." Gibbs grabbed the infuriating man, yanked him out of the chair and pushed him toward the door. "Now, get out!"

Franklin stopped and whirled back around to face an angry Gibbs. "Please, Agent Gibbs, what can I offer you?" Franklin felt his throat closing off in fear. "One million, it will take me a couple of days to get that much together, but I can arrange it. Just, please, sign him over to me and let me take him with me. I can't go back to…he will be very angry if I don't come back with this slave."

"I don't give a shit how pissed your employer gets or what the hell he wants." Gibbs' voice was low and very intimidating. "Tony belongs to me, now and forever. He will never be for sale, at any price and you can tell that bastard that he will never get his hands on my boy!" Gibbs grabbed Franklin by the arm, dragged him forward and away from Tony. Throwing open the front door, Gibbs threw Franklin out on to the porch. "Leave now and I don't ever want to see you around here again!" Slamming the door in the man's face, Gibbs rushed back to the living room. Stopping suddenly, his heart breaking at what he saw.

Tony hadn't moved from where he had originally knelt, but his hands were now clasped together and held against his chest. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling in such a low voice but Gibbs couldn't understand what he was saying. Cautiously stepping into the room, Gibbs knelt at Tony's side. He reached out to lay his hand on Tony's shoulder, but held back, afraid Tony would bolt, as tense as he was. With as gentle a voice as possible, Gibbs called out to him, "Tony?"

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it," Tony mumbled over and over again, staring at the floor as he rocked. "Why was I so stupid to think he wouldn't find me? I should have known he would find me."

"Tony, it's all right." Gibbs tried to calm the distraught man. "He's gone and you're going to be fine. I've got your six. I'll keep you safe."

"I should have known, damn it." Tony began hitting his forehead with his fists. "I should have known becoming someone else's slave wouldn't have stopped that bastard. Oh God, now I've put you in danger."

"Tony." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands, stopping him from hitting himself. "Stop, that's enough. Nothing is going to happen, I promise you."

"I have to leave, go somewhere he can't find me." Tony continued on as if he hadn't heard a word Gibbs said. "I'll go to Europe, but how? How do I get on a plane without a passport? Maybe I could stowaway on a ship, maybe one that's going to Singapore."

"Tony, stop!" Gibbs gave Tony a light shake, trying to get him to snap out of it. "You aren't going anywhere. You're staying right here, with me. You hear me?"

Tony turned glazed eyes to Gibbs. "Mexico, I could go to Mexico. It'll be easy to get across the border. Hell, they get across the border from Mexico to America; it must be a cinch going from America to Mexico. I'll have to be careful, he has a lot of connection down there, but at least I would know you would be safe, Gibbs. That's all that matters really, that you're safe."

Gibbs placed his hands on either side of Tony's face, holding him in place. The look in Tony's eyes of fear, sorrow and complete devastation tore at his gut. "Tony, you are going nowhere. You're mine and I don't just let what belongs to me go, nor do I let anyone take them away. You listen to me, Tony. You belong here, with me, in my home."

"I-I know I'm your property Gibbs." Tony tried to shake his head as if to clear his mind, but Gibbs held him tight. "You would have been better off leaving me at the fence," Tony said. "At least that way you wouldn't now be in danger." The smack to the back of the head was unexpected and Tony yelped in surprise.

"Don't you dare say that! Having you here with me is all that matters to me, and I'm not talking about you being my property. I already told you that's on paper only. You belong to me because…because I love you and I don't just give up on anyone I love."

Tony blinked, his mind trying to wrap around what he just heard. Did Gibbs really just say he loved him? "How could you…you can't possibly…you can't love a worthless piece of trash like me. I don't deserve anyone's love. I belong in the gutter." Tony's eyes filled with tear before they slowly slipped down his cheeks.

Gibbs landed a gentler slap on the back of Tony's head and then touched their foreheads together. "Oh my God, Tony, yes you do. You so do deserve to be loved and nothing you can do is going to change how I feel about you, and nothing anyone else can do will ever make me let you go."

"You don't understand." A sob caught in Tony's throat. "You defied him, you turned him down. He'll come after you now. If I leave, go away somewhere, he won't have any reason to come after you. The only way to keep you safe is to leave."

"But then I won't have any reason to be safe." Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead. "If you leave me, nothing else will matter." Gibbs stood and pulled Tony up with him, but Tony's legs wouldn't hold him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and helped him to the couch. Gibbs lay down, his back against the arm rest, and pulled Tony down on top of him so that he was lying between his legs.

Tony lay there, embraced in Gibbs' arms, his head on Gibbs' chest. He felt his tears soaking through Gibbs' shirt and he tried to push himself off his lap. When the arms around him simply tightened and a kiss was placed on the top of his head, Tony settled in against Gibbs' chest and let his eyes close in sleep.

***NCIS***

The man looked up from the papers on the desk in front of him as the double doors to his den opened. His eyes narrowed when the man he had been expecting walked in alone. He could see that the mission he'd sent him on had not been a success. This was not how the day was supposed to end and he could feel the anger rising inside.

"Mr. Franklin. I sincerely hope you have my package waiting outside those doors."

"I'm s-sorry, sir," Franklin trembled in total fear. "Agent Gibbs refused to sell him."

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough."

"I tried everything, sir," Franklin insisted. "He just wasn't interested, no matter what the price."

"Oh, come now, Franklin, everyone has a price." The man opened the drawer in his ornate desk and pulled out a checkbook. "You just didn't find this man's price. We simply need to offer him more."

"It won't help, sir."

"How can you be so sure? How much did you offer him?"

Franklin diverted his eyes, afraid of his employer's reaction. "I-uh, offered him up to a million dollars."

The man's eyes slowly rose up to look at his employee, his eyes filled with anger and he growled through clenched teeth. "Are you really that stupid, Franklin? You went from offering him one hundred thousand to one million and you don't believe he will become suspicious."

"Suspicious, sir?" Franklin remembered Gibbs' question to him about to why this man wanted his slave so badly and his body began to tremble.

"Yes, Franklin, suspicious of my motives. Your stupid action will make him wonder why I want his slave so badly. You have just made this ten times harder."

"I'm s-sorry, sir, but I-I don't think it would have mattered what I offered him." Franklin looked away, not wanting the man to see the truth in his eyes.

"Oh, and why is that?"

Forcing himself to make eye contact, Franklin, his voice low and filled with fear, reluctantly answered the question. "Be-because he told me to-to tell you that you will never get your hands on his slave."

"So he knows who I am?"

"I don't know, sir," Franklin backed away from the desk. "I-I didn't tell him, sir, I swear. Even when he asked, I told him you wished to remain anonymous."

"Then he must have investigated the slave's background and learned of me elsewhere, probably… well, that's too bad, for Agent Gibbs at least." Shaking his head, the man stood and pushed a button under the edge of his desk. "Well, Franklin, you left here with a job to do and you failed. I don't tolerate failure." The double doors to the den opened and two burly men walked in. "You were to bring me my new slave, and instead you came back empty-handed. Therefore you will have to take that slave's place."

"What!" Franklin's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. "I c-can't, you can't…I'm not a slave."

"Oh, I see," the man sneered at the trembling figure before him. "You would rather spend the next twenty-five years being some man's bitch in a prison cell, because if the district attorney gets his hands on the information I have, that is about how much time you will get."

"Oh, God, I can't-I can't go to prison."

The man walked out from behind his desk and stepped up in front of his most curent victim. "So the way I see it, you have two choices." Reaching out, he cupped Franklin's groin and squeezed, pleased at the hiss of pain he heard. "I can fuck you tonight, as well as do a few other things to you, or you can be fucked every night for the next twenty-five years. Which is it going to be?"

When Franklin bowed his head and nodded, the man's sneer became a full-blown smile. "Wise choice." Stepping back, he turned to his two men. "Take him. I want him stripped and cleaned inside and out. Secure him in the chains hanging in my room, naked. Use the black, vibrating butt plug. I'll choose what other toys I want when I come up."

Nodding their heads, the two henchmen dragged a begging Franklin out of the den, closing the door behind them. Going to the wet bar, he poured himself a glass of very expensive scotch, sipping it slowly as he walked over to the fireplace. He loved holding a man's life in his hands. He employed the best private investigators around and they could dig up dirt on Mother Teresa if necessary.

Looking up at the poster-sized photograph hanging above the mantel, he admired its beautiful subject. He had paid a rather large amount of money to one of the detention guards and this was the result. Now he had this gorgeous naked picture of the object of his desire. The guard had taken it without the slave's knowledge while he showered at the center. He had then hired the best in the business to blown it up and have it framed.

He stood there for a while admiring the man's physique. His skin was tanned, his shoulders broad. Two pert nipples peeked out of the right amount of chest hair that covered the young man's well-defined pecs. He had six-pack abs and a flat stomach. His hips were narrow but his cock hung long and thick through a patch of pubic hair, his balls snuggled behind. He had developed into quite a well-endowed man and his mouth watered at the thought of his cock slipping down his throat.

Screams came from upstairs and he laughed and rubbed his erection through his pants. Franklin would be ready for him soon and the incompetent fool would have to pay for his failures. If he ended up being a good fuck, he just might keep him and this would be Franklin's life until he got the one he truly wanted. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his cock and slowly stroked himself as he stared at the picture.

"Soon, Anthony, soon now." The man ran his thumb over the head of his cock, moaning at the images that filled his mind. "I will have you home and in my bed soon, son, and then you will pay for refusing me. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had come home when you were told to."

Holding his glass of scotch up in a toast, Anthony DiNozzo Senior downed the last swallow and threw the crystal tumbler into the fireplace. "You will soon be mine, son, and not even Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs will stop me. Not if he knows what's good for him."

Hearing a knock, Senior went to the door and opened it, leaving his fully erect penis hanging out of his pants. Seeing his man look down at his dick and then nod with a wicked smile on his face, told him Franklin was ready for him. Running his thumb over the head of his leaking cock one more time, Senior smeared his precum on the lips of his Henchman. Laughing when the man licked his lips and then moaned, Senior walked up the stairs, removing his clothes as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks he has the answer to the problem

Chapter 5

Tony jerked awake, gasping for air, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He struggled against the arms holding him tightly until the voice calling him finally broke through his fuzzy mind.

"Tony, Tony, calm down," Gibbs gently called. "You're all right, it was just a dream."

Looking down, Tony realized that his chains had been removed and now lay on the floor by the couch, but he still wore his slave garments. Yanking at his shirt, he began to tear the clothes from his body. "Get them off," Tony shouted. "Get them off of me." Breaking away from Gibbs' grip, Tony had already shredded his shirt and thrown it across the room and was now trying to tear his pants off.

Jumping off the couch, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, trapping his arms. He held Tony close to his body as he fought to get away. "Stop, Tony," Gibbs softly spoke in Tony's ear. "Stop now, before you hurt yourself."

"Shit!" Tony cried out as he continued to struggle against the arms holding him. "I can't stand it. Get them off, Gibbs, get them off!"

"Calm down and I will." Gibbs held Tony until he stopped struggling and then he slowly released him. Stepping back, Gibbs pulled the slave garment off Tony's hips and down his legs. He helped Tony step out of them before throwing them across the room with the ripped shirt.

Tony stood naked in front of Gibbs, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Damn him, who does he think he is, sending someone here to try and buy me?"

"We don't know for sure that your father is the one that sent him." Gibbs put his hands up to stop the argument he knew was coming when Tony spun around to face him, a look of astonishment on his face. "I know that it is a high probability that it was him, but we have no proof. We'll have to be extra careful from here on out. Even if, by chance, it turns out not to be your father, we know someone out there is trying to gain ownership of you."

"It's him, the rat bastard," Tony snapped. "Who the hell else would it be? That asshole is just the type of weasel he would get to do this kind of thing. I knew it the minute I saw him."

"You had no business seeing him," Gibbs growled. "What possessed you to come out of that den? The den I told you to go to and stay put with the door closed."

Tony lowered his eyes, unable to look at Gibbs. "I wanted him to see that I belonged to you, that I was your loyal slave." Tony raised his head up, wanting Gibbs to see that he did care. "When I heard he wanted to-to buy me, I knew he was sent by my father. I didn't know what he would do if you refused. I-I was afraid to leave you alone with him."

Gibbs stepped up to Tony and slapped the back of his head. "Hello, Tony? Marine!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Tony held his ground. "Your Marine training wouldn't have helped you if the son of a bitch had a gun in that fucking briefcase and he shot you in the head." He shook his head at the incredulous look on Gibbs' face and relented. "Okay, so I didn't think it through."

"Ya think?" Gibbs smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I'll tell you what I do think," Tony said, a plan forming in his mind. "I think we need to come up with a way to stop that bastard from ever getting control of me and I believe I have the perfect way to accomplish that."

"Oh, and what way is that?" Gibbs eyes ran up and down Tony's naked body, his cock swelling in his pants. Tony pulled Gibbs' shirt off and threw it on top of his torn slave garments, causing Gibbs' breathing to speed up.

Tony ran his fingers through the silver hair on Gibbs' chest, pleased at the moan that his actions elicited. "Yeah, that's the ticket," Tony replied in his best Jon Lovitz, from Saturday Night Live, voice. He leaned forward and latched onto Gibbs' right nipple with his mouth and sucked, licked and nipped at it until it was a hard pebble. The gasp that came from above his head encouraged him to continue and he switched to the left nipple and continued his play.

Gibbs grasped Tony's hair with both hands, wanting nothing more than to hold him in place. His body hummed with pleasant sensations as Tony moved from one nipple to the next. He never felt Tony working on his belt and pants until they were pushed down and pooled around his ankles, and his cock, hard and leaking, sprang free and slapped against his stomach.

With one last lick at Gibbs' sensitive nipple, Tony looked up, his green eyes latching onto blue ones with the pupils dilated in lust. He rose and took Gibbs' mouth in a passionate kiss while he turned Gibbs' body slightly towards the couch before pushing him away.

Tony laughed when Gibbs stumbled back and fought to stay upright, only to trip on his pants and fall on the couch. He reached down and quickly removed Gibbs' shoes, socks and pants, and lifted his feet up onto the couch. Standing at the end, leering at the naked lying before him, Tony began to crawl over the arm and up Gibbs' body like a cat stalking his prey.

Tony kissed and nipped at the tender flesh on the inside of Gibbs' thighs and then licked across the crease at his hip. He felt Gibbs shiver beneath him when he ran his tongue along the vein running up the underside of his fully erect cock. Tony took the very tip into his mouth and sucked while Gibbs squirmed beneath him, and then took the full length deep in his throat with one swallow.

The moans he heard coming from Gibbs were going straight to Tony's cock and he knew he had Gibbs right where he wanted him. He ran his tongue around Gibbs' cock one more time before he pulled off and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Tony continued to trail kisses up Gibbs' body until he reached his soft, pliant lips.

Taking Gibbs' mouth in an enthusiastic kiss, Tony straddled Gibbs and rubbed his ass back and forth over his hard cock. It was time to put his plan in action and he didn't have a moment to lose. Now that he knew Gibbs was fully aroused, Tony broke off the kiss and whispered into Gibbs' ear. "I want you to take me, Claim me as your own."

Gibbs' mind was foggy, his body screaming with desire. He wanted Tony, more than anything he could fathom, but he didn't want to hurt him. "B-bedroom, we…we need lube."

"No! Here, now. No lube…just like at the cabin," Tony insisted as he lifted his hips and lined Gibbs' cock up with his unprepared opening. "Take me, Master. Make me your property. Now!" Tony pushed his hips down, impaling himself on Gibbs' cock, a cry of pain ripped from his throat.

Gibbs gasped at Tony's sudden descent and cry of pain. Grabbing at Tony's hips, he tried to keep him from moving, but his own needs quickly overrode his brain. "Tony, we-we can't. You'll hurt yourself."

Tony fought to control his breathing as he waited for the extreme pain to subside. "Yes," he panted, "I want this, need you to Claim me just like you did at the cabin."

"It's not-not necessary." Gibbs stuttered. "You already belong to me."

"Yes, it is." Tony shouted as he rose up and sank back down again. "W-we have to do this, now!" Tony suddenly began to move, none too gently. He rose and fell, frantically riding Gibbs like a cowboy on a wild bronco, his breathing become more and more erratic.

"Tony…T-Tony," Gibbs' breath kept catching in his throat every time he tried to speak. "Oh God, Tony, why are you d-doing this?" Gibbs' mind was waging a major battle with his body. He knew he had to stop Tony before he caused himself harm, but his body was overwhelmed with such pleasure that he could scream. When Tony didn't stop, but shook his head no and rode him harder and faster, Gibbs' mind gave up the fight.

Wrapping his hand around Tony's hard cock, Gibbs jerked him off using the same rhythm Tony was using to ride him. Grasping the back of Tony's neck Gibbs pulled him down and captured his mouth in a brutal and demanding kiss. Tony suddenly stiffened in his grip and yelled into the kiss. The warmth of Tony's semen coated Gibbs' hand and covered both their chests, and Gibbs quickly followed and shot his seed deep inside Tony's passage.

Tony collapsed against Gibbs, his breathing coming in short, harsh pants. He couldn't move a muscle, not even to raise his head. He felt Gibbs' arms around him, holding him tight to his chest. Tony finally felt safe, loved and he knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep.

Gibbs finally came down from his orgasm high and found that he was angry. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Gibbs breathlessly demanded.

Fighting to raise his head just an inch or two Tony look up at Gibbs and whispered, "I'm yours again, Master, yours body and soul?"

"Always have been, Tony and always will be." Gibbs placed a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead, his anger dissipating quickly. "Nothing or no one will ever change that. You have my solemn promise."

"But now we have the law to back us up." A small smile appeared on Tony's lips when he felt fluid leaking out of his sore asshole. He laid his head down on Gibbs' chest and yawned. "If a Master damages a slave he has to keep him, that's the law."

"What?" Gibbs had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tony yawned again as he snuggled in against Gibbs. "Now, by law, you have to keep me no matter what my father tries. I made sure…" Tony was asleep before he even finished his sentence, not caring that Gibbs' cock was still buried deep inside him.

Gibbs felt Tony's breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. Still confused at Tony's sudden need to be reclaimed, he grew concerned when he felt moisture leaking out around his now flaccid cock where it was still embedded in Tony. Trying his best not to wake the man on top of him, Gibbs slowly pulled out and adjusted Tony so that he was lying beside him. His concern turned to fear when he saw the blood on his penis.

Slipping out from under Tony, Gibbs moved him so that he was lying fully on the couch. Rushing into the bathroom, Gibbs wiped the blood from his cock and then wet several washcloths and raced back to the living room. Quickly throwing on his boxers and pants, Gibbs grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Ducky, sitting next to Tony on the couch while the phone rang.

"Jethro," Ducky's pleasant voice answered the phone. "How are you and Anthony doing?"

"I need you over here, Duck," Gibbs tried to sound calm but was failing.

"What has happened, Jethro? Is Anthony all right?" Ducky asked as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"I don't think so, Duck," Gibbs answered as he began to clean Tony up, his fears building as he wiped the blood away from Tony's ass. "Hurry."

***NCIS***

"Jethro?" Ducky called as he came through the door.

"In here, Duck."

Ducky followed Gibbs' voice into the living room. He found Gibbs sitting on the couch next to a sleeping - at least Ducky hoped he was only sleeping - Tony. On the floor next to the couch, Ducky saw several bloody washcloths. "What's happened, Jethro?" The look of shame on Gibbs' face made Ducky's stomach flip. Stepping up to the couch, Ducky laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "I need you to tell me what's happened. I can't help Anthony unless I know."

Gibbs couldn't look Ducky in the eye. He felt so guilty for allowing things to get out of hand. "I'm not sure I even know what happened, Duck. It's a long story."

"All right, we won't go into that right now. Let's start with what is wrong with Anthony. Where did this blood come from?" Ducky took Gibbs by the arm and moved him to the recliner by the couch then donned a pair of latex gloves.

Sitting with his head in his hands, Gibbs tried to explain what had happened. "Tony was upset over something that had happened earlier today. He insisted I Claim him, like I had at the cabin. I tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary, that he didn't need to go through that kind of pain again, but he wouldn't listen." Gibbs shook his head, trying to erase the image. "He was suddenly on top of me, riding me. He was out of control, and he had gotten me so aroused, I-I…"

"All right, Jethro, I understand." Ducky tried to turn Tony, but there was so little room on the couch. "Jethro, we need to move Anthony to the bedroom, please."

Nodding his head, Gibbs stood and went to the couch. Looking down at the sleeping man, Gibbs felt his heart clench. How could he have hurt him? He loved him so much. Feeling Ducky's hand on his shoulder, Gibbs looked into understanding blue eyes.

"Now is not the time to sink into guilt, my boy. Let's get him moved."

Gibbs lifted Tony into his arms, and cradled his head in the crook of his neck, Tony's painful moan tearing at Gibbs' heart. He carried Tony up the stairs and laid him carefully on the bed on his side. Gibbs stepped back and allowed Ducky access to his patient. Standing at the foot of bed, Gibbs watched every move Ducky made.

Ducky sat on the bed and gently separated Tony's ass cheeks When Tony moaned and tried to squirm away, Ducky patted his hip and murmured soothingly. Tony groggily looked back and then settled back down, so Ducky continued. He softly probed Tony's ass, pushing one gloved finger inside, frowning when it came back out with some blood on it. Reaching into his bag, Ducky pulled out what looked like a speculum and a tube of KY jelly. Gently inserting the metal instrument inside Tony's passage, Ducky slowly opened it so he could look up inside.

***NCIS***

Tony jolted awake at the sudden flare of pain that seemed to fill his entire body. His mind still muddled with sleep, he wasn't sure where he was or what was happening to him. The last thing Tony remembered was that horrible man offering his Master a million dollars for his ownership. A million dollars, no one could turn down that kind of money. Gibbs must have sold him and that would mean he was now in his father's hands. His father had made it quite clear that he would face severe punishment for denying him what he wanted. Oh God, his father was hurting him and it would only get worse from here. He had to get away and fast.

"No!" Tony's cries and sudden movement trying to get away startled both Gibbs and Ducky. "Stop, please, don't hurt me. I don't belong to you, I belong to Gibbs. He promised me. Let me go!"

Gibbs moved quickly to Tony's side and crawled on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Tony, he held him tightly and whispered soothingly in his ear. "Ssshhh, Tony, you're all right. I'm right here. Ducky's just making sure you didn't hurt yourself too badly. Calm down."

Tony trembled in Gibbs' arms, his mind starting to clear. "D-Ducky?"

"Yes, my boy, I am right here." Ducky patted Tony's hip gently. "Now I need you to stay very still, you have a small tear. I am going to treat it with some medication on a cotton swab. It has a numbing agent in it that will help with the pain."

Tony stiffened in Gibbs' arms and hissed in pain when Ducky inserted the swab. He felt the instrument inside release and pull out and he sank against Gibbs, moaning at the relief. He felt like a fool for the way he reacted when he woke up, damning himself for being weak. The light head slap made him look up into determined blue eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Gibbs said, his arms tightening around Tony's shoulder. "You are not weak."

Tony simply nodded, surprised Gibbs knew what he was thinking. He buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck, taking in the scent of the one man who made him feel safe and loved.

"All done, Anthony." Ducky pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash. "I am leaving this tube of medication with you, Jethro, as well as this box of latex gloves. I need you to put a dime size amount of this ointment on a gloved finger and spread it inside young Anthony here."

"I can take care if it myself," Tony said, his voice muffled.

"No, my boy, you cannot," Ducky instructed. "It must be spread evenly and completely. It will be too difficult to try and do it yourself."

"I'll take care of it, Ducky," Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Oh, and one more thing." Ducky lifted a syringe and check the contents. "Absolutely no, uh, coitus for at least a week."

"Coitus, really?" Tony chuckled and then gasped in pain when Ducky injected him with the syringe. "What the hell, Ducky?" Tony tried to turn to see what Ducky was doing, but was stopped by Gibbs hand on his face turning him back around.

"It is a broad-spectrum antibiotic," Ducky explained. "That tear can easily get infected and we need to take all precautions."

Nodding, Tony laid his head against Gibbs chest. "Okay, Ducky, if you say so. You know I don't think I've ever heard anyone use the word coitus. Well, accept maybe Sheldon."

"Sheldon?" Ducky smiled at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Tony yawned. "Sheldon, you know, from the TV show The Big Bang Theory. It's about these four friends who are all science nerds. (Yawn) There's this girl who lives across the hall, (Yawn) that is a want to be actress, but she works at a Cheesecake Factory instead. Leonard is in love with her, (Yawn) and his roommate is Sheldon and…he's…the…one…the one…"

Gibbs smiled up at Ducky. "There was more in that syringe than an antibiotic, wasn't there?"

"Yes, a mild sedative," Ducky admitted. "He needs to rest and this will just help him get what he needs. Now, he will sleep for at least four hours, how about you join me in the kitchen for a nice cup of tea and tell me what the hell has happened."

Gently laying Tony down on the pillow, Gibbs pulled a quilt up over his naked form and then kissed his forehead. Heading for the door, Gibbs couldn't keep from looking back at the sleeping man on the bed. God forgive him for hurting this precious soul. He would never let it happen again.

***NCIS***

Two hours later found both men sitting at the dining table, Gibbs with his ever-present cup of coffee and Ducky with his Earl Grey tea. Gibbs had told Ducky the entire story, starting with the surprise Tony had waiting for him when he got home, which Ducky seemed to think was the perfect solution to Gibbs' tension problem.

He continued, telling Ducky about the strange man who had shown up at their door offering Gibbs an exorbitant amount of money for Tony's ownership, and Tony's reaction after he threw the man out. Gibbs explained that he believed that incident was what brought on Tony's sudden and overwhelming need for Gibbs to Claim him in such a brutal way.

"And Tony truly believes his father is behind this- offer," Ducky asked.

"Yeah, and so do I." Gibbs grimaced at the now cold coffee in his cup. "He told me some things while we were at the cabin that- yeah, that makes me think that bastard is behind this. Tony says his father will do anything to gain control over him and it scares the hell out of the kid."

"I can only imagine." Ducky couldn't believe the story he had just heard. "What kind of father would want his own son as a sex slave?"

"Tony made a statement a while back that has stuck with me. He said that if I hadn't told him how he ended up as a slave, he would have sworn his father was behind it all." Gibbs went to the kitchen to refill his cup before sitting back at the table.

"You are thinking about investigating this man, aren't you?"

"Thinking about it." Gibbs leaned back in his chair, looking everywhere but at the man across the table from him.

"You will have to tread lightly, Jethro," Ducky leaned forward, wanting to make sure Gibbs understood him. "If this man can afford to offer you up to a million dollars to obtain Anthony, then he can afford to have you suddenly disappear. Someone with that kind of power could easily get away with it also and if that were to happen then where will that leave Anthony?"

"I know, Ducky." Gibbs wiped his hand down his face. "But I made a promise to that boy that I will keep him safe and out of his father's hand and I intend to keep that promise."

"And so we shall." Ducky smiled at the way Gibbs' head snapped up to look at him. "Yes, my boy, I said we. I have no intention of allowing that poor young man to go through any more than he already has. Have you considered bringing in the rest of the team?"

"Yeah, thought about it, but if I do that I will have to tell them the truth and I'm not sure how they will react." Gibbs raised his hand to stop Ducky from interrupting. "Think about it Duck. What will the team think when they find out I not only allowed the government to do this unspeakable thing to an innocent man and fellow law enforcement officer, but I personally put him through a living hell when I trained him?"

"I think you don't give your people enough credit, Jethro. I believe if they know the truth they will rise to the occasion and give their usual 100%." Ducky went to the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink before heading for the front door. Turning in the doorway, Ducky glanced up the stairs before looking back at Gibbs. "You have to decide if that boy up there is worth the risk. Is he worth taking a chance of losing some of your team's respect or is your reputation more important than his well-being." With that, Ducky left the house and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior plans another attempt to obtain Tony

Chapter 6

Tony stumbled out of the bedroom not understanding why he felt so groggy this morning. Shaking his head to try and clear it, he came to the conclusion that there had to have been more to that injection Ducky gave him than an antibiotic. Damn, that man is tricky. I'll have to keep a closer eye out next time.

Descending the stairs and stepping into the dining room, Tony saw Gibbs sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him. Stopping just inside the door, Tony ran his fingers through his hair, in hopes that he could make it looked just a tad bit better. "Morning," Tony mumbled.

Gibbs slowly turned his eyes to look Tony up and down, a stern look on his face. "Sit, I'll get your breakfast." Gibbs indicated the chair at the end of the table.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go take a shower." Tony turned to leave but was stopped by Gibbs' unrelenting voice.

"That wasn't a request."

Looking back in complete surprise, Tony nodded his head and headed for the table, stopping when Gibbs pushed the chair away from the table with his foot. Looking down at the chair, Tony was confused at first until he saw the smirk on Gibbs' face. Pulling the chair the rest of the way out, Tony gave Gibbs an almost shy smile of his own before cautiously sitting down on the overstuffed pillow on the chair, moaning in relief.

With Tony now seated, Gibbs headed into the kitchen and returned just moments later and placed a plate of food in front of Tony. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tony sighed deeply before picking his fork up and taking a bite of egg. Not looking up from his plate, Tony mumbled something Gibbs couldn't hear.

"What was that, I didn't understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, I said I'm sorry about y-yesterday," Tony spoke up, never letting his eyes leave the plate in front of him.

"Don't apologize…"

"Yeah, I know, sign of weakness," Tony interrupted.

"Nope, got nothing to apologize for," Gibbs continued. "You have every right to be scared."

"DiNozzos do not get scared," Tony said, indignant. Lowering his voice so Gibbs could barely hear him, he continued, "At least that's what my father always told me, especially after Mom died."

"Didn't you tell me that you were eight when your mother died?" Gibbs asked, waiting for Tony to nod his head. "Any child would be scared after their mother died, Tony."

"Not his child, not a DiNozzo heir. That wasn't allowed and God forbid you should shed a single tear." Tony could feel the anger building inside himself and knew now was not the time. "I don't want to talk about this now, okay?"

"All right, Tony," Gibbs agreed and leaned his arms on the table, his demeanor serious and domineering. "There is something else we need to discuss instead."

"Oh, what's that?" Tony asked as he pushed his breakfast around the plate with his fork.

"What was going on in that mind of yours yesterday?" Gibbs asked and waited for Tony to respond. When he didn't, Gibbs pushed. "Why would you want, hell, insist, that I hurt you so badly when it was totally unnecessary?"

"Yes it was," Tony grumbled and glanced up to see confusion in Gibbs' eyes. "Necessary, it was most definitely necessary."

"Why? Explain it to me."

Tony sighed and laid his fork down. He pushed his plate away and leaned on the table. "I've been damaged, by you. Now, by law, I have to belong to you, and only you."

"Where are you getting this information?" Gibbs asked in astonishment.

"From you," Tony snapped defensively. "When we were at the cabin you told me that if a Master damages a slave, then the law states that the Master must keep and own that slave."

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wrong."

"What the hell do you mean, wrong?" Tony lashed out feeling apprehensive.

"Tony, that only applies to Masters who choose to take a slave on a three month trial." Gibbs explained. "It doesn't apply to Masters who already owns a slave. Once you own a slave, you can pretty much do what you want with them."

Tony felt sick. The pain he put himself through was for nothing? Tony could no longer look at Gibbs. He pushed his chair back and stood.

"Sit," Gibbs ordered. "We're not done yet." He waited for Tony to sit down before he continued. "Tony, if this turns out to be your father…"

"If?" Tony shouted.

"Yes, if. Even though we both fully believe your father is behind this, truth is we have no solid proof," Gibbs pointed out. "So, if it is your father, and if he is as ruthless and powerful as you say he is, why would you think he would let something like that stop him?"

"I-I…"

"You didn't think, did you?" Gibbs calmly replied. "You simply reacted and that's my fault. This can't happen again, it won't happen again. So, I think I need to reevaluate my earlier decision."

"What earlier decision?" Tony tentatively asked.

"It is my responsibility to keep you safe and unharmed. I can't do that if I give you free rein." Gibbs stated in a matter-of-fact way. "So, until this threat has been neutralized, you will do nothing without my permission."

"But…"

"No buts, Tony." Gibbs was adamant. "For now and the near future, I am the Master and you are the slave." Gibbs' gut clenched when he saw the look of anger on Tony's face. "I know this isn't what I promised you, but you have my word that I will make things as easy on you as I can, but it's the only way I know to keep you safe."

"So, what, I'll be put in a cage at night and while you're at work," Tony growled. "Start wearing chains around the house like every other low-life terrorist slave?"

"No, Tony." Gibbs tried to remain calm and speak quietly, despite the anger he felt at Tony's response. "The only thing that will really change is your right to take control when we have sex. I will not risk your harming yourself again. Do you understand?"

Tony slowly nodded his head, his eyes looking down at the table. "My I please leave the table, Master?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and then slowly released it before pushing Tony's plate back in front of him. He hated the look of devastation he saw in Tony's eyes. "No, you need to eat. Please."

Tony's head shot up and he looked at Gibbs, shocked at hearing Gibbs saying please. He picked up his fork and slowly started eating. He wasn't hungry, in fact he was actually sick to his stomach, but he knew Gibbs, his Master, would insist he eat. He thought about what Gibbs had said and even though he felt he was losing what little freedom he had gained while here, and that scared the hell out of him, he knew Gibbs was only trying to help. Then again, maybe Gibbs was growing tired of him, of not having the submissive slave he hoped for.

When Tony finally pushed the plate away, Gibbs was pleased to see he had finished the entire breakfast. "Head back upstairs and lay down on the bed. Make sure you take those sweats off." Gibbs called from the kitchen as he washed the empty plate.

"Yes, Master," Tony called back. "Is it your wish to join me in the shower?" If Gibbs wanted a submissive slave then, by God, that is what Tony would give him.

Gibbs stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and glared at Tony. "No, Tony, I want you in bed with your pants off like I said. I need to apply your ointment. You know Ducky said no sex for a week."

Tony shook his head making it quite clear he didn't agree with Ducky's orders. "That's not necessary. It's a small tear that I can treat myself. You shouldn't have to go without the use of your slave for something like that. I doubt it would cause more harm."

Gibbs stepped up in front of Tony and smacked the back of his head hard enough that Tony yelped in surprise. "I will say this once and once only, Tony. We will follow Ducky's instructions to the letter. I will not risk causing you more pain or more injury just to get my rocks off." Gibbs saw the look of concern and, dare he say, near panic that crossed Tony's face and Gibbs knew what was running through the man's head. "Hey, I told you this before but I think it bears repeating. You are all I need or want. I'm not going to send you away just because I can't fuck you for a week. You belong to me and no one else. You got that?"

"Yes, Master," Tony whispered, still feeling unsure. How long would it be before Gibbs got fed up with no sex? How long before that million dollar offer became too good to refuse?

Gibbs gently pressed his lips to Tony's and then pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear, "Besides, there are a whole lot of other ways to satisfy both our appetites." Releasing Tony, Gibbs turned him around and smacked him on the ass. "Now, get upstairs, strip off your pants and I'll be right up."

Tony looked over his shoulder and forced a fake smile on his face. "Yes, Master," Tony said as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Gibbs watched Tony disappear from view before following behind him. He knew Tony was worried and his changing the rules in mid-stride didn't help matters. All he could do was make sure Tony knew how much he was wanted and loved. Stopping just outside the bedroom, Gibbs adjusted his suddenly tight pants. Jesus, this is going to be one hell of a long week. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

***NCIS***

Anthony DiNozzo Senior walked down the grand staircase of his opulent home wearing only a bathrobe that was untied and hanging open. Every servant and employee knew better than to look his direction so every set of eyes was averted as he passed. Stepping into his den, Senior immediately poured himself a drink and went to stand in front of the nude photo of his son.

Slowly sipping his best scotch, Senior began to fantasize about his son. The positions he would put him in, the whips and floggers he would use. The toys and plugs he would shove up his ass before pulling them all out and burying his own cock deep inside his son, reveling in each and every scream of pain he would rip from his throat. God, the years of enjoyment he could derive from torturing this most desirable young man.

His cock now hard, Senior jerked himself off to image after image of fucking his son, on the bed, hanging from the chains in his room, thrown over his expensive desk in the den, every conceivable place within his house. Then when he had taken the man everywhere imaginable inside, he would drag him outside and fuck him on the lawn, in the pool, on his boat. Oh the sheer number of places he could receive pleasure from Anthony was breathtaking. All he had to do was get him away from that bastard Gibbs.

Franklin had been fun and had actually lasted longer than Senior had ever thought he would. He had derived a great deal of pleasure whipping and fucking the man. He had enjoyed fucking not only his ass but his mouth as well. Too bad Franklin never told him about his bad heart. Had he known he would have gone easier on him, that way he could have made his pleasure last. He had to admit that fucking a man, literally to death, was an experience he had never had before and had found it quite exhilarating. Maybe he had found a new way to handle failure, one that would not only take care of the one who failed but would give him his own pleasure in return.

After he shot his semen all over the front of the fireplace, Senior walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. A short conversation later, he sat down and pulled out his ledger. This was likely going to cost him a small fortune but it would be worth it.

He heard a knock at the door and called for the person to enter and looked up when the door opened. A short, stocky man stepped through the door, a look of sheer terror on his face. Senior smiled knowing he had him just where he wanted him.

"Y-you called for me, Mr. DiNozzo?" the man asked and took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Patterson, I have a job for you." Senior smiled his most evil smile.

"Wh-what kind of job, Sir?"

Senior handed the paper he had been writing on over to the nervous man. He laughed out loud when the man's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"What you want is nearly impossible." Patterson's chest tightened in fear. He knew DiNozzo wouldn't listen, but he had to try. "H-how do can you expect me to do this?"

"How you achieve this goal is up to you." Senior's voice grew stern. "Just know this, failure is not an option."

"Not possible, Mr. DiNozzo." Patterson drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders, trying to show more courage than he actually had. "What you want cannot be done, I'm sorry."

"You will be," Senior said, standing, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Just remember, I paid your debt to that loan shark. So unless you have the full amount to pay your debt off completely…"

"H-how do you expect me to come up with fifty thousand dollar so quickly?" Patterson asked, horrified. "I can't possibly pay off that debt completely."

"Then you shouldn't have gambled," Senior coldly replied. "Now, you either come up with fifty thousand dollar by morning, or you do as I tell you."

"And if I don't?" Patterson tried to sound bravehad but it came out in a high squeak.

"You're a government employee, Mr. Patterson. What do you think would happen to that job if your employer saw this record of your gambling?" Senior held up a file for the man to see. The look on Patterson's face was priceless. "That's right, Patterson, I have a record of dates, times and places in which you gambled, including each and every amount you lost. Some of those establishments are known to support terrorism."

"T-t-terrorism?" Patterson dropped into the nearest chair, his legs no longer willing to support him.

"That's right." Senior's smug look added credence to his lie. "I mean, if you wish to end up in slavery that, of course, is your decision. Just know that if that happens I will make sure I am your new Master." Senior stood up and came out from behind his desk, his robe flapping open, and his cock hanging out and slowly growing erect. "And believe me, when I am your new Master I will look forward to fucking you several times a day."

Patterson sat in the chair, his eyes glued to Senior's cock jutting out in from of him. All the man could do was shake his head no, his voice sticking in his throat.

Senior closed his robe around him and walked around behind the stunned man's chair. He grabbed both of Patterson's shoulders and squeezed hard, until the man whimpered. Senior placed his lips next to Patterson's ear, and said, "Then I suggest you get your ass out of here and do as I have instructed, and if you fail I recommend you put an end to your miserable life, unless you want to end up chained in my room with a dildo up your ass for the next twenty years."

Patterson could hear Anthony DiNozzo Senior's maniacal laugh follow him as he ran from the room.

***NCIS***

Tony stood beside Gibbs and looked around at all the boxes filling the attic. It was going to take them a couple days to go through them all and move them out, but Gibbs was right about one thing, there was a great deal of space up here. Tony had decided to try to make the best of his situation and if this playroom made Gibbs happy then he would do whatever was required to complete the project.

They spent the next two hours going through box after box, throwing several things out, while stacking several other boxes in the front corner of the attic. These boxes held an array of different things. Winter clothing and books in one, odd housewares in another, as well as an old broken lamp that use to be in his daughter's room. Gibbs always figured he'd get around to fixing it one day, but had never found the time. More than one of the boxes held his first wife's and child's personal belongings. Items he never could bring himself to throw out. Taking a break, both men sat on a stack of boxes and sipped on their beers.

"So what do you think," Gibbs asked as he looked at the area they had cleared.

Tony looked around the area himself and took a large swallow of his beer. "I think…" Tony started and then stopped, taking another swallow of beer.

Gibbs waited, expecting Tony to continue. After what felt like an eternity he spoke up. "Yeah, DiNozzo, you think what?" Gibbs turned slightly so he could see Tony better, his gut churning as he waited for the answer to his question.

Tony took one more exaggerated look around before taking another large swallow of beer. He fought to keep the grin off his face, knowing he was purposely dragging this out and driving Gibbs crazy. "I think…" Tony looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. "I think we're going to have to order more toys."

Gibbs stared in surprise at not only Tony's answer, but the serious expression on the man's face. He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, not quite sure what to say. When Tony's face finally split with a huge grin and he started to laugh, Gibbs hand automatically connected with the back of his head. He had been concerned how Tony would handle his decision to revoke their original agreement and was pleased to see that Tony seemed to understand and accept it. So, now it was Gibbs' turn to grin at the sudden yelp he heard from Tony. "All right, smart ass. Just for that you can finish this all by yourself."

"By myself, are you nuts?" Tony cried out as he looked at the boxes stacked up in the back corner of the room. Looking back at Gibbs' surly expression, Tony cleared his throat. "I mean, yes sir, Master." Tony cringed when Gibbs raised his hand again and then started to laugh. "Seriously, what do you plan to do with these boxes?"

"We'll need to move these out to the shed." Gibbs answered as he lowered his hand.

"Are you sure you want to put them out there?" Tony softly asked. "I mean, there's a risk they could be damaged or ruined out there. I wouldn't want you to lose anything that means something to you."

Gibbs stepped in front of Tony and laid his hand against the side of his face. "You are the only thing that means anything to me, Tony, not these material things. I want this with you and I will do whatever I have to in order to make that happen."

Tony leaned into Gibbs' touch and then kissed his palm. He gladly gave in when Gibbs pulled him into a gentle kiss. It wasn't long before the gentle kiss became increasingly passionate, both men's hands wandering over each other's bodies. When Gibbs broke the kiss and stepped away, Tony couldn't stop the whimper of loss from escaping.

"Stop, Tony," Gibbs breathlessly said. "Now isn't the time."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tony moved in for another kiss and openly pouted when Gibbs held him back. "Sorry, Master, I overstepped my bounds."

"It's all right, Tony, but we'll have plenty of time for that," Gibbs said as he headed for the stairs. "Right now, if we want to get this done, we have a lot of work to do. I'm going down to the lumberyard and get what I need to make the convertible St. Andrew's cross and a few other things. You need to start moving those boxes." Seeing a look that said 'yeah right' on Tony's face, Gibbs turned back around. "Why don't you sweep up the area we've cleared first and then you can start stacking them by the back door. Then when I get back we'll move them out to the shed together."

Nodding his head, Tony took the last swallow of his beer and watched Gibbs walk down the stairs. He laughed to himself when he heard Gibbs call from downstairs, "Be back soon," and then the door shut. Tony stood in the window and watched Gibbs climb into the truck and pull away.

Tony turned away from the window and looked around the room, his mind filled with ideas for their playroom. He still couldn't believe Gibbs was allowing him input in the project, especially after their talk that morning. He had feared for his future when he was at the cabin. Wondering what life held for him. But Gibbs had gone out of his way to make his life not only bearable but as pleasant as possible. Even with the new arrangement, Tony figured his life could have turned out a whole lot worse if it hadn't been for Gibbs.

Picking up the broom, Tony stated sweeping the open area, moving the boxes they had sat on over next to the others. Once he was finished he headed for the stack, picking up the first box and heading for the stairs. The sound of the front door closing stopped him in his tracks. Gibbs had only been gone about fifteen minutes; he shouldn't be back yet.

Sitting the box by the stairs, Tony went back to the window, trying hard to make sure his footsteps were not heard. His gut clenched when he realized that Gibbs' truck was not in the driveway. What he did see was a strange car sitting in front of the house. Tony whirled around, his eyes opened wide in fear when he heard the sound of heavy boots walking around downstairs and heading in his direction.

Frantically looking around, Tony tried to find an avenue of escape. The problem was, the only way out of the attic was by the stairs, and he could hear the boots coming closer and closer. He could go out the window, but he didn't think he would have time to get the window open and out onto the roof before he was discovered, especially since the window hadn't been opened in years and was likely painted shut.

Hearing the boots on the first step, Tony felt himself panicking. Looking at the boxes stacked in the corner, Tony realized there was just enough room between the boxes and the wall for him to wiggle behind. Hopefully, the bastard coming for him would step into the room and think it was empty. If there is a God, maybe, just maybe, they will then turn and leave. If not…well they wouldn't take him alive, that's for sure.

Wedging himself behind the boxes, Tony crouched down, his back to the room, and made himself as small as possible. He threw his arms over his head and prayed he wouldn't be found, but the way his heart was beating he just knew that anyone in the room could hear it.

Tony held his breath when he heard the footsteps enter the attic. They grew closer and closer to his hiding place and Tony's entire body tensed, ready to fight if need be. When the hand grabbed his shoulder, Tony swore his heart stopped beating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces some new challenges

Chapter 7

Tony's entire body tensed, his gut clenched in terror. They had found him and now they were going to take him away from Gibbs and hand him over to his father. There was no way in hell he would let that happen, not as long as there was even one breath left in his body.

The minute Tony felt the hand try to pull him out from behind the boxes, he sprung up and pushed back, propelling himself and his assailant, until they hit the wall behind them. Knowing he had caught the bastard off guard, Tony tried to use that advantage in his favor. Elbowing the man in the stomach, Tony attempted to break free and run.

Tony's only thought was escape, but the hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back. Arms wrapped around his chest and Tony felt his throat closing off in sheer panic. Throwing his head back, in hopes of breaking the man's nose, Tony fought for all he was worth to get away. Unfortunately, before he could connect he felt himself lifted off the ground.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Tony shouted as he kicked his legs hoping to kick a knee at least. "I won't let you take me to that bastard! You might as well kill me, 'cause I ain't going!"

Tony continued to frantically fight, his panic building with each failed attempt at escape. He could hear the bastard whispering in his ear, but his brain refused to accept the words. All he knew was he had to break free, or die trying.

He realized he was being pulled down and he struggled wildly. His only hope had been to get his feet on the floor so he could get some leverage against the man holding him. If the man got him on the ground, all would be lost. He'd be chained and taken away. Oh, God, where was Gibbs? He was Tony's only hope now.

"Please, please don't take me away from here!" Tony couldn't stop the sob that tore from his throat. "Gibbs, help me!"

Tony found himself sitting on the floor, between the legs of his attacker, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His struggles were weakening, exhaustion overwhelming him. It was over. He would be taken from this place, this place that has become his home, from the man he realized now that he loved, and there was nothing he could do about it. Even knowing it was a losing battle, Tony refused to give in. If this asshole was determined to take him away, then Tony would see to it that he earned every scratch and bruise.

"Tony-Tony, you have to calm down."

He snapped his head back, hoping, praying he would hurt the guy, but luck just wasn't on his side. He could feel the arms around him tightening. God, the man was strong but Tony wasn't going to give in. "Let me go!"

"Stop, Tony, now! You're going to hurt yourself."

Tony stopped his struggles, something telling him he should obey the command he was just given, but he didn't know why.

"Hey, you with me now?"

The soft voice in his ear finally registered, and Tony suddenly froze. "G-Gibbs?"

"Yeah, babe, it's me." Gibbs pulled Tony back to lean against his chest. Keeping one arm around Tony, he ran his fingers soothingly through Tony's hair and then kissed the top of his head. Gibbs' heart broke at the sobs that wracked Tony's body.

Tony turned and grabbed a fistful of Gibbs' shirt, burying his face, his tears soaking the fabric. Having Gibbs' arms around him made him feel safe and secure and his fears began to abate, but not completely. "Someone was downstairs," Tony mumbled against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs pushed Tony up a bit so he could hear what he was saying. "What was that?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs' face, so full of understanding and patients, and said, in a voice that trembled a bit, "There was someone downstairs. I heard the door open and thought you might be back, but your truck wasn't in the driveway. I heard heavy boots walking around. He sent someone else, didn't he? They were coming to take me from you, weren't they?"

"No, Tony," Gibbs softly spoke and laid his cheek against the top of Tony's head. "It wasn't anything like that."

"But, I know I heard them down there," Tony said.

"I'm afraid that was me, sorry," said a female voice.

The unfamiliar voice coming from the doorway drew Tony's attention and he stiffened at the sight of a stranger standing there. It was a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She had pale skin, jet black pig-tails and was obviously of the goth persuasion. He sat on the floor, his eyes fixed on the woman in complete confusion.

Gibbs glanced at the woman and then said, in a calm voice, "Tony, this is my friend Abby. She works with me at NCIS, in forensics." Gibbs shook his head when Abby took a step closer. "I got all the way to the lumberyard and realized I left my wallet on the dresser," Gibbs explained as he ran comforting fingers though Tony's hair once again. "When I turned onto our street I spotted Abby coming through the door. By the time I parked and got inside she was starting up the attic stairs. I wanted to ask you first about meeting Abby, so I stopped her and made her stay downstairs." Gibbs tightened his arm around Tony, protectively. "When I came into the attic and didn't see you…don't ever do that to me again, you hear?"

Tony nodded his head and tried to snuggle closer to the warm security of Gibbs' broad chest.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Abby took a step closer but froze when she saw Tony's body stiffen and the hand grasping Gibbs' shirt tighten. "I just wanted to meet you so badly and Gibbs had said he would see about maybe having a barbeque, and I hadn't heard anything about it and I was afraid maybe Gibbs forgot, and I just couldn't wait any longer and I never considered the fact that Gibbs might not be here and…"

"Abs!" Gibbs snapped, stopping her rant. "It's all right; he's going to be fine. I just hadn't talked to Tony about the barbeque yet. I wanted to give him more time to settle in."

"Okay, I understand." Abby stood and watched Tony for a few moments, her heart going out to him. "What happened, Gibbs?" Abby quietly asked, finally kneeling down a few feet away from the two men.

"It's a long story, Abs," Gibbs replied. "Let's just say that he has a good reason to be afraid of strangers."

"DiNozzos do not get afraid," Tony mumbled and frowned in protest.

"All right, then you have reason to be concerned about strangers." Gibbs tried to smile, his worry over Tony just as strong as when he found him hiding. "I was so sure I locked that front door when I left." Gibbs looked up at Abby and saw a look of embarrassment on her face. "The door was unlocked, wasn't it Abby? That is how you got in, isn't it?"

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby replied and smiled guiltily. "I've been able to pick a lock since I was like nine. I knocked and no one answered. I just thought…"

"That you could catch us in a compromising position?" Gibbs finished her sentence.

"No! I mean - it's just…I…it wasn't…" Abby stuttered, unable to complete her sentence.

Tony snorted a laugh before take a deep sigh and snuggling deeper against Gibbs. He was so tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever, and having Gibbs' arms around him made him feel so much safer.

"Ah, Gibbs, he's just perfect for you," Abby said when she saw Gibbs kiss the top of Tony's head again. "You two are just so adorable together."

Gibbs glared at Abby, but she simply smiled back. Looking down, he gave Tony a light shake and softly asked, "You think you could get up?"

Tony roused a bit and nodded his head.

"Then let's get you downstairs so you can rest while I make us some dinner," Gibbs quietly said as he tried to help Tony off the floor.

Tony tried to rise but found it more difficult than he thought it should be. What the hell was the matter with him? First he panics over some simple footsteps and now he can't even stand up because he was suddenly so exhausted for no reason. Maybe Gibbs would be better off without him if he was going to turn out to be such a weakling.

Abby watched as both men struggled to rise and immediately went to their side. "Let me help you, Tony, please."

Tony looked up through half-lidded eyes and nodded slightly. He was immensely grateful to the extra set of hands helping him up and holding onto him until they reached the stairs. Then it was Gibbs' strong arm around his waist that helped him navigate downstairs. He groaned in relief when he was gently laid on the couch and he was covered by a soft afghan.

"You rest," Gibbs said, his mouth close to Tony's ear. "I'll wake you when dinner's ready." Gibbs pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the counter and leaned on his hands, his head bowed, heart beating out of his chest. He felt a small hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You okay, Gibbs?" Abby asked hesitantly. She was shocked at the fine tremors she felt under her hand.

"Yeah, Abby." Gibbs sighed and pushed off the counter. He opened the refrigerator door and looked inside, never looking back at Abby. "I need to get dinner started, you'd better go."

"No, Gibbs." Abby gripped his arm and turned him to face her. "Come on, I know something is wrong, so talk to me. Please?"

Gibbs stood and stared at Abby for a moment before nodding and leading her into the dining room. "Let's sit down." Gibbs took a seat that allowed him to keep Tony, resting quietly on the couch, in his line of vision.

Once they were seated, a cup of coffee in Gibbs' hand and a bottle of water for Abby, Gibbs had second thoughts about spilling his guts.

Abby waited for Gibbs to start and when he didn't, she reached across the table and took his hand. "Gibbs, who's after Tony?"

Gibbs jerked his head up to look at Abby, surprised at her question. "What makes you think someone is after Tony?" Gibbs immediately knew what a stupid question that was, but didn't show it in his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Abby played along. "Maybe the meltdown Tony had up in the attic, all because he heard some strange footsteps? I don't think he's afraid of the bogeyman."

"No," Gibbs replied with a shake of his head and a small smile. "Not the bogeyman."

"Gibbs, I want to help. Please, what can I do?"

Gibbs looked over at the couch to make sure Tony was still asleep before turning back to Abby. "It's a long story, Abs." He raised his hand to stop her argument before it started. "And a lot of it is classified. All I can tell you right now is that someone is trying to take Tony from me and it scares the hell out of the kid."

"Who? How?" Abby asked.

Gibbs told Abby all about the man who had come to the house to try and buy Tony, and Tony's reaction afterward. He tried to give her as much information as he could without breeching national security, but quickly realized that if he were going to bring the team in on this, he would be forced to spill the entire story.

"So who sent him? Who's behind that low-life that came here?" Abby asked, angry at the thought someone was trying to take Tony away from Gibbs.

"Franklin refused to reveal his employer, so we don't know for sure," Gibbs said and glanced up at Abby. He could tell Abby didn't believe him.

"But you have your suspicions," Abby pushed. "I know you too well, Gibbs. You have someone on your radar."

"Yeah, I do, but we have no proof, and without proof we can't stop him."

"Who, Gibbs, who wants Tony so badly?"

"His father," Gibbs growled through clenched teeth.

"His father?" Abby's eyes grew wide in surprise and then softened. "Oh, how sweet."

Gibbs choked on the coffee he just swallowed. "S-sweet? What the hell is so sweet…"

"Gibbs, think about it," Abby tried to explain. "Even though he knows it's against the law for a family member to buy a slave, he is willing to risk his own safety, his own freedom, to free his son. That's a man who really loves his son. It's sweet Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at Abby incredulously. When Abby look back with a "what?" look on her face, he shook his head and then looked over at Tony. "He doesn't want to free him Abby."

"Well, then why would he…oh my God!" Abby's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "He wants to use him? As a slave? What kind of sick bastard is he?"

"The worst there is, Abby." Gibbs looked back at Abby and reached for her hand, squeezing it in comfort. "From what little Tony has told me, his father has wanted to get him in his bed since he was a kid."

"That's just-just sick," Abby said loudly and then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked out at Tony. She stayed completely still while Tony squirmed a bit on the couch and then resettled. She waited a moment and then said in a hushed voice, "What can I do to help, Gibbs? I could kill him for you and not leave any evidence behind, you know I can."

"Yeah, Abs, I know," Gibbs laughed and then grew serious once again. "But if it comes to that, that bastard belongs to me. What I would like you to do is to do some digging. I want to know everything about that son of a bitch, past as well as present, everything."

"No problem, boss man." Abby was practically humming with excitement. She was going to bring that asshole down, no matter what it took. "You should talk to the team, especially McGee. He's got, like, mad computer skills and could probably get even more on that creep than I can."

"Not yet, Abs. Like I said, this is still classified. We have to be very careful. For right now, let's keep this between us."

"No problem, Gibbs," Abby said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "I'll start digging first thing tomorrow…"

"No!"

Abby jumped at the shout coming from the doorway of the dining room. Tony was leaning on the doorframe, unsteady on his feet, his head bowed.

"You can't let her do that, Gibbs." Tony took a step and stumbled, surprised when Gibbs' hand wrapped around his arm and guided him to a seat at the table. He hadn't even seen him move. "It's too dangerous, I can't…she could be hurt. If he finds out…"

"Nobody will find out." Abby grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it in comfort. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, your family now."

"But…"

"No buts, Tony." Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder before taking the seat beside him. "I told you I would keep you safe and I have every intention of keeping that promise."

"And I'm going to help him." Abby smiled and squeezed his hand again. "You have my promise, too."

Tony looked from one determined face to the other and nodded in surrender. He knew he had lost this argument, that they were both eager to put a stop to his father. He just prayed they wouldn't end up paying too high a price for helping him.

***NCIS***

William Patterson sat at his desk staring at the paper laid out before him. It had taken him the better part of a week to get the things needed to complete DiNozzo's order, but now he was ready to attempt the impossible.

He pulled open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out and envelope. He opened it and pulled out a one-way ticket to the Bahamas. It was his backup plan should all this fail. After all, he had no intention of becoming Mr. DiNozzo's slave, now or ever.

Patterson tucked the ticket into his coat pocket and picked up the phone. He dialed the number he needed and waited for it to connect. "I'm ready to leave. Would you have the two officers meet me out front with the van? Yes, I know I have agents that can deal with this but I prefer to handle this one on my own. I don't have to explain myself to you. I am head of this department and perfectly capable of handling this case. Very well, I'll be down in ten minutes."

Patterson's hand shook as he hung up the phone. Things were already going wrong. People were questioning his motives for handling this little project himself and he really didn't have a good excuse why he was insisting. All he could do now was pray that the two officers he handpicked would work out.

One of the officers was an older gentleman, near retirement. Patterson figured he wouldn't question anything; he would just want to get this job over with so he could go home. The other officer was the older man's partner and a rookie and he wouldn't question what they were doing.

Patting the ticket through his jacket, Patterson left his office and headed for the van. If all went well he would be back at DiNozzo's by nightfall with his new slave shackled and ready for him. If things didn't go as planned, well, he would make damn sure he was long gone before DiNozzo found out.

***NCIS***

Tony pulled on just a pair of sweatpants, forgoing his shirt and shoes, and headed for the attic. The week was up tonight and he was planning a very special reception for his master when he came home tonight. It had taken most of the week to finish clearing out the attic and install all the equipment, but the playroom was more or less finished and tonight it would get its first use.

Tony stood in the doorway and looked around. The St. Andrew's cross stood in the middle of the room, looming tall and straight, and Tony's cock twitched at the thought of being shackled naked to it. Off to the right chains hung from the ceiling, soft leather cuffs attached to the ends.

Tony stepped over to the dresser that stood against the left wall. He opened the second drawer from the top and picked up one of the dildos lying inside. It was the flesh-colored, penis-shaped vibrator Gibbs had used on him at the cabin. Before they left that day, Tony had slipped it inside his pants so he could take it with him. It had quickly become his favorite toy and he wanted to make sure it was added to their collection.

Smiling to himself, Tony closed the drawer and headed for the window. After the incident with Abby, he had made sure the window would open. He wanted to air the room out a bit before tonight, so he cracked it open about three inches. He looked out at the storm clouds that were gathering, and noticed the smell of rain in the air.

Tony realized it was getting late and he wanted dinner ready and served when Gibbs walked in the door. Reaching in his pocket for the cell phone Gibbs had given him for emergencies, Tony made sure he hadn't missed a call while he was in the shower. He had made Gibbs promise to call him if they caught a case and he would be late. Jesus, I really do sound like a domesticated house husband. Tony laughed as he headed down the stairs to start the pasta salad he planned as a side dish. The first rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

Tony had just started down the last set of stairs that lead to the living room when he heard a knock on the door. He froze mid-step and waited, making sure he couldn't be seen from the small window in the door, and hoped the person would assume no one was home and leave.

Gibbs had told him never to answer the door while he was home alone unless Gibbs called him and told him someone was coming over. Neither man wanted to take the chance of another unexpected visit like the one they had from Franklin. After all, Gibbs had to work and that left Tony home alone. The only other option was for Tony to join Gibbs at NCIS, but that would mean Tony being in chains the entire time. Tony didn't feel he was ready for that yet, being on ex-cop shackled and on display, being looked down upon as a slave by law enforcement officers just like the ones he used to work with.

Another knock sounded, this time harder than the last and it was accompanied by a voice calling out. "This is the police, open up."

Tony's heart began to beat out of his chest as his stomach flipped at the words he heard. Tony turned and ran up the stairs, pulling the cell phone from his pocket as he went and hitting number one on his speed dial. "Gibbs, you need to come home, now." Tony stood in the hall by the bedrooms, unsure what to do as he listened to Gibbs ask what was wrong. Before he could answer another knock sounded, this time it was more like pounding on the door and another shout.

"Open the door now, we are representing the slave reclamation center and have a warrant to remove said slave from this premises. We will break the door down if necessary. Now open up."

"Gibbs they're here to take me away," Tony cried out as he ran up the stairs to the attic, a loud crack of thunder booming overhead. He heard the first kick at the door as he ran into the room and headed for the window. He was trapped and there was only one way out. "God, Gibbs they're breaking in." Tony heard the wood give way as the door was thrown open. "Hurry, for God sakes hurry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs confronts the intruders

Chapter 8

Gibbs closed the door of the car and put on his seatbelt. He waited as McGee joined him before starting the car and pulling away from the house. McGee had found a witness they had been searching for in a cold case and the two had just finished the interview.

"What do you think about Mrs. Winters, Boss?" McGee asked as he braced his hand on the dashboard.

"I think we need to re-interview the wife," Gibbs grunted and pushed down on the accelerator, increasing the car's speed. "Either she's lying to us, or that woman was, and my gut says Mrs. Winters was telling the truth."

Gibbs heard his ringtone for Tony go off and immediately grabbed his phone out of his pocket. They'd agreed that Tony was never to call him unless it was an emergency, and his stomach clenched in fear. Putting the phone to his ear, Gibbs answered in his usual gruff manner. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I need you to come home, now!" Tony's frantic voice came through the line.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs shouted into the phone as he turned the car around and raced down the highway. "What's happened?"

"Gibbs, they're here to take me away," Tony's cried out.

"I'm coming, Tony," Gibbs yelled and pushed the car even faster. "I'm close, babe, I'll be there soon."

"God, Gibbs they're breaking in! Hurry, for God sakes, hurry!"

"Tony, Tony, I'm coming, can you hear me? I'm coming! Damn it!" Gibbs threw the now dead phone into his pocket and turned the corner on two wheels.

"B-boss, what's going on?" McGee grabbed the oh-shit bar above his head.

"We have to get to my house," Gibbs growled, thanking God that the witness's home was only twenty minutes away from his place. With the way he drove they should be there in half the time.

***NCIS***

The wood splintered as the front door slammed open. Edward Lane entered first, followed by his rookie partner, Max Romero. Guns drawn, the two officers cleared each room on the main level, one by one, calling out "clear" as they went.

"Main level is clear, Mr. Patterson," Officer Lane called out to the man standing on the porch.

Patterson entered the house and quickly scanned the room. He released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He knew in his mind that the agent who owned this slave shouldn't be home, but until he saw it for himself he wouldn't feel at all comfortable.

"Have you found him yet?" Patterson asked as he looked around the rather plain room.

"Not yet," Lane replied sarcastically. "We did just walk through the door."

"I don't need the attitude, Officer Lane," Patterson snapped back. "Just find him and get him shackled."

Lane stood and glared at the irritating man before him. He really disliked this man. He had, ever since he first saw him coming out of the Slave Reclamation building and heading for their car. It was unprecedented to have the head of the center to personally serve a reclamation warrant. His cop instincts told him there was something fishy about this whole situation, he just hadn't figured out yet what it was.

"Max, check the basement," Lane ordered and received a nod in response. He watched his partner head for the kitchen and then he turned towards the stairs. "I'll check the upper level."

Patterson stood in the middle of the living room, his foot tapping nervously. Where the fuck is he? This was supposed to be easy, in and out with the slave in shackles. Then I can hold the slave for ransom. Make DiNozzo give me the notes he's holding on me, or I see to it he is returned to his original owner, but if they don't hurry it will all go to hell. Come on, hurry! We have to be out of here before the agent shows up.

***NCIS***

Tony heard the crash of wood as the door was kicked in and it slammed against the wall. He carefully opened the window and quickly climbed out onto the roof, silently closing it behind him. But where should he go from here? The window faced the front of the house and he was now out in the open for anyone to see. He frantically looked around for anywhere he could hide just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

He looked up to the peak of the roof at the chimney. That would have to do. Tony tried to stand and walk up to the top, but he was barefoot and the rain was coming down fairly heavily now, so his feet kept sliding out from under him. He started to crawl, his knees scraping over the shingles as is legs continued to slip.

He had only made it about a foot from the window when he slipped and fell onto his hip and began to slide. He dug his fingers into the roof to stop himself, and had to bite back a scream when a pain shot through his leg.

Tony tried to turn onto his back, but found his pants were caught on a nail that was sticking out of a shingle. He heard a car door slam, but the rain was so heavy now, and the roof was soaking wet, he couldn't risk looking over the edge. He just knew it was more backup for the police now in the house, and he had to get out of sight, but the more he struggled the more the nail twisted into the leg of his pants.

Out of options, Tony pushed his sweatpants down and off his hips, and wiggled out of them. He began to crawl again, fighting the wind as he went, until he finally reached the top. He slipped in behind the chimney and leaned against it, shivering as he sat, buck naked, in the cold wind and rain. Please God, don't let them find me. Let Jethro come home in time.

***NCIS***

Patterson stepped closer to the stairs and looked for any movement. "Come on, come on," he mumbled to himself as he looked at his watch. "We're running out of time." Patterson froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against his neck.

"Wrong, you've run out of time," Gibbs growled menacingly.

Patterson slowly raised his hands in surrender while drawing himself up to his full height, trying to project an authority he didn't feel. "You are interfering with the execution of a legal warrant, sir. You have no authority here."

"The hell I don't," Gibbs snapped. "McGee, watch the basement door." Gibbs kept Patterson in front of him as he called out to the officers. "NCIS, drop your guns and come down with your hands in the air."

To say Lane was surprised to hear the feds were on the premises was an understatement. His gut told him he had been right from the start, there was something more to this operation than Patterson let on. He walked carefully to the top of the stairs, his gun hanging from his forefinger. "I'm coming down."

Gibbs watched Lane start down the stairs. He looked him over carefully to make sure he was not a threat. "Keep your hands up and take it slow," Gibbs called out, keeping his gun trained on the officer as he drew closer.

Lane took every step with purpose, not wanting to give this fed any reason to think he wasn't cooperating. As he hit the last step, he made eye contact with the silver haired man, a hint of recognition in his eyes. "Gunny?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he looked hard at the officer before him. "Lane, is that you?"

"Yeah, Gunny, but what are you doing here? This isn't your jurisdiction?" Lane holstered his gun and stepped forward to shake Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs began to holster his own weapon until he heard McGee shout and instead whirled and pointed his gun towards the basement.

"Federal agents, put your hands in the air," McGee yelled. "Step out of the doorway."

Romero held his gun pointed at McGee as he carefully stepped into the kitchen. "I don't think so. You drop your gun or face arrest for interfering with a lawful warrant."

"Romero," Lane yelled from the living room. "Put your gun away."

"But, they…" Romero was confused.

"Let me handle this," Lane said and saw Romero nod and holster his gun. "Now, Gunny, what are you doing here?"

Gibbs nodded at McGee to follow suit and then holstered his own gun before he turned back to Lane. "This is my home you've broken into."

"Your home?" Lane glared at Patterson who he noticed was suddenly very pale. "I knew something wasn't right here. I felt it in my gut the minute I saw that weasel come out of the building. I've never seen the head of any department actually get their hands dirty like this. They all ways send cops, like Romero and me, to do the dirty work."

"That's enough out of you," Patterson snapped at Lane before he turned to Gibbs. "I don't care whose home this is. I have a warrant here signed by a judge for the removal of an out-of-control slave at this residence and that is just what I intend to do."

"An out-of-control slave?" Lane questioned. "Now I know you're off your gourd. Do you know who this man is?"

"I don't give a flying fuck who he is," Patterson shouted as he waved a sheet of paper in the air. His stomach was tied in knots with rising panic. "All that matters is this warrant, signed by a judge." Patterson turned hateful eyes on Gibbs, his face red with anger and fear. "You and your slave have broken more laws than I can list, sir, and I am here to remove him from your custody."

"The hell you are," Gibbs shot back. "Just what laws do you claim we have broken? What proof do you have?"

"The slave is left here, alone, out of a cage, unchained, all day long," Patterson began. "He has been seen through that front window sitting on the furniture and eating at the table, and he has been seen out in the backyard, sunning himself, of all things, in skimpy bathing trunks."

Gibbs gave Patterson a lascivious smile, even though he was seething inside. "Have you ever seen my slave? You're lucky I allow him to at least wear those." Even as Gibbs faced Patterson, he wondered exactly where Tony had gotten to. Hopefully he'd found a good place to hide and would stay put until he could get these strangers out of his home.

Lane laughed at Gibbs' remark and Patterson threw him a dirty look. "This is no laughing matter, officer. Now, do your job and serve this warrant. I want that slave on his knees in front of me, in shackles, immediately."

Lane held up his hand when he saw Gibbs step towards Patterson, putting a stop to his movements. "I don't think so, Patterson. You may not care who this man is, but I do. I served with Gunnery Sargent Gibbs in the Marines many years ago, before he became the best damned slave trainer of all time." Lane smiled at the shocked look on Patterson face. "Well, looks like you didn't do your homework, did ya? This man had probably forgotten more about slaves than you will ever know, so I am more than positive that if any part of what you say is true, he has a damn good reason."

"I do, and had you bothered to come when I was here and ask me about it I could have shown you my reason," Gibbs said as he glared at Patterson. He could see the man trembling, but whether it was because he was so angry or something else, Gibbs wasn't sure. He decided he would test the weasel and see what happened. "But, no, you decided to come to my home, when you know I'm not here, and remove my slave using a bogus warrant." Gibbs took a menacing step closer and had to fight to keep the smile off his face when Patterson stepped back. "Just how much is he paying you?"

"What? Are you accusing me of taking a bribe?" Patterson sputtered. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, not digging deeper into this agent's background. He could feel his life slipping away with each passing moment. "Good God man, can't you see what he is trying to do? He is trying to muddy the waters and draw your attention off your job. Now, you either serve the warrant and remove the slave or I will have you and your partner's badges."

Lane looked at Romero and could see the man was worried about his job, but he also nodded his approval to his partner. "We aren't doing anything until we see what the Gunny here wants to show us."

Gibbs smirked at Patterson before walking to his gun safe and opening it up. He removed an envelope and handed it to the officer. "This is why my slave is 'out of control' as he puts it."

Lane pulled the paper out and looked at it closely, his eyes growing wide in shock. "Is this…did he really…Alex, we're leaving. We cannot, now nor ever, remove the slave from this man's ownership."

"What? Why not?" Romero asked looking from Lane to Gibbs and back again.

"What!" Patterson shouted at the same time. "I have a warrant…"

"That's not worth the paper it's written on." Lane interrupted, shutting Patterson up. "He has a document signed by the President of the United States, with his seal that allows him and his slave to live a, shall we say, alternative life style. Everything you used against him to get that warrant, he has the right to do."

Patterson could only stand there, frozen in place, his mouth hanging open. He was through and he knew it. There was nothing more he could do but run for his life and that was just what he was going to do. Patterson simply dropped the warrant onto the floor and walked out of the house.

"Gunny." Lane walked over and offered his hand to Gibbs and was pleased when Gibbs shook it. "I promise you, when I get back to the precinct I am going to file for an investigation into that guy. I should have trusted my gut, just like you taught me. I knew there was something off about him."

"I'd appreciate that, Lane." Gibbs said as he walked Lane and his partner to the door.

"Tell me something, Gunny," Lane asked as he indicated with his head for Romero to go on out to the car. "Just who were you talking about when you asked that fool how much he was getting paid?"

Gibbs looked down at his feet, his lips drawn tight in anger. "Can't really say, I haven't got any proof."

"But you have a pretty good idea, don't you?" Lane asked, knowing the answer all ready.

"Yea, Lane, I do, but without proof…" Gibbs was interrupted by Romero stepping back inside.

"Hey, Patterson's gone."

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Lane asked and stepped out onto the porch. He was thankful the rain was finally letting up, but the wind was sure keeping the temperatures down. Lane shivered as he looked the neighborhood over trying to spot Patterson.

"I expected him to be in the car, pouting," Alex said in amusement. "But when I got out here, nothing, he was nowhere to be seen."

"Well, what the hell…" Lane mumbled under his breath.

"He can't face him," Gibbs spit out in anger. "Can't go back and tell him he failed."

"Who?" Lane asked.

Gibbs simply shook his head and then turned to Lane. "Thanks again for your help, but I have a feeling you're never going to see Mr. Patterson again, at least not anytime soon."

Lane nodded at his partner and then waited for him to get into the car before looking at Gibbs. "I know you don't feel you can say too much, without absolute proof, but I get the impression that something is serious wrong here." He hesitated, hoping Gibbs would confirm his suspicions but Gibbs stayed silent. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Call me if you need any help." Lane placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. "I mean with anything, Gunny. If you need help looking into whoever it is giving you trouble, or you need someone to stay with your slave while you're gone, it doesn't matter. Hell, if you want help knocking the shit out of the guy, call me."

Gibbs laughed and nodded in agreement. He watched the officer return to the car and then pull away before returning to the house. Stepping inside, he saw McGee coming up from the basement.

"The basement is clear, Boss," McGee said as he joined Gibbs in the living room.

"Tony," Gibbs called out, his gut twisting when he received no answer. "Their gone Tony, come on down." When there was no reply, Gibbs headed up the stairs, with McGee following close behind. He stopped when he reached the attic stairs and looked up.

"I'll check the bedrooms, Boss," McGee said as he moved further down the hall.

"Yea," Gibbs agreed, but his attention was still on the attic stairs. "Hey, check the closets and under the beds too." Gibbs glanced over as McGee entered the Master bedroom. "I don't think Lane had the chance to do that, and Tony would have looked for somewhere to hide."

"You got it, Boss." McGee wasn't sure why Gibbs' slave would feel it necessary to hide, but it wasn't his place to ask. He looked back as he entered the room and saw Gibbs heading up to the attic.

Gibbs entered the playroom and quickly scanned the area. His heart sunk when he didn't see any sign of Tony. Where the hell could he be? There's no place in here he could hide, not since we moved the boxes out. Maybe he went out back, to the shed, or maybe the garage. Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gasp of "Wow!" behind him.

"I've heard of things like this but I've never…I mean, wow." McGee stood, eyes wide open, as he looked around the room.

Gibbs smacked the back of McGee's head to get his attention before heading out of the room. "It's just a playroom, McGee, nothing special about it. Let's check out back." He had made it to the first step when he heard McGee call out.

"Hey, Boss, what's that?" McGee asked.

Gibbs stepped back into the room and followed McGee gaze. He was staring at the window, which Gibbs realized now was open just a crack. "What, McGee?"

"I saw something in the window, Boss," McGee said and then saw Gibbs questioning look. "I swear. It was just for a second but it was- there, there it is again."

As Gibbs walked towards the window, he couldn't help but think McGee must be seeing things. Maybe the shock of the playroom was playing tricks with his mind. Gibbs stopped suddenly when he saw something fly in front of the window. It was only there for an instant and then was gone, but Gibbs had definitely seen it.

Gibbs threw open the window and looked out. He spotted Tony's sweatpants blowing in the wind. He could tell they were stuck on something, but he couldn't tell what. Gibbs climbed out onto the roof, silently thanking God that the worst of the rain was over, and began to try and free the pants when he spotted movement by the chimney. He looked closer, not sure what he had seen when it moved again, and realized he was seeing Tony's hand trying to hang onto the chimney, but he was quickly losing his grip.

Gibbs began to scramble up the front side roof while calling back to McGee, who was leaning out the window. "Go down to the bedroom and grab a blanket." He was grateful the boots he had chosen to wear today had such a good grip.

Gibbs didn't wait to see McGee race from the window. His only thoughts were on getting to Tony. He reached him just as Tony lost his grip and began to slide down the backside of the roof. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him up, his heart twisting when he heard Tony cry out in pain. Gibbs pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Tony's naked body. He could feel Tony shaking, his teeth chattering with the cold.

"I've got you, Tony," Gibbs spoke close to Tony's ear. "Let's get you inside." Gibbs helped Tony climb down the roof, his movements stiff and slow. As they reached the window, Gibbs saw blood on Tony's hip and leg. "Tony, you're bleeding. What happened to your hip?"

Tony tried to answer but he was so cold he couldn't seem to make his mouth work. He sighed deeply and just laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder, trying to snuggle against the warmth. He startled when he felt a warm hand wrap around his arm. He whipped his head around and saw a strange man reaching out for him and he began to pull away.

"Tony, stop," Gibbs said as he tightened his grip on Tony. "This is Tim McGee, from work. He's a friend. He's just trying to help. You can trust him."

Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes and saw he was speaking the truth. He nodded and then allowed McGee to help him through the window. Once inside, McGee wrapped a warm quilt around him and helped him sit against the wall while Gibbs crawled back inside.

Gibbs dropped to the floor beside Tony, ignoring the pain that shot through his bad knee. He quickly looked his boy over and noted all his injuries. Not only was he shuddering violently from the cold, but he had a long, deep gouge on his hip and upper leg that was oozing blood. The tips of Tony's fingers as well as the palms of his hands were scraped raw where Gibbs figured he had tried to stop himself from falling.

Gibbs wrapped the quilt tightly around Tony and turned to McGee. "Help me get him downstairs and into a warm bed. Then I need you to call Ducky and tell him to get over here fast."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs shows Tony how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will catch you up with the story as written. From here on out it is a WIP and will likely be posted every 2 weeks or so.

Chapter 9

McGee stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in each hand. He watched Gibbs pacing back and forth, his eyes glued to the top of the stairs. Ducky had been with Tony for close to an hour now, but had heard nothing yet. McGee was surprised when Ducky had actually kicked Gibbs out of the room so he could work on Tony. Now Gibbs was looking like a caged animal, unable to stay still for more than a minute at a time.

McGee handed Gibbs one of the cups and smiled when he heard him mumble his thanks. McGee opened his mouth to ask how much longer he thought it might be when Ducky began to descend the stairs.

“How is he, Duck?” Gibbs asked before Ducky even hit the last stair.

“He will be fine, Jethro.” Ducky patted Gibbs’ shoulder in reassurance. “His core temperature is back up and he is sleeping rather soundly. I put a couple of butterfly strips on that deep gouge on his hip and gave him a tetanus shot, since we don’t seem to have any record of when his last booster was.”

Ducky took the cup of tea McGee had poured for him with a grateful nod, and went into the living room and sat on the couch. “His arm will be sore for the next day or so, as will his hands. I cleansed them and wrapped them in bandages. I also gave him a shot of antibiotics and a mild sedative so he could sleep through the night.” Ducky saw the question on Gibbs’ face and smiled before he answered. “Yes, Jethro, he knew about the sedative before I gave it to him.”

“Can I see him?” Gibbs returned the smile, but it was still laced with worry.

“Yes, but he will be asleep,” Ducky began, but Gibbs was already halfway up the stairs. “Jethro, I am not finished yet.”

“What, Ducky?” Gibbs asked as he came back down the stairs.

“Tony needs to rest,” Ducky continued. “I would like him to spend the day in bed tomorrow. He will likely sleep most the day anyway. I have already spoken to Director Morrow and told him you will not be back to work today and you will need tomorrow off as well. He has agreed.”

“Thanks, Duck.” Gibbs looked over at McGee who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. “McGee, go on back to the yard with Ducky. I’ll bring the sedan back on Monday.”

“Sure thing, Boss,” McGee said while placing his empty cup on the counter. “You ready, Ducky?”

“Quite, Timothy,” Ducky said although his eyes never left Gibbs. “I’ll meet you out at my Morgan in just a moment.”

McGee headed for the door but stopped and looked back at Gibbs. “Hey, Boss?”

“What is it, McGee?” Gibbs asked.

“Call me, please, if you or Tony need anything. Okay?” McGee gave Gibbs a small, sincere smile. “I-I want to help.”

“Okay, thanks, Tim.” Gibbs felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his agent walk out the door. 

Ducky waited until McGee shut the door behind him before speaking to Gibbs again. “Was Anthony’s father behind this, Jethro?”

“I’m sure he was, just can’t prove it,” Gibbs said.

“Perhaps it is time to bring your team in to help?” Ducky pushed.

“Yeah, maybe,” Gibbs hesitated. “Abby knows. She made an unexpected visit a while back and it scared the hell out of Tony. I’ve had her digging into the bastards past for the last week, but it’s slow going.”

“Well, I’ll leave the decision up to you, but I wouldn’t wait too long.” Ducky headed for the front door, stopping after he opened it. “I’ll stop by after work tomorrow night to check on Anthony. Make sure he rests.”

“I will, thanks Duck.” Gibbs headed up the stairs as soon as the front door shut. He walked into the master bedroom and stood by the bed watching Tony sleep. He looked so young and innocent lying there and Gibbs’ gut twisted at the thought of losing him. Standing there, he made Tony and himself a silent vow that he would kill anyone who laid a hand on his slave. No, not his slave, but the man who had come to mean more to him than life itself, his lover.

***NCIS***

Gibbs poured himself another cup of coffee and took a long draw, savoring the bitter flavor. It had been a long hard day and this cup of coffee helped him to decompress, even if just for a short time. 

Tony had slept through most of the night, thanks to Ducky’s sedative, but come morning everything changed. Gibbs was jolted awake by Tony crying out, calling for him to come help him. Tony’s nightmares played over and over again, dreaming about the door being kicked in while he was hanging onto the chimney. Every time Tony had a nightmare, Gibbs would wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He rocked Tony both back and forth until he had calmed down enough to slip back to sleep, only to have him wake a couple of hours later, screaming again.

Tony was exhausted despite the sleep he had managed to get earlier in the night. Now Gibbs needed some coffee before returning to Tony’s side. Gibbs was hoping he would sleep until Ducky arrived and then he could discuss where to go from here. 

Gibbs heard the key in the lock and the front door opened. He knew it was Ducky, but his hand automatically went for his gun. He only relaxed when he heard Ducky’s voice.

“Jethro, are you down here?”

“In the kitchen, Duck,” Gibbs called out while he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. “Tea will be ready in a minute.”

“Why, thank you,” Ducky said as he sat at the table. “A nice cup of tea will be greatly appreciated. Is Anthony upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed heavily. “Hopefully still asleep.”

“Asleep?” Ducky asked, his nose wrinkling as he watched Gibbs dunk the tea bag in the hot water. He never had cared for tea in a bag. “Is he all right? That sedative I gave him should have worn off hours ago.”

“Oh, it did.” Gibbs set the cup in front of Ducky before taking the seat across from him. “He woke up about four this morning with one hell of a nightmare. He’s been waking up with them every two, two and a half hours. I finally got him settled again about an hour ago. I’m hoping he’ll sleep for a while.”

Suddenly a voice raised in fear came from upstairs, as if speaking of it made it come true. “Gibbs, Gibbs, where are you?”

Gibbs took off running, taking the stairs two at a time, with Ducky following as fast as possible. He reached the door just as Tony cried out again.

“God, Gibbs, are you still here?”

“I’m right here, Tony.” Gibbs sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony, and pulled him close. “I’m not going anywhere, babe, I promise.”

“They were coming through the door,” Tony mumbled into Gibbs’ chest. “I was trapped. There was nowhere to go. I-I…”

“Sshh, it’s all right,” Gibbs quietly spoke, trying to calm Tony. “They’re long gone and they won’t be back.”

“Maybe not them, but someone else will come,” Tony cried out as he pushed away from Gibbs, hissing from the pain in his hands. “You know he won’t stop. He’ll send someone else.”

Gibbs pulled Tony back to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “And we’ll be ready for them. He’ll have to kill me to get his hands on you.”

“That’s just it, Gibbs.” Tony failed to bite back a sob as he tried to cling to Gibbs’ shirt, but the bandages interfered. “He wouldn’t hesitate to take you out, if it means getting what he wants and I-I can’t lose you. God, I would rather die than…”

Gibbs put his finger under Tony’s chin and raised his head up to look in his eyes. “Do you trust me?” Gibbs waited for Tony to nod before he continued. “I swear to you on the memory of my daughter that that will never happen.” Gibbs placed a gentle and loving kiss on Tony’s lips. He was pleased when Tony not only returned, but deepened the kiss, breaking it off only after hearing Ducky clear his throat.

“Sorry, Duck,” Gibbs smiled and looked over at the ME standing in the doorway.

“Why don’t you let me take a quick look at Anthony while you go heat him some dinner,” Ducky said as he moved closer to the bed.

Tony stiffened at the thought of letting Gibbs go until he felt him squeeze his shoulder in support. “I’m not hungry, Ducky,” Tony said quietly as he released his hold on Gibbs and lay back down. “I really don’t want anything.”

“You need something, my boy,” Ducky replied as he opened his medical bag. “You can’t go without eating.”

“He’s right Tony,” Gibbs agreed. “I’ll just heat you some soup, okay.” Gibbs kissed Tony’s forehead before leaving the room so Ducky could complete his exam.

***NCIS***

Gibbs had just finished placing the chicken soup on the table when he heard Ducky and Tony coming down the stairs. When Gibbs came back out of the kitchen, the two men were already seated. He placed a cup of hot chocolate next to the cup of soup in front of Tony, who gave him a shy smile in return. Once everyone had what they needed, Gibbs took his seat.

Tony took small sips of his soup, never looking up. He was extremely grateful to Gibbs for putting his soup in a cup so it was easier for him to eat with the bandages on his hands. He could feel Ducky and Gibbs watching him, but he just couldn’t force himself to eat. Just the thought made him nauseous. After a few minutes Tony finally sat the cup down with a sigh.

“You need to eat, Tony,” Gibbs said as he reached for Tony’s forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I-I just can’t. I just know if I try it won’t stay down.” Tony turned sad eyes towards Gibbs. “Can I go outside for a while?”

“It’s dark outside, Tony,” Gibbs said.

“I know, I just really need some air,” Tony tried to explain. “Can I just go out and lie on the grass? I want to look at the stars.”

“Is that wise?” Ducky asked. “After what happened yesterday, would it not be prudent to remain in the house?”

Gibbs watched as Tony reacted to Ducky’s words, and his shoulders seemed to drop in defeat. “He’ll be all right, Duck. I have a six-foot security fence and a floodlight out back. I can keep an eye on him from the kitchen window.”

Tony seemed to brighten at Gibbs’ words and rose from the table. “Thanks.” Tony headed for the back door but stopped when Gibbs called him back.

“Tony, take this with you,” Gibbs said and handed Tony an oversized sleeping bag in kept in the hall closet. “The grass may be damp, just lay it out flat. I don’t need you getting chilled.”

Tony nodded and took the sleeping bag from Gibbs before heading for the back door. He hesitated a moment before going out on the patio. “You could join me. If you want to, I mean.” Tony stepped outside and closed the door before Gibbs could answer.

Gibbs watched from the window as Tony stopped by the patio table to pick up a couple of citronella candles before settling in the middle of the plush yard. Gibbs had always been proud of his lawn, keeping it well groomed and fertilized so it stayed full and green. Now he was glad he had gone to all that trouble, so Tony would have a comfortable place to lie upon.

“Jethro, he is going to be fine,” Ducky tried to reassure him. “He just needs some TLC.”

Gibbs just hummed his reply and kept his eyes on Tony. He watched as Tony unrolled and unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out on the lawn, surprised he wasn’t struggling more because of his bandaged hands. He lit the candles and placed them at the head, on either side. Tony then stretched and looked up at the sky. Gibbs was about to turn to make a comment to Ducky when he saw Tony suddenly remove his t-shirt. He figured it was pretty muggy out, what with the humidity after yesterday’s rain, and Tony’s shirt must have been sticking to him. Gibbs’ breath suddenly caught in his throat when Tony pulled his sweatpants down and off, leaving him in only a skimpy pair of black underwear. 

Ducky heard Gibbs’ sudden intake of breath and stepped closer to the window to look over his shoulder. He had to bite back a laugh when he saw Tony standing there wearing only a pair of underwear that barely covered his ass. He looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye and saw him biting his lip and he had to smile.

“Why don’t you go join your boy, Jethro?” Ducky said as he patted Gibbs on the back. 

“He’s fine, Duck,” Gibbs said. “He doesn’t need me.”

“That, my dear boy, is where you are wrong,” Ducky scolded. “He needs you more now than he ever has, and I think you need him just as much, if not more.” Ducky saw Gibbs glance his way and the look told Ducky he was right. “I’m right am I not? You need to feel him close to you, to know he is safe. You need to be with him.”

Gibbs looked over at Ducky and opened his mouth to protest, but knew Ducky was right. He did need Tony, now more than ever. He needed to feel him, skin to skin; he needed to make love to him under the stars. Gibbs smiled at Ducky before heading for the back yard. He opened the door but then stopped and turned back to Ducky. “Hey, Duck, do me a favor?”

“Of course, Jethro. What do you need me to do?” Ducky asked.

“Call the team and asked them to be here by noon, you and Palmer too,” Gibbs said as he looked back out at Tony. “Do you think you could bring some of that potato salad you’re famous for?”

“By all means,” Ducky smiled, but then grew serious. “Are you sure he is ready to meet the team?”

“He’s already met Abby,” Gibbs said to Ducky. “They hit it right off.”

“All right, I’ll call them,” Ducky agreed. When Gibbs headed out the door he thought of something. “Jethro, wait,” Ducky called, stopping Gibbs. He went to his medical bag and pulled a tube out before walking back and placing it in Gibbs’ palm. He wrapped his fingers around the tube and then pushed him out the door with a smile. “Go to your boy.”

Gibbs stepped out on the patio and when the door closed behind him he opened his fist and saw a tube of K-Y Jelly, and he had to laugh. He laid the tube on the table while he quickly removed his clothing, wondering what his neighbors would think if they happen to look over the fence. He picked up the tube and started walking towards Tony, his cock was already half hard. Just as he reached the edge of the sleeping bag, the security light went out and he looked towards the house and saw Ducky standing in the window. Gibbs smiled when Ducky saluted him and then walked away.

Looking back down at his lover, Gibbs cut off a gasp at what he saw. Tony was splayed out in front of him, his eyes fixed on the stars above him, his bandaged hands stretched out over his head, but the thing that got Gibbs’ heart racing was the black underwear he was wearing. He hadn’t realized it before but the underwear was black leather, with a zipper that ran down the very front, right up and over his penis.

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs staring down at his crotch and he smiled. “This was my clubbing underwear.”

“Clubbing underwear?” Gibbs choked out.

“Yeah, you know,” Tony teased. “Easy access.”

Gibbs placed the K-Y within easy reach and leaned over Tony so he could look him in the eyes. “Well, I’m the only one who is going to need easy access from here on out,” Gibbs said as he leered at Tony with lust-filled eyes. “So you won’t be wearing these for anyone but me, understand?”

“Understand, Master,” Tony teased back.

Gibbs took Tony’s mouth in a ravaging kiss, his tongue demanding and receiving entrance. His hand found its way down to the zipper and slowly lowered it until he could reach inside and pull out Tony’s already hard cock and stroke it.

Gibbs released Tony’s mouth and immediately latched onto his neck, kissing and nipping. His mouth traveled down Tony’s chest until he reached his nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, expertly using his tongue and teeth to tease it into a hard, pert pebble. He turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same intense attention, until Tony was shivering with need.

Gibbs removed his hand from Tony’s cock and smiled when Tony moaned at the loss. He pulled Tony’s underwear off and tossed then away and then took the lid off the K-Y jelly and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He moved until he was lying between Tony’s spread legs and began rubbing his slick finger across Tony’s puckered opening while licking up the underside of Tony’s cock.

Tony cried in pleasure when he felt Gibbs’ finger breech his opening. His body just hummed with sensation as Gibbs’ finger worked in and out of him while at the same time Gibbs licked and nipped at his sensitive cock like it was a lollipop. Tony swore he was coming unhinged when he felt first one finger, quickly followed by two, enter him. The fingers were gentle as they slowly stretched his entrance and when Gibbs’ fingers began to thrust in and out Tony couldn’t help but push back against them. Tony knew he was through when not only was a third finger added, but his cock was swallowed into Gibbs’ hot, wet mouth. Tony couldn’t stop himself from shouting out his pleasure.

Tony could no longer stay still as Gibbs’ mouth worked up and down his dick, while his fingers worked in and out of his ass. God help him, it felt so good, but he needed more. He tried furiously to grip Gibbs’ hair but the bandages made it nearly impossible. Growing more and more frustrated, Tony began to bite at the bandages, desperate to get his hands free so he could touch Gibbs. He cried out when Gibbs removed his fingers and mouth, intensely feeling the loss. He was shocked when Gibbs grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms above his head, staring down into his eyes.

“No,” Gibbs firmly stated. “Don’t take those off.”

“But I want to touch you, please, Master,” Tony replied, breathing heavily.

“No, you keep those hands there,” Gibbs ordered, not wanting Tony to injure himself more. “You just lie there and let me take care of you.” Gibbs reached back and grasped Tony under one knee. He drew Tony’s leg up until his foot was against his ass, following quickly with his other leg, and then spread Tony’s knees open.

Gibbs covered his cock with more K-Y and lined the head up with Tony’s tight entrance. He leaned over, his hands on either side of Tony, and blue eyes locked on green. Gibbs brushed his lips against Tony’s and then softly kissed him, putting all the love he felt into the kiss.

Tony moaned, his mouth opening, automatically inviting Gibbs’ tongue inside. He loved the way Gibbs kissed, but this time, this time was nothing like the others. His previous kisses were filled with passion, with need and desire. This was gentle, tender, filled with a feeling of care and safety, and he couldn’t help but wonder why?

Gibbs’ tongue explored every inch of his mouth and Tony’s body shivered as he was filled with desire. He wanted more, needed more. He needed to show his Master he belonged to him. “Fuck me Master, please,” Tony whispered against Gibbs’ lips. “Claim me and make me yours once again.”

“No,” Gibbs said sternly, pulling back to look in Tony’s eyes.

“You don’t want to claim me?”

“No.”

Tony’s stomach flipped at hearing Gibbs’ refusal. It had finally happened. Gibbs has grown tired of dealing with him and all his baggage and didn’t even want to fuck him. What was left, except to get rid of him?

Gibbs’ heart clenched at the look of devastation that filled Tony’s eyes and he knew exactly what he was thinking. “Tony, you don’t have to be reclaimed every time something happens. There’s no reason for you to have to go through that kind of pain, ever again.” Gibbs rubbed his thumb over Tony’s kiss-swollen lips. “You belong to me, babe, now and forever, and absolutely nothing will ever change that.”

Gibbs could see that Tony still wasn’t sure of his situation and he needed to change that. He needed to make Tony understand. “I don’t want to fuck you, Tony, to claim you like a Master taking his slave. I want tonight to be special.” Gibbs placed another soft kiss on Tony’s lips and smiled when Tony looked surprised at the move. “I want to make slow, passionate love to you.” Gibbs pushed his hips forward until his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle of Tony’s asshole. “Tonight, I want to be your lover, not your Master.”

Tony cried out and arched his back as he was breeched. The weight of Gibbs’ body lying on top of him was the only thing keeping him grounded. The feel of Gibbs sliding deeper inside him, one agonizing inch at a time, sent his mind soaring, his cock growing rock hard. 

Once Gibbs was seated completely inside him, his balls resting against Tony’s ass, he stopped to give Tony the chance to adjust. When Tony thrust his hips up against Gibbs, he knew Tony was ready.

Gibbs pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Tony and then slowly thrust back inside. He set up an easy, steady pace, staying slow and gentle as his lips covered Tony’s kissing away each and every moan.

Tony tried to thrust his hips up in order to try and force Gibbs to speed up, but the weight of Gibbs’ body prevented him from moving more than an inch. He shivered from the added friction his achingly hard cock was receiving being trapped between them. With each and every slow thrust, his cock was stroked over and over. Tony felt that familiar tingle and knew he was close. He was going to cum, God, he needed to cum.

“Please, Master, I need…” Tony begged, not caring at this point how it sounded.

“No, not Master. Not here, not now,” Gibbs whispered. “I want to hear you call my name.”

“G-Gibbs…” Tony began.

“No, my name, Tony.” Gibbs kissed down Tony’s neck to the edge of his shoulder. “I want to hear you scream my name when you cum.”

“Jeth-Jethro, please,” Tony cried out. “Take me harder, harder and faster. I need…”

“No, Tony.” Gibbs knew his refusal to speed up was driving Tony to the edge and it was time to push him over. “Tonight isn’t about sex or claiming. It is about how much I care for you, how much I need you, how much I-I love you.”

“I-I know you think you do, but you-you just can’t love me,” Tony whispered back. “I’m nothing, nothing but a lowly slave.”

“No, Tony,” Gibbs reassured. “You are my life, everything I want or need.”

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. How could Gibbs feel that way about him? He was nothing but trouble and had been since the day he had been brought to the cabin drugged and unconscious. Didn’t Gibbs realize he would be much better off without him?

Tony’s breathing was speeding up as he drew closer and closer to the edge. The wonderful feeling of Gibbs sliding, lovingly, in and out of him when his body brushed back and forth against Tony’s hard cock filled him with such pleasure, heart, body and soul. He knew he couldn’t last any longer. He was just going to die if he didn’t cum soon.

Gibbs could sense Tony was on the verge of cumming. He felt the shiver beneath him and Tony’s constant moans against his lips. His thrust grew a bit faster, a bit harder, as his hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, a cry of pleasure from Tony ringing in his ears. 

“Cum for me, Tony,” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s neck. “Cum for me now!” 

Tony’s world exploded when Gibbs suddenly bit down on his neck and sent his orgasm ripping through his body. His back arched completely off the ground as he cried out, “Jethro!”

Gibbs felt the warmth of Tony’s semen as it sprayed across his hand and both their stomachs, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue as he licked the bite on Tony’s neck. He thrust one hard thrust and then stilled as his own orgasm crashed through him and he filled Tony’s passage with his seed. His body trembled as his cock pulsed inside Tony. Gibbs breathed heavily, his arms trembling as he slowly recovered from his amazing orgasm. He dropped to the sleeping bag beside Tony, his now flaccid cock slipping out of Tony as he rolled them on their sides. He pulled Tony close, both men fighting to slow their breathing.

Gibbs gently kissed Tony and pulled his head down onto his shoulder. “I love you, Tony, so damn much.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior finds some unexpected help

Chapter 10

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. sat in an overstuffed chair in his den, sipping his best scotch. The fire burned bright and hot, illuminating the entire room. The longer he sat there, the more he got a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Patterson should have been here by now. He promised Senior that tonight would be the night. He would have his son chained in his room on this very night, naked and begging, and Patterson had better deliver. 

The knock at the door brought DiNozzo out of his thoughts and started his heart racing. He was here. Patterson had finally arrived, and now he would have the one thing he wanted most of all, Anthony at his mercy. “Come,” he called out as he stood and faced the door.

The double doors opened slowly and a young man was ushered inside. Senior was surprised to see who had entered. The man walking towards him was about 30, just a couple of years older than his son. He was very good looking, standing at just over six feet, with shocking black hair that was slicked back and large deep brown eyes. “Why, Falco Moretti, how long has it been?”

“Good evening, Mr. DiNozzo,” the young man said as he extended his hand. “It’s been a long time, Sir, almost twelve years.”

DiNozzo took the hand offered in a hardy shake. “My God, it’s so good to see you, and what’s this Mr. DiNozzo stuff? You use to call me Uncle T when you were a boy.”

Falco Moretti smiled as he shook his head. “Yes, I remember. I also remember that if it hadn’t been for you, my mother and I would have been thrown out in the streets. You took good care of her and I can never thank you enough.”

“Roz was quite a gal. We got on from the first moment we met. Might have fought a bit, but we had an understanding, you know? She was always a hell of a fighter, and it was my pleasure to help her, and to help you too." DiNozzo led the young man to a chair and then leaned against his desk in front of him. “I was really sorry to hear she passed away.”

“Thank you, but at least she went quickly,” Falco said. “It wasn’t two months after she was diagnosed that the cancer took her. I thank the Good Lord every day that we had you in our lives. Because of you I graduated top in my class.”

“It was my great pleasure, my boy,” DiNozzo replied as he stood and headed for the liquor cart. “Can I get you a drink, son?”

“Thank you, Mr. Di- Uncle T.” Falco laughed at the stern look Senior gave him for calling him mister. “Anything you have is fine.”

DiNozzo poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Falco. “So, what brings you here?”

“I heard some things I thought you should be aware of,” Falco said as he sipped his drink.

“All right, go ahead.” DiNozzo nodded his approval for Falco to continue. 

“I understand that you and your son have been estranged for a long time,” Falco began.

“Yes, I’m afraid Junior never appreciated all I had to offer him,” DiNozzo replied with a heavy sigh. 

“I’m sure you’ve been made aware that your son is a…”

“Slave,” DiNozzo cut in. “Yes, I am aware of it. It is a black mark against the family name that I now must endure.”

“What do you know of his owner?” Falco asked.

Unsure of where this conversation was heading, DiNozzo decided to lie. “Nothing. You know family is not allowed to obtain any information on a slave.”

“Well, that has never stopped you before.” Falco smiled as he sat back in his chair.

“I fear you know me too well, my boy,” DiNozzo laughed. 

“Your son is owned by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is a top supervisory agent for NCIS. He is a legend amongst his fellow agents and he was considered the best slave trainer ever.”

“Well, sounds like Junior got himself a good Master,” DiNozzo sneered, letting his disgust clearly show. “One who will know how to keep him in line.”

“You would think that, but there is a rumor going around that this man, Gibbs, has no control over his slave,” Falco explained. “I heard that the slave reclamation center actually got a warrant to remove him from Agent Gibbs’ home and to revoke his ownership. They went today to serve it.”

“And what happened?” DiNozzo leaned forward in his chair. “Is Junior now at the reclamation center?”

Falco shook his head and took another sip of his drink. “No, I’m afraid not. It seems Agent Gibbs has a document signed and sealed by the President of the United States that prevents anyone from removing his slave from his custody for any reason.”

“What?” DiNozzo asked through tightly clenched teeth.

“From what I hear, the head of the reclamation center himself, Patterson, I think is his name, tried to serve the warrant,” Falco continued. “Gibbs whipped out that paper and showed it to the cops and they refused to remove the slave, told Patterson his warrant was worthless. They say Patterson just turned and walked away. He hasn’t been heard from since.”

“Patterson has disappeared?” DiNozzo asked, raising his eyebrows. He made a promise to himself to find Patterson and make him pay for his failure. “How do you know all of this, Falco?”

“I’m in a position to hear an awful lot at work, Sir, and there are rumors going around the building that Patterson closed out all his accounts and hopped a flight, but no one is sure to where.” Falco could see DiNozzo was seething with anger. “I also heard that Agent Gibbs has asked and has obtained clearance to bring his slave to NCIS with him. I hear that this isn’t the first attempt made to get his slave away from him, but you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

DiNozzo’s heart stopped at Falco’s question, until he saw the sarcastic smile spread across the young man’s face. “Why would I know anything about such things?” DiNozzo gave an evil laugh that his visitor quickly joined in with.

“Uncle T, I've been following you and your business dealings, which are brilliant, by the way, for years. Let’s just say I know you fairly well.” Falco laughed. “And I know that when you decide that you want something, you don’t stop until you obtain it. I always wondered why you sent your son away.”

“I had just lost my wife in a horrible car accident,” DiNozzo tried to explain. “He was eight years old and I just couldn’t deal…”

“Yeah, I understand,” Falco soberly said.

“I removed all reminders of her until I could cope, but I always figured when Junior got out of Rhode Island Military Academy he would come home.” DiNozzo looked over at the naked picture of his son hanging above the fireplace. He wondered why Falco hadn’t said anything about it even though his eyes had strayed towards the painting a couple of times. “I had it all planned. He would come home, we would reconnect and he would take over the business. This is where he belongs.” In my bed, with my cock buried up his ass as I pound him into the mattress.

“That’s what any father would want.” Falco nodded his understanding.

“But instead, the little bastard got a damn job that was beneath a DiNozzo and put himself through college. Ohio State of all places,” DiNozzo shuddered at the thought. “I have tried for several years to force him to come home, explained how it was in his best interest, but he has defied me.”

“Didn’t he go on to become a cop?” Falco asked.

“I’m afraid so.” DiNozzo sighed. “One more disappointment I was forced to bear. Then, to top it all off, he gets involved with a terrorist group and gets thrown into slavery. I’m not sure how many more blows my reputation can take before that boy causes irreparable damage.”

“That is just so hard to believe,” Falco said as he shook his head. “That someone with such a bright future ahead of them would throw it all away. And for what, money?”

“No, not money,” DiNozzo replied. “He had all the money he wanted. All he had to do was come home. I sometimes have to wonder if he didn’t do this just to embarrass me. After all, you know how loyal I am to this country and its government?”

“Yes, yes, and I think I understand.” Falco looked at DiNozzo with great sympathy. “I remember all the stories you used to tell me about your son. About how selfish and self-centered he was. I just feel so badly for you. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

DiNozzo’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the man sitting before him. Maybe, just maybe he had finally found what he needed to get what he wanted. “Do you really mean that, Falco?”

“Why, yes, of course, Uncle T,” Falco insisted. 

“Well, then maybe you can repay me.” DiNozzo smiled evilly. “If I can just get Junior away from that damned agent, then I can bring my boy home where he belongs.”

“I don’t see any way that can happen,” Falco pointed out. “Not with Gibbs having that document that prevents anyone from removing the slave from his ownership.”

“True, true, there is nothing we can do to legally have Junior removed from Gibbs’ custody.” DiNozzo’s eyes sparkled as a plan formed in his mind. “But what would happen if Junior ran away? Runaway slaves are removed from their current masters and are immediately sold off to someone else, someone more responsible. Even a Presidential decree can’t change that, correct?”

Falco snorted a laugh when he heard DiNozzo’s plan. “That’s right. If Anthony ran, he would no longer belong to Gibbs. But family members can’t buy slaves they are related to. How will that help you?”

“Oh, you leave that to me, my boy.” DiNozzo patted Falco on the back. “If you can help me get Junior to run, I’ll arrange the rest.”

“Well…” Falco thought for a minute, but a smile was soon back on his face. “I told you that Gibbs had already obtained permission to bring his slave to NCIS. How about I use some of the influence I have within the law enforcement family to arrange for Anthony to receive some special attention while he is there? I have some connections with a few people who won’t mind getting their hands dirty. I sure I can get them to help.”

DiNozzo had no doubt as to what Falco meant by special attention, from the way he said the words. “That would be fine, but how will that help me?” He asked. “My son is worthless. All he will do is run to his Master and cry on his shoulder.”

“Not necessarily,” Falco replied. “The scuttlebutt is that Gibbs and his slave may have feelings for each other.”

“Feelings! That is just appalling,” DiNozzo interrupted. “That kind of behavior has no place in the owner-slave relationship.”

“Yes, I agree, but if it’s true we can use it to our advantage,” Falco said.

“How?”

“What do you think Anthony would do if he was told that if he says anything to his master, his master could easily find himself without any backup in the field? It could be arranged.” Falco held out his glass for a refill. “With his background as a cop, Anthony is going to know that if that were to happen, his Master would be in grave danger.”

DiNozzo laughed as he filled Falco’s glass. “I like that idea, but we need push it even further.”

“In what way?” Falco asked as he dipped his head in thanks for his drink.

“Have your man tell Junior that if he says anything that he will arrange for Gibbs to have a terrible accident.”

Falco laughed and choked on his drink. “That is brilliant,” he coughed out. “He won’t dare say a word and I guarantee you that by the time my man is finished with him, your son will run like a jackrabbit.”

“Just one thing.” DiNozzo suddenly grew serious.

“Anything, Uncle,” Falco said.

“No one, and I mean no one fucks him,” DiNozzo stressed, his eyes narrowing. “It’s bad enough I have to sit back while that bastard Gibbs fucks him, but I will not tolerate anyone else doing it.”

“So you want no penetration at all,” Falco asked, now wondering how this would work. “If we want this to work we are going to have to make his life a living hell and we can’t leave any marks on him. That will leave any beatings out, unless we can do it without leaving bruises.”

“Fine,” DiNozzo angrily snapped and then forced himself to calm. “But I want no one’s cock up his ass, you got that? Dildos, fingers, tongues, hell you can even shove a damn cattle prod up there, I don’t give a shit, but he is not to be damaged in anyway or fucked on any one’s cock. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, Uncle,” Falco replied. “I’ll make sure the man I chose knows the rules, he can be very discreet. I’m glad you are allowing this, because it opens up a lot of possibilities. I’ll bet you within two weeks, no later than a month, you will have your son back home where he belongs.”

“I certainly hope so, Falco,” DiNozzo said. “Every day I am without my son…”

“I understand, Uncle, I truly do,” Falco said. 

“Perhaps I can arrange some kind of reward for you when this is over.” DiNozzo squeezed Falco’s shoulder and smiled.

“No reward necessary, Uncle,” Falco insisted. “I’m just glad I can finally repay even a small amount of the kindness you showed my mother and I so many years ago.” 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and DiNozzo called for the person to enter. The door opened and a hulk of a man entered. “He is ready for you, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Martin. Were my instructions followed to the letter?” DiNozzo demanded. Seeing his man hesitate and look towards Falco, he said, “You can speak in front of him, go ahead.”

“Yes, Sir,” Martin answered. “He has been cleansed inside and out, and is now chained to your bed. Additional chains have been hung from the ceiling like you instructed.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll be up in a moment.” DiNozzo watched Martin leave before turning back to his guest.

“I see your appetites haven’t changed over the years, Uncle,” Falco said, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Actually, just like a fine wine, they have only become more refined with age.” DiNozzo raised his glass in salute.

“Oh, I still remember the night you introduced me to your tastes.” Falco got a faraway look in his eyes as his hand drifted over to his crotch. DiNozzo watched him, wondering if the young man even realize he was doing it. “I never knew anything could be so…so erotic.” Falco said.

“Yes, we had some good times back then, didn’t we,” DiNozzo said his eyes locked on Falco’s hand. 

“Yes, yes we did,” Falco replied dreamily. “Of course we were damned lucky Mother never found out. She would have cut my dick off if she knew I was sticking it in some man’s ass. Especially if she knew the men didn’t exactly consent to our advances.” 

Both men laughed at the image Falco had painted. Falco soon realized he was the only one laughing and looked up to see DiNozzo staring at his crotch as he licked his lips. “I really miss those days, Uncle. I haven’t had that kind of an orgasm since that last day we had together.”

As Falco rose from his chair, DiNozzo grasped the back of his neck and drew him in for a brutal and punishing kiss. He was pleased that Falco responded back with just as much force. He released Falco’s lips and pulled back, seeing the other man’s eyes completely dilated with lust and he smiled. “Stay the night. I have a wonderful new slave that is prepped and ready. We can relive the good days and have the fun we use to.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard of your fondness for slaves,” Falco laughed. “I wish I had the resources you do to obtain a slave.”

“I’ll tell you what, Falco,” DiNozzo said, looking like the cat that ate the canary. “You do this little thing for me and I will buy you your very own slave. I’ll also buy you any toys you may want to go along with it.”

“You have yourself a deal, Uncle,” Falco said as he shook DiNozzo’s hand.

Draping his arm over Falco’s shoulder, DiNozzo led him from the room and started up the stairs. “Then let not keep our “guest” waiting and pray this slave is strong enough to last the night. I would hate to have to use more than one of them tonight.”

The laughter of both men could be heard throughout the house as they climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Tony

Chapter 11

Something woke Gibbs just as the sun began to rise. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but then he heard Tony mumble as he pushed his hips back against Gibbs' morning erection and Gibbs saw stars. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to wake his partner up, but God, it felt so good.

It took Gibbs a moment to realize that they were still outside. They had fallen asleep after making love in the back yard and from the position of the sun Gibbs could tell that it was now about 0530. He had about five and a half hours to get things ready before the barbeque. The team wasn't due there until noon, but if he knew Abby, she would be here by eleven. He was just thinking he had a lot to do when Tony moaned and pushed back against him again.

"Please," Tony mumbled barely loud enough for Gibbs to hear. "Please, Jethro, I need…." The rest was lost in a moan.

"What do you need, babe?" Gibbs asked as he gently kissed the back of Tony's neck, feeling Tony shiver against him. "Tell me what you want."

"Mmmm, I-I…"

It was obvious to Gibbs that Tony was still asleep, but he was apparently having a very erotic dream. His hips kept pushing back and rubbing against Gibbs' groin and he was finding it very hard to keep his control. When Tony's hand found Gibbs' and he drew it forward to rest on his own hard and leaking cock, Gibbs knew he was lost.

Gibbs gave Tony's cock a squeeze before retracting his hand, trying to ignore Tony's moan of disappointment. He grabbed the K-Y, thankful that he had left the cap off, and squeezed a generous amount out onto his hand. He spread the lube over his cock, squeezing the base to hold off his orgasm.

Gibbs used his finger, still slick with lube, to gently probe Tony's ass until he found what he was looking for. His finger slipped inside the tight opening and he found Tony was still fairly open and slick from their lovemaking last night. He inserted two, and then three fingers, choking off a moan when Tony's body unconsciously clamped down on his fingers.

Gibbs pulled his finger out and squeezed more K-Y on his hand. He slipped his other arm around Tony and found one of his nipples. He lightly scratched his nail across the top and felt it immediately respond by becoming a hard pebble. Gibbs then rubbed the hard nub with his thumb and felt Tony shiver at the stimulation and mumble incoherently.

Gibbs smiled as he prepared for his next move. He lined his cock up with Tony's entrance, with his still slick hand posed above Tony's morning erection and his fingers on the other hand gently rolling Tony's pert nipple. Suddenly, like a well-orchestrated play worthy of any football field, Gibbs thrust his hips forward and buried his cock inside Tony's tight passage. At the same time he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and his finger pinched Tony's nipple.

Tony's eyes shot open and he cried out, "What the fuck…oh, God!"

"Is this what you were dreaming about?" Gibbs whispered as he slowly pulled out and then slammed back in, making sure he hit Tony's prostate. "My cock up your ass and my hand on your dick, is that what you want, boy?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, yes," Tony shouted, one hand fisting into the sleeping bag, while the other grabbed onto the lawn.

Gibbs pulled back out and then immediately thrust back in, but this time Tony pushed back, meeting Gibbs' thrust and it was Gibbs who cried out, "Fuck, Tony, you feel so good. I love fucking that tight ass of yours."

Tony moaned as his body tried to process all the sensations he was feeling. The electrical jolts he felt every time Gibbs' cock hit his sweet spot, while at the same time his entire body trembled from his own cock being stroked at a pace that matched the thrusts in his ass. It was all topped off by his nipple being pinched and twisted, and he loved each and every sensation.

Gibbs could feel Tony's cock grow harder in his hand and knew Tony wouldn't last much longer. He felt his own climax building faster and faster and knew that he, too was close. Gibbs began to speed up, both his thrusts and the strokes of his hand. He heard Tony's cries coming louder and faster before he finally stiffened, yelling out as his semen coated Gibbs' hand.

"Jethro!" Tony lay limply in Gibbs' arms, breathing heavily while he came down from his orgasmic high.

Gibbs thrust into Tony only a few more times before he buried himself deep inside and shot his seed into Tony's tight passage. He pulled Tony tightly against his chest and kissed his neck as he tried to control his breathing.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and drew it to his lips, kissing his palm before pressing it to his chest. "This is so fucking unbelievable."

"What is?" Gibbs asked, his kisses traveling over Tony's shoulders and back.

"If anyone had told me a year that I would become such a slut, not only being willing, but wanting a man's cock up my ass, I probably would have knocked them into next week." Tony laughed. "Yet here I am, and all I can think about is when can we do this again?"

Gibbs leaned Tony back so he could look him in the eyes, a stern look on his face. "Do you want any man's cock, boy?"

Tony looked shocked at what Gibbs had said and began to stutter, "N-No, Jethro, only you…I mean only your cock…I-I won't have, I mean I wouldn't want…"

Gibbs began to chuckle, but it quickly turned into a full-blown laugh at Tony's angry glare.

"That's not funny, Jethro," Tony snapped as he slapped Gibbs' chest. "Don't even joke like that. It wasn't fun-"

Gibbs cut Tony off by kissing him with a loving and passionate kiss, his tongue darting inside when Tony opened himself up to him. He pulled away and saw Tony's eyes were closed, his face blissful and he couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out. "If you could've seen your face, it was priceless."

"Oh, you think so, huh," Tony teased as he flipped over so he was now face to face with Gibbs. He rubbed his softened cock against Gibbs' as he whispered, "I'll remind you of that later tonight."

Gibbs groaned when Tony thrust his hips forward, rubbing their groins together again. He grabbed onto Tony's hips, preventing him from thrusting again. "Enough," Gibbs breathed out. "I may be good, but even I don't have that kind of recovery time."

"What's the matter, old man?" Tony teased as he tried once again to rub against Gibbs. "Finding it hard to get it up, even for me?"

"Are you challenging me, boy?" Gibbs smiled mischievously.

"And if I am?" Tony couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Oh, trust me, you do not want to challenge me," Gibbs replied as he nipped at Tony's bottom lip. "Not if you want to retain the ability to sit in the near future."

"Promises, promises," Tony whispered as he tried to deepen the kiss, but was disappointed when Gibbs stopped him.

"I said, enough, we don't have time for this right now." Gibbs tried to sound stern but was failing miserably.

"Why?" Tony suddenly felt unsettled and he wasn't sure why. "What else do we have to do today? It's Saturday and you're off rotation this week."

"That's true," Gibbs said and looked away. "But we have company coming today and we have about five hours before they get here. Of course knowing Abby, she'll be here at least an hour earlier."

Tony sat up suddenly and looked at the sunrise. His heart was beating hard and fast, his stomach filled with butterflies. Gibbs was bringing people to the house to what, show off his new slave? Was he to be put on display, made to kneel at his Master's feet, naked and chained? Tony thought he was going to throw up. He was startled when he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Gibbs gently asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tony replied with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Hey, hey, come on now." Gibbs grabbed Tony's chin and turned his head to look at him. "Don't shut me out. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Master," Tony said sarcastically and tried to pull his face away, but Gibbs' hand only tightened. "It's your house, I'm your property, and you have every right to invite whomever you please. Will you want me naked for your guests?"

"Whoa, hold it right there," Gibbs ordered. He had feared Tony would be upset when he found out about the team coming over, but he never expected this. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know what you mean, Master," Tony replied, this time pulling away and attempting to stand, but Gibbs' hand on his arm kept him down. "I am just trying to determine if you want to display me naked or in my slave garments." This time the slap to the back of the head was totally unexpected.

"I am not having people over in order to put you on display," Gibbs growled. "Why would you even think that?"

"I just thought…" Ashamed, Tony lowered his head.

"You didn't think," Gibbs continued. "I have invited my team over for a barbeque. I want them to meet you, and I want to tell them your entire story."

"You can't," Tony snapped. "If you do that you could get into a shitload of trouble."

"I don't care." Gibbs laid his hand against Tony's face. "All I care about is you, and keeping you safe. My team can help me do that. They can help me investigate your father and maybe, just maybe, we can find something we can hold against him and force him to leave you alone."

"Never happen." Tony shook his head. "My father's too slick for that. He knows how to bury the skeletons in his closet. All you will do is put you and your team on his radar, and trust me, you do not want to be in that position."

"You let me worry about that," Gibbs said as he stood and held his hand out for Tony. "We have guests to get ready for."

Tony didn't move at first, simply stared up at Gibbs towering over him. "I'm telling you, Jethro, this is a bad idea. My father isn't to be messed with. I know of more than one person who crossed my father, and soon after they just disappeared. You are putting yourself and your team in danger."

Gibbs reached down and took Tony's hand, pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't care. All I care about is keeping you here with me, safe and sound. Do you understand?" Gibbs placed a gentle and loving kiss on Tony's lips. He felt Tony melt against him and he tightened his hold when he broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I love you too damned much to risk anyone taking you away from me."

Tony signed and buried his head against Gibbs' neck. He had never felt so loved and cared for before in his life. He was perfectly content to stay right where he was and never move. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of Gibbs' backyard, naked, and smelling of sweat and sex. Tony was startled out of his daydream by a sudden smack to his bare ass.

"Come on, in the house and into the shower," Gibbs ordered as he headed for the back door, Tony's hand held tightly in his. "We've about five hours before Abby storms the house."

Tony waited until they had stepped inside before he stopped in his tracks and pulled Gibbs back towards him. He drew the older man close against him, forcing their cocks to rub against each other. Tony smiled when he heard Gibbs' breath catch and he whispered in Gibbs' ear, "Are you going to join me in the shower?" Tony licked inside Gibbs' ear as he thrust his hips forward. He had to fight to keep from laughing when he heard Gibbs groan. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"Oh, and just how do you plan to do that?" Gibbs smiled as his hand grabbed onto Tony's ass cheek and squeezed.

"Well, how about if we step into the shower together and then I take that cock of yours in my mouth and swallow you down," Tony started but was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"Whoa, stop," Gibbs moaned and laid his forehead against Tony's. "You keep that up and we'll never be ready for our visitors. Now, move that gorgeous ass of yours." Gibbs squeezed Tony ass before he turned him around and pushed him towards the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." Tony laughed as he ran up the stairs.

***NCIS***

Gibbs poured beer over the steaks and set them inside the refrigerator to marinate until the team arrived. He had the grill all set and ready to go, the beer was cold, and he was fully stocked up on CafePow. He had taken a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom and had dressed quickly. Tony, on the other hand, was still dressing upstairs. Gibbs smiled when he heard the front door open and the sound of boots enter the foyer.

"Need help here, please," Abby yelled as she struggled with the bags in her hands.

"Jesus, Abby, what the hell did you bring?" Gibbs wiped his hands on a towel and tossed it on the table as he came out of the kitchen. "All you needed to bring was yourself."

"Oh, I know," Abby said, her enthusiasm bubbling over. "But this is the first time Tony is meeting the whole team and I wanted to make it special. So I brought four different kinds of chips, three different kinds of dip, and there's a can of baked beans in one of these bags."

Gibbs picked up two of the bags off the floor and headed for the kitchen. He laughed to himself as Abby continued to rattle off her list.

"I have two kinds of beer and a couple of bottles of wine. Oh, and I have a cheesecake for dessert. I have dinner rolls and out in the car I have a really cool vegetable platter." Abby looked up to find Gibbs no longer in the foyer with her, so she grabbed two more bags and headed for the kitchen. "Where's Tony-boy?" When Gibbs didn't answer right away, Abby smiled and asked, "you don't have him chained, naked, to your bed do you?"

"Abby!" Gibbs whirled around and glared at his forensic specialist.

"Well," Abby laughed. "I'm just asking."

"About things you have no business asking," Gibbs shot back, even as he fought to keep the smile off his face. "Now go out and get the rest of the stuff out of your car."

"Yes, sir, Bossman." Abby gave Gibbs a three-fingered salute before she walked out the front door laughing.

When Abby returned to the house, she was followed by Ducky and Palmer. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Ducky and Palmer are here and Timmy, Kate and Ziva are just pulling up."

"Good," Gibbs called from the kitchen. "I just put the steaks on the grill and the beans are heating up. Did you bring your potato salad, Duck?"

"Why of course, Jethro." Ducky handed Gibbs a bowl covered in plastic wrap. "Mr. Palmer made a marvelous fruit salad for us."

Gibbs looked up to see Jimmy Palmer step hesitantly into the kitchen. "Thanks, Palmer."

"I-it was my pleasure, sir-uh, Agent Gibbs." Palmer sat his bowl on the counter and then turned to Gibbs. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gibbs picked up a plate off the counter and handed it to a surprised Palmer. "You can come out and help me bring the steaks in."

"Uh, okay." Palmer looked from the plate in his hands to Gibbs walking out the back door. When his brain finally registered what had just happened, a huge smile lit up his face. "You bet, Agent Gibbs. I would be happy to help you." Palmer quickly followed Gibbs out onto the patio.

Abby greeted the remaining three members of Team Gibbs as they entered the house. "Hey guys, welcome." Abby called out, hugging McGee first. "I think we're going to be eating in the living room, so you can set your laptop up in there, McGee." Abby went to hug Kate and Ziva but noticed them staring past her, a look of surprise on Kate's face. Abby turned to see what they were staring at, and saw Tony coming down the stairs.

Tony's steps were hesitant and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing his favorite OSU t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right places. He looked warily at the two new faces and then looked at Abby. He released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in when he saw her pleasant smile directed at him.

"Tony," Abby cried out and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "You look so sexy."

"Thanks, Abby, where's Gibbs?" Tony and Abby heard a gasp of surprise and looked towards the two women standing in the living room. Ziva seemed to be sizing him up, but Kate seemed to be angry about something. Abby, seeing what was happening and wanting to keep Tony from being hurt, began directing him to the kitchen. "He's out back. Let's go see if we can help."

"Food's ready," Palmer yelled out as he came in with a plate full of steaks. "Agent Gibbs says to go ahead and start, he'll be in shortly."

Tony held back, helping to serve the food, waiting to dish his own meal up last. Once everyone was settled, he filled his plate and headed for the living room. McGee was sitting on the floor with his plate beside him and his laptop open in front of him on the coffee table. Ziva sat in the recliner with her plate in her lap, while Kate sat on the one end of the couch, her plate on the coffee table also. Abby sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and she held her plate in her lap. Without thinking, Tony headed for the couch and attempted to sit down, but stopped halfway down.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kate snapped as she glared disapprovingly at him.

"Sitting down?" Tony quietly ask.

"Not here, you aren't." Kate said angrily.

"Tony, come sit here, next to me." Abby patted the floor next to her as she glared at Kate. "It'll be like we're having a picnic."

Tony slowly walked over to Abby and sat next to her. He sat his plate on the floor in front of him and kept his head down, never looking up at anyone. He felt Abby rub his back trying to comfort him, but it didn't help. He hoped Gibbs would come in soon, he'll know how to handle this mess.

"What is your problem, Kate," Ziva asked. "What walked up your butt and died?"

"Crawled," Tony's quiet voice was heard. He looked up and saw all eyes were suddenly on him, making him even more uncomfortable. "It's crawled, not walked. 'What crawled up your ass and died'." He quickly lowered his eyes again with a mumbled, "Sorry."

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva replied a soft smile on her face before she turned to Kate, annoyed at what she had done. "What has crawled up your ass and died?"

"He's a slave, Ziva," Kate barked back, incensed. "It's bad enough he is wearing the clothing of a free man and calling his Master 'Gibbs', but I'll be damned if he will sit on furniture too, especially next to me."

"Come on Kate," Abby said. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," Kate replied. "You tell me one place you know of where a slave not only wears regular clothing but sits on furniture."

"In my house, Agent Todd," Gibbs growled from the doorway of the kitchen, Ducky and Palmer flanking him on both sides. "In this house, Tony is allowed to do all those things and more, and if you don't like it or don't approve of my choices, than maybe you need to transfer to another team."


	12. FORCED CONTROL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate learns the truth

Chapter 12

"What?" Kate cried out in shock.

"You heard me, Agent Todd," Gibbs said sternly. "If you are incapable of showing common courtesy towards Tony, then you can leave right now, and I will gladly sign your transfer orders."

"Good Lord, Gibbs." Kate jumped to her feet and glared over at Tony. "He doesn't deserve any kind of courtesy. He's nothing more than a terrorist slave."

"That, my dear Caitlin, is where you are wrong," Ducky said as he sat next to her on the couch.

"What is that supposed to mean, Ducky?" Kate asked.

"It means, young lady, that not everything is as it seems." Ducky looked with worried eyes at Tony, who still sat on the floor with his head down.

"Ducky, would you mind explaining this to me, instead of being so cryptic," Kate snapped, her frustration growing.

"All will be explained in good time, my dear." Ducky nodded wisely.

"All right," Gibbs began. "I was going to wait until we had eaten to bring this up, but I think we need to get right to it."

"What is wrong, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Does this have anything to do with that incident a couple of days ago?" McGee asked, looking up from the floor, his laptop teetering on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

"What incident?" Kate looked from McGee to Gibbs. Although she was Gibbs' senior field agent, McGee knew more about what was going on and it was obvious that it was a point of contention.

Gibbs ignored Kate and kept his focus on McGee. "Yeah, Tim, it had everything to do with it."

"With what?" Kate shouted.

"Tony needs our help," Gibbs continued, still not acknowledging Kate.

"I do not help terrorists," Kate said, shaking her head as she sat down on the couch.

"Well that's good to hear, Caitlin," Ducky said with a smile. "Because Anthony is no terrorist."

"What do you mean, 'he's no terrorist'?" Kate was quickly becoming confused. "He's a slave, and only terrorists are made slaves."

"What he means, Agent Todd…" Gibbs started but was suddenly interrupted by Tony, who spoke over him.

"Don't, Jethro," Tony said quietly. "It's not worth you or Ducky getting into trouble."

"See," Kate shouted as she jumped to her feet and pointed at Tony. "That is what I'm talking about! He called you Jethro."

"Well, that is my name, Agent Todd," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"That may be, Gibbs, but he has no right to use it," Kate argued, angry at Gibbs for letting this slave such freedoms. "He's a low-life, enemy terrorist."

"Enough!" Gibbs shouted at his agent. "It's time you leave, now!"

"That is indeed enough," Ducky snapped. "From both of you. Jethro, I think it is time for the rest of the team to learn the truth behind young Anthony's enslavement. Perhaps Caitlin's opinion will improve after hearing his story."

"I wouldn't count on that," Kate mumbled under her breath.

"You can't, Ducky," Tony pleaded, his fear for the two men he cared so much for churning in his gut. "You and Jethro are risking not only your own freedom but theirs as well if you tell them anything." Tony rose and looked from Gibbs to Ducky and back again. "I'm not worth that kind of risk."

Gibbs watched Tony headed out of the room, his eyes filled with sadness and it broke his heart. He reached for Tony's shoulder as he passed by and gave it a comforting squeeze, stopping him from leaving. "That's where you're wrong, Tony. You're worth my freedom and more. I would gladly give up my life, if it would keep you safe."

Tony turned back with tears in his eyes, and he hugged Gibbs tightly. "That's why I love you so much," Tony said softly against Gibbs' neck. "You tell such wonderful lies." Tony couldn't help but laugh at the head slap he received.

"Tony," Abby called as she stood, too. "I don't know your whole story, but I know you, and I, for one, will risk my freedom or anything else to help keep you safe."

"That goes for me too, Tony." McGee stepped up and extended his hand, which Tony gladly shook. "After what I saw here the other day, well, that just wasn't right and I want to help set things straight."

"Thanks, McGee." Tony smiled, grateful for the man support.

"You can call me Tim," McGee said, smiling back.

"I will also help," Ziva added. "I hate terrorists, too, like Kate here, but I have never believed they should be enslaved. Killed yes, enslaved no." Ziva saw Tony grow pale, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh, no, not you Tony. I trust Gibbs, and do not believe he would become involve with a known terrorist."

"Oh, give me a break," Kate said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you all are falling for this…this story of his."

"You know, Kate, it wouldn't hurt you to listen to what Gibbs and Ducky have to say," McGee said, giving Kate a glare that Gibbs himself would be proud of. "You might just learn something."

"How dare you talk to me like that…"

"Sit down and shut up, for once in your life," McGee yelled back.

"All right, that's enough." Gibbs stepped between the two agents. "McGee is right, Kate, you need to sit down and listen. I have a story to tell you and you need to listen to it." Gibbs felt it was vital that Kate understood the situation, or she could cause trouble, and that would put them all in danger.

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but the look on Gibbs' face made her stop and sit down. Gibbs could see the conflicting emotions on Kate's face. He had a strong impression that she was proud that McGee had stood up to her, even if she didn't agree with him, or understand why he had taken up Tony's cause.

Gibbs waited until everyone was settled again. McGee patted Tony on the back and went with him to sit next to Abby on the floor. Palmer, who had been keeping quiet in the kitchen, finally entered the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Ducky. Now everyone was looking to Gibbs for an explanation.

"Okay, first off, Ducky is right. Tony is no terrorist," Gibbs began. "He was never involved in any way, with any kind of terrorist activity." Gibbs carefully watched each person's reaction as he told them Tony's story. "In fact, he was actually a Baltimore police detective, and from what I've been told, a damn good one."

"So he was a dirty cop," Kate sneered. "It's not like we've never seen one before."

"Caitlin, if you will just allow Jethro to finish," Ducky said disapprovingly.

After seeing Kate shake her head and half-heartedly wave for him to continue, Gibbs spoke again. "As I said, he was a damn good detective, and that is why he is now a slave."

Over the next hour Gibbs told his team the entire story, including his own involvement, not leaving one detail out. "I took Tony as my own property to keep him from being sold to God-knows-who."

The room grew eerily silent, each and every one of them contemplating what they had just heard. No one knew what to say or how to react to such news, except Kate. She began to shake her head, a low murmuring of "no" could barely be heard and then grew louder.

"No, that's not true," Kate insisted as her body shook. "If those are the lies this-this creature is telling you…"

"I was there, Kate," Gibbs calmly said. He could tell she was struggling. He knew her loyalty to the President was going to be hard to overcome. "You remember the day the President came to NCIS and I was called to the Director's office?" When Kate nodded, but kept her eyes averted from Gibbs', he continued. "Right after that meeting I left on 'special assignment' and was gone close to three months, remember?" Again Kate nodded. "Those three months was spent at the NCIS safe house cabin training Tony to be a slave, despite the fact he was innocent of all charges."

Kate slowly raised her eyes to meet Gibbs'. "You expect me to believe that the President of the United States, the man I personally protected during his first term, framed not only an innocent man, but a cop on top of it? No way will I ever believe that."

Gibbs walked over to his bookcase and opened his gun safe. He removed a piece of paper and then returned to stand in front of Kate. "Kate, did you know the President to ever sign or put his seal to anything that he felt was false or a fraud?"

"No, never."

"Then why would he sign this as well as place his seal on it?" Gibbs handed the document to Kate.

Kate read the document not just once but three times. Her eyes filled with tears when she finally accepted the fact that what had been said in this room tonight was indeed a fact. "But, why? Why would he do something so horrible to an innocent man?" Kate wiped away the tears that were falling down her face as she grew angry again, only this time it was towards her government. "No, not just an innocent man, but a law enforcement officer who was doing his damn job."

"He thought he was protecting the American people." Tony's quiet voice could be heard and everyone turned to look at him. He sat next to Abby, his head still lowered as he spoke. "I guess he just didn't consider me part of the American people."

"This is not a usual thing for your government, no?" Ziva asked innocently.

"No, Ziva," McGee sighed his answer. "To my knowledge this has never happened before."

"This was considered a matter of National Security," Duck answered.

"That's no excuse," Abby snapped. "What they did to Tony is-is inexcusable."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at Abby's outburst. "Abby, I think I love you."

"I love you too, Tony." Abby hugged Tony as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. She looked up at Gibbs and quickly let Tony go at the glare she was receiving. "No worries, Bossman, he still loves you too."

This caused everyone to laugh, and Gibbs and Tony to blush- everyone but Kate, who sat on the couch, her head in her hands.

Ducky placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "It can be very difficult to accept that the basis for our beliefs is flawed."

She met his eyes and asked wryly, "So you're saying I've backed the wrong horse?"

Ducky smiled understandingly. "So it appears, my dear."

Kate lifted her head and watched Gibbs and Tony's interaction.

"Anyone can see that they deeply care for each other," Ducky said with a smile.

Kate may have agreed with Ducky but she shook her head slightly and turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, there is one thing I don't understand."

"What's that, Kate?" Gibbs turned his attention from Tony to Kate.

"If you knew Tony was innocent, why would you put him through the hell of being trained?" Kate demanded. "I would have told them to go to hell, but you-you take a man who you know is innocent, and not only train him to be a slave, but make him your very own, personal sex toy. How could you?"

Gibbs' stomach flipped at hearing Kate's question and he quickly surveyed all the faces around him. Kate was more than angry and it showed. Ziva, McGee, Palmer and Abby sat staring at him, just awaiting his response. Ducky was the only one who showed any understanding on his face. Gibbs took a deep breath to respond when he heard an angry voice speak up.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Agent Todd," Tony said as he jumped to his feet and went to stand beside Gibbs. When he spoke again his eyes stayed on Gibbs' face. "This man is trying to save me, and I love him for it."

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, a small smile on his face.

Tony smiled at Gibbs and then turned to face Kate. "Yes, he did take me away and train me, and yes, it was hell at first. I had never been with a man. Hell, I had never even thought about being with another guy. When Jethro first started my training, well, let's just say I didn't make it easy for him."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close. He laid his chin on Tony's shoulder and gave a small laugh. "You could say that again." Gibbs let out an exaggerated oomph when Tony teasingly elbowed his stomach and then laughed at Abby's giggle.

"I won't deny that I truly thought I was in hell when the training started." Tony continued. "Christ, I even tried to escape."

"And you were quite lucky to have survived," Ducky broke in. "If you had actually landed on that electric fence instead of just grazing it-well, let's just say this would all be a moot point."

"Yeah, thank you for that memory, Ducky." Tony shook his head when Ducky saluted him and Gibbs chuckled behind him. "Anyway, after my botched escape attempt, I came to realize that I would have to accept my fate if I was going to survive. I also realized that it would be better to be owned by someone who knew I was innocent and would, maybe, treat me like a human being. Lord knows what or who I would have ended up with had I been brought back here and sold on the open market."

Tony stopped and looked at Abby when he heard her gasp. She had tears in her eyes and her hand covering her mouth. He drew Gibbs' attention to Abby and was pleased when Gibbs released him and went to Abby's side and wrapped her in a hug.

"That is not all, I think," Ziva stated.

"No, no that's not all," Tony said as she gave out a heavy sigh. "I'm the one who pushed Gibbs to take me as his own property." Tony heard several intakes of breath in surprise at his confession. "I tried to seduce him and when that didn't work I started pushing him- sexually- trying to get him to lose control. I wanted him to claim me so that he would have to become my master."

"But why?" Kate asked, still stunned at all the information she had learned today. "Why would you want anyone, especially Gibbs, to use you like that?"

"Because, I didn't want to end up my father's sex slave," Tony snapped angrily.

"Tony," Gibbs called out, trying to calm the younger man. He kissed Abby on the temple and then rose to pull Tony into a hug. Gibbs could feel him trembling and decided it was time for him to take over the story. He glanced around the room and saw everyone but Ducky and Abby had a look of shock on their faces.

"While we were at the cabin, Tony told me some things that were hard to comprehend," Gibbs began, pulling Tony tightly against him. "He was terrified he would be sold to his father, who is a very wealthy businessman. When he was a child his father attempted to molest him, but was interrupted. He was sent away to boarding school after that."

"Well, if he sent him away, why would he then try to get him back?" Ziva asked.

"Because I was eight years old and he didn't want to be listed as a pedophile." Tony said sadly. "Now, he can have what he wants and it would legal. No one will come down on him for fucking his slave."

"Can I ask you what makes you think your father wants you as his slave?" Kate asked hesitantly. Tony wasn't sure if he should answer her at first. His fear of what she would say holding him back, but because her demeanor had changed over the last hour he decided to take the risk.

"From the day I graduated college he has tried to force me to come home," Tony said disgustedly. "He kept sending me letters saying that since it was my fault my mother died, it was now my duty to take her place in his bed. Every time I received one, I would move on. Within two years he found me and sent another letter. He followed me from Ohio, to Peoria, to Philly and onto Baltimore. That's where I was arrested and sent into slavery."

"Are you saying you think your father is behind your slavery?" McGee asked.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, the meaning clear to everyone, but Gibbs still responded, "We have no proof of anything. We only have suspicions right now."

"But you believe his father was behind the incident the other day." It was more of a statement from McGee than a question.

"We do."

"Why?" Kate asked. "From what I heard, it was a warrant issued by the courts. If people knew the freedom you give your slave, anyone could have reported you."

"You weren't here, Kate, I was," McGee spoke up. "There was something very hinky about that whole scenario. Even the cop who came to serve the warrant, Lane, I think was his name, said something wasn't right about it."

"In what way, McGee?" Ziva ask.

"Well, for one thing, the head of the slave reclamation center, himself, came to serve the warrant," McGee explained. "Since when does the head of any agency do anything even close to that. If you had seen his face when Gibbs gave him that document and he realized he couldn't remove Tony, he wasn't angry or upset. He was terrified. Like he was going to be in big trouble with someone and it sure wasn't going to be the courts."

"And that wasn't the first attempt to get Tony away from me," Gibbs added. "I had a man come to the house and offer me an enormous amount of money to buy Tony. When I asked who his client was, he refused to tell me. By the time I threw his ass out he was up to a million dollars."

"A million dollars, for a slave?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yeah, now tell me that isn't suspicious," Gibbs said. "Not that he isn't worth that much, at least to me, but something or someone is behind that offer, and I'm telling you it's far from a legal reason."

"Gibbs asked me to look into Tony's father's background," Abby said as she rose to stand next to her new friend. "And I couldn't believe what I found." Abby looked to Tony as if to ask for his permission to continue. Seeing the slight nod to his head, she said, "Anthony DiNozzo Senior is beyond wealthy. He is worth millions, but his business dealings are shrouded in mystery. In fact his entire background is more than hinky."

"In what way, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Several years ago he orchestrated a multi-million dollar deal," Abby explained. "It teetered on the edge of legal. So much so that he ended up on the FBI radar. I can trace the investigation right up to the obtaining of the warrant and then nothing, nada, zilch…"

"Abs," Gibbs growled, stopping Abby's rambling.

"Sorry." Abby softly said. "Anywho, after that it was like he was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted. But the thing that upset me the most…" Abby hesitated glancing at Tony before meeting Gibbs's eyes. "I can find several documents where he had purchased slaves, lots of slave, always male. Within a month, if not sooner, he is purchasing another and the documents say he no longer owns the previous slave. Not once has the slave reclamation center ever launched an investigation into where the slaves are, nor have they checked up on them to see how they are being treated. I thought there were laws in place to prevent such things?"

"There are, but that means nothing to my father," Tony angrily said. "My father's sexual tastes have always leaned towards the, shall we say, the more painful side of pleasure. I would bet the slaves never survived long. If you were able to dig deep enough you would probably find they have been buried somewhere on his property. Of course knowing my father it's probably more likely they were weighed down with cement and thrown in the river." At everyone's shock expression, he explained further. "Hey, we're Italian. He's old school." The smack to the back of his head was actually very gentle.

"So what do you need us to do, Boss?" McGee asked, ready and willing to do whatever he could to help.

"Now, just hold on there." Tony took a step forward, his hand raised to stop everyone talking. "There is something you all need to think about here. My old man is very wealthy and very powerful. He is not going to just sit by and let you investigate him, especially if he does have something you can use against him. He'll do everything in his power to keep you, or anyone, from taking him down." Tony looked at each and every one of the people in the room. He needed them to understand what they could be getting themselves into. "I have known people who have crossed my father in the past and let's just say that they weren't around long. If you do this, you will be placing yourself in a considerable amount of danger. You need to think long and hard on this. Is helping a lowly slave worth your safety and possibly your life?"

Gibbs looked around the room at the looks of confusion and indecision on the faces of his team. He was nervous about what their reaction might be. When it appeared no one was going to respond, Gibbs began to grow angry. He thought, maybe, the team would refuse to help him and Tony. After all, it wasn't like he could order them to help, it had to be voluntary and he didn't know what he would do if they didn't want to help.

After what seemed like forever, Kate stood. Her eyes held determination as she looked at Tony. "I, for one, would be honored to help you, Tony, in any way I can. Tell us what you need us to do, Gibbs and we'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a while. I am trying to finish a story for an auction I agreed to write for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs tells the team his plan.

Chapter 13

Tony said, “Agent Todd, I appreciate you wanting to help but it’s just not safe.”

“Please, call me Kate,” Kate interrupted. 

“All right, Kate,” Tony continued. “You just don’t realize how ruthless my father can be. He wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of anyone he feels is in his way.”

Kate looked at each member of her team, and each one of them nodded in agreement. “That may be, Tony, but our jobs aren’t exactly safe. We face danger every day, and if it will help free you, I, for one, will gladly face that danger.”

“Caitlin, no one said a thing about freeing Tony,” Ducky said sadly. 

Sounds of ‘what’, ‘you’re kidding’ and ‘no way’ filled the room as the team members cried out in protest. Tony didn’t know what to make of the outburst. He never thought he would ever again have that kind of support.

“But Bossman, we have to clear Tony’s name,” Abby insisted, her hands fisted on her hips in anger. “We can’t just allow them to condemn him to the life of a slave, not when we all know he’s innocent.”

“She is right,” Ziva said in support. “No innocent man should be forced to endure this kind of life.”

When McGee, Kate and Jimmy began to chime in, Gibbs held up his hand and whistled for quiet. “There is nothing we can do about Tony’s status right now.”

“How can you say that, Gibbs,” Kate said an edge of anger to her voice. “We can’t just turn our backs on him. He deserves better.”

“Yes, Kate, he does,” Gibbs replied, his own tone angry. “But just what do you expect us to do?”

Kate looked at Gibbs like he was totally insane. “What do we expect to do? We plan to clear his name, to have him released from slavery, to give him his life back. That is what we plan to do.”

Gibbs looked around the room at all his team members, who were nodding in agreement. “How?” he asked. When no one responded to his question and they all looked to each other for an answer, Gibbs continued, “Exactly! How do you clear the name of someone who’s done nothing wrong? How do you go about releasing a man from slavery, who was put there by your own government for the good of the country?”

“But you said he never had a trial,” McGee pointed out. “If you file with the slavery commission and they find no trial record…”

“What make you think they will not find a trial record, Timothy?” Duck asked.

“Gibbs said there was no trial,” McGee said.

“That doesn’t mean there won’t be a record, McGee,” Gibbs sighed in response. “This is the government we’re talking about. Do you really think that they wouldn’t cover all their bases? They will have forged an entire trial, I can guarantee it.”

“They can’t do that!” Abby cried out.

“Yes they can, Abby,” Tony replied quietly. “They not only can, but did.”

“Then h-how do we free you?” Abby asked as tears slid down her cheeks.

“You don’t,” Tony answered as he hugged Abby tightly and kissed her temple. “There is nothing you can do. I’m stuck in this life of slavery. Nobody can get me my freedom back.”

“But what we can do, and have to do, is protect him from his father,” Gibbs stated firmly. “We need to start digging into DiNozzo Senior’s background. Everything, from the time he was born to today. I want it all. I want to know more about that bastard than I know about myself.”

“And what will that accomplish, Gibbs?” Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head as he faced Ziva. “Maybe nothing, maybe everything. Abby said she found some shady deals in his past. If we can dig deeper, maybe we can find something that will send him to prison. At the very least we might find something we can hold over him to keep him away from Tony.”

“Actually, we may be able to do more than that,” McGee piped up, a thoughtful look upon his face.

“What are you thinkin’, McGee?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m thinking that if Tony’s dad is behind his slavery, then maybe we can free him after all.” Tim immediately sat on the floor in front of his computer and began typing.

“Timothy, Anthony was made a slave, to not only keep him from investigating a terrorist cell, but to let said cell believe they were safe to continue operations,” Ducky explained. “So unless you believe his father is in some way connected to this terrorist group, I do not see how he can be responsible for what has happen to Anthony.”

“That is one of the first things I intend to look into, Ducky,” McGee said, his fingers flying over the keys.

“All right then,” Gibbs said, his eyes scanning the room. Ziva and Kate had taken their seats and Tony was sitting beside Abby on the floor, his arm around her shoulders. “I’ve already spoken to the Director and, starting Monday, Tony will be coming into the office with me.”

“Is that a good idea, Gibbs?” Kate asked. “We don’t know how people at the Yard will react to a slave being allowed in the building.”

“I’ve taken that into consideration, Kate, but I don’t really have a choice,” Gibbs said and glanced in Tony’s direction. “I can’t leave him here alone any longer, not after what happened. The director has agreed to allow Tony to come to the Yard as long as he arrives in chains.”

“I-I have to wear chains,” Tony said quietly as he suddenly paled.

“Yes, Tony, it was the one thing Morrow insisted on.” Gibbs knelt in front of Tony and laid his hand gently on his cheek. “He said we could remove the chains as long as you are with one of us here in this room, or another agent.”

“But you said Director Morrow knew that Tony was innocent,” Abby said, visibly upset with the Director’s decision. “Why would he insist on Tony wearing chains?”

“Because we must keep up appearances, Abigail,” Ducky explained with a touch of disgust in his voice. “Anthony is a slave, after all. He must look the part or questions will be raised.”

“You said he could be out of the chains as long as he is with one of us, or with another agent,” Kate spoke up, drawing Gibbs’ attention back to the conversation. “Are you assigning an agent to be with Tony?”

Gibbs gave Tony’s cheek a gentle pat before standing and turning to the rest of the team. “The Director said that when the story got around about someone breaking into my home to remove Tony, that one of the younger agents stepped forward and offered his services. He has agreed to keep Tony with him when he can’t be with us at work.”

“Which agent has volunteered to care for Tony?” Ziva ask. “Is it anyone we know?”

“I don’t know yet,” Gibbs said, thinking he would have to check the agent out if he didn’t know him, just to be sure. “In the middle of our conversation, Sec Nav called and Morrow had to hang up.”

“Boss, we can’t turn Tony over to just anyone,” McGee said, looking up from his computer.

“I won’t, McGee.” Gibbs gave McGee’s back a pat. “I’ll make sure I know who it is before I let Tony out of my sight.”

***NCIS***

Gibbs closed the door as the last guest left for the evening. They had a plan of action now, and everyone had sworn not to give up until Tony was safe. Gibbs stepped into the living room, leaned against the entryway and watched Tony. He stood in front of the fireplace and just stared into the fire, his mind a million miles away. 

Gibbs stepped up behind Tony, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “What ya thinkin’ about?” Gibbs asked as he nibbled on Tony’s neck.

“Nothing,” Tony replied softly, his eyes never leaving the fireplace.

“Come on now,” Gibbs pushed. “Don’t shut me out. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Are you sure what we’re doing is wise?” Tony asked and dropped his head back onto Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs trailed his kisses up Tony’s neck and spoke quietly in his ear. “If it keeps you safe, you’re damn right it’s wise.”

“What about the safety of your team?” Tony shivered as Gibbs sucked on his earlobe.

“They know how to take care of themselves.” Gibbs’ hands began to wander. “They’ll be fine.” Tony simply nodded, not saying a word. His entire demeanor told Gibbs this conversation was not over yet. “What else is bothering you?”

“What makes you think something else is bothering me?” 

“I can tell. You think I don’t know you well enough by now?” Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm and soothing. “What is it?”

“I’d rather here.” Tony whispered so softly Gibbs barely heard him. “I…I just don’t think I can handle walking in there, in front of all those agents, shackled and chained.”

“Yes you can,” Gibbs said encouragingly. “You are the strongest man I know. To go through all the hell you have gone through and not completely lose your mind, that says a great deal about you and your strength. You can do anything you put your mind to.”

“You think so, huh.” Tony moaned as Gibbs hand finally made it to his crotch and began to rub him through his jeans.

“I know so,” Gibbs said and bit down on Tony’s neck.

Tony thrust his hips into Gibbs’ hand, his breathing speeding up. When Gibbs pinched his nipple through his shirt he cried out in pleasure. “Oh, God, please.”

“Please what, Tony?” Gibbs smiled as he unbuttoned Tony’s jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. He thrust his hand inside and shivered when he realized Tony had gone commando. “Tell me what you want.”

Tony felt Gibbs’ callused hand wrap around his erection and squeeze, while his other hand, having pushed Tony’s shirt up and out of the way, was pinching and twisting his nipple. He feared he would blow right there and then. “Please, I need you.”

“You have me,” Gibbs teased. “I’m right behind you.”

Tony shook his head vigorously. “Take me, here and now, please.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Gibbs whispered and began to withdraw his hands.

Tony gripped Gibbs’ wrist and kept it from leaving his pants and cried out, “No, here and now! I can’t wait.” 

Gibbs hesitated a moment, wondering if Tony was just reacting to his fear and worry, or if this was something he truly wanted. He knew he had started it but hadn’t planned on it going this far. He figured he would give Tony a quick release and then they would get some sleep, but when Tony pleaded again, thrusting his hips and moaning, Gibbs couldn’t refuse. “Are you sure, Tony?”

“God, yes!” Tony groaned as he tried to push his jeans down with one hand.

“Grab onto the mantel,” Gibbs said as he finished pulling Tony’s jeans down until they pooled around his ankles.

Tony ripped his shirt up over his head before bending forward and grabbing onto the heavy wooded mantel. He kicked his jeans and shoes off and spread his feet, his ass sticking out at just the right angle.

Gibbs stood back and looked at that gorgeous naked body before him, positioned and waiting. He noticed a slight shiver run through Tony’s body as he tried to be patient. Gibbs reached into the drawer of the end table and pulled out a tube of lubricant. When he popped the cap he heard Tony moan and he felt his own erection grow even harder. Laying the tube down, Gibbs quickly divested himself of his clothes. Once he was naked, he stood behind the object of his lust and picked up the lube. He squeezed a generous amount out onto his fingers and made quick work of preparing Tony.

“Please,” Tony begged. “I can’t stand it. Fuck me, Master, please make me yours.”

Gibbs coated his cock with the lube and lined himself up with Tony’s puckered opening. “You’re already mine, Tony, and don’t you ever forget it.” Gibbs thrust his hips forward and buried his cock up to his balls inside Tony’s hot passage, groaning at the wondrous feeling of that tight heat surrounding him. 

When he heard Tony cry out in pleasure, his need built to overflowing, but he forced himself to stay still in order to let Tony adjust. When Tony pushed back, Gibbs lost all control.

It was hard and fast, Gibbs thrusting in and being met by Tony thrusting back. Gibbs reached around and stroked Tony’s hard cock with the same rhythm as the thrusts in his ass. It didn’t take long before the cries of pleasures became cries of completion. Tony’s semen shot out with such force that it hit the fire in the fireplace causing it to sizzle loudly. At the same time Gibbs’ own release filled Tony full with warm seed. 

Both men dropped to the carpet, breathing heavily. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, his cock still buried in the man’s ass, and kissed his shoulder. “God, I love you,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear. “I’ll do whatever I have to in order keep you safe, even if I have to kill that son-of-a-bitch that you call a father.”

Tony nodded and sighed. “I love you too, Jethro. Just make sure it’s not the other way around. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Never going to happen.” Gibbs pulled Tony close as his now softening cock finally slipped from inside Tony. “You have my solemn promise.”

Tony fell asleep before he could respond, his heart filled with warmth at the love he felt coming from the man who held him in his arms.

***NCIS*** 

 

The next morning found Kate, Ziva and McGee at their desks early, their eyes glued to their computer screens. The sound of the ding of the elevator arriving drew their attention away from their searches and onto the two men walking into the bullpen.

Gibbs was a couple of steps ahead of Tony, making sure he walked slowly enough for the chained man to keep up. His heart broke when he glanced behind him and saw Tony’s head bowed and his eyes on his feet. He wore the full slave chains, his wrists shackled together with a chain leading to the shackles on his ankles, and attaching to a chain around his waist. The chain around Tony’s neck showing he was the property of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had a leash attached that Gibbs held in his hand.

Tony trailed behind his master, his heart beating ninety miles an hour. He couldn’t look up, couldn’t bear to see his fellow law enforcement officers looking down on him. All though, he couldn’t very well call them fellow law enforcement now could he? He was a slave now, not a cop. He didn’t realize that Gibbs had stopped moving until he almost bumped into him.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled and stepped back.

“That’s okay, Tony,” Gibbs said softly. He was finding it extremely hard seeing Tony so miserable. “Why don’t you take a seat and rest for a while.”

“Uh, Gibbs,” Kate called out as she jumped up from her seat. “I, uh, took the liberty of buying Tony a slave pillow so he would be comfortable while he is here with us.”

Tony’s head shot up, his eyes wide in surprise. “A s-slave pillow?”

“Yeah, Tony.” McGee stepped around his desk, looking uncomfortable with the situation. “Slaves can’t sit on furniture, remember?”

Tony’s breathing increased as his stomach clenched with anxiety. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t sit on a pillow on the floor like a dog sitting at his master’s feet. But wasn’t that basically what he was, an animal owned by a master? He started feeling light-headed and his vision grew blurry as his breathing began to get out of control. The feeling of a warm and gentle hand on his cheek brought his eyes back into focus and he saw a pair of concerned blue ones staring at him.

“Tony, Tony, look at me,” Gibbs called, his own apprehension mounting. “You can do this, I know you can. Slow your breathing down, in and out, in and out.”

Tony slowly shook his head, his entire body trembling. “I don’t think I can, Jethro,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. “I can’t sit on a pillow like—like a dog at the pound. Please—please don’t make me.”

Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat at Tony’s pleading. If his heart were breaking before, his heart was shattered now. How could he force this humiliation onto this man that meant so much to him, but how could he not? If he allowed Tony to sit on a chair, like everyone else, he will be in violation of the law. If he made Tony sit on the pillow on the floor at his feet, would he destroy the last bit of dignity he was hanging onto?

“Tony, I know this is hard, but we really don’t have a choice,” Gibbs spoke quietly, not wanting any of the other agents, outside his team, to overhear. “We have to follow the law when we are in public. A slave is not allowed to sit on furniture, only a slave pillow, and be very careful about calling me Jethro. Remember to call me Master. We already talked about this.”

Tony slowly nodded his head. “Y-yes, Master,” he mumbled, his tongue feeling thick and his mouth suddenly dry. He tried to walk over to the pillow, but his legs were shaking so hard his knees felt like they were going to buckle. 

When Tony stumbled, Gibbs wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I got you, Tony, just try to relax,” Gibbs spoke soothingly in Tony’s ear.

Tony couldn’t stop the nervous laughter that came out of him. “Relax, are you fucking kidding me,” Tony whispered to Gibbs as he fought to keep his anger at bay. “How the hell am I supposed to relax? It’s bad enough I’m paraded around in front of everyone in chains, now I’m being told to go sit on the floor in the corner. Why don’t you just tell me to roll over or play dead? Better yet, why don’t you just throw a ball and tell me to fetch?g”

Gibbs could tell by the tone of Tony’s whispers that he was growing angry and close to losing control. He needed to get him to focus on what was going on around him, before anyone caught on. The slap to the back of Tony’s head came without thought and did the trick. “Calm down, now, before you get us both in trouble.”

Tony stared up at Gibbs in surprise and then realized what he had been about to do. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you have all the reason in the world to be upset,” Gibbs said and chucked Tony under the chin.

“Having trouble with your slave, Gibbs?” 

A voice came from behind Tony, causing Gibbs to look up. “Al, what the hell are you doing in DC?”

“Got homesick for the States,” said a young agent who sauntered over with a large smile on his face. “Had the Director transfer me back about a month ago. Been spending my time hunting for a place to live. You needin’ any help with him?”

Gibbs looked from Al to Tony and then back. “No, he’s a bit nervous. He hasn’t been out in public much and he’s just having a hard time adjusting.”

“Well, I’ll see if I can’t help him adjust.” Al stepped up until he was directly behind Tony. “Seeing as we’ll be spending so much time together.”

“You?” Gibbs asked surprised. “You’re the agent who volunteered to help with Tony?”

“Yeah, after all you’ve done for me, I thought, maybe, I could help you out,” Al replied.

“I appreciate it,” Gibbs said, feeling a bit more at ease now that he knew who the agent was going to be. He had worked with the young man in Europe a few years back and knew he was a good agent, so Tony would be safe with him. “This is my team, Kate Todd, Ziva David and Tim McGee and this is Tony.” 

“Good to meet you all, especially you Tony,” Al said as he laid a heavy hand on Tony's shoulder and gripped it, almost painfully. “I’m Special Agent Moretti, Falco Moretti, but call me Al.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco takes control

Chapter 14

Tony winced at the tight hold on his shoulder, but kept his eyes on the floor. “Thank you, sir, it is my pleasure to meet you.”

“I really appreciate you volunteering to help out with Tony, Al.” Gibbs gave Falco’s back a pat, pleased with the fact that he at least knew the agent with whom he would entrust his most precious possession. 

“Oh believe me,” Falco smiled broadly. “It is my pleasure.” Or at least it will be once I put Uncle T’s plan in action. I have them all completely snowed, and this is supposed to be the top team. Yeah, right.

“Well, it will be good to know that if we can’t be with him, he’ll be in safe and capable hands,” Gibbs said as he began to remove Tony’s chains. He saw Falco watching him, a questioning look on his face. “You don’t have to worry about him being out of his chains, he won’t give you any trouble.”

“I’m sure he won’t,” Falco replied as he thought about all the things he had planned for the man Gibbs was leading over to the corner of his cubicle. He watched Gibbs gently help Tony sit on the slave pillow, his actions showing Falco how much he cared for the slave. “I’m sure you have trained him well, Gibbs. I don’t foresee any problems.” 

“Where are you going to be?” Gibbs asked, taking a seat next to Tony, his hand stroking the back of Tony’s hair to help keep him calm. “In case we get called out and I need to call you.”

“Why don’t I give you my cell phone number,” Falco said as he wrote his number on a paper and handed it to Gibbs. “I haven’t been assigned to a team yet, so I’ll be all over the place for a while. You can call me if you need me and I’ll be here in a matter of minutes.” Of course if everything goes as planned I should be taking custody of your little slut just-about-now.

As if on cue, Gibbs cell phone went off. “Yeah, Gibbs,” he answered and listened to the response. “On our way.” Gibbs closed his cell and looked to his team. “Gear up, possible dead Marine in Rock Creek Park. Ducky and Palmer are already on the way.”

“Possible? What does that mean?” Kate asked as she grabbed her backpack.

“It means the Rangers have found a Marine cover sitting in the middle of a blood pool,” Gibbs explained as he helped Tony up off the slave pillow. “I’ll run Tony down to Abby’s and meet you out front.”

“Why don’t you let him come with me, Gibbs?” Falco asked with a smile on his face. “That way we can get to know each other and maybe help him feel more comfortable with me.” Falco could see a hesitation in Gibbs’ eyes so he pushed a bit harder. “They have me down in the basement catching up on filing. Maybe Tony could give me a hand with the older stuff. It will help keep his mind busy while you’re gone.”

Gibbs looked at Tony who gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Gibbs could tell Tony was scared and he hated to throw him into this when he hadn’t even been at the Yard for very long. “I appreciate that, Al, but…”

“Look, he’s going to have to go with me eventually,” Falco insisted. “And I know the first time he’s alone with me won’t be easy. What do you say, Tony, let’s get the first time over and done with.” Falco patted Tony on the back, giving him an encouraging smile.

Tony kept his eyes downcast but gave a small nod. He knew he had no choice. Gibbs had a crime scene to get to and he couldn’t be worrying about what was happening to his slave. He stepped over next to Falco and waited for Gibbs to leave. He couldn’t help but wish Jethro would kiss him goodbye, even though he knew that wasn’t possible.

“Behave,” Gibbs said as he chucked Tony under the chin and then walked away.

He surreptitiously glanced Jethro’s way and watched him push the down button on the elevator. Then a hand descended onto his shoulder and he felt a painful squeeze.

“Come with me.” Falco demanded but then seemed to soften when Tony hesitated. “He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Gibbs stood waiting for the elevator as he watched Falco lead Tony away. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so uncomfortable seeing Tony in the hands of someone else. He’d known Falco years ago, in Europe and he was an excellent agent. So why did he have this niggling little voice in the back of his mind saying this was a huge mistake? 

***NCIS***

Tony followed Falco down into the basement, each step feeling like a mile. He hated being away from Jethro, and hated even more to be in this man’s control. He had to keep telling himself that Jethro trusted this man, and that should be all that mattered, but for some reason it didn’t.

Falco stopped suddenly, opened a door and ushered Tony inside. 

Tony looked up and realized they were standing in front of a unisex handicapped bathroom. His stomach flipped at the thought of being locked in with this man while he took a piss. Even though he knew the handicapped bathrooms were oversized to compensate for wheelchairs, it was still one large room that locked. “Uh, I’ll stay right outside the door while you go, sir. I promise I won’t leave this spot.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Falco grinned as he tightened his hold on Tony’s shoulder, pleased when he saw him wince. “I mean what would happen if you’re standing here, alone, no one supervising you, and someone just happens to come by? You could be considered a runaway slave and you don’t want that, now do you?”

Tony shook his head and stepped into the doorway, but couldn’t bring himself to step any further into the room. Something inside him was screaming, telling him not to go in, to turn and run to Abby or the Director. Hell, even the Director would be better than this guy. The thought had no more than entered his mind when he was shoved from behind and he fell forward onto the bathroom floor. As Tony recovered from the jolt of the fall he heard the click of the lock being turned. 

“So, now that we’re alone, strip.” Falco sneered and licked his lips.

Tony flipped over onto his back and quickly scooted across the floor, as far away from Falco as he could. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me, slave,” Falco barked. “I don’t believe in slaves wearing clothes, so get them off. Now!”

“N-no!” Tony yelled, trying to sound stronger than he felt. The strike to the face wasn’t unexpected, but Tony knew when it landed that he was in real trouble. This was a man who knew just how to hit to inflict the maximum amount of pain but leave no marks. Falco had done this before.

“You are in my custody, boy, which makes you my property until your Master returns.” Falco hovered over Tony, his anger building. “That means you do what I say, when I say it. Now strip those clothes off or I’ll rip them off.” Reaching down, he grabbed Tony’s pants legs and yanked, pulling Tony off balance and onto his back. It just took one more hard yank and Tony’s pants were off.

Tony lay on the bathroom floor, naked from the waist down. He turned over, trying to get to his feet, when an arm wrapped around his throat from behind and he was yanked back. Before he knew what was happening, his shirt had been removed and he had been thrown back to the floor. Now he was completely naked and full of fear. 

“Ah, so much better.” Falco leered down at Tony’s body. He was getting a kick out of the way the man was trying to cover his groin. “Now, on your knees, boy.” 

Tony shook his head, refusing to look at the man. He had no intention of doing what this bastard told him to do. He would rather be beaten. He wanted to fight against the indignity of it all, to smash that smug nose into that asshole’s skull until his brains leaked out his eye sockets, but he knew he didn’t dare. To fight back would mean being stripped of his life with Gibbs. Presidential document or not, they could take him away and he could not, would not allow that. So here he lay, buck naked and deeply afraid of what was going to happen next.

Tony’s hair was grabbed and he was dragged to his knees and positioned in front of his attacker. When he looked up, Falco was licking his lips obscenely. 

“Well, boy, let see just how talented that mouth of yours is,” Falco taunted. “Use that mouth of yours to service your betters.”

“Go to hell,” Tony growled through clenched teeth. He stared Falco in the eye for the first time, never flinching when he saw the hand raised to strike him. “Go ahead, hit me, beat me, I don’t give a shit. I will never service you, ever.”

Falco slowly lowered his hand and began to laugh. It was a light chuckle at first, before it built to a full belly laugh. “Oh, believe me, not only will you suck me off before we leave this room, but you will service me anytime I say.”

“Like hell I will,” Tony shouted back. “And there is nothing you can do to force me. If you lay a hand on me, Gibbs will kill you.”

“Only if he finds out about it.” Falco smiled cruelly.

“And just what makes you think he won’t find out about it?” Tony gave Falco a look of disdain. “There’s no way you can stop me from telling him.”

“That is where you’re wrong,” Falco said menacingly. “What do you think would happen if your precious Master suddenly found himself without backup? Because I can arrange that.” Seeing the understanding dawn in Tony’s eyes, Falco pushed on. “What if he were out in the field and came face to face with a perp and no one was there to help him?”

“That-that won’t happen,” Tony insisted, though his stomach was doing a flip-flop. “Ka-Agent Todd, Agent David and Agent McGee would be there to back him up.”

“Would they?” Falco asked as his eyebrow rose. “Are you sure? Let’s say they are. How sure are you they will be able to keep him safe?” Falco chest swelled with self-pride at the look of uncertainty and fear that was now in Tony’s eyes. “You aren’t sure, are you?”

“Yes, I’m…I’m more than sure.” Tony squared his shoulders, determined to show his resolve. “Gibbs only accepts the best Agents on his team, which means you’ll never get assigned to it.” The slap to the cheek was extremely painful but not unexpected.

“Watch your tongue, slave, or I’ll cut it out!” Falco warned angrily, but then, once again, he smiled contemptuously. “It’s obvious to me you need a little demonstration of my control.” Falco pulled out his iphone and dialed a number. 

“Everything ready. Good, send the feed and wait for my signal.” Falco looked down into green eyes filled with hate. He held the phone in front of Tony and said, “I have a little show I want you to watch.” When Tony turned his head away, determined not to watch anything, Falco grabbed his chin in a painful, steely grip and jerked his head back. “I said watch and tell me what you see.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. There in front of him, on the small screen, was Gibbs and his team. They stood in a clearing of the park and laid out before them was a large pool of blood with the Marine officer’s hat sitting in the middle of it. Kate was taking pictures, McGee was sketching the scene and Ziva was bagging and tagging the evidence, but it was the man standing in the middle of the screen that had Tony’s total attention. 

Gibbs squatted at the edge of the blood pool, his eyes concentrating on the officer’s hat. Ducky was standing behind him, with Palmer at his side. It was obvious to Tony that Ducky was regaling them with one of his many stories and Gibbs was not listening and Tony was suddenly filled with fear. What was Falco planning? Why was he showing him this?

“So, you don’t think there is anything I can do to not only force you to service me anytime I say, but to keep you from telling Gibbs. Isn’t that what you said to me?” Falco said with an air of superiority. When Tony just stared at the phone, Falco smacked the side of his head. “I asked you a question, boy.”

Tony slowly raised his eyes and gave Falco a contemptuous look. “That’s right, nothing.”

“Think again, slave,” Falco snarled before shouting loud enough for the person on the other end of the line to hear him. “Now!”

Tony’s eyes snapped back to the screen just as Gibbs stood up and a shot rang out. Tony yelled out, “No!” as Gibbs dropped to the ground, his team rushing to his side. “What have you done?” Tony said horrified. Raising his eyes back up to Falco, who was smiling, Tony shouted, “What have you fucking done, you bastard?” Tony attempted to rise to his feet, but Falco forced him back down on the floor.

Falco calmly shut the phone off and dropped it back in his pocket. He shook his head while clicking his tongue. “Now, now, now, that’s no way to talk. Especially to someone who is as exceptional as I am. As to your question, I was proving a point.”

“What point?” Tony snapped, his body shaking with anger.

“It’s really simple,” Falco said in a condescending tone. “If you don’t do what I tell you to do, anytime I tell you to, if you ever say anything to anyone or do anything that let’s anyone even suspect what I’m doing, I promise you that next time the bullet will be right between Gibbs’ eyes instead of grazing his side.”

“H-he’s alive?” Tony choked out.

“For now, if you follow the rules,” Falco said as he casually unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his slacks. “I believe I gave you an order earlier and I don’t like to repeat myself.” He lowered the zipper and pushed his pants and briefs down off his hips, his hard cock springing free. “Now, suck me off and don’t even think about biting me.”

Tony hesitated just a moment before he slowly leaned forward and opened his mouth. He knew he had no choice now. He had to do what Falco had ordered, or risk Gibbs being murdered. Even if he had believed Falco was just talking out of his ass, even if he hadn’t just witnessed the live feed of Gibbs being shot, he couldn’t take that chance. No, he was lost, under this sadistic bastard’s control, and his life would never be the same again. But he’d do anything, sacrifice everything he had, if it meant keeping Gibbs safe.

Falco let out an evil laugh as he shoved his cock inside Tony’s waiting mouth making him choke. He pulled back until just the tip rested on Tony’s tongue before plunging back in. “Use that tongue of yours, boy, like you were trained to do.” When Tony made no attempt to comply, Falco grew angry. “You will service me properly, slave, if you value your Master’s life. Now, I’m not going to tell you again.”

Tony’s heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. He glanced up at the angry eyes boring into him, and he obeyed. Resigned to his fate, Tony ran his tongue over the head of Falco’s penis and then dipped the tip of it into the slit. The moan he heard from above told him he had done something right, so he took the cock in his mouth and began to suck, hollowing out his cheeks as he moved up and down. This wasn’t the first cock he had sucked, after all he had given Gibbs several blowjobs, and had enjoyed every one. This one wasn’t that much different, physically, but the thought of having this evil man’s cock in his mouth made him want to throw up. He kept thinking to himself, this is for Gibbs, to protect the man I love. Just do it DiNozzo.

Falco was enjoying himself immensely. The power he held over this man, on his knees before him, sucking his cock, gave him such an unbelievable feeling. He could make this man do anything he wanted, anything, and that just filled him with supremacy. He was in charge, not Gibbs, him, and there was nothing Gibbs could do about it.

Falco remembered back when he and Gibbs were in Europe. They had just finished their operation and Gibbs was being transferred to DC to become head of the MCRT unit. He had asked Gibbs, hell, practically begged him, to ask the Director to let him come back with him. He would have made a great Senior Field Agent had he been given half a chance, but no, he wasn’t good enough for Gibbs’ team. He was kept in Europe and given every shit undercover assignment there was. Well, now Gibbs would pay for his betrayal with the life of his little old slave. When Falco got through not only will Gibbs have lost his loving slave, but he would make sure Gibbs knew how and why.

Falco loved the feeling of domination. Just the thought of having control over another person made him horny as hell and watching his cock slide in and out of this slave’s mouth made his cock harder than hell. God, this boy knew what he was doing with that tongue. It felt better than any blowjob any man had ever given him. Even better than the time he had spent with Tony’s father, Uncle T, and that was some of the best head he had ever gotten. Uncle T knew how to pick the perfect sub or slave, but his son was turning out to be better than any of them. Yeah, this apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

“Oh, yes, that’s it,” Falco moaned. “You are such a good cocksucker, aren’t you, my little slut? Suck me harder, use that tongue.” He grabbed onto Tony’s ears with a tight grip and began pounding in and out of Tony’s mouth in a fast and brutal pace. He ignored the gagging and choking he heard coming from the subservient man. “Oh, God, you were born to suck my dick. I’m going to so enjoy our time together.”

Tony’s felt like his very soul was being ripped from him. The humiliation of the whole situation was almost more than he could bear, but what could he do? If he said anything to Gibbs, he risked Falco or one of his cronies killing the man he cared so very much for. Even worse, what would happen if Gibbs were to find out he had serviced someone else? Would Gibbs consider him nothing more than a dirty slut? Would it be better to just do what he was told and keep everything to himself?

Falco could feel that familiar tingle in the base of his spine and his balls began to draw up. He was close, so damn close. He gave one last, hard thrust and buried his cock deep in Tony’s throat. He released his load with a cry of completion and quickly pulled back. He sprayed copious amounts, covering Tony’s face and hair with his cum. Feeling the sudden need to relieve himself, Falco decided to gift Tony with a golden shower. Once he was finished, he pushed Tony away, where he collapsed on the floor. Falco stood over the man who was covered in his juices. Tony lay before him, curled in a ball and fighting to catch his breath. Falco smiled wickedly and said, “Oh, by the way, Tony, your daddy says hi.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to deal with the aftermath of Falco's attack.

Chapter 15

 

Tony lay shivering on the floor, the words, "Your daddy says,'Hi'," running over and over in his mind. His father had a man inside NCIS. An agent that Gibbs actually trusted. How could this be? How could Gibbs have turned him over to this sadistic son-of-a-bitch? Tony jumped at the ringing of Falco Moretti's phone.

"Yeah, Moretti," Falco answered. "Yes sir, I'll have him there shortly." Falco dropped his phone back in his pocket and stood looking down at Tony. "That was the Director. Gibbs is being brought in to autopsy and wants me to bring you to him." Falco sighed deeply. "I guess our time together has to come to an end sooner than I planned."

Falco picked up Tony's clothes and started to toss them at him but he stopped and took a good look at the man lying before him. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, his face and hair covered in Falco's cum. "I guess we better clean you up a bit. We don't want Gibbs to know about all the fun we've been having, now do we?"

Falco tightly gripped Tony's hair and dragged him across the floor to the toilet, ignoring Tony's cries of pain. He pulled Tony up onto his knees and forced his head into the bowl as he flushed. "Then again, maybe it would be a good idea to let him know how good you are at sucking another man's cock." Falco held Tony's face in the water as he struggled to get away. "What do you think his reaction would be, hmmm? Do you think he will ever want to look at you again, let alone touch you when he finds out how you willingly opened your mouth for my cock? Damn, Gibbs is so lucky to have a cocksucking slave so handy, even one like you."

Falco released the pressure and allowed Tony to lift his head out of the toilet. Tony coughed and sputtered as he gasped for air, his vision darkening and his lungs burning. He didn't know which hurt worse, his body or his soul. Was what this bastard said right, that Gibbs would hate him for what he did? Would he send Tony away when he found out he had willingly given in and had blown this man that Gibbs thought was a friend? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his head was shoved back into the toilet bowl.

Falco laughed as he flushed the toilet once again, holding Tony's head down. This time he ordered Tony to clean himself up. Falco wanted all the mess gone, and he watched as Tony scooped up water from the toilet bowl, poured it over his hair and scrubbed his scalp. "We must make sure you get yourself good and clean, now, mustn't we? Your Master won't appreciate me bringing you back to him covered in piss and cum, now would he? Or would he? Maybe it would give him the excuse he needed to get rid of your worthless ass. Did you know the other agents are laughing behind his back, all because he took you on as a slave? You are a disgrace to law enforcement, and he parades you in front of everyone."

Tony fought as Falco dunked his head back in the toilet and held his face in the water, his lung screaming for oxygen and his heart breaking at the cruel words Falco was spewing. Tony jerked his head up and gasped for much needed air when the pressure was lifted. He dropped to all fours and coughed until he was sure he would hack out his lungs.

Falco stood back and laughed at the sight before him. "You are the most a pitiful excuse for a man I've ever seen. You're nothing, not even a human being anymore. You're nothing but a piece of ass." Falco shook his head and reached for Tony's arm, yanking it out from under him. He dragged Tony over to the wall by the sink and held him under the automatic hand dryer. He hit the button, allowing the heated air to blow over Tony's head and face. "Can't very well show up in autopsy with water dripping from your hair. Be kinda hard to explain, wouldn't it?"

After the fourth round of drying, Tony was dropped to the floor and his slave garments thrown at him. "Get those on and don't waste any time. They're going to wonder what's keeping us." When Tony didn't move right away, Falco kicked his back using the side of his foot. "I said move your ass, slave, now!"

Tony began to pull his clothes on slowly. He was finding the task was difficult due to how hard he was shaking. The slave garments were lightweight and did nothing to keep him warm, but Tony didn't believe cold was his problem. Now fully dressed, Tony hesitantly rose to his feet, fully expecting to be slapped down again.

Falco walked around Tony, checking to make sure he was presentable, before he nodded and unlocked the door. "Let's go, and I expect you to act accordingly," Falco ordered. "Just remember what will happen to that Master of yours if you don't do as you're told." He grabbed Tony's upper arm and gave him shake. "If you do anything to make him even suspect that anything happened, I will order him taken out. Have I made myself clear?"

Tony stood, his head bowed and his hands held at his sides in tight fists. He wanted nothing more, right at that moment, than to deck this smug son-of-a-bitch, but he had to protect Gibbs. He could put up with anything this bastard could dish out as long as it kept Gibbs safe. Glancing up through his eyelashes, Tony only nodded. The blow Falco delivered to the side of his head was hard enough to make his ears ring and he had to grab onto the sink to keep from falling.

"I don't believe that is the proper way to answer me, slave, now is it?" Falco waited for Tony to whisper "no" before he continued. "Now, let's try this again. Have- I- made- myself- clear?"

"Y-yes sir, perfectly," Tony answered through clenched teeth.

"Good boy." Falco smirked. "Now, let's go see your Master."

Tony slowly followed Falco out of the bathroom and down the hall. He kept his head down, his eyes on the floor until they reached autopsy. His mind was spinning with everything that had happened. What was going to happen now? How was he ever going to get out of this? How was he ever going to be able to look Gibbs in the eye again? Tony was concentrating so hard he didn't see Falco stop until he bumped into his back.

Falco gave Tony a piercing look as he jerked his head towards the autopsy doors. When Tony began to walk past him, he placed his hand on Tony's chest to stop him. Without saying a word, he made it clear to Tony what he expected from him. Falco then turned and walked through the door.

Tony followed Falco inside and slowly raised his head. He saw Gibbs sitting on a steel table with a bloody bandage taped to his side. Tony watched him pull his shirt on and then his eyes met Gibbs'. Tony's eyes filled with tears, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. It wasn't until that moment he realized just how close Gibbs had come to dying out there and Tony began to shake. When Gibbs held his arms open for him, Tony rushed across the room and into his embrace.

"It's all right, Tony," Gibbs soothed as he stroked the back of Tony's head. "I'm going to be fine. It's just a scratch, I swear."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a scratch," Ducky said until he saw the slight shake of Gibbs' head. "However, you are correct, Jethro, you are going to be fine."

Gibbs realized his shirt was suddenly wet so he attempted to pull back to look at the man in his arms, but Tony only tightened his grip and buried his head deeper against Gibbs' chest. "Hey, hey, hey, no tears," he spoke softly as he kissed the top of Tony's head and rubbed his hand up and down his back in a soothing stroke. "Tony, why is your hair wet?"

Tony stiffened in Gibbs' arms, his heart soaring at the thought that Falco would now face the wrath of Gibbs. He would just wait, keep quiet. There was no way in hell that the bastard could explain this away. Falco was about to get caught by his own stupidity and Tony couldn't wait to see Gibbs smash his face in.

"Oh, that's my fault, Gibbs." Falco stepped forward, never missing a beat. "When I told him you had been injured, he looked like he was going to keel right over. I had to splash water on his face to bring him around. I must have gotten a bit carried away."

"Did he fall and hit his face?" Ducky asked as he stepped closer to Tony. "It looks like he has a bruise forming on his cheek."

Explain that one away, asshole.

"He did fall forward," Falco replied, sounding concerned. "I thought I'd caught him before he hit, but I must not have. I'm sorry, Gibbs, this is all my fault."

He can't possibly believe that Gibbs is going to believe that lame story.

"No apology necessary, Al," Gibbs said. "I'm sure you did your best. I just appreciate your willingness to help. Duck, could you check him over, make sure he's okay?" Gibbs was growing concerned when he felt Tony shaking in his arms.

Tony's heart dropped when he heard Gibbs' response. How could Gibbs believe that bastard? Now Tony felt truly lost. He had no way out. He would now become Falco's slut, taking everything he dished out, unable to complain, without any hope of escape. Tony tightened his grip on Gibbs, refusing to let go so Ducky could look him over.

"I'll leave so you can have a look at Tony," Falco said, false concern dripping from every word. "Maybe he'll feel more comfortable being alone with you." Stepping up to the table, Falco patted Tony on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself Tony and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Probably not tomorrow, Agent Moretti," Ducky stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Agent Gibbs will be staying home tomorrow."

"No, Duck," Gibbs argued. "I'm fine, I don't…"

"Yes, you do," Ducky interrupted. "You have lost a fair amount of blood and you refused to go to the hospital. Therefore, it falls to me, as your medical provider, to make sure that you are well enough to work. I say you need at least twenty-four hours rest. More if you continue to argue with me, and I'm sure the Director will agree with me once he sees my report."

"Well, Dr. Mallard, it looks like you have your hands full." Falco laughed as he headed for the door. "Take all the time you need, Gibbs. I'll be here when you get back, so don't worry."

Tony knees grew weak and felt like they were going to buckle. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Had he actually been saved from Falco's abuse, at least for one day?

"Come on, Tony, let's go home," Gibbs said softly and Tony lifted his head off Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs eased himself off the table and turned to leave, but he saw Tony sway and reach for the table. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm to steady him, his concern growing. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Tony whispered and shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm fine. Can we go home now?" Tony tried to take another step but when he swayed again, he felt Gibbs' grip tighten.

"Lay down, Tony, I want Ducky to give you a quick check." Gibbs steered Tony back towards the autopsy table, but Tony had other plans. When Tony shook his head no and tried to pull away, Gibbs pushed him back against the table and growled out an order of, "Now lay down."

"Jethro, you mustn't lift him," Tony heard Ducky say. "You will pull out your stitches."

"I don't care about my damn stitches, Ducky," Gibbs snapped at the ME. "There is something wrong. He's shaking like a leaf and about to drop."

"Well, step aside so I can check him over," Ducky said as he moved Gibbs out of the way. "I'm sure he is fine. He had quite a shock today, he is probably just emotionally exhausted." Ducky assisted Tony up onto the table and he reluctantly lay back on the cold table and allowed the ME to look him over. Ducky finished his quick exam, and grew concerned at Tony's elevated blood pressure and pulse rate. He was also not happy with the way Tony was just laying there and staring at nothing. Turning to Gibbs he gave his report. "I'm not happy about his vital signs. His heart rate and blood pressure are far too high. I would like to give him something to help calm him down."

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked.

"I would say he is extremely upset over your injury," Ducky explained. "I will give him a very light sedative and then the two of you need to go home. Let him rest beside you and once he realizes you are indeed fine, he should calm down." At Gibbs agreeing nod, Ducky lifted the syringe.

***NCIS***

Tony stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. The bruise on his cheek, while not very prominent, was definitely visible. His skin was bright red where he had scrubbed hard trying to get rid of any sign of Falco Moretti, but he could still feel those hands on him. Taking a deep breath and knowing he didn't dare show how he was feeling to Gibbs, Tony made sure his mask was firmly in place and then opened the bathroom door.

Stepping into the bedroom, he saw Gibbs sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. He was wearing only boxers, and his eyes were closed in sleep. He was bare above the waist, his nipples peeking through the beautiful silver hair on his chest, making Tony's cock stir.

The sudden image of Falco looking down at him, that smug expression on his face, caused Tony to slam his eyes shut and his stomach flipped. He blinked several times trying, to erase that scene playing out before his eyes, and once again looked towards his Master. The man before him was his Master, the man who owned him, body and soul. But then again Gibbs wasn't just his Master. Jethro actually cared for him, had told him he loved him.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was feeling a lot better now that the shakiness was pretty much gone. He didn't know why he'd had such an intense reaction. Although he had been both angry and scared, he had also been a cop. He should have been able to handle seeing Jethro in danger better than he did.

Tony sat down gently on the edge of the bed, trying hard not to wake the sleeping man. He just needed to be near him, to touch him, but the visions of Falco and what he had been forced to do kept flashing in his mind. Tony knew he needed to push them as far away as possible. He needed to lock them in that box he had deep inside, the box into which he shoved all his nightmares.

Tony reached up and gently ran his fingers through Gibbs' chest hair, his thumb rubbing over one pert nipple. When Gibbs moaned and arched up into the touch, Tony ran his thumb across the other one. Gibbs' eyes open and then Tony was being pulled forward, his lips taken in a demanding kiss. Tony parted his lips, inviting Gibbs' tongue inside, and Gibbs accepted, his tongue thrusting inside and thoroughly exploring Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled away from the incredible kiss and rose to his feet. When Gibbs reached out for him, he shook his head no. "You've been injured," Tony said softly. "Ducky said you needed to rest."

"I need you more," Gibbs replied, his pupils blown with lust. "Come here, Tony," he said and held out his hand to Tony.

Tony didn't move at first, his eyes roaming over Gibbs' body. He watched as Gibbs' boxers begin to tent and he knew what he needed to do if he wanted to rid himself of Falco, even if only for a short while. "Then let me take care of you tonight," Tony said, dropping the towel around his waist to the floor. Tony stepped up to the bed, ignoring the hand Gibbs had extended out, and reached for the waistband of Gibbs' boxers. "Lift your hips," Tony said, and pulled the boxers down over Gibbs' hips and off his legs. Tony then help Gibbs slide down in the bed so he would be more comfortably settled.

Tony lightly brushed his fingers over the now clean, white bandage on Gibbs' side and took a deep breath. "Don't move, just lay still and let me do all the work." When Gibbs nodded his agreement, Tony reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the tube of lube. Squeezing some out on his fingers, Tony bent over, his ass facing Gibbs, and slowly inserted his lubed fingers into his puckered entrance. He slowly prepared himself, moving his fingers in and out while scissoring them back and forth to stretch the opening.

He could hear Gibbs' breathing speed up and he groaned as Tony gave him a show he wouldn't soon forget. When he felt he was ready, Tony turned back around and squeezed more lube out onto his hand. Warming it between his palms, Tony turned his attention to Gibbs' hard and already leaking cock. Once it was covered with lube, Tony climbed onto the bed and straddled Gibbs' hips.

Gibbs' dick was standing at attention but Tony's wasn't even hard, as if it wasn't interested. This had never happened to him before, and he was scared that Gibbs would wonder why he couldn't get it up for him. Who knows what kind of excuse he could find if Gibbs began to question him. Maybe he could say it was because of the injection Ducky had given him, but if Gibbs found out about Falco…no, Tony wasn't going to let that happen.

He rubbed his ass back and forth over Gibbs' dick while he leaned forward and took Gibbs' mouth in an almost desperate kiss. He felt Gibbs wrap his hand around his flaccid penis and begin to stroke him. After what felt like forever, Tony's erection finally began to rise. Breaking the kiss, Tony took hold of both of Gibbs' hands and carefully raised them above his head and onto the headboard, careful not to pull on Gibbs' stitches. "Can you keep your hands here?" Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Please, let me do this for you."

Gibbs looked deep into Tony's eyes. He didn't know why, but Tony needed this, needed to be in charge tonight. Thinking it was due to his being injured, he decided to give in to Tony's wishes. "All right, Tony, I'm all yours," Gibbs said as he wrapped his fingers around the rungs of the headboard. "But just remember, it was just a flesh wound, I'm going to be fine."

God, how he wanted to tell Gibbs what was truly wrong. Yes, he was worried when Gibbs had been shot and he was scared shitless for his future safety. That was the only reason Tony would let that bastard, Falco, lay a finger on him. But that wasn't what this was about tonight. Tonight was about getting the images of today out of his mind, of getting the feeling of those hands off him. He wanted, no he needed, to feel Gibbs on him, around him and in him and he wanted it now.

Nodding his head, Tony rose up and reached behind himself to position Gibbs' cock. Lining himself up, he slowly sank down, taking Gibbs' inside his tight passage, moaning as he sank further and further down.

Gibbs moaned as his cock moved deeper into Tony's tight heat. God, the feeling of Tony encased around him was incredible and it took every ounce of strength he had not to cum right there and then. His hands tightened around the headboard in a white-knuckled grip while he waited for Tony to start moving.

Once Tony bottomed out, he stilled, waiting for his body to adjust, and his mind to clear. He saw the look of euphoria on Gibbs' face, and calmly lifted up until just the tip of Gibbs' cock was inside him and then slowly sank back down. When Gibbs gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, Tony began a careful rhythm up and down, tightening his muscles around Gibbs' cock as he descended. He smiled at the cries of pleasure he heard.

Tony kept his eyes on the expressive face of the man he loved, pleased he could bring him such enjoyment. He felt his own erection growing larger, until, without warning Gibbs' face suddenly morphed into Falco's, with that evil, smug smile he wore, as he commanded Tony to suck him off. Tony felt the bile rising in his throat and his erection wilted.

Swallowing hard to push the nausea back down, Tony began to ride Gibbs faster and harder, trying to force that image way, but instead, the smile became a pompous laugh. He was losing his mind. This couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it happen. Tony rode Gibbs like a cowboy riding a bronco, his movements harsh and fast, the muscles in his legs screaming for him to stop, but he just pushed harder and harder.

It wasn't long before Gibbs, hanging on to the headboard with a white-knuckled grip, was begging, "Let me touch you, please Tony. I need to touch you."

But all Tony could see and hear was Falco, his laugh, his evil eyes that bore into him. "No!" Tony shouted as he slammed down again and again until he heard Gibbs shout his name and felt the warm sensation of his seed completely fill him. Tony collapsed on top of Gibbs' chest, Tony's chest heaving as he fought to control his breathing.

"That-that was un-fucking believable," Gibbs gasped out as he pulled Tony close.

Tony stayed where he was until Gibbs hold on him loosened. When he knew Gibbs was asleep, Tony slowly pulled himself off Gibbs' cock and lay on the bed beside him. Gibbs never knew that Tony never came or that he lost his erection during his ride. He also never heard Tony quietly cry himself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco teaches Tony a lesson

Chapter 16

Tony sat on his slave pillow beside Gibbs' desk, his head down. He was trying his hardest to hide not only the fear but the total hatred he held for the man walking into the bullpen. Falco was talking to Ziva and Tony could hear her laugh at something Falco said. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out loud.

He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. He was barely able to keep his act together even though he knew he had to, in order to keep Gibbs safe. That's all that mattered. Keep Gibbs safe. That had become Tony's mantra, while Falco had been repeatedly thrusting his dick into his mouth, invading his body with harsh, blunt fingers, pinching his nipples until he wanted to scream. Keep Gibbs safe.

But oh God, it had been going on, this punishment, this torture, for over two weeks now, and Tony knew he was showing signs of strain. Gibbs had been looking at him the past few days, like he knew something was going on and he was trying to figure it out.

He was tired, Tony said. It was a strain to be among law enforcement officers and not be able to participate. It was difficult when it reminded him, day after day, what had been stolen from him. All of this was the truth, but not the entire truth, of course.

And when Gibbs touched him, made love to him, or just fucked him over the kitchen table, Tony ached to tell him to stop, wanted to scream that he was unclean, that he should stop, that Gibbs deserved someone better, a slave who wasn't another man's toy.

It was one of the hardest things Tony had ever done, pretending that he was relaxed and that he welcomed Gibbs' touches. He had to use every one of his talents to ensure that Gibbs never had a clue that something was wrong. He quietly thanked God for all that undercover experience he had. After all, he wasn't considered the best undercover cop for nothing.

Having learned from his first mistake, when he had hit Tony in the face, Falco was extra careful about not leaving any marks on him, which ensured that he would be able to continue his assaults on Tony without danger of detection. So it fell to Tony, to either learn to live with the shame, the horror he faced daily, or risk his Master's life, something he wasn't willing to do. He took his first calming breath of the day when Falco turned from Ziva's desk and headed out of the bullpen.

The team had been on cold cases for the last couple of days, which kept Tony out of Falco's hands, and Tony couldn't help but pray that would continue for a while longer. As much as he hated just sitting here, on this God-awful pillow, doing absolutely nothing, it was a far cry better than what he would face at the hands of that sadistic bastard if the team was called out. At least today Tony had been allowed to bring a book with him.

Tony watched over the edge of his book as one by one each member of the team got up from their desks and left the bullpen, following up one lead or another, until only Tony and Gibbs were left. Just when Tony was finally feeling at ease, Gibbs grabbed the paper he was reading off his desk and stood.

"I have to run this up to the Director," Gibbs said and stepped away from his desk. "You stay right here, do not move. I won't be long."

"Yes, Master," Tony replied, keeping his head bowed like all slaves are expected to do, but peeking up at Gibbs on the sly.

"Good boy." Gibbs smiled at Tony's antics and then headed for the Director's office.

Tony sighed deeply as he watched Gibbs climb the stairs. He was getting bored just sitting here, but the alternative was…Tony shivered at the thought and turned back to his book. It was the latest Jack Ryan novel by Tom Clancy and he had to admit it was pretty good. He still preferred to watch the movies, Hunt for Red October being his favorite, but at least the book gave him something to do while he was stuck at the Navy Yard, and it was getting to the best part.

Tony became so engrossed with his novel that he was no longer paying attention to the room around him. He was startled when Gibbs' chair was suddenly pulled out and his arm was grabbed in a painfully tight grip. Yanked to his feet, Tony found himself being dragged toward the elevator by Falco.

Falco slapped the down button on the elevator and then pulled Tony tightly against him while they waited for the car to arrive. "You belong to me now," Falco whispered in Tony's ear, with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"The hell I do," Tony snapped back. Hearing those words coming out of Falco's mouth made Tony feel like he had been hit in the gut. He belonged to no one, as far as he was concerned. The only thing that got him through this thing called slavery was having the mindset that he and Jethro were lovers, not Master and Slave, no matter what it said on paper and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this asshole change his little fantasy.

"What did you say to me?" Falco asked angrily.

"You heard me. I do not now, nor will I ever, belong to you," Tony replied sharply as he tried to pull away.

"You'll pay for that insolence, slave," Falco snarled and tightened his grip on Tony's arm. The elevator door opened and Falco began dragging Tony inside.

Tony dug his feet in, fighting every effort Falco made to get him inside, but when he saw one of the other agents watching, he knew his resistance could get him declared an attempted runaway, so he hesitated just a moment. It was just what Falco needed to propel him into the elevator.

To Tony's horror, the doors began to slide shut. Turning unexpectedly, Tony pushed as hard as he could against Falco's chest, causing him to stumble back and lose his grip on his arm. Tony shoved his hand into the small opening, preventing the doors from closing. He saw Gibbs coming down the stairs, and his heart soared, he was saved. At least he thought he was, until he felt Falco grab his arm and try to pull in back inside.

"Master!" Tony yelled in desperation.

Falco yanked on Tony's arm, but couldn't pry his hand off the elevator doors. He knew he didn't have much time, now that the slave had called out for his Master. Digging his nails into Tony's arm, in the hope that the pain would cause him to release his death grip on the door, Falco made one last attempt to jerk him inside so the door would close before Gibbs could get to them. Falco felt a smug sense of satisfaction when Tony suddenly lost his grip and the doors began to close. Someone shoved their hand in the narrow opening and the doors slid open, revealing an angry looking Gibbs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs growled as he took in the sight before him. Falco had a tight hold on Tony's arm and he looked like he was having a hard keeping his temper under control. Tony, on the other hand looked terrified. "Al, what are you doing with my slave?"

"I-I was taking him with me to the records room." Falco thought quickly and then smiled. "Isn't that what you wanted when you called me earlier?"

"What? No, you misunderstood," Gibbs said and leaned against the frame to keep the doors from closing. He didn't like the look of fear in Tony's eyes and reached out to remove him from the elevator, but noticed Falco tighten his grip. "I just needed to discuss something with you, but not now." Gibbs pulled Tony towards him, his glare finally forcing Falco to let go of Tony's arm.

They headed back for the Bullpen when Gibbs heard Falco call out, "When do you want to talk to me?"

Gibbs turned back around, keeping Tony close to his side. He was surprised to feel Tony tremble in his grip. "I'll call you when I get some time, maybe the end of the week."

Falco forced the best smile on his face he could and nodded. "Sure thing, Gibbs, just give me a call." Falco then stepped into the elevator and let the doors close. The smile fell from his face and his angry grew tenfold. You'll pay for that, you son-of-a-bitch. You don't deny me and get away with it. I teach you one hell of a lesson you'll never forget, slave."

Gibbs watched the elevator door close, an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something was going on, and he needed to find out what it was. He saw that the smile that Falco had plastered on his face never met his eyes, and why was Tony so afraid? Yep, it was most definitely time.

Once they were both settled back at Gibbs' desk, Gibbs turned to Tony. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Tony sat on his pillow his eye staring at the floor. What could he say? Oh, that was just Falco trying to get me alone so he could abuse me. You know, he really likes his blow jobs, not to mention having his fingers up my ass. If he did that, what would Gibbs think of him? Would he see him as the slut he was? Would he want someone who allowed another man to do what he wanted with him? No, he had to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to continue to live with Jethro.

Tony took a deep breath, and even though it went against the grain, he steeled himself to once again tell Gibbs a lie. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," Gibbs growled but then calmed himself. "What was going on with you and Al in the elevator?" He'd never seen Al look so pissed before, and Gibbs wondered if Tony had done something to get under his skin. Knowing Tony, he wouldn't put it past him to act up a bit. Between boredom and not being able to be a police officer, Tony was probably harboring some pent-up hostility of his own. "You giving him lip, Tony? You know I won't allow you to talk disrespectfully to a fellow agent."

"It's just like he said, Master," Tony said quietly, never looking up. His heart broke at the thought the Gibbs believed he was the cause of the problem. "He was going to take me with him to the records room. He said that was what you wanted."

Gibbs lowered his voice so only Tony could hear him and said, "Tony, you were scared to death in that elevator. Why? Has something happened I should know about?"

"N-no, Sir." Tony tried hard to sound convincing, but his voice shook despite his efforts. "I-I was just afraid that you would be angry that I left without you giving me permission, but Agent Moretti said he thought you just needed me out from under foot for a little while and-and I can understand that. I'm sure having me around 24-7 has to fray your last nerve." Tony tried to make light of the situation, but he could see by the look on Gibbs face that he hadn't succeeded.

"You know damned well that isn't true." Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he watched Tony tremble. "Now I want to know what the hell is going on…" Gibbs stopped mid-sentence when Kate and McGee entered the bullpen. He leaned down until his mouth was right next to Tony's ear and whispered. "We will discuss this later at home."

"Yes, Master," Tony whispered back.

Two hours later Tony's chest tightened in terror when Gibbs' phone rang and the word came down they had a case. He was totally shocked when Gibbs didn't call Falco, but instead took him down to Abby's lab. Abby was thrilled to see him and he was extremely grateful to be in her company. That is until Agent Balboa called to tell her they had a case and he would be there soon with a boatload of evidence for Abby to analyze. Abby, not realizing there was a problem, picked up the phone and called the only person who she knew she could safely turn Tony over too.

"Hey, Tony," Abby called out as she hung up the phone. "I'm going to be getting a case really soon, so Agent Moretti will be coming to take charge of you."

Tony felt like he had been punched. He was going to end up in Falco Moretti's hands after all. God help him. "Abby, can I just stay here with you, if I promise to stay out of your way?"

"Wish I could, Tony, but that isn't possible." Abby was so busy preparing her equipment she never noticed how pale Tony had become or the fear in his eyes.

"But, I'll stay back in the office," Tony begged. "You won't even know I'm here."

"Oh, Tony, that isn't the problem." Abby hated to tell him he was a liability but she needed him to understand that it wasn't that she didn't want him around. "The fact is you're a convicted terrorist slave. If you were in here while I processed anything it could compromise the evidence. Maybe we can hang out later once the evidence has been processed."

Even though Tony knew she was right, he had to get her to change her mind. He couldn't go with Moretti, not if he could help it. "I understand, Abby, but if I'm not in the same room…"

"Here you go, Abby," Balboa called out, talking over Tony as if he weren't even there. He carried a box full of plastic evidence bags and placed it on her table before turning to face her. "Hoping you can get some prints off the note we found by the body."

Tony stood back and watched, upset that Abby and Balboa were talking back and forth as if he wasn't even there. His heart sunk when Falco entered, a look of triumph on his face. Before he could make a sound he found himself being dragged down the hall that led to the Unisex bathroom he had become all too familiar with.

Tony was thrown inside, and landed on his hands and knees. He fought to keep the panic under control as Falco stood over him, his face contorted in fury. Tony began trying to get to his feet, but was knocked onto his side when Falco gave him a sharp kick. Tony knew he was in for a bad time, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to live through it.

"Not such a big man now, are you?" Falco sneered down at the helpless man. "You're going to pay for refusing me, you fucking son-of-a-bitch. Your ass is mine."

"No, it isn't." Tony glared up at his tormentor. "It belongs to one man and one man only, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he's more of a man than you will ever be."

"The hell he is!" Falco yelled, his entire body shaking in rage. "That broken down, has-been Marine isn't half the man I am."

"If that were true, why are you still just shuffling paper while he is head of the MCRT team?" Tony gave Falco a belittling smile as he rose from the floor. "Sounds to me like you aren't as important as you seem to think you are."

Falco let out an angry wail and swept Tony's feet out from under him. He felt a large sense of satisfaction when Tony hit the linoleum with a grunt of pain. "You're about to find out just what kind of man I am, Slave. When I'm through with you, you'll know you've been with a real man and not some asinine old fool. I've been thinking a lot about what kind of punishment I should give you for that little stunt you pulled in the elevator," Falco said as he circled around Tony, an evil grin on his face. "So many choices and so little time, but I know just the thing to teach you the proper way for a slave to act. Strip, now!"

Tony never moved a muscle, except to shake his head no. He was fed up. Fed up with acquiescing to this bastard's every command. Fed up with hands on his body, or a cock in his mouth that didn't belong there. No, he was through doing what Falco Moretti ordered him to do.

"I see you need another demonstration of my power," Falco laughed. He pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. "So, where would you like my man to put this bullet? His shoulder, leg, abdomen, or better yet, right between the eyes?"

Tony's breath caught in his throat as the image of Gibbs being gunned down played out in his mind like a movie on an IMAX screen. This, he reminded himself, was why he had endured Falco's torture as long as he had, to keep Gibbs safe.

"You want me to give the order? Because it doesn't matter to me of Gibbs lives or dies. He's just another obstacle in my way. You're your call, slave. You want me to do it? You want a new Master, huh?"

Tony closed his eyes, bowed his head and accepted his fate. "No, please, I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt my Master."

Falco smirked as he closed his phone and dropped it in his pocket. "Fine, this is your last warning. You pull one more stunt like this or the bullshit you pulled earlier and I swear I will hand you your precious Gibbs' still beating heart. Now, get those fucking clothes off!"

Tony fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he slowly removed his clothes. Now, completely naked, he knelt in front of Falco on the cold, hard bathroom floor and awaited his punishment. Keep Gibbs safe, he reminded himself.

Falco, filled with satisfaction for forcing the man before him to submit, walked to the far corner of the room and picked up a duffle bag that Tony hadn't noticed before. Pulling the baby changing table down, Falco placed the bag on top and opened it. He began going through it, mumbling in the negative as he placed an item on the left side of the bag and in the positive as he placed some on the right.

"Ah, this should work nicely," Falco said, sounding excited. He turned to face Tony and waved the object in his hand.

Tony fought against the panic that rose in his throat when he saw what Falco was holding up. It was obviously a dildo of some kind but this one was made of a shiny sleek metal. It was very long and had a bullet shaped top that had a narrow indention directly under the head. There was a long black wire hanging out of the bottom of the dildo that connected to a black box in Falco's other hand. The power unit, Tony was sure. It didn't look any larger than the toys he and Gibbs had played with in the past, but this thing scared the hell out of him.

"I can see from your expression that you are familiar with my little toy." Falco smiled as he dropped the dildo into his pocket. He left the power box hanging outside his pants for Tony to see, hoping to play on Tony's increasing fears. "You have a very important lesson to learn, so your punishment must be memorable. I promise you, this you will remember for a very long time."

Falco picked up a leather belt with leather cuffs attached to it and walked behind Tony. He stood there for a moment; pleased at the slight tremors he could detect running though the slave's body. He reached around and buckled the belt around Tony's waist and the grabbed Tony's wrists one at a time and cuffed them to the belt. He dragged Tony across the floor and dropped him on the toilet, face down, so that his head hung over one side. This positioned his ass to give Falco perfect access.

Tony grunted as his chest hit the toilet seat, the cold from the porcelain seeping into his skin causing him to shiver. He prepared himself for Falco's finger to invade him, but cried out in shock and pain when the metal dildo was roughly shoved inside him instead with no preparation.

"My, my, tight aren't we?" Falco taunted. "Your Master is already tired of you, isn't he? No more morning fucks before work?" Falco laughed cruelly and pushed the dildo in deeper until it was fully seated. He then strapped it in place using a Velcro strap that attached to the belt around Tony's waist.

Tony began to struggle in an attempt to rise, his fear getting the best of him, but a stinging slap to his ass stopped him. He fought to slow his breathing, feeling lightheaded.

"Goodness, you look good enough to eat," Falco said as he stepped into Tony's line of sight. He stroked his cock through his pants and licked his lips lasciviously. "You're like a feast laid out in front of a starving man, but there is something missing, I think."

Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as Falco walked over to the changing table and picked something up. Falco held the item close to his side, obscuring Tony's view. He kept his eyes on that hidden hand until Falco disappeared behind him again.

Falco grasped Tony's hair and yanked his head back. "Now, we need to make sure no one disturbs us, so I can't have you screaming." Falco forced an inflatable butterfly gag into Tony's mouth, buckled it tightly behind his head, and quickly inflated it. With sinister glee, he pumped the bulb until Tony's cheeks were puffed out and he moaned from the ache in his jaw as the gag was anchored in place. He knew the pressure it would put on Tony's tongue would muffle any and all sound he could possibly make. He couldn't stop the snort of laughter when he saw Tony fight to dislodge the offending piece of rubber.

He picked up the power box and then stepped just enough to the side so Tony could see him. He smiled the most malicious smile and said, "Now, you will know the hell of defying me. Let your punishment begin." With that Falco turn the dial to the highest setting. He laughed, pleased when Tony arched, screaming around the gag as the electric current shot through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post but my mother collasped the first of January and I have spent every second since caring for her. She is slowly getting better, but my time is limited so my next chapter may be a while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally breaks down.

Chapter 17

Gibbs leaned against the doorframe between the bedroom and the bathroom, his eyes locked on the man asleep in his bed, his gut twisted with worry. He could tell that Tony's sleep was anything but peaceful and he couldn't help but think - no he knew - that something had been going on with Tony while he was at the Navy Yard.

Gibbs thought back to earlier in the day when he had phoned Abby as soon as he had arrived back at NCIS, asking her to bring Tony up. She had turned him over to Falco, she explained, because she was knee high in evidence from Balboa's case, and couldn't have Tony in the lab with her. Hearing that had given Gibbs a very bad feeling, so he called Falco and had him bring Tony up immediately.

##NCIS##

Something in Falco's voice made Gibbs' worry double as he sat anxiously waiting for those elevator doors to open. When he heard that familiar ding he tried to look casually towards the sound, but he never expected to see the sight coming towards him. His heart was in his throat as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Falco's stride was purposeful, whereas Tony's was hesitant. Tony looked ill, his skin pale and sweaty, and when he staggered just a bit, Gibbs was on his feet and at his side in moments. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Falco said. He released Tony and stepped back, trying his hardest to look and sound concerned. "We were down in the file room, working on some of the old, solved cases, when he suddenly started to feel sick. I had him lie on the floor and rest for about an hour and I thought he looked a bit better."

"Why didn't you get him to Ducky?" Gibbs snapped as he helped Tony down on his slave pillow. "Or you could have called me."

"You were both in the field and I didn't think the Director would have appreciated me calling you both back just for a slave." Falco knew he had said the wrong thing when Gibbs turned and glared at him.

"He's not just a slave to me," Gibbs shot back.

"Sorry, poor choice of words, but you know what I meant." Falco raised his hands in surrender as he took another step back.

Gibbs knew Falco was right, but it didn't make it any better. "Come on, I want Ducky to take a look at you."

"No please, Master," Tony whispered and grabbed Gibbs' shirt. "I just want to go home. I'll be all right, probably just something I ate."

"He's probably right. He was fine until we ate lunch." Falco lied knowing Tony had eaten nothing while in his custody.

Gibbs looked Tony over, not feeling comfortable with how he looked. He knew he should take Tony down to autopsy before going home, but the begging look in Tony's eyes broke his heart and he relented. "All right," Gibbs said as he stroked Tony's hair.

They left right away, and with Gibbs driving, they were soon home. Gibbs insisted Tony lay on the couch and it wasn't long before Tony seemed to feel better. He still refused to eat, only sipping on a small glass of milk, but Gibbs didn't push him. After a couple of hours, Gibbs decided it was time for bed and he led Tony upstairs and into the shower.

Tony moaned when the hot water hit his overly sore muscles, but couldn't prevent himself from stiffening when he felt Gibbs step up behind him. Thank God Falco had been careful about not leaving any marks. He tried to remain calm when he felt Gibbs' hands on his body, rubbing up his back and then down his arms. His breathing began to speed up when he felt Gibbs' hard cock slip in between his ass cheeks, while and he nipped at Tony's neck.

"You like that, Tony," Gibbs asked seductively.

"Y-yes, Master," Tony said softly, the nausea rising in his throat. How could he tell Jethro that just the thought of being touched made him sick?

"Master, really?" Gibbs asked, confused. "I would have thought after having to call me that all day at the Navy Yard you wouldn't want to role play tonight." Gibbs felt Tony shiver and he loved that he could give Tony such pleasure. He continued to lick and nip at Tony's neck as he pumped some liquid soap in his hand. "But if that's what you want…" Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's flaccid cock and began to slowly stroke it.

Tony suddenly pushed back, breaking Gibbs' hold on him, and stumbled out of the shower. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and began to gag, throwing up the small amount of milk he had managed to swallow earlier. He was never more grateful than to feel the cool washcloth pressed to his forehead as Gibbs sat on the floor beside him.

##NCIS##

Two hours later, Ducky had come and gone. He had told Gibbs that Tony was going to be fine, that it looked like a twenty-four hour stomach bug, but Gibbs didn't believe that.

The longer Gibbs stood there and watched Tony twitch while he slept, the harder it was for him to shake the feeling that all was not well. Something has happened between Falco and Tony, but what? Was Tony at fault or was Falco? He'd always known Falco to be a stand-up guy but now there was something off about him. Was Gibbs being unfair to Tony assuming it was his mouth that was getting him in trouble? Whatever happened to his rule, never assume? Gibbs needed answers and, by God, come morning he would get them, one way or the other. Decision made, Gibbs quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

***NCIS***

Tony's eyes shot open, a gasp caught in his throat, his body sweaty and trembling. Shit, what a nightmare! He's never had one so vivid, so real before. It was like the assault was happening all over again. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, but images from the dream played on in his mind.

Not wanting to wake Gibbs, Tony crawled out of bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him before he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still pale and the bags under his eyes were very prominent. In short, he looked like hell. Jesus, why was his life spiraling down into the toilet? Did he piss off some God he wasn't aware of? He sure as hell had never broken a mirror, so that sure as hell wasn't the reason.

Tony laughed at that thought, but the laugh quickly turned to a sob. Today had been the last straw. No way in hell was Falco going to lay a hand on him again. The only problem was, how to accomplish that and still keep Gibbs safe?

One solution was to run, get the hell out of Dodge. Thank God he had worn boxers and a T-shirt to bed. Now all he had to do was sneak into the bedroom, grab a pair of pants and a shirt, steal some money out of Gibbs wallet, great now I'm a thief, creep down the stairs, unlock the dead bolt and open the door, all without waking a trained Marine. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

He could wait until Gibbs was in the shower in the morning, that is if he didn't insist Tony join him. Of course if he claimed he was still too ill, maybe Gibbs would shower alone. Then Tony could quietly leave and be a fair distance away before Gibbs even realized he was gone.

There was one big problem with Tony's plan. If he chose this route and was caught there would be nothing Gibbs could do to prevent the powers that be from taking him away, and there was would be nothing stopping his father from getting his hands on him. As bad as all of that would be, the idea of leaving Gibbs was even worse. The thought of having to live this life without Gibbs at his side was something Tony couldn't face.

He had to take himself out of the equation if he was going to accomplish his goal. If he were no longer around then Falco would have no reason to hurt Gibbs, nor could he continue his abuse. So if the running idea was out, then there was only one other option he could come up with to keep Gibbs safe.

Tony spotted the water glass on the counter and knew what he had to do. He picked up the glass, sat on the floor and leaned back against the tub. He had to take several deep breaths to drum up enough courage to take the next step. Finally, he raised the glass in the air and smashed it against the side of the cabinet.

***NCIS***

Gibbs startled awake, not sure what the sound was that had roused him. Was that breaking glass he heard? He lay still listening for any movement downstairs. After several minutes of silence, Gibbs turned over to ask Tony if he had heard it, but the bed was empty.

"Tony?" Gibbs called out, growing concerned when there was no reply. Gibbs headed out of the bedroom, expecting to find Tony down in the kitchen getting something to eat, when he noticed a light under the bathroom door. "Tony, you all right?" Gibbs asked as he opened the door. "Are you sick again?"

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. Tony was sitting on the floor against the tub; a shard of glass in his shaking hand, held just inches from his wrist. "Tony, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked quietly as he slowly took a step closer. "Babe, put the glass down."

Gibbs could tell that Tony wasn't hearing a word he said. Tony's eyes were locked on his hand as tears slid down his cheeks. Gibbs made it to his side and knelt down. He gently grasped Tony's wrist and took the shard of glass out of his hand before sad green eyes reluctantly looked up.

Gibbs calmly sat beside Tony and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "What's going through that mind of yours," Gibbs asked patiently. His heart almost broke when Tony suddenly fell into his arms and began to sob. "Hey now, what's this all about," Gibbs whispered as he held Tony tightly against him.

"I c-can't do it anymore," Tony cried out. "Please, don't make me go back there. Please let me stay here. I'll keep the door lock and I won't answer it for anyone but you, I swear. You-you can buy a slave cage and lock me in if you want, just please, don't make me go back there."

Gibbs gut flipped at hearing Tony's pleas. He was right, something definitely had happened at the Navy Yard, but now Gibbs feared it was much worse than he could have imagined. "Come on Tony, calm down and tell me what's happened." Gibbs felt Tony shake his head and he pulled Tony closer. "Tony, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I-I can't," Tony mumbled against Gibbs neck.

"Yes you can," Gibbs said as he pushed Tony up so he could look him in the eye. "And you will. Now, tell me what's going on."

"You don't understand," Tony protested.

"What don't I understand?" Gibbs pushed further.

Tony drew his knees up to his chest, his head on his knees and shook his head no. How could he possibly tell Gibbs and still keep him safe? I mean, wasn't that why he had endured all this shit, so he could keep Gibbs safe? "I c-can't," Tony whispered.

"Tony, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Gibbs hesitantly reached his hand out and laid it on Tony's shoulder.

"It's too dangerous," Tony mumbled more to himself than to Gibbs.

"What's too dangerous?" Gibbs said harsher than he intended, but he was growing more and more frustrated.

"B-but he s-said he would k-kill you." Tony raised sad eye to meet worried blue ones.

"And you believed him?" Gibbs asked, trying to think of whom the 'he' was Tony was talking about and asking himself when did some bastard have access to him. He just couldn't believe it was anyone they knew or trusted. Even if, in his heart, he already knew the who and the how. "Tony, you know I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "What about being shot at that crime scene a few weeks ago?"

"That! That was nothing, a fluke…"

"That was Falco!" Tony said loudly. "He arranged it and then streamed it live to his ipad for me to watch. Proof he could get to you anytime, anywhere if I didn't do what I was told."

"Falco?" To say Gibbs was surprised was putting it mildly. He had thought maybe Tony and Falco had a personality clash, but this? "Agent Falco Moretti, the man I trusted with your safety? He arranged my shooting?"

Tony nodded his head, fresh tears filling his eyes. "He's working with my f-father."

"Your fa…" Gibbs felt the bile rise in his throat as a thought crossed his mind. "What did he do to you?"

"He-he h-hurt me," Tony said under his breath.

"How?" Gibbs questioned, not all that sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Tony buried his head against Gibbs' chest, the trauma of the attack fresh in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to speak, his fear of losing Gibbs if he found out what Falco had done to him overriding all reason. No, it was better for both of them if he just stayed quiet.

Gibbs pulled Tony into a tight hug and began to rock him back and forth. "Talk to me, Tony. What did that bastard do to you?"

"Please, don't ask me that," Tony cried. "I-I just c-can't…"

"You have to," Gibbs demanded and then softened his voice. "Don't you see? I have to know. Please, Tony, tell me."

"He-he hurt me." Tony finally broke down. "He s-stuck things in-inside me."

"D-did he…" Gibbs couldn't complete the thought.

Tony turned his head away, no longer able to face Gibbs. "N-not in the way you think. He used everything but his dick. I guess Daddy doesn't want anyone fucking me but him." Tony took a deep breath and blew it out before continuing. "Now…you won't want me anymore," he said with a sob.

"What?" Gibbs snapped. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"I'm d-damaged goods," Tony gulped out between sobs. "I let him…I s-should have...I'm soiled, d-dirty. I'm…I'm…"

Almost too choked up to speak, Gibbs managed to get out, "You're the man I love." Gibbs pulled Tony back into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "Now and forever, Tony, no matter what. Now and forever. Now, I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning."

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat on the couch, a bottle of bourbon on the coffee table in front of him. He lifted his glass in a badly shaking hand, but God he needed this drink. He couldn't stop thinking about all the torture Tony had gone through, and at the hands of a man he'd entrusted his boy to. How could he have been so damned blind?

The aroma of bourbon was something he always loved, but not tonight. This time when the glass touched his mouth, the smell turned his stomach. Shaking his head, Gibbs sat the glass down and pushed it away, not a drop passing his lips.

Gibbs looked at his watch, surprised it was already six in the morning. It had taken several hours to get Tony calmed down enough to lie down. By then he had been so exhausted he had just passed out. That was about two hours ago, and Gibbs was still wide awake. There was no chance in hell he would be getting any more sleep tonight.

So here he sat, waiting. He had already called Director Morrow and explained the situation, as well as his plan, and he was completely on board. Then he had called the rest of his team and asked them to be at his house by seven this morning. He had a plan, but he would need their help to execute it.

Gibbs started when he heard the quiet knock at the door. He placed his drink back on the coffee table and made his way to the front door, already knowing who he would find. "Hey, Duck," Gibbs said as he opened the door. "Aren't you a bit early?"

"Maybe," Duck said, entering the home when Gibbs stepped to the side. "But after hearing your voice on the phone, I thought it prudent to come right over."

"Well, thanks for that Duck." Gibbs said and led the way into the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here."

"I knew you wouldn't have any proper Earl Grey." Ducky pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Gibbs. "So I brought some from home. Now, shall we brew some nice tea and then you can tell me what has happened."

There was another quiet knock on the door and both men smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who was concerned. Why don't you continue in here and I will go let them in," Ducky said as he went to answer the door.

By the time Gibbs carried a tray loaded with a fresh pot of coffee and several cups into the living room, it was to find his entire team waiting for him. McGee and Abby were sitting on the floor, his laptop open in front of them on the coffee table, Gibbs' bottle of bourbon conspicuously missing. Ducky sat in the recliner with Palmer perched on the arm of the chair. Ziva and Kate had made themselves comfortable on the couch. Gibbs was gratified and touched that they had all responded so quickly and were there to help in anyway they could without asking why.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes a plan.

Chapter 18

Gibbs looked around at his team of agents, gathered in his living room. "Thanks for coming, although you didn't have to come quite this early." Gibbs sat the tray down on the coffee table next to a large box of donuts.

"I stopped for donuts, Agent Gibbs," Palmer said when he saw the questioning look on Gibbs' face. "I know how much Tony likes them and thought, maybe…"

"I appreciate that, Palmer." Gibbs gave him a half smile.

"Where is Tony, Gibbs?" Abby asked, donut in hand.

"Sleeping, Abs," Gibbs said. From the way Abby was looking at him, Gibbs knew his sadness was very apparent. "We've been up most the night. I finally got him calmed down enough to sleep, so I don't want him disturbed."

"Can we assume that Tony being upset is in direct correlation to our being summoned here?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Ziva, there is." Gibbs released a heavy sigh. He looked at each face staring at him, waiting for an explanation. God, what could he say? Should he tell them all of it or just give them the basics? If he wanted their help, he decided, they needed to know it all, no matter how much it pained him to speak aloud about what had happened to Tony. "What I'm about to tell you stays here, between us. The Director had been informed and is on board but no one at the Yard, and I mean no one, is to hear about this." Gibbs waited until he had an affirmative nod from all around before he continued. "Agent Moretti, Falco, has been torturing Tony."

There were gasps as well as cries of shock and surprise that filled the room. No one wanted to believe what they had been told. It couldn't possibly be true. Falco was an NCIS agent, an old friend of Gibbs', why would he do something like this? All were in total disbelief, all but one.

"That would explain a lot of things," Ziva stated quietly.

"Explain what?" Kate asked in dismay. "Did you know about any of this?"

"No," Ziva shot back. "I just noticed some things that did not tally up."

"Add," McGee automatically corrected her. "It's add up, Ziva, not tally."

"Whatever," Ziva snipped back exasperated. "I just know they did not make sense."

"Like what, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"They were just little things," Ziva tried to explain. "The look of discomfort Tony would get when Falco would enter the bullpen. The smirk of satisfaction from Falco when Tony would not look at him. Things like that. I also noticed that every time Falco brought Tony back to you he appeared pale and shaky."

"And you never said anything?" Kate asked, upset more at herself for not noticing the same thing.

"And what could I say, Kate?" Ziva defended herself. "Hey, Gibbs did you notice that look, or maybe hey, Gibbs why is Tony so pale?"

"All right, let's calm down now, shall we," Ducky cut in. This was hard enough on Gibbs' nerves and he didn't want a squabble between these two adding to it.

"Ducky's right," Gibbs added. "And don't blame Ziva, Kate. I noticed some things also but it wasn't until yesterday that I finally got my head out of my ass and made the decision to find out just what was going on."

"And what is going on, Jethro?" Ducky asked, leaning forward in his chair. "What has that bastard been doing to Anthony?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and relayed everything Tony had told him, without leaving anything out. He watched everyone as the story progressed and saw a multitude of emotions cross their faces. He saw horror, disgust, anger, sadness, and in Ziva's case, murderous rage. By the end, all the team could do was sit in shocked silence. The only sound that could be heard was Abby's quiet sobs.

"Agent Gibbs?" Palmer's quiet voice broke the silence. "Why would an agent with NCIS torture someone? Slave or not, he's still a human being."

"Because my father told him to," Tony said as he descended the stairs.

Tony leaned against the railing at the bottom of the stairs, closed his eyes and wished away the dizziness he was feeling. A gentle hand on his elbow told him Gibbs was already at his side and he opened his eyes to see those beautiful blue one filled with concern. He gave Gibbs a sad smile and headed for the living room, pleased that Gibbs never let go until he was seated.

"Tony, what do you mean, 'your father told him to'?" Kate asked as she moved over to make room for Tony on the couch.

Tony laid his head on the back of the couch and sighed deeply. "He's working with my father, Agent Todd." Tony turned his head and faced Kate. "The first time he - the first day after - when it was over, as I lay there, he said 'your daddy says hi.' My father is behind all of this."

"But how could anyone hurt their own son?" Abby asked as she wiped the tears from her face. "And what does your father gain by having Falco abuse you?"

"I don't know Abby, unless it's his way of telling me he can get to me anytime, anywhere." Tony leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "I mean, if he can get to me at the Navy Yard then I'm not safe anywhere."

Gibbs sat on the arm of the couch next to Tony and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe with me, Tony. I'll keep you safe."

"You can't promise that, Gibbs." Tony held up his hand to stop Gibbs' protest. "I know you have the best of intensions but I know my father. He is a wealthy and powerful man. He always gets what he wants, always, and he has no problem walking over or taking out anyone who gets in his way, including you or any member of your team. I don't want any of you getting hurt or killed because of me. I'm not worth that."

The head slap was not unexpected and it actually made Tony's heart swell with love for this man.

"I ever hear that come out of your mouth again and I'll smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Gibbs growled. "You are worth it, to all of us, but especially to me. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will take your father down."

Tony eyes filled with tears when Gibbs wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs the best he could with Gibbs sitting on the arm and buried his face in his side.

Ziva went and got a couple of chairs from the dining room and they all moved along so Gibbs could sit next to Tony.

Gibbs nodded his thanks to Ziva and sat beside Tony, pulling him into a tighter hug. He could feel the fine tremors running through Tony and all he wanted to do was go find Senior and break his neck, slowly.

"But how are Tony's father and Agent Moretti connected?" Palmer asked.

"Don't call him that," Gibbs snapped, then softened his tone when he saw Palmer jump. "Don't mean to take it out on you Palmer, but that man doesn't deserve to be called an agent. To answer your question, I'm not sure; I'm hoping McGee can find out."

"Already have, boss." McGee smiled as his fingers flew over his keyboard. "Looks like DiNozzo Senior was involved with Falco's mother when he was younger, a Rosalyn Moretti."

"He's Roz's son?" Tony asked incredulously and looked at McGee.

"You knew his mother?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya, kinda," Tony tried to explain. "It was my last year at Rhode Island Military Academy. I was getting ready to go on to college and went home for what was supposed to be the summer. Roz was his latest fling. I really liked her."

"But you don't remember Falco?" Gibbs asked, his hand rubbing calming circles on Tony's back.

"He wasn't there," Tony continued. "She told me she had a son, but he was spending the summer with her parents. I never met him. I was only home less than a week when my father told me I needed to leave. He said I was a disruption in his life and he wanted to be alone with Rosa. It seems that all Rosa could do when they were together was talk about me and he didn't like it one bit. That was the last time I saw or heard from my father until after I graduated. That's when he started sending me letters telling me it was time for me to come home and take my place at his side." Tony's voice grew quiet and he hung his head. "I later found out he meant he wanted me there so he could have sex with me. Said since it was all my fault that my mother was dead, it was only right that I take her place."

"Sick bastard," Duck spat out, hate filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, my boy, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why, Ducky?" Tony gave the elder ME understanding smile. "You're only speaking the truth."

"What else you got, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his gut twisting in hate for the man Tony called father.

'Well, it looks like DiNozzo Senior supported Falco and his mother for many years," McGee continued to report. "All through Falco's high school years, apparently, and then he put Falco through college."

Everyone looked at Tony when he gave a snort of disgust. "He refused to spend on penny on my college. Felt I was wasting my time because I went to Ohio State and not some Ivy League college. Demanded I major in business so I could work with him. Blew a real gasket when I told him I was a phys-ed major." Everyone laughed with Tony, but it was short-lived.

"Perhaps that is when he learned his craft," Ziva said under her breath.

"What was that, Ziva?" Abby asked, unsure of what she heard.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ziva said when Abby's question broke her concentration. "From what Gibbs has told us of the things Falco did to Tony, I believe he was well taught, probably by Tony's father." At everyone's confused look Ziva explained further. "Falco was a teenager when his mother was involved with DiNozzo Senior, yes? We know from what Tony has said and what little we have been able to uncover that this man is sadistic. He buys slaves and then they suddenly disappear. I think we can all safely figure he is not just letting them go." At everyone's nod of agreement Ziva continued, "We also know that Falco is just as sadistic as DiNozzo Senior, so it isn't that big a leap to say that it is likely that Senior taught Falco the fine art of torture."

"What's the plan, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"We throw Falco's ass in the brig," Abby exclaimed. "The sooner the better."

"On what charge, Abby?" Kate asked.

"On what charge?" Abby challenged, raising her voice loudly. "He molested Tony, tortured him. That's sexual assault at the very least."

Kate nodded, hating to burst Abby's bubble, but knowing she had to make her see the awful truth. "That's true, Abby. What evidence do you have to support the accusation?"

"Evid-" Abby was shocked. Wasn't Kate on their side? "We have Tony's word. He can testify against Falco."

"The word of a known terrorist slave against that of a free man?" Ziva added to Kate's argument. "It would never make it to court."

"But, but…" Abby was stunned. She never once considered that Tony's word would not be taken.

"I'm afraid they're right, Abs," Gibbs agreed.

"Agent Gibbs?" Palmer called out. "Isn't it against the law for anyone to lay their hands on another person's slave?"

"Technically, yes," Gibbs said. "That law was originally put in place to prevent unscrupulous people from buying slaves and using them in bordellos. I'm afraid that won't work in Tony's case."

"Why not?"

"Because his Master was stupid enough to turn him over," Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth. "That sick bastard had free rein with Tony because he had temporary custody of him."

"It wasn't your fault," Tony said and grabbed Gibbs' hand. "You didn't know what he was like, what he had become."

"I should have," Gibbs snapped and then calmed and shook his head. "I'm an investigator, for God's sakes. I should have figured it out a hell of a lot sooner."

"None of us saw it, Boss," McGee spoke up. "Well, no one but Ziva."

Ziva opened her mouth to protest but Ducky jumped in, saying, "What's done is done and we can't change the past. What we can do is see to it that bastard pays for what he's done."

"But how?" Abby cried. "If they won't take Tony's word for what happened, then how do we take him down? I mean, short of killing him and hiding the body, which I'm all for, by the way. You know I can do it and leave no forensic evidence."

"No!" Tony barked, surprising everyone. "I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone risking their careers or especially their freedom for me."

"If you say you aren't worth it, I will head slap you so hard…" Gibbs gave Tony his best glare.

"It's not that." Tony tried to explain as he shook his head, "We're all law enforcement, or at least I use to be. I don't want any of us to stoop to his level. I want it to all be above board and legal."

"I agree with Tony," Gibbs stated.

"Then what's the plan, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Tony and I talked a lot about this earlier and we both agree. We have to catch him in the act." Gibbs said as he stood and began pacing back and forth. "He may have had temporary custody of Tony, but that didn't mean he could torture him. There is a law against torturing slaves. Not even owners can inflict that can of treatment. If we catch him at it, we can put him away for a very long time."

"But, Gibbs, that means putting Tony in Falco's hands again." Abby glanced over at Tony before meeting Gibbs' determined blue eyes. "How can we ask Tony to go through that again?"

"Believe me, Abby," Gibbs insisted. "I would rather cut off my right arm than turn Tony over to that bastard one more time, but I don't see any other option." Gibbs knelt down in front of Tony and quietly spoke. "You still okay with this, Tony? Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, Gibbs." Tony nodded. "Like you said, there really isn't any other options."

"Well, there has to be," Abby vented. "We just can't…"

"It's okay, Abs," Tony spoke softly, seeing the fear in Abby's eyes. She'd had a hard time seeing him as a slave, right from the start, but it looked like reality had finally sunk in. "He's right, we have no other choice and, yes, the thought of spending even one more minute with that creepazoid turns my stomach inside out. But if it means putting that man away…" Tony swallowed the nausea back down before he sighed and continued, "After the way he threatened to kill Gibbs, I'll do whatever I have to in order to put him behind bars."

"So what's our plan, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

Gibbs heart filled with pride at hearing Kate ask what our plan was. He looked from one person to the next, pleased when each and every one of them nodded their agreement and willingness to help. Gibbs then looked at Tony and saw tears in his eyes. It was obvious to Gibbs that he too saw the solidarity amongst the team.

Taking his seat again next to Tony, Gibbs gave his neck a comforting squeeze and nodded, getting a nod in return. Gibbs took a deep breath and turned to his team. "Okay, I've talk with the Director and he is on board for this. Tomorrow is Friday and I've taken the day off." Gibbs almost laughed at the round of gasps he heard. "If Falco asks where we are, tell him I kept Tony at home because I believe he has the flu. That should put any concerns about Tony not being there to rest."

Gibbs refilled his cup of coffee before turning to McGee. "That gives us a three day weekend to set this all up. McGee, can you set up surveillance not only in the bathroom Falco has been using but in the hallway leading to it? Can you do that?"

"No problem, boss," McGee replied. "I have the perfect thing. It looks just like a smoke detector. It connects to the internet, so we can watch from my laptop from any room in the building. It works on a…"

"McGee," Gibbs growled.

"Sorry," McGee said contritely. "Yes, I can make sure the room as well as the hall is completely covered."

"Do it as soon as possible," Gibbs ordered. "Kate, you and Ziva help McGee set everything up in the storage room down the hall. That way we are only a few feet away and can get to Tony before that bastard can hurt him again."

"We can hook it up to a video feed in the lab," Abby added. "We can record everything that happens. That way there is solid proof that no one can dispute."

"That's good, Abs." Gibbs turned his attention to his old friend and his assistant. "Duck, I'll need you and Palmer to stay close, just in case."

"Of course, Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I will be ready and waiting."

"I don't plan on letting that bastard lay a hand on Tony, but…" Gibbs trailed off, his eyes wandering over to the man he loved.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry, as my mother use to say." Ducky gave Gibbs and Tony an encouraging smile. "I know you will be in the best hands, Anthony. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, Ducky," Tony said as he looked up at his Master and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I couldn't ask for a better man than the one here beside me. I trust him with my life, now and forever."

***NCIS***

Gibbs finally closed the door behind the last of his team. He was totally exhausted and all he could think about was how wonderful it would be to lie in bed with Tony in his arms. He stepped into the kitchen and found Tony scrubbing the sink, having already washed all the dishes.

"Hey, it's been a long night and we're both tired," Gibbs said as he laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Come up to bed. We'll finish this later." Gibbs was surprised when Tony shrugged his hand off. Something slave Tony would never have done.

"Later," Tony snapped. "I have things to do." Tony stopped just long enough to glance back at Gibbs and then went right back to the sink, scrubbing harder and harder.

Gibbs stood and watched for a moment. He had never seen his sink so clean before, yet Tony continued to scrub over and over again. Gibbs could practically feel the tension radiating off Tony and he knew he need to get him out of his head space. "You know if you keep that up you'll wear the porcelain right off the sink." Gibbs tried to tease Tony out of his mood but it wasn't working. "Hey, maybe I should to hire you as my housekeeper."

Tony's hands finally stilled, but he never turned around. "Just leave me alone," he said quietly. "Please. Just let me do this, Jethro. I…I need to do this."

Gibbs took a step back, unsure of what to do. He wanted to honor Tony's wishes but he refused to leave him there.

Tony bowed his head a bit and said, "I won't be long." When Gibbs still wouldn't leave Tony turned and, for the first time, looked into Gibbs' eyes. "I won't be long, I promise," Tony repeated, pleading with his eyes.

Gibbs nodded and turned to leave, stopping at the door to look back at the man he loved as he started scrubbing again. You've got five minutes, Tony. If you're not upstairs by then I'm coming back down and drag your ass to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares to put the plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long. It seems all my time for writing had suddenly disappeared.

Chapter 19

Gibbs looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time since coming up to the bedroom. You got thirty seconds, babe, and then I’m coming...   
Gibbs looked up from his watch as Tony walked in the room. His concern only grew when he saw Tony’s head bowed and his shoulders hunched. In fact his whole body language was screaming that he was not doing well at all and Gibbs thought he knew just what Tony needed. 

Gibbs slowly began removing his clothing, his eyes never leaving Tony, who stood staring out the window. “Time for bed, Tony,” Gibbs said, waiting for Tony to turn around. When he didn’t, Gibbs gently turned him around.

Tony’s breath hitched when Gibbs, standing naked before him, reached out and began to unbutton his shirt. “I-I can do it,” Tony murmured and grabbed a hold of Gibbs’ hand, stopping his progress.

“I know you can,” Gibbs said, using a voice he usually reserved for victims or small children. “I want to do this for you. Please, Tony, let me take care of you tonight.”

Tony nodded his head and dropped his hands to his side. He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breathing slow and even, in hopes he would remain calm and not panic. An involuntary shiver ran through him when he felt Gibbs’ fingers on his bare skin.

Gibbs took his time removing Tony’s clothing one piece at a time, placing gentle kisses on his exposed skin. It upset him to feel Tony stiffen at his touch, the tension radiating from him. Gibbs needed to make things better, to help Tony feel better about himself and their relationship. Tonight would be about Gibbs making Tony feel wanted, loved. It would be about Tony’s pleasure and only Tony’s. 

Gibbs led a now completely naked Tony to the bed and urged him to lie down before crawling in beside him. Gibbs placed a loving kiss on Tony’s lips but when Tony simply lay there and didn’t respond, Gibbs grew concerned. He began to follow Tony’s jaw line with nips and kisses until he reached his ear. Gibbs ran his tongue around the outside of Tony’s ear and was please when Tony shivered. 

“I want to take care of you tonight, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. “I want to help you forget. To wipe away the memory of everything that bastard did to you or made you do to him.”  
“I-I don’t think you can,” Tony said dejectedly. He tried to turn away, but found himself held tightly.

“Let me try,” Gibbs said as he continued to kiss and nip down Tony’s throat to his chest. “Let me make you feel good. To feel like you’ve never felt before.” Gibbs licked across a pert nipple, pleased when he heard Tony groan. “Let me blow your mind, make you feel so damn good you won’t be able to think, let alone remember.”

Gibbs teased first one nipple and then the other before continuing down Tony’s body with gentle kisses. He dipped his tongue into Tony’s belly button, licked around the edges and then dipped back inside. He felt a shiver run through Tony’s body and Gibbs smiled. 

Gibbs alternated his kisses with light bites and licks as he traveled down to Tony’s pubic hair, where he buried his nose and inhaled deeply, relishing the smell that was uniquely Tony. He placed a kiss on the inside of each hip before nuzzling the tip of Tony’s very erect cock.

Tony gave out a breathy whisper of, “Oh God,” as his body jerked in aroused response as Gibbs continued his ministrations.

Gibbs ran his tongue up the length of Tony’s now fully erect cock, licking away the pre-cum that had gathered there. “Mmmm, you taste so good,” Gibbs moaned and took another lick. “Like sweet nectar from a forbidden fruit.”

“H-have you a-always been this corny,” Tony said, breathless. “Or is th-this something sp-special for me.” Tony was surprised when he heard Gibbs actually giggle, but then he cried out in pure pleasure when his cock was suddenly surrounded by a wonderfully wet heat.

Gibbs went slowly, concentrating on every move of his mouth, every lick and nip, determined to make this the best blowjob Tony had ever had. He would bring Tony right to the edge and then back off until he heard Tony’s moans of need and frustration. Then he would take Tony’s dick deep in his throat and start the process all over again, all while rolling Tony’s balls in his hand. It wasn’t long before Tony was squirming beneath him, his hands fisted in the sheets as he begged Gibbs for release.

“Please, Master,” Tony cried out when Gibbs back off once again. “Please, I need to cum. May I cum, please, Master?” Tony let out a long, frustrated moan when he felt Gibbs’ mouth leave his aching cock. He startled when he found that a pair of bright blue eyes, filled with compassion, were suddenly staring into his own.

“No, Tony, not tonight,” Gibbs said softly and was surprised at the look of devastation that filled Tony’s eyes. Realizing what Tony must have thought he meant, Gibbs quickly corrected himself. “No, Tony, I didn’t mean that. I meant that tonight I am not your Master and you are not my slave. Tonight is about us, together, as lovers. Tonight is about making you feel better and for you to feel the love I have for you. Tonight you call me Jethro, okay?”

“But…but I’m-I’m tainted,” Tony whispered, tears filling his eyes. “I’m dirty and not worth the trouble.” 

“Oh, Tony,” Gibbs replied in a voice so filled with love. “You are so worth it, this and so much more.” Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips and then wiped away the tears that were now falling from Tony’s eyes. “You are not tainted. You are the man I love and nothing will ever change that, nothing. Understand?”

“No,” Tony whispered as he shook his head. “I don’t understand. How can you even look at me after what I let that…that m-man do to me?”

“You didn’t allow that bastard to do anything,” Gibbs growled in anger and then took a deep breath to calm down. “You weren’t given a choice. What he did to you is rape and torture and I intend to make him pay, and pay dearly. You don’t hurt my family and get away with it, and you, Tony, are the second half of my soul, my heart. That makes you my family.”  
“I’m your slave,” Tony said and looked away. “I can’t be your family. It’s against the law.”

“That’s true,” Gibbs agreed. “But only on paper. There isn’t a single law anywhere that can tell my heart what to do, so legal or not, my heart belongs to you now and forever.” Gibbs turned Tony’s head back to face him and gently kissed his lips. Gibbs was pleased when Tony began to kiss him back. “Now, where were we?” Gibbs smiled at the gasp from Tony when he wrapped his hand around Tony’s hard cock and began a slow stroke.

***NCIS***  
Gibbs gave a quick glance over at Tony as he sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car. Gibbs had spent half the night making love to Tony, never once thinking of his own pleasure, only Tony’s. He had taken his time, using all his knowledge of Tony’s likes and dislikes, to hit every hot spot, every arousal point. He used his tongue, teeth, mouth and hands to drive Tony to the edge, only to pull back and start all over again until Tony was shaking with the need to cum. When Gibbs finally pushed Tony over the edge, Tony had cum so hard he had lost consciousness. 

Gibbs wanted Tony to know how much he was loved, how much Gibbs needed him in his life. He had to drive home the fact that all the things that bastard Falco told him were total lies. He was not a worthless slave, good only for fucking and beating, and it was imperative that he realize that Gibbs would never get rid of him, like Falco had told him, no matter what Tony did or didn’t do. When Gibbs initially took on the job of training Tony he had no idea that he would fall so deeply in love with his trainee. Tony was now a part of his life, of his heart, and Gibbs had no intention of letting anyone take that away from him.

Gibbs looked at Tony again, sitting there so passively. He was worried that he was asking too much of Tony when he saw how pale the man was. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on his upper lip and Gibbs noticed his hand was holding his stomach. “Hey, you doing okay?” Gibbs asked.

Tony took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Just peachy,” he said a bit sarcastically. 

Gibbs nodded his head, allowing the tone and the comment to pass. “You don’t have to do this. You know that, Tony,” Gibbs said gently. “We can find another way to get that bastard.”

Tony snorted a half laugh and looked at Gibbs. “There is no other way, Jethro and we both know it. I’ll admit I’m not looking forward to being in that – freak’s hands again, but I have to do this if we want him stopped.” Tony turned and looked out the window. “I can get through this as long as I know you’re close by.”

“Always, Tony,” Gibbs said as he took Tony’s hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. He felt a bit more at ease when he saw Tony simply nod.

***NCIS***

The MCRT team looked up at the ding of the elevator and watched as Gibbs stepped off, leading Tony by his leash. Not a single person in the bullpen felt comfortable with what they were planning, especially after they saw the shape Tony was in. He walked with his head down, his feet shuffling along the floor and his hands clasped together in front of him. As he walked past them, they could see he was not only sweating, but he was trembling.

Kate looked from Ziva to McGee, both giving her a barely perceptible nod, before turning to Gibbs. “Gibbs, there has to be another way to get that bastard,” she began as he looked towards Tony. “We just can’t expect Tony to do this. It’s too much to ask.”

Gibbs helped Tony to sit on his slave pillow and then gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Do you think I want to do this, Kate?” Gibbs asked, never taking his eyes off Tony. “If I had my way I would just put a bullet between that bastard’s eyes and be done with it.” Gibbs raised hate filled eyes to Kate. “Hell, it would be worth going to prison to watch that son-of-a-bitch die, but we all know I can’t do that. Not only could it leave Tony in the hands of that scum of a father of his, but it would be far too humane for our friend Falco. I want to see him suffer for a very long time.”

Kate’s eyes widened a bit at Gibbs’ harsh tone but she gave him a nod. She was also committed to seeing this through. The whole team was.

“Don’t forget, Jethro,” Duck said as he entered the bullpen. “He is the only one who can link Anthony’s father to all that has happened. We must get a confession out of the man stating DiNozzo Senior was behind this.”

“That won’t happen,” Tony’s quiet voice was heard, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Why not, Tony?” Kate asked and was taken back but the look of desolation in Tony’s eyes when he looked up.

“There is one thing you need to know about my father,” Tony began. “He demands loyalty above everything else, loyalty and success. He rewards both things with – well, let’s just say the rewards are beyond anything you can imagine.”

“Oh, I don’t think there is any reward your father can give that will be worth what Falco will be facing,” Kate stated with a satisfied smile on her face. “He’ll want to make a deal to keep from becoming a slave himself, so he’ll give Senior up in a heartbeat.”

“No, Agent Todd, he won’t,” Tony said, shaking his head sadly. “Because as wondrous as his rewards are, his punishment for failure and disloyalty are ten times worse. No one, and I mean no one, will ever go against my father, not if they know what’s good for them.”

“I find it hard to believe that anything your father plates out would be worse than facing prison,” Ziva remarked.

“That’s dish out, Agent David, what he dishes out, and yes it most certainly can be worse,” Tony snipped back, growing angry at her remarks. “I remember when I was 17 and I had just graduated from Rhode Island Military Academy. I spent the summer before college at home, if you can call it that. I met a man who was a top executive in one of my father’s companies. He was instructed to get another company my father had his eyes on to sign a merger. He failed. It wasn’t his fault, but that didn’t matter, not to my old man. All he cared about was that the man failed.”

Gibbs grew concerned when Tony seemed to suddenly stare off into the distance, like he was back there, reliving everything. “So what did your father do to him for failing?” he asked.  
“Oh, my father is a real piece of work. One week later this man was arrested for having three thousand child pornography pictures on his computer,” Tony said the disgust evident in his voice. “The man swore he had never downloaded them that someone must have hacked him and placed them there, but no one would listen. He was sent to prison for thirty years. One year into his sentence his home was broken into. His young wife raped and murdered. The man committed suicide the next day.”

“Wow, that’s just…Wow,” McGee said under his breath.

“Yes, I would have to agree, Timothy,” Duck replied and then cleared his throat. “Well, I can better understand Falco Moretti now.”

“How,” Kate snapped back.

“Simple, my dear Caitlyn,” Duck said. “If Anthony’s father is as bad as he says and Falco was raised around him and as we all suspect, trained by him, that would explain his deviant behavior. Would it not?”

“Are you actually saying it is not his fault?” Ziva asked, stunned.

“Oh, no, not at all,” Ducky said. “The blame lies deep within him. I just understand him a bit better. Now, let’s get the bastard, shall we?”

The team spent the next couple of hours going over and over the plan until they all had every step memorized and taken to heart. They all knew the plan couldn’t fail, it just couldn’t, if for no other reason than for Tony’s future safety.

Tony sat quietly on his slave pillow, his head down and his eyes closed. He listened to all the talk going on around him. He could tell by the tone of voices that they all had complete confidence in this plan. Then why was it he had such a knot in his stomach and a deep feeling of foreboding?

Tony realized that the talking had stopped, so he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He slowly raised his head until he was looking into the concerned eyes of his Master. He tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes.

“How you holding up?” Gibbs asked as he squeezed Tony’s shoulder.

Tony opened his mouth to answer but his throat was suddenly too dry. He swallowed a few times and then cleared his throat. “I’m f-fine, Master,” he said, his voice cracking. When he saw the look of disbelief fill Gibbs’ eyes he quickly added, “I can do this. I have to do this. Please, Gibbs,” Tony lowered his voice so only Gibbs could hear. “I’ll be all right, I swear. Don’t change the plan because of me. Everything is set. Let’s just do this and get it over with.”

Gibbs just sat staring at Tony for a few moments. He was looking for any sign that Tony couldn’t handle this. His gut was telling him that was going to be the biggest mistake of his life, but he couldn’t find anything that would be cause to cancel the plan. Finally nodding his head, Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed the number.

***NCIS***

Tony felt the bile rise in his throat when he heard the ding of the elevator. The team had left all ready, positioning themselves in different rooms around the infamous bathroom. McGee was in the room they had set up for the video feed so they could catch Falco on tape. That way there was irrefutable proof of the torture he had subjected Tony to. 

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading and watched Falco hurry over to his desk. It took every ounce of control he had to not wipe that smirk off Falco’s face with his fist. Instead he gave him a half smile and said, “Thanks for coming so quickly, Al. It looks like it’s going to be a bad case.” 

“No problem, Gibbs,” Falco replied as he looked Tony up and down like a lion preparing to pounce on his prey. ”You know I’m always here for you. Why, help is my middle name.”  
Tony glanced up out of the corner of his eye when Falco laughed at his own joke. He shivered when he saw the predatory look in his tormentor’s eyes. Oh God, I don’t think I can do this. Please, give me the strength to not fuck this up.

“This may be quite a long one,” Gibbs continued with the ruse even though his stomach was twisted in knots. “Will that be a problem for you?”

“No, not at all,” Falco smile grew even wider. “Tony and I will be fine. However long it takes, don’t worry. You’re leaving your slave in good hands.”

“I know I am,” Gibbs said and smacked Falco’s shoulder, perhaps a bit harder than was necessary. He then turned to Tony, his heart rate speeding up. “Okay, Tony, time to go. I’ll come get you just as soon as I’m back in the building.”

Tony stood slowly, never raising his head, and walk out from behind Gibbs desk. 

“Okay, Tony,” Falco said as he started to lead him away. “We have a lot of cold cases to deal with, so let’s get started. See you later, Gibbs.”

“Yeah, later,” Gibbs said quietly and gave a small smile when Tony glanced back. His heart broke in two when he saw the look of sheer terror in Tony’s eyes as Falco led him away.


	20. Foreced Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been handed over to Falco and team Gibbs waits to put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies to those of you reading my story on this site. I was preparing to take a trip to Orlando and completely forget to post the latest chapter here. SO, here is the latest chapter for you all.

Chapter 20

Tony stumbled when his leash was viciously tugged for the third time as Falco dragged him down the long hall of the NCIS basement. He didn’t think he could stay on his feet with the way Falco kept jerking harder and harder. The only thing that kept Tony going was the thought of seeing Falco in his own set of chains once they took the bastard down and then going home to Gibbs’ bed.  
“Let’s speed it up, boy,” Falco snarled. “I have a lot of time to make up for. After all, I haven’t had my fun with you for almost a week and I have something extra special planned for you.”  
Tony shivered at the thought of what was in store for him. If he wasn’t sure that Gibbs was going to be so close and would save him in the end, he would turn and run like hell, even if it meant dragging Falco on his ass all the way. Please, God, give me the strength to see this through to the end.  
Tony glanced up to see where they were and how much further they had to go. Up ahead, about twenty feet, was the intersection. They should be turn left and travel about another fifty feet to reach Tony’s place of torture and his salvation. Tony lowered his head again, unable to look at the man leading him, and just kept walking, his feet taking him to the all too familiar room. But when he turned left, like he always had before, his leash was once again yanked and he was jerked around the right hand corner.   
“W-e’re going the w-wrong way,” Tony stuttered. “Y-your room’s the other d-direction.”  
“Oh, no, not this time,” Falco said a Cheshire cat grin on his face. “I have found a very special place for our time together. I like my sluts to scream and we can’t have that back there. With this wonderful place I have found, you can scream your lungs out and no one will hear a thing.”  
“S-someone will hear,” Tony said and began backing away Falco. “There may not be a-a lot of people down around h-here, but someone will hear me screaming.”  
“No, no, not where we’re going,” Falco laughed as he reined in Tony’s leash, enjoying the tug-of-war they were having. “It’s an old office right next to the maintenance’s machine room. They had to quit using it because the noise from the equipment was so loud they couldn’t hear themselves talk. I can promise you, our fun will not be interrupted.”  
“No,” Tony cried out while looking back towards where his savior was waiting. “I won’t do it, I w-won’t go with you.”  
“You don’t have a choice, boy,” Falco growled. He yanked hard on Tony’s leash and drew him against him. He grabbed Tony’s crotch in a painful grip and squeezed. “You have denied me for over a week. Did you really think I would let that go? You’re my bitch, my whore, and I will take what I want from you. Now, let’s move.”  
Falco grabbed Tony’s upper arm and began to drag him down the hall with Tony fighting with all his might to get away and back to Gibbs.  
***NCIS***   
Gibbs paced back and forth, his heart pounding in his chest. He would stop long enough to look at the computer screen McGee sat in front of, but when he saw no sign of Falco and Tony he would start his pacing again. On his next stop he asked McGee, “Are you sure we’re set up in the right hallway, McGee?”  
“Yes, Boss,” McGee said, trying hard to keep the frustration out of his voice. “Tony brought me to the room himself. We’re set up right where we need to be, I swear.”  
“Then where the hell are they, McGee?” Gibbs snapped. “They should have been here by now.”  
“I know, Boss,” McGee sighed. “I have no idea what is taking them so long. Unless…”  
“Unless what?” Gibbs asked his eyes narrowing as he studied McGee.   
“What if…what if he decided to take Tony somewhere else?” McGee asked hesitantly.  
“W-why would you say that?” Gibbs stomach flipped at that thought. “Why would he suddenly change places when he has always come here?”  
“Well, that’s the odd thing,” McGee began. “He has always come here, to this particular room. Maybe he thought it was time to change locations. Maybe he was afraid someone would notice a pattern and start to follow him. He sure wouldn’t want to be discovered.”  
Gibbs stood and stared for a moment. McGee couldn’t be right, could he? Gibbs felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of what could be happening to Tony right now and all because he handed him over to that bastard, Falco. “Get Abby on that thing, now!” Gibbs demanded as he pointed to the computer. Moments later Abby’s image appeared on the screen.  
“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” Abby exclaimed. “How’s Tony? Did you get that…that low down, dirty…”  
“Abby!” Gibbs shouted over her excitement.   
“What’s wrong?” Abby immediately started in. “Something’s gone wrong, hasn’t it? I knew this was a bad idea. I tried to tell you we…”  
“Abby, enough!” Gibbs shouted again. “Falco and Tony have never shown up. I need you to track his cell phone. Tell me where the hell he is, right now.”  
“Okay,” Abby said, her fingers flying over the keyboard. “No! Oh, God, no!”  
“What? What is it, Abby? What’s wrong?” Gibbs was becoming frantic the longer it took for Abby to answer him.  
“There’s no signal, Gibbs,” Abby cried out. “His phone must be off. I have no idea where they are, none.”  
***NCIS***  
Tony was slammed up against the wall and his hands were drawn behind his back. He heard the rattle of the metal cuffs before he felt them snapped tightly around his wrists.  
“I’m through fighting with you,” Falco growled close to Tony’s ear. “You will go where I tell you, when I tell you, or I will make our time together far worse for you than was originally planned. Now move your ass!”  
Tony reluctantly headed in the direction Falco was pulling him. He had to buy time, but how? By now Gibbs and the team would have figured out that something had gone wrong, that Falco wasn’t taking him to the room where he usually tortured and molested him. Now he just had to give Gibbs time to figure out where they were going.  
Tony began to notice the loud thrum of machinery coming from up ahead, and his fear increased ten-fold. If he could already hear the noise when he was still a corridor away then Tony knew that what Falco had said was true. No one would be able to hear him scream. That only made his resolve to not enter that room even stronger.  
Falco dragged Tony around the final corner, the noise of the machinery in the maintenance room overwhelming. They stopped in front of the door next to the one marked Maintenance Personnel Only. Falco released Tony’s arm and reached in his pocket for the key and Tony saw his chance. Taking a deep breath, Tony rammed his body into Falco’s back, slamming him into the locked door. He then kicked out with one foot and swept Falco’s legs out from under him before he took off running in the opposite direction. He had to put some distance between himself and that room while Falco recovered from the shock of his attack. Then he would head for Gibbs who was waiting for him and he would finally be safe.  
Tony could hear footsteps running behind him but he wouldn’t look back and take the chance of getting caught. He could see the intersection only twenty yards ahead, his goal was within reach. Just a little further, not far now and I’ll be with Gibbs. You can do it, DiNozzo. Move your ass and don’t look back.   
Pain suddenly exploded inside Tony’s head and he began to fall. With his hands still tied behind his back he couldn’t break his fall, so he landed on his right shoulder. There was a loud pop and he cried out in pain. As his vision began to grey out, Tony realized with despair that he had almost made it, had been only a few yards away from his goal, from his Gibbs. He could hear Falco’s maniacal laugh coming closer as his world finally faded to black.   
***NCIS***  
Gibbs could only stare at Abby’s image on the computer screen. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what she was telling him. Tony was not only gone but they had no way to track him. Gibbs had willingly handed his lover over to a masochistic psycho, promising to be there when Tony needed him and now he couldn’t keep his promise. Gibbs felt like he could just heave his toenail at the thought of what Tony could be going through and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
“What are we going to do, boss?” McGee asked growing concerned when Gibbs didn’t respond right away. “Boss?”  
Gibbs blinked and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. Now was the time to hunt down the bastard that had his man. “McGee, how many rooms are there in the sub-basement?”  
“W-What?” McGee was confused at first, but then realized where Gibbs was going with his question. “Oh, sorry boss, I would say close to seventy. That includes the maintenance room and the boiler room, as well as offices and conference rooms that are no longer used. Many were turned into storage when the building was expanded.”  
Gibbs nodded and then reached for his phone, addressing a crying Abby as he dialed. “Don’t worry, Abs, we’re going to find him.”  
“You promise, Gibbs,” Abby cried. “You promise me that you will bring him back safe and that you’ll make Falco Moretti pay for what he’s done.”  
“Oh, Abby, I promise,” Gibbs growled. “With everything that is in me, I promise that bastard is going to pay.”  
***NCIS***  
Gibbs turned when he heard the door open behind him and was surprised to see not only Kate and Ziva, whom he had called to meet him, but Ducky and Palmer as well. He was sure that Abby would have been right with them had he not instructed her to keep an eye out for any signal from Falco’s phone. This would not only help to keep her calm, feeling like she was helping in some way, but, with any luck at all, Falco would turn his phone on and they would get his location immediately.  
“Ducky, Palmer.” Gibbs nodded at each man. “Need something?”  
“Yes, Jethro,” Ducky said. “To help.”  
“Thanks, Duck, but you two aren’t agents.” Gibbs replied.  
“That might be true, Agent Gibbs,” Palmer cut in. “But Tony is my friend and I want to help find him.”  
“We all consider him a friend, Jethro,” Ducky said as stepped up so that he was toe to toe with Gibbs. “But even more importantly, he is the man you love and I for one intend to see you get him back unharmed.”  
Gibbs was surprised that Ducky mentioned his feelings for Tony. He knew Ducky was aware of them, after all he was the one to point out the fact that Gibbs was falling for Tony back at the cabin, but to say something in front of the rest of the team. Gibbs quickly looked around and could tell that not only did everyone already know, but they all seemed to accept it.   
“Was I really that obvious?” Gibbs asked sheepishly.  
“No, Gibbs, not really,” Kate smiled. “But someone would have to be blind, or a total idiot, not to see the way you look at Tony. Only someone in love has that look in his eyes.”  
“So, what is the plan, Gibbs?” Ziva asked.  
“We don’t have much of a choice, Ziva,” Gibbs replied. “We’re going to have to split up and go room to room. Every door will be opened and the room checked out. Ducky will go with me and Palmer can go with Kate. Ziva, you a McGee pair up.”  
“Would it not be better if we all split up, Agent Gibbs?” Palmer timidly asked.  
“You and Ducky aren’t armed, Palmer,” Gibbs explained.   
“I’m not afraid,” Palmer said, trying to sound braver than he felt.  
Gibbs gave Palmer a sad smile and gripped Palmer shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “I’m sure you’re not, Jimmy, but Tony wouldn’t want you to risk your life for him and neither do I.”  
“Boss,” McGee spoke up. “Ziva and I can split up. If we keep it to just three teams it will take all night to search every room and Tony doesn’t have that kind of time.”  
“Then I guess you’re going to need more help.”  
Gibbs whirled around to the open doorway and found Agent Balboa and his team standing there. “What are you doing here, Balboa?”  
“We’ve come to help,” Balboa said. “I was just going in to Abby’s lab when I heard you and her talking over the computer. When you disconnected I got Abby to tell me what’s going on.” Balboa held up his hand to stop Gibbs from interrupting and continued, “Don’t blame her, Gibbs, I kinda pushed her to tell me and as upset as she was-well, let’s just say the dam finally broke. I know everything and I, for one, as well as my team, want to bring that sick fuck down. Let us help.”  
Gibbs looked closely at Balboa and his team, searching for any sign of deception on their faces. His heart filled with gratitude when all he saw was sincerity as well as anger and determination. “Appreciate it, Balboa,” Gibbs said with a nod of his head. “We could use you and your team. Split up into parties of two. I don’t want anyone alone in this hunt. There’s no telling what that bastard is capable of. If he would do this kind of thing to a helpless slave, he may do much worse to a fellow agent who is armed. I want every room down here search. I don’t care if you have to kick the damn door in, it gets searched. Got it?”  
Gibbs watched each team nod their understanding and then leave two at a time. He silently said a quick prayer that they found Tony and quickly, before Falco could hurt him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see the concerned blue eyes of his old friend looking at him. Giving a nod of conviction, Gibbs said as he walked out the door, “Let’s get moving, Duck, Tony needs us.”  
***NCIS***  
Pain! He was sure his head was going to explode if he moved it even an inch. Tony didn’t think he had ever had a headache as bad as this one was and his shoulder hurt like a bitch. Maybe Gibbs would bring him some aspirin and some water if he asked. Then maybe Gibbs could also tell him what the hell he had done the night before to cause him to hurt so bad.  
Tony groaned when he realized that since he was lying face down he would have to move in order to call Gibbs. When he tried to lift up, he found he could barely move. He slowly opened his eyes, clamping them shut immediately from the pain that shot through his eyes from the light.   
“Wakey, wakey, my little slut.”  
Tony’s heart began to race at the sound of Falco’s voice, the events of the day rushing back. He forced his eyes open and slowly raised his head, looking around the room the best he could. It was a fairly good-sized room that had been emptied of all furniture. Instead there was a well-padded table like the one he and Gibbs had bought for their playroom and Tony was shackled to it.   
Falco must have carried him back to the room after he had been knocked out. He had been laid across the table, bent at the waist with his legs hanging over the side. His chest lay on the top of the table with his head hanging over the other side and his arms and legs spread wide. He could feel the cuffs around his ankles and wrist that were now locked at each end of the table. Tony could barely move an inch let alone get free. He was screwed and he knew it.  
Falco walked around the table until he was standing in front of his victim, a sarcastic smile on his face. “You didn’t really think you could get away from me, did you?” Falco laughed. “Oh, no, I have waited far too long for you and that fine mouth of yours to get back here. My cock has been aching to be shoved down that throat of yours.”  
“No!” Tony shouted. “I won’t do it. You will never touch me again!”  
Falco stood stunned for a moment before he broke out in hysterical laughter. “Really? And just how do you plan to stop me?” Falco wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. He grabbed hold of Tony by the hair and leaned in close. “You’re a fucking slave, my fucking slave. You don’t have a choice, slut. Nobody’s going to come riding to the rescue. I’ve made sure of that.”  
“H-he knows,” Tony cried out. “Gibbs knows everything. He’ll stop you and then he’ll rip your guts out.”  
“You expect me to believe that you told Gibbs anything, knowing what was at stake?” Falco released his fistful of Tony’s hair and looked askance at him. “You wouldn’t risk his life. You’d never do that to your Master.”  
“I-I told him ev-everything,” Tony insisted. “H-he found me trying to c-cut my wrists. He demanded I t-tell him what was wrong. I-I couldn’t refuse.”  
Tony quickly looked up and his stomach seized in fear. Falco stood before him, his fist clenched tightly at his side, his face turning a deep shade of red and his eyes burning with rage. A feeling of dread filled Tony when the laughter coming from his tormentor suddenly stopped.  
“You stupid son-of-a-bitch,” Falco snarled. “I told you what would happen if you opened your God-damned mouth. What, you thought I was talking out of my ass?” Falco slapped Tony across the face so hard he split his lip. “I’ll make you pay for this. When I’m done with you there won’t be enough left for your fucking Master to put back together and then I’ll kill your loving Gibbs with my bare hands.”  
Falco stormed out of Tony’s sight and then returned carrying his infamous duffle bag. He yanked angrily at the zipper but couldn’t open the bag. Roaring loudly in fury, Falco grabbed the material on both sides of the zipper and tore it open. He reached in and drew out the electric dildo he had used before and held it up like a trophy. “Oh yeah, you’ll pay. Believe me you’ll pay.”  
Tony fought hard against his bonds, ignoring the pain it cause in his head and shoulder. He couldn't stop the cries of fear as he watched Falco walk around him until he was out of sight. His struggle increased when Falco began to yell horrible insults and curses at him. "Gibbs," Tony screamed. "Gibbs, help me! Please God, please Gibbs, help me!"   
The machines in the maintenance room kick in filling the corridor with the low roar of machinery. A sound so loud it covered the screams of pain coming from the once empty office that now held a bound slave and his tormentor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs must hunt for Tony while Falco enjoys some alone time with the slave.

Chapter 21  
Tony bit down on his bottom lip, trying as hard as he could not to scream as the whip cut across his back. He could feel his blood dripping from the table onto the floor. Falco began to laugh and Tony feared that his tormentor had finally lost his mind.

Drawing in a deep breath, Tony prepared himself for the next blow, but his lungs seized up as another jolt of electricity shot through his body. As the shock began to subside, Tony gasped, fighting to bring air into his lungs before the damn dildo went off again and caused his lungs to freeze up. His throat was raw from all the screaming he had been doing; it felt as though he'd swallowed glass.

Falco was taking great pleasure in seeing his victim writhing in pain. He had started this session by shoving the electric dildo viciously in and out of Tony’s ass until blood ran down his legs. When he was finished fucking Tony with the unforgiving object, Falco used a belt to secure the dildo in place and turned it on. Every time Tony screamed, he turned the voltage up one notch, getting off on the way he could control the naked man tied face down to the metal table. Falco positioned himself in front of Tony, watching his face contort in agony. He rubbed his erection through his pants, getting harder every time Tony cried out.

Eventually Falco had turned the dial up so high that Tony's breath was labored and he was gasping for air, his face flushed an unhealthy red, sweat pouring off his body. It was apparent that the slave he was punishing was having a hard time breathing, which meant he couldn’t scream, and Falco couldn’t have that. That was when he took out a whip. The vicious strikes across Tony's back got him screaming once again.

Several minutes later, Falco stood staring at the bloody whip in his hand, his breathing harsh and heavy. He licked his lips and dropped it on the floor, his eyes perusing the torn skin on Tony’s back. “Some of my best work,” Falco said with a chuckle as he circled the table his victim was chained to. He was still breathing but it was evident that the beating was taking its toll on the slave, and unless he was careful, he'd pass out. No, he did not want that.

There was a certain skill in keeping the victim on the edge between extreme pain and dropping into the dark relief of unconsciousness. One thing for sure, he did not want Tony to find any relief from the pain. Keeping Tony yearning for death but being kept alive and totally enslaved by pain was the goal – and Falco was managing it perfectly. He leaned over and hissed in Tony's ear, “You look so hot spread out like that. I’m so hard, I could hammer nails. It’s too bad Uncle T won’t allow me to fuck you. I’ll bet you’re a great piece of ass.”  
Tony tried to swallow but his throat was so dry all he did was cough and that only made the terrible pain in his head worse. He was sure that his head was splitting wide open, it was so bad. Tony tried to look up at his tormentor's face but even the smallest movement of his head made the room tilt on its side. He could only lie there and pray he didn’t throw up. Of course it didn’t help that Falco stepped into his line of sight making his nausea ten times worse.

“You know, I been thinking,” Falco said as he slowly lowered the zipper of his pants and pulled his fully engorged cock out. “Since this is likely going to be our last time together, and I’ll likely either be dead or in jail by the end of the day, maybe I won’t care about what Uncle T thinks.”

Tony could barely keep his eyes open, his vision fading in and out. He knew he should be frightened, should fight to get away from this maniac who stood before him stroking his hard cock, but he just could bring himself to care. He knew in his heart that Gibbs would never find him in time now. When Falco was finished with him, he would either be dead or so badly damaged that Gibbs would probably not want him anymore. Tony decided he would rather be dead than lose Gibbs’ love.

Falco continued to stroke his cock as he looked over his handiwork. He had so enjoyed these sessions with his little slut, and was going to miss their time together. Too bad that it was their last time together but he might as well go all the way, out with a bang. Every time he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, Falco pressed the button on the remote in his free hand.

And right on cue, Tony’s body stiffened and convulsed as the electric dildo sent a strong charge up his rectum and through his body. "Nooo," Tony moaned. "S-stop! God, p-please, ple–" His moan turned into a high-pitched scream when Falco laughed and pressed the button once again.

As if synchronized with Tony's scream, Falco's cock jerked in his hand, and pleasure coursed through him just as if it were he receiving the electric stimulation. Damn, he’d never seen anything that could arouse him like the sight of Tony laid out before him, his mouth open in a silent scream as his lungs seized up from another intense jolt of electricity. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and Falco just had to have that sweet, hot mouth sucking his aching cock one last time. Then, when Tony was lying there in total submission, his lips swollen and abused, chin slick with his pre-cum, maybe then Falco would risk Uncle T’s wrath, and just go ahead and fuck his victim. 

Without any more hesitation, Falco pushed his pants down until they pooled around his ankles. He said aloud, "Yeah, I deserve this, to fuck your ass. You know why? Because I'm the one who's broken you. I took you down where you belong, slave! Just look at you! Fucking broken. I'm the one who did what Gibbs-almighty could never do. No matter what anyone thinks, you're mine now, and if you survive what I'm going to do to you, no matter where you go or what you fucking-well do, you'll always know that I'm your true master. I own you!"  
He wrapped his fingers in Tony’s hair and jerked his head off the table. Tony groaned loudly, his eyelashes fluttering on his now-pale cheeks. "You're nothing but a thing for me to use. You're nothing but a mouth and an asshole to me. You get that, boy?" Falco shoved his cock as far into Tony’s mouth as it would go, stopping only when he hit the back of Tony’s throat. Tony choked and gagged but Falco didn't let that stop him. He let out a long and loud moan of pleasure as he thrust in and out of the hot mouth. “Suck me, slave. C'mon! Oh yeah, so good,” Falco groaned. You are such a good cocksucker and I’ll just bet you’re an even better fuck. That’s it, my own precious slut, get me good and wet. I don’t want anything to keep me from showing my cock up that tight ass of your and between your spit and the blood…Ah, yeah, sooo good.”

Tony no longer had the energy to even gag as the large, hard cock slid down his throat and then pulled back only to be thrust back in. God, how he wished he would just die and get it over with. His vision was quickly graying out and he prayed that meant this was finally over. Tony choked and thrashed in panic, but Falco never gave up fucking his mouth. Darkness rushed up and Tony thought, "Master…," as he dropped into total oblivion. 

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Ducky turn the corner of yet another hallway. The Navy Yard's lower level dated back almost a hundred years and although the upper floors had been updated the basement was a rabbit warren of small rooms, many of them unused. With each door Gibbs opened or kicked in, his fear grew to unimaginable heights. Tony was in the hands of a sadistic son-of-a-bitch and only God knew what was happening to him.

Gibbs knew that Ducky was keeping a close eye on him, and he was doing everything in his power to appear like this was not tearing him apart on the inside. He could see by the look in Ducky’s eyes that he was not succeeding. 

Gibbs tried another door and found the room full of outdated office furniture. He could feel what little control he had slipping with each locked door and empty room. When he tried the next door and found it locked, his control slipped away. Stepping back, Gibbs kicked the door with all his might, shattering the lock and splintering the doorframe. Another dead end. He let out an animalist roar of frustration. Gibbs dropped his chin and closed his eyes, not sure how much more of this he could take.  
Ducky stood behind his friend and watched as he slowly began to fall apart. He knew Tony meant a lot to Gibbs, and that Gibbs had been falling in love with his charge back at the cabin. But it wasn’t until this moment that he realized the depth of Gibbs’ feelings for the young slave. He placed his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “We’ll find him. You have to keep the faith.”

“Keep the faith?” Gibbs snapped as he whirled around. “In what?”

“Not in what, Jethro, but in who,” Ducky replied softly.

“Oh, and who would that be,” Gibbs said sarcastically. “It sure as hell couldn’t be God, at least not any God I was taught about.” Gibbs was filled with rage. Rage at God, at that bastard Falco, at the President and the government in general, but most of all he was filled with rage at himself. He was supposed to keep Tony safe, he promised he would keep Tony safe, and now he had failed, big time.

“Please, Jethro, don’t…”

“Don’t what, Duck?” Gibbs cut in. “Don’t feel that way? Well, tell me, Dr. Mallard, what kind of God would allow a wonderfully kind and loving man to suddenly have his freedom – no, his very life – ripped away from him for no reason at all? And then, if that isn’t bad enough, let’s hand him over to some sadistic…”

“Enough!” Ducky said loudly. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, forcing himself to calm down. “I know you are feeling responsible for what has happened.” Ducky held his hand up to stop any interruptions from Gibbs. “You did the only thing you could do. We have to catch the bastard in the act or he will get away with what he has done. You had no other choice than to let Tony go with him. You cannot blame yourself for that. Nor can you blame God. We have been given free will, Jethro. We are all responsible for our own actions.”

“Oh, believe me, Dr. Mallard,” Gibbs said sadly. “I am more than aware I am responsible for this situation.”

“You are perfectly aware that I was not speaking of you,” Ducky reprimanded through clenched teeth. “I will say it once again and I will continue to say it until you, yourself believe it.

You are not…”

“Gibbs, Gibbs, where the hell are you?” The sound of Balboa’s shouts from down the hall stopped all conversation between the two men. They rushed from the room and saw Balboa and his partner coming down the hall, pulling a man with them. Taking a closer look, Gibbs realized it was Harry, the NCIS maintenance man. He could tell by the look on Harry’s face that he was as confused as Gibbs was. Why was Balboa practically dragging this poor man down the hall? 

“Hey, Gibbs,” Balboa called out. “You need to listen to what Harry here has to say.”

His stomach twisting in knots, Gibbs didn’t know if he was more afraid of what he might hear or what he might not hear.

“I’m not real sure what all the excitement is about,” Harry said.

“Hey,” Balboa snapped. He didn’t care if Harry had been with NCIS for the last forty years, or that he was old as dirt – Balboa wasn’t about to let that slide. “Just tell him what you told me, Harry. Everything you told me.”

“Now, look,” Harry said, hesitant to spill the beans. “I didn’t tell you that to get Agent Moretti in trouble. All he wanted was a nice quite spot to take his lady friend so they could have some quality time together. I don’t see no problem…” 

Gibbs suddenly jerked Harry around to face him. “Where, Harry?” he asked, his voice shaking. “Where is he? Where did he take my slave?”

“Y-your slave?” Harry shook his head in denial, obviously getting a bad feeling that he had totally screwed up. “Nope, he said nothing about no slave. He just wanted the keys to that empty office next to the maintenance room to take his lady friend.” Harry gave a small smirk and said, “He said she was a screamer and he didn’t want anyone to hear her.”

Gibbs stood staring at Harry and blinked in shock. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. “Y-you gave Moretti a key to an empty office?”

“Well, yeah.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, that bad feeling increasing. “I didn’t see no harm in it. He just wanted some time with his lady…”

“He didn’t take any lady friend to that office, Harry,” Gibbs shouted in anger. “He took Tony, my slave, to that room to torture him. You understand what I’m telling you? You gave him a room to torture another human being. You–”

“Jethro, stop,” Ducky said, trying to calm him down. “This isn’t Harry’s fault.”

“Ducky’s right,” Balboa cut in. “Let’s not worry about placing blame. Let’s go get your man.”

Gibbs nodded and pulled his phone out, dialing as he took off down the hall with Ducky and Balboa close on his heels.

“I-I’m sorry, Agent Gibbs,” Harry yelled after the men. “I just didn’t see no harm…” Harry sighed deeply. “You’re an old fool, Harry,” he said quietly. “A damned old fool.”

***NCIS***

Falco thrust in and out of Tony’s mouth, becoming more and more frustrated when Tony just lay there, his mouth slack. He wanted a blowjob, the kind he had been forcing Tony to give him all this time. If this was truly was his last time with the slave-slut, he wanted it to be one he would never forget, and here he was doing all the work. Frustration quickly turned to outright rage.

“Suck me, you fucking bastard,” Falco roared out in anger. “You do as I say or I’ll beat you half to death!”

Falco stopped thrusting his hips and delivered a slap the said of Tony’s head, but Tony never responded. "Damn it!" His rage now out of control, Falco pulled his cock out of the slave's mouth and reached into his bag of toys that sat on the floor beside him. He found what he was looking for, a flogger. It was made of chain mail, including the handle which was woven metal. It looked absolutely medieval and it was one of his favorites. With an evil grin on his face, Falco raised the flogger above his head and brought it down on Tony’s back.

***NCIS***  
Gibbs raced down the hall towards the maintenance rooms. He didn’t need to look back because he knew his team was right on his heels. Just one more corner to turn and he would be at his destination. Hang on, Tony, I’m coming for you. Please, just hang on a little longer.

As Gibbs reached the end of the hall, he knew immediately why Falco had chosen this area. The noise from the maintenance room was so loud that Gibbs swore it could cover the sound of a Tom Cat taking off from the deck of an aircraft carrier, let alone the screams of one lone man being abused by a sadistic tormenter.

Gibbs could feel an anger burning deep within his soul, and with an animalistic growl he grabbed the handle of the door to test the lock.

A hand on his shoulder stopped Gibbs’ progress. He jerked out of the hold and turned to face the person who dared to interfere. With a murderous glare Gibbs’ demanded, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m stopping you from going off half-cocked,” Balboa snapped back. “We need a plan.”

“I have one.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Balboa asked sarcastically. “And what, pray tell, is this plan of yours?”

“I intend to kick that damn door in and shoot the bastard right between the eyes,” Gibbs growled.

Balboa stared at Gibbs completely dumbfounded. He knew Gibbs cared for his slave, but this sounded like a man in love. Oh my God, he’s in love with his male slave. Well, I’ll be damned. Balboa knew he had to stop this before it started. He didn’t care if Gibbs was in love with another man or that the man he loved was a slave, but he did care whether or not his friend and fellow agent went to prison.

Balboa shook his head. “Oh, that’s just brilliant,” he said in a condescending manner. “Well, answer me this, if you go in there and shoot that bastard between the eyes where does that leave your slave?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gibbs snarled, keeping his voice down even though it was unlikely they would be heard over the heavy thrum of the furnace in the other room. “My slave will come home with me.”

“Not if you’re in jail,” Balboa replied. “If you do what you’re planning to do you will be arrested for murder. They will take Tony away from you and give him to God knows who. Now, if what Abby tells me is correct, he could and likely would end up in his father’s hands. Is that what you want?”

Gibbs, who stood defiantly in front of Balboa, seemed to deflate a bit. He lowered his head and gave a heavy sigh. “No,” Gibbs said quietly. “I can’t allow that to happen.” He raised his eyes up to meet Balboa’s. “I promised him that would never happen. I have to keep that promise.”

“All right then,” Balboa said and gave Gibbs’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Then let’s make a plan.”

***NCIS***

The swish and rattle of the chain hitting the slave's back filled the room time and again. With every stroke, blood sprayed in all directions. The walls, the table, the floor, even Falco himself was covered in Tony’s blood, but Falco didn’t care. If anything, he was getting off on it. He continued to beat Tony, making the same demand with each stroke. “Suck me, you worthless piece of shit,” he screamed. “I will have what I want! You will not deny me.”

Hearing a muffled moan coming from his victim only spurred the insane man on. “Open your eyes, damn you, look at me,” Falco demanded. “Look at the man who is your true master, the man who has taken the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ slave out from right under his nose.”

Falco was riding high. He had proven himself better than the legendary Agent Gibbs. Hell, he knew now he was better than even the Director, maybe even the President. No one could have pulled off what he had, not even Uncle T. Yes, he was quite the man and rules no longer applied to him.

After all, Gibbs would never find them; Falco has made sure of that. He would get his piece of ass and then he would just disappear, leaving this lowlife right where he was, in a beaten and bloody heap, paying the ultimate price for defying him. By the time Tony was discovered, Falco planned to be long gone and Gibbs would have nothing to do but bury what little remained of his precious slave.

He was definitely going to fuck this piece of ass before he was through, and at this point he didn't really care if Tony was alive or dead. He gave up on trying to get Tony to suck him off. Kicking off his pants, Falco positioned himself behind the slave, grabbed onto the chains that secured his arms to the heavy table, and pushed his groin against Tony's blood-slick ass. He was having trouble getting his rigid cock into Tony's hole, so he pulled back and guided the head of his cock to the small puckered entrance. It was way too tight so Falco jammed a couple of fingers inside of the slave and finger-fucked him with rapid strokes, trying to get the muscles to release. The man underneath him jerked and groaned, but that was the only sign of life. 

Falco, breathing heavily, thrust in and out a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He lined himself up again, and pushed the head of his cock against Tony's hole, demanding entrance. Falco could feel the moment Tony lost consciousness. His muscles relaxed, heavy and limp, and that was when Falco jerked his hips and breached the slave. Finally, thought Falco, finally, I get what I deserve.

Falco was so lost in his delusions of grandeur that he never heard the loud bang at the door, nor did he hear the second one. The third bang shattered the door and the room filled quickly with agents.

“Get you fucking hands off my slave!”

The angry growl coming from Gibbs should have stopped any man but Falco didn’t even blink. It wasn’t until he was yanked away from his prize that he realized he was no longer alone.

From his position on the floor, Falco looked up at all the agents surrounding him with their guns drawn. “No,” he protested, a look of confusion on his face. “H-how? I planned this go perfectly.” Falco quickly went from confusion to being enraged. “No, you couldn’t have found me! That’s not possible. Even if that bastard told you everything, you still shouldn’t have figured it out.”

“Next time don’t ask Harry for a key,” Balboa said sarcastically as he searched Falco for weapons. “How is he Gibbs?”

Gibbs’ hands were shaking so hard he was finding it difficult to release the cuffs around Tony’s wrists. “He’s breathing,” was all he could say.

watched his two men haul Falco to his feet. He tossed Falco his trousers and said, “Rick, Charlie, get that piece of shit out of here. Throw him in a holding cell until we can get to him. Todd, go call and ambulance and then inform the Director what’s happened.”

Everyone ignored the shouts of protests coming from Falco as he was dragged from the room. McGee and Ziva were both helping to free Tony when Balboa joined them. “Jesus, what a mess, he really did a job on him.”

“Ya think,” Gibbs snapped. He released the last of Tony’s shackles and, with Balbao's help, gently lifted him off the table. Gibbs sat on the floor and pulled Tony onto his lap, his arms wrapped around the bloody body.

Ducky quickly assessed Tony. "Anthony is unconscious, and the damage to his back appears to be quite severe…but is not likely to be life-threatening."  
At that moment Tony groaned and his eyelids moved when he tried to open his eyes.

“I’m here, Tony,” Gibbs whispered in his ear. “Stay with me, babe, help is on the way.” Gibbs voice hitched as he whispered, “I love you, Tony. Please don’t leave me.”

Tony’s eyes open just a tiny bit and he locked eyes with Gibbs. With great difficulty, he mouthed the words, I love you, just before his head lolled to one side and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologies to you all for taking so long to post this. My mother has been very ill, spending Christmas in the hospital, and all the time I had to write has completely disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recovers as Gibbs faces off with Falco.

Chapter 22

Gibbs sat on the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed the man down when the nightmares hit - and they still hit almost every night. It had been almost six weeks since they had rescued Tony but he was finally on the mend. Well, physically at least. Mentally was a whole different story.

It had been absolute hell in the beginning. First Tony was denied treatment at Bethesda because he was a terrorist slave. Gibbs was holding the Emergency room staff at gunpoint, forcing them to treat Tony when the Administrator of the hospital entered the room. The Administrator instructed the staff that they would be treating the patient, no questions asked. It seemed he had received a mysterious phone call that he refused to speak of.

Once Tony was stabilized he was finally admitted to a room, but it was several hours before Gibbs saw the doctor who would be treating his slave. Ducky was sitting by his side, trying to keep him calm so that he wouldn’t pull his gun on the nurses, when a young man walked in.

“Good day, gentleman,” the man said smiling. “I’m Dr. Brad Pitt, and no, I’m not related to the actor. I will, however, be the doctor taking care of your…”

“Tony,” Gibbs snapped. “His name is Tony, use it!”

“Of course, if that is what you wish,” Dr. Pitt replied, his smile wavering.

“Dr. Pitt,” Ducky jumped in. “Are you not a pulmonary specialist? Are Anthony’s lungs affected?”

“Well, no,” Dr. Pitts said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just…”

“That no one else agreed to treat a slave,” Gibbs completed the sentence. “Isn’t that right?”

Dr. Pitt looked guiltily down at his shoes and gave out a deep sigh. “Yes, that’s true,” he said and then raised his head and looked Gibbs in the eye. “I, on the other hand, volunteered to be his doctor, especially after learning how he was injured. I have never agreed with this slavery law of our government, but when I see these so-called slaves abused like this…well, I’m proud to serve as his physician.”

Dr. Pitt and Gibbs had become good friends after that. He was one of the few people Gibbs would trust with Tony. Actually, he was the only one in this damned hospital he trusted. Well, him and Emma, the nurse Dr. Pitt personally assigned to Tony’s care. Gibbs suspected there was more there than a professional relationship, but he kept his opinions to himself.

Gibbs looked up at the sound of the door opening up, his hand immediately going to his side arm. He released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when Balboa entered the room. “Jesus, Balboa, you trying to get yourself shot?”

“Well, that wouldn’t be my first choice,” Balboa grinned.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were assigned to interrogate that bastard, Falco?” Gibbs asked. Gibbs hadn’t been happy when the Director informed him that Balboa would be the one to interrogate Moretti. He wanted to be the one in that room with that…that prick, but Morrow had said he was too close to the situation. Ya think? There was only one thing that kept Gibbs from marching into that room and breaking that son-of-a-bitch in half and that was Tony. He was not going to leave his boys side as long as Tony needed him.

“Mind if I sit?” asked Balboa.

Gibbs shook his head and sat close to Tony's side when a thought came to mind and he brightened up a bit. “Unless you’re here to tell me you finally got that asshole to implicate DiNozzo Senior in all this.”

“Nope, sorry,” Balboa said ruefully. “The man’s a nut job. All Moretti does is sit there with that infuriating grin on his face and ask where you are. He refuses to talk to anyone but you.”

“I told Morrow I should’ve been the one in that room,” Gibbs growled in anger. “I could’ve gotten that bastard to talk.”

“Yeah, well, not that I’m defending Morrow or anything but he wanted the man talking, not broken into little pieces and spread all over the room.” Balboa smirked. “Besides, your boy needs you. You’re right where you should be.”

Gibbs looked at his sleeping lover before turning back to Balboa. “Yeah, I was. Was being the ultimate word. Now I need to be in that interrogation room,” Gibbs said, despite the uneasy feeling he had about leaving his boy’s side. “I think Tony is well enough for me to leave for a couple of hours…”

“Noooooo!” A low moan came from the bed. “D-don’t leave, p-please.”

“SSSHHH, it’s going to be okay, Tony.” Gibbs turned his attention to Tony, ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and spoke calmly. “I won’t be gone long and I’m sure Balboa here would stay with you until I got back.”

Balboa looked from Gibbs to Tony and back, his mouth hanging open in shock. After the torture Falco had inflicted on Tony, he never figured Gibbs would ever trust his slave with anyone, especially someone Tony didn’t know that well. He quickly closed his mouth at the glare he was receiving from Gibbs. “Uh, yeah kid, I’ll stay here with you while Gibbs is gone. You’ll be safe with me.”

Tony turned fear filled eyes to Gibbs, silently pleading for him not to leave. He knew this Balboa fellow was a NCIS special agent and a friend whom Gibbs trusted, but so was Falco Moretti at one time. Tony didn’t think he could trust anyone outside of Gibbs’ team anymore.

“How about if I stay here with you and Agent Balboa?” Ducky said from the doorway. “Would that be all right with you Anthony?”

Tony gave out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Ducky walking into the room. He knew now he would be safe while Gibbs was away. There was safety in numbers. No matter how bad it had gotten with Falco, he had known better than to do anything in front of witnesses. So even if Agent Balboa wanted to do anything, he couldn’t in Ducky's presence.

“Will that work for you, kid?” Balboa asked with a smile. He then turned serious as he leaned towards the bed, hesitating when he saw Tony cower away from him. “Hey, listen ki…Tony. I swear to you, as God as my witness, that you will be safe with me.” Seeing the wary look in Tony’s eyes, Balboa explained further. “I do not now nor have I ever supported this slavery law. I uphold it only because it is the law and I’m a Federal Agent, but I would never, ever, do anything to you or anyone else like that freak Falco did. In fact, if I had my way I would put him in a windowless room, alone with Gibbs and walk away.”

“So, what do you think, Tony?” Gibbs asked, laying his palm against Tony’s cheek. “You think you can handle being here without me if Ducky and Agent Balboa stay with you? I promise they won’t let anyone near you that shouldn’t be here.”

Tony turned his face into the soft caress of Gibbs hand and nodded his head in agreement. Tears spilled from his closed eyes and down his cheeks as he fought to keep the feeling of being abandoned at bay. He knew Gibbs would be back and that he would be going home soon with his lover but he couldn’t stop the sick feeling in his stomach.

“Tony, are you sure you’ll be all right?” Gibbs was growing more and more concerned as he watched Tony cry. “If you'd rather me not leave…” 

“No, no, I know you have to go. I’ll be alright, honest.” Tony gave Gibbs a small smile. “Just promise me something.”

“Anything, babe.” Gibbs smiled back. “You want me to bring you back his head on a pike?”

Tony snickered and said, “No, I don’t think I ever want to see that man’s face again. But…will you promise to come back soon? I-I’ll miss you.”

“Cross my heart,” Gibbs said as he made an X over his heart. He leaned down and gave Tony a gentle and loving kiss, pulling back just enough to whisper against Tony’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony whispered back.

***NCIS***

Gibbs stood in the observation room staring at the man on the other side of the one-way mirror. He had called the Director and he had agreed to allow Gibbs to speak with the prisoner. Gibbs had then called security and instructed them to take Falco Moretti to the interrogation room and shackle him to the table. “Make sure the cuffs are tight,” he had ordered gruffly.

Gibbs had left him there for the last hour, alone and restrained, while he watched. The problem was that it didn’t faze Falco in the least. In fact he just continued to sit there with that infuriating smile on his face, like he had something up his sleeve, or he was invincible.

The door behind him opened but Gibbs never turned around. He knew who it was and he knew why he was there but he had no intentions of allowing anyone to dissuade him. “Something you need, Director?”

Morrow stepped up to the window, his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the other room. “You going to just stare at him or are you going to talk to him?”

Gibbs didn’t respond at first but after what seemed like an eternity he spoke. “Just letting him stew for a bit. Maybe get him off his game.”

“With that shitty-assed grin he’s sporting,” Morrow said. “He’s isn’t bothered in the least.”

“Yeah, I suppose not,” Gibbs replied and then turned and headed for the door.

“Hey, Gibbs,” Morrow called out and waited for Gibbs to stop and turn around. “Are you going to be able to do this without ripping his head off?”

“It will be hard, believe me,” Gibbs said, his heart racing. “I want nothing more than to give him a taste of his own medicine. I want to do to him what he did to Tony. I want…” Gibbs closed his eyes, dropped his head and took some deep breathes. When he raised his head he was once again in control. “But I want that bastard father of Tony’s more and I can’t get that without the help of that man in there. So, yes Director, I can do this and not rip his head off.”

“Do you really think the kid’s father is behind this abuse and torture incident?” Morrow asked.

“Not just this incident,” Gibbs explained. “I think he’s behind everything.”

“What do you mean everything?” Morrow’s eyes opened wide in surprise as realization dawned on him. “You can’t mean…that’s not possible.” Morrow lowered his voice as if he were afraid someone would over hear their conversation. “That was an FBI operation. There’s no way his father could possibly be behind it.”

“You don’t know Senior like I do,” Gibbs growled through clenched teeth. “That bastard has more power and influence than you could ever imagine and he has his hands in practically everything. Hell, he was able to arrange for the slave reclamation center to issue a warrant to remove Tony from my care. If it hadn’t been for that agreement the President signed Tony would be in his hands right now.”

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” Morrow asked.

“Because I have no proof,” Gibbs snapped back and then calmed himself down. “My team has been doing some digging and has found a lot of questionable activity but the bastard is good at covering his tracts. We have been able to connect him to Moretti but that was when he was 18. We haven’t found any recent connection so again, no proof.”

“I want you to keep me informed on anything you find,” Morrow instructed. “I’ll start pulling some strings and see what falls out. If this kid has been set up by his father…If I or the President inadvertently helped that man frame that boy in any way…” Morrow shook his head in disbelieve. “Just keep me informed.”

Morrow watched as Gibbs nodded and then walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He turned back to the window as Gibbs entered the interrogation room and his gut twisted in anticipation. Well, this should be interesting.

***NCIS***

Falco looked towards the door as it opened to see Gibbs standing there. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Did you finally get over your fears and decide to come talk with little ole me.”

“Oh, it wasn’t fear that kept me away, trust me,” Gibbs smirked as he took the seat on the other side of the table. “It was the Director. He was afraid I’d rip your head off and present it to Tony as a gift.” 

“Ah, Tony, such an awesome sex toy.” Falco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his tongue running across his bottom lip in a lascivious gesture. Letting out a self-satisfying sigh he opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs, a salacious gleam in his eyes. “So, how is our little slut? Is he going to be ready, his hole wide open and already slick with lube, for the next time you leave him in my custody?”

“That’s never going to happen again, Moretti,” Gibbs replied calmly, despite the fact he was seething inside.

“That’s Agent Moretti,” Falco snapped back, the smile slipping away.

“Not anymore,” Gibbs sneered. “In fact, if I have anything to say about it, and I do as Tony’s owner, your next title will be slave.”

“For what?” Falco laughed, that aggravating smile back in place. “Taking my pleasure from a slave, a low life sex toy? I don’t think so.”

“For abusing a slave owned by someone else,” Gibbs barked back. “And Tony is no sex toy.”

“Oh, but he is,” Falco insisted. “Why, he’s no better than a blow up doll you can buy at a sex shop. The only difference is he’s breathing and he’s government sanctioned. Oh, and he can scream, and what a scream that slut has. Why he had my cock so hard…”

“ENOUGH!” Gibbs yelled, his hand slamming down on the table. “I’m not here to play games with you, Moretti. I came here for two reason and two reasons only. The first is to find out why,” Gibbs began. “Why you would do something like this to someone who considered you a friend at one time.”

“A friend? Is that really what you just said, a friend?” Falco asked incredulously. “A friend doesn’t screw another friend like you screwed me.”

“Screwed you,” Gibbs asked, shocked. “How the hell did I ever screw you?”

“How! You left me behind,” Falco shouted. “What ever happened to that Marine motto you use to spew all the time? You know the one where you never leave a man behind. You sure as hell had no problem leaving me behind in Europe.”

“Leave you be…” Gibbs said, finally realizing what Falco was saying. “I didn’t leave you behind. I was transferred here to DC and you were to continue our assignment in Europe. That’s not leaving you behind. I had no control over that.”

“The hell you didn’t!” Falco screamed and tried to stand but his shackles abruptly stopped him and he fell back hard into his chair. “All you had to do was say something and I would have been transferred with you. I should have been your Senior Field Agent, not that fucking whore, Todd.”

“What makes you think that just a word from me would have changed anything?” Gibbs asked.

“Why, you were Morrow’s golden boy,” Falco sneered. “He would have given you anything you wanted, but apparently I wasn’t what you wanted.”

“That wasn’t…” Gibbs started before he was cut off.

“Let me ask you something, Gibbs,” Falco leaned forward in a conspiratorial way. “Is she a great lay? I mean she must be one hell of a piece of ass for you to take her over me. You know, if that was what you wanted in a Senior Field Agent all you had to do was say so. Hell, I would have dropped my pants and bent over the desk for you if that was all it took. I mean, either way you would have been fucking me over.”

“How the hell was I suppose know what you wanted. You never said anything,” Gibbs yelled.

“Bullshit you didn’t know,” Falco snapped back. “You’re the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You know everything. You should have known this. But, that’s water under the bridge. What was the second reason you came?”

Gibbs just sat there for a minute as the shock of what he had just been told finally sank in. Was he to blame for making Falco the sick bastard he was today? He couldn’t believe he had missed something that Falco had said was so obvious, but then Gibbs remembered the report McGee had turned up on Falco and Senior. No, he wasn’t to blame. Senior had already fucked this guy up when he was a teen and that was long before Gibbs had even met him.

“Tell me about Anthony DiNozzo Senior,” Gibbs demanded.

“Who?” Falco asked, acting totally surprised at the question.

“You know damned well who I’m talking about,” Gibbs growled. “The man who sent you in here to torture Tony.”

“No one sent me in here to do anything,” Falco said standing firm. “And one man’s torture is another man’s pleasure. Besides, I had every right to do what I did.”  
“Just how do you figure that?” Gibbs asked.

“He was in my custody at the time, therefore I can do with him as I please.”

“Wrong!” Gibbs said, now sporting a smile of his own. “The law states, as written and approved by Congress, page fifty three, section twenty one, subsection twelve, paragraph one: A slave maybe placed in another’s care for a short period of time if the owner deems it necessary without giving up ownership. Therefore, the custodial person will be held responsible for any damage or injury while the slave is in his or her custody. They may not use, abuse, or force said slave to do anything that goes against the owner’s wishes. If said incident occurs the original owner will have the right to request punishment and to have a say in said punishment.”

“You’re, making that up,” Falco said looking like his confidence was wavering.

“Am I?” Gibbs sneered back. “Don’t forget I was the top slave trainer in the country a while back. You would think I have the slave law memorized backwards and forwards. Hell, I’ve forgotten more about the slave law than you will ever know”

“I-I don’t believe you,” Falco stuttered.

“Fine, don’t.” Gibbs stood and braced his hands on the table, leaning over until he was right in Falco’s face, his eyes narrowing threateningly. “Let me ask you something. Do you really believe that when DiNozzo Senior finds out what a mess you’ve gotten yourself into that he’ll come running and save your ass?” Gibbs laughed and shook his head. “But I will tell you this: either you give me the proof I need to nail Senior to the wall or I go before the judge and recommend you be placed in slavery. Then I will make it my mission to find the most ruthless, sadistic man out there. Someone who would make your sick appetites seems tame by comparison. And then I will personally buy you and give you to that man. Let’s see how you like receiving some of what you gave to Tony.”

Gibbs stood and walked to the door stopping as he opened it. He looked back at a now pale and sweating Falco Moretti. “You think about it and I’ll be back in a while. I’m going for coffee.”

Director Morrow turned at the sound of the door opening and watched Gibbs step into the room. “Is that really what the law says?”

“No, but he doesn’t know that?” Gibbs said, the smile still on his face.

“So you can’t recommend slavery for him?” Morrow asked.

“I can ask, but it will be up to a judge.” Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders.

“So that whole, I’ll buy you and give you to some sick bastard was all a bluff?” Morrow laughed.

“Oh, hell no,” Gibbs jumped in. “If by some miracle of God I could get him thrown into slavery I would do just that and wouldn’t regret one minute of it.”

“Think he’ll give up the kid’s father?” Morrow asked.

“I don’t know,” Gibbs said softly. “The man has a lot of influence and people are scared to death of him. It’s going to come down to who Moretti is more afraid of, Senior or me and what he thinks I can do.”

“So what do we do now,” Morrow asked as Gibbs headed for the door.

“We wait,” Gibbs said as he stepped into the hall. “Wait for Falco to decide if I’m scarier than Tony’s old man is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix the format so it would be easier to read. I hope it worked. Not sure why it never transfers over the way I write it. I had several things in italics and I see those are gone also. Just send me a note if this still doesn't work for you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs confronts Falco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I just realized that I never posted the last chapter. So here it is. The good news is I just got the next chapter back from the beta so there will be another chapter posted within the next couple of days.

Chapter 23

The young man stood outside the ornately decorated double doors of the over-sized office and wiped a sweaty palm on his pants. He held a telegram in his hand and telegrams very seldom gave good news. His boss hated bad news and he was the type of man who wouldn’t hesitate one second to shoot the messenger. That was why he was just standing there dreading knocking on the door.

He knew he would eventually have no choice but to deliver the telegram so he might as well do it and get it over with. He raised his fist and firmly knocked on the expensive wood and then stepped back and held his breath while he waited for permission to enter. At the gruff sound of “Come,” the frightened man opened the doors and stepped into the room.  
DiNozzo Senior looked up from the paperwork he was working on to see one of his butlers enter, closing the doors behind him. He was one of the new men his head of household had hired and Senior couldn’t help but look at him with an appreciative eye. He was young, maybe in his early twenties and very good looking. The young butler had a slim build and an ass that wouldn’t quit and every time he saw the young butler he would picture him naked and tied to his bed. One day, he swore to himself, one day soon.

“What is it, David?” Senior asked as he leered at the young man.

“A-a telegram for you, sir,” David said and held out the paper.

“A telegram?” Senior asked as he took the paper from the butler. “From whom?”

“A Charles Avery, sir,” David replied as began to back out of the room.

“Charles Avery? From Stewart, Avery and Withrup? Why, that’s one of the top legal firms in DC.” Senior opened the telegram and began reading, his anger building with each word he took in.

TO: ANTHONY D. DINOZZO SR  
FROM: CHARLES AVERY   
FALCO MORETTI ARRESTED STOP  
FACING FEDERAL CHARGES FOR TORTURE AND ABUSE OF FEDERAL SLAVE STOP  
NEEDING HELP IMMEDIATELY STOP  
PLEASE CONTACT FIRM AT EARLIEST CONVENIENCE STOP

Senior stood looking at the telegram in total disbelief. “Damn,” he said under his breath. “Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!” He picked up his tumbler, filled with bourbon, and threw it across the room, the glass shattering against the wall. He never noticed the doors to his office closing quickly. 

Senior dropped down into his chair, his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. Falco had failed. His foolproof plan hadn’t worked. Now Falco was expecting him to bail him out, well that wasn’t going to happen. Oh, he would help him. He would make sure he never saw the inside of a jail cell. Now, what to do about getting his hands on Junior. “Well, like the saying goes, if you want something done right you had best do it yourself,” Senior said as he sat back in his chair with a smile on his face.

***NCIS***

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. He looked up at the home he shared with Tony, the home he hadn’t stepped foot in since the day they had left to set the trap for Tony’s abuser. He looked over at the passenger seat where is lover was sleeping. Tony had been put through hell that day, the damage to his body significant, but the damage to his mind, to his very soul was beyond belief.

Tony had spent the last two months in the hospital recovering, his physical injuries mending slowly. Now he was finally coming home and it was going to take everything Gibbs had in him to help him mend mentally. He would do what it took to make sure Tony was safe and loved.

Unfortunately that was going to be hard to do with Tony’s father still on the loose. Gibbs had tried every trick in the book, and some that weren’t exactly legal, to get Falco to turn on Senior, but no luck. Either Falco was too loyal to the dirty bastard or too afraid. Either way he was going to go away for a long time and DiNozzo Senior would walk as usual.

Gibbs stepped out of his car and made his way around to the other side. He opened the door and knelt down beside the passenger seat. Placing a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder, Gibbs quietly called his name. “Tony. Come on babe, time to wake up.”

Tony began to stir but then suddenly jerked awake. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked around, settling only after he realized they were home.

“You ready to go inside?” Gibbs asked, acting as if nothing was amiss.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Tony replied and turned to get out of the car. His body was still sore in many places but he refused to show weakness in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs rose and allowed Tony to stand on his own but he stayed close by in case Tony needed him. When they reached the house Gibbs quickly unlocked and opened the door. He let Tony enter first before assuring them both that the house was locked up tight behind them.

Gibbs stepped into the living room to find Tony just standing and looking around. His heart broke at the look of uncertainty on his lover’s face. “Would you like to go upstairs and lay down or…”

“Couch,” Tony jumped in as he jerked his head around to look at Gibbs. Feeling embarrassed at his outburst, he lowered his eyes and softened his tone. “I would rather lie on the couch, if you wouldn’t mind, please.”

“You’re home with me now and anything you want is yours to have,” Gibbs said.

Tony headed for the couch with a nod of his head. He settled back against the arm, grateful for the afghan Gibbs laid across his legs. When Gibbs sat on the coffee table next to him, Tony closed his eyes, hoping against hope that Gibbs would leave him to rest, but no such luck.

“Tony,” Gibbs said gently. When Tony didn’t respond he grew concerned. He needed to get the man talking, to make sure that Tony knew that he would walk through hell and back to keep him safe. “Come on Tony, open those eyes. Even you can’t fall asleep that quickly.”

Tony opened his eyes, but wouldn’t look at Gibbs. He stared straight ahead and said quietly, “I’m very tired, Master. May I please sleep?”

Gibbs was taken by surprise with Tony’s response. He couldn’t believe Tony had called him Master. They were in the privacy of their own home. This was the one place where Tony was free to do as he pleased and yet he called Gibbs Master. This couldn’t stand as is. He had to do something, and fast.

Gibbs reached over and turned Tony’s face towards him. “Hey, what’s all this Master crap?” He said gently, “I told you, you’re home now, safe and sound.” Seeing a look of sad disbelief in Tony’s eyes, Gibbs continued. “I swear to you, Tony, that you are safe here. I will make sure of that.”

Tony fought to keep the tears at bay while he shook his head. “I know you’ll try your best but as long as my f-father is out there free and clear, there won’t be a thing you can do to keep him away. He’s proven to us he can get at me no matter where I am. Hell, he turned one of your own agents at the Naval yard against you, someone who was once your friend.”

“Falco apparently never was my friend,” Gibbs said sadly. “I guess he’s been holding a grudge against me for many years. I just somehow missed it.”

“But I’ll bet he still hasn’t turned on my father, has he?” When Gibbs didn’t respond right away Tony gave out a huff and said, “And he never will. He knows better than to double-cross good old dad. He knows what my father is capable of and that his best recourse is to keep his mouth shut.”

“Well, you don’t worry about Falco Moretti,” Gibbs reassured him. “I’m not done with him yet. By the time I’m through with him, he’ll hand Senior over on a silver platter.”

***NCIS***

Rosco Lawrence was a big man in every way, shape and form. He towered over everyone at more than six-and-a-half feet and weighed a good two seventy five, and not one ounce of that was fat. He had muscles on top of muscles and there was not a single person in the world that dared mess with him. That is what made him DiNozzo Senior’s top enforcer. He was proud of the title and of the fact that when he walked into a room everyone cowered away from him. Everyone, that is, except his employer. Anthony DiNozzo Senior never cowered from anyone.

The call of “Come in” after knocking on the large double doors allowed Rosco to enter the overly decorated office and stand before the desk waiting to be acknowledged. It wasn’t long before the man he admired lifted his head and smiled.

“Ah, Rosco, you’re here already,” Senior said and sealed the envelope in his hand. “Good man. I have a job for you, a very important job.”

“Yes, sir,” Rosco replied snapping to attention and standing just a tad bit taller. “Anything you need, sir, I will be honored to do.”

“I would hope so,” Senior said seductively as he leered at the muscular body before him. Rosco was a ruggedly handsome man. The only thing that diminished his looks in any way was the large angry scar that ran down the side of his face. A scar DiNozzo himself gave to the man for failing. Since that time Rosco had completed every mission given to him with complete success. He had become the deadliest and most loyal man on DiNozzo’s staff and some day he would find his way back into DiNozzo’s bed. 

“These are your instructions,” DiNozzo stated as he handed two envelopes to the man. “The first is to be personally delivered to the address on the front. Tell them you are a hired messenger only and know nothing of the contents.”

“Yes, sir, and the other?” Rosco asked.

“The other is to be opened in private after you deliver the first,” DiNozzo continued. “It will tell you what is to be done next.”

Rosco nodded and headed for the door but stopped at his employer’s call.

“Oh and Rosco, I don’t believe I need to remind you what happens if you fail.” DiNozzo smiled when Rosco’s hand automatically touched the scar on his face. “Don’t come back until the job is done. And on your way out tell David to come to my room. I need him to help me pack for a trip.”

Rosco nodded again and felt a jolt of arousal when he saw Senior squeeze his cock through his pants when he spoke of David. Everyone was well aware of DiNozzo’s unusual appetites and Rosco didn’t know if he feared for David or envied him. Either way it appeared David was on the menu tonight and that was too bad. He really liked David and chances were they would never see him after tonight.

***NCIS***

Gibbs washed the last of his sandwich down with his now cold coffee. He watched as Tony just played with his lunch, tearing the crust from the bread and then nibbling at it. It looked as though he had eaten quite a bit, when in reality he had barely touched his meal. Gibbs didn’t want to push Tony, but he knew he hadn’t eaten in a very long time and he was growing concerned. “Would you prefer something else?”

Tony’s head jerked up in surprise. He hadn’t even realized what he had been doing until that moment and his face grew red with embarrassment. He dropped what was left of the sandwich and shook his head. “No, thank you. I’ve had enough.”

“You haven’t had any at all from what I can see,” Gibbs said softly. “You need to eat.”

“I will,” Tony promised, knowing it was an empty one. “I- just not hungry I guess.”

Gibbs nodded his head and took both their plates to the kitchen and refilled his coffee cup. When he came back in he was holding bottle of a high-calorie supplement drink Ducky had insisted they bring home with them for just such an occasion. Gibbs had to smile when he saw Tony’s face drop at the site of the bottle.

“Do I have to,” Tony whined like a small child causing Gibbs to laugh. Even if he hated being made to drink some crappy supplementary drink, Tony couldn’t believe how good it felt to hear that coming from his lover.

“Yes, babe,” Gibbs said as he placed the bottle in Tony’s hand and then kissed him on the forehead. “Ducky’s orders; if you don’t eat you have to drink the supplement. He did say I could blend it with ice cream and make you a shake if you want.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Really, do we have any French vanilla?”

“Sorry, but no French vanilla, but we have Rocky Road or Caramel swirl. If you want French vanilla I’ll call Abby and have her go get some.”

Tony felt a warm feeling fill his heart. To think that Gibbs would call Abby away from work just to get him a specific ice cream. He couldn’t believe it. Even after everything that had happened to him, Gibbs still cared for him. How had he been so lucky to end up with this kind of man? If he had to be a slave at least he had a decent, caring man for a Master and not some monster like his father. 

“No, that’s all right,” Tony assured him. “Caramel swirl would be awesome.”

Gibbs took the drink back and quickly went to the kitchen. Tony could hear the freezer door open and close and then the blender turn on. In no time at all Gibbs was back with a frosty shake that smelled wonderful. Tony’s stomach growled for the first time in months.

Gibbs watched as Tony drank half the shake in one gulp before pressing the heel of his hand to his eye and groaning. “What’s wrong? Tony, what’s the matter?” Gibbs was reaching for his phone to call Ducky when Tony looked at him with his one eye.

“Brain freeze,” Tony said laughing.

Gibbs raised his hand to smack the back of Tony’s head but stopped himself. Smiling, he instead ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and said, “I owe you a head smack and I’ll collect it one of these days.” Gibbs was so pleased when Tony just laughed that much more. 

There was a knock at the door and Tony immediately tensed. “No worries,” Gibbs assured him. “It’s probably Ducky.” Gibbs laughed at the way Tony sighed as if he had resigned himself to yet another exam by the ME. He unlocked the door and opened it saying, “He’s all ready for you, Duck…” He stopped when he saw who was standing on his porch. “Kate, what are you doing here?”

“I have some news for you and Tony,” Kate said as she stepped through the door. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

“Wait, tell me first,” Gibbs said quietly, not allowing Kate any further into the house. “I will decide if Tony should hear this right now. He’s still too…”

“I’m fine, Gibbs,” Tony said, surprising both Gibbs and Kate as he stood in the doorway of the living room. “I want to hear what Kate has to say.”

“Tony, you’re just out of the hospital,” Gibbs said as he steered Tony back towards the couch.

Tony stopped and jerked his arm back. He looked Gibbs square in the eye. “I’m fine, I said. I want to hear this. I have the right to hear this.”

Gibbs hesitated for a moment, angry at Kate for showing up unannounced and upset with Tony for, well for being Tony. Finally Gibbs eyes softened and he said, “You’re right. You do have the right to hear this. Lie back down on the couch and Kate can tell us.”

Tony also hesitated but just for a moment as his burst of energy was suddenly gone. He allowed Gibbs to help him lay back down and accepted the afghan that Gibbs placed over his lap. 

Kate sat in the recliner next to the couch and Gibbs sat back on the coffee table. Once Tony was settled Gibbs indicated to Kate to go ahead.

“The news I have isn’t good news, I’m afraid,” Kate started but quickly got to the point when Gibbs glared at her. “Falco Moretti is dead.”

“What!” Gibbs yelled. “How?”

“He hanged himself in his cell with his shoe laces,” Kate answered, her eyes on Tony.

Gibbs followed her line of sight and looked at Tony. He had laid his head back on the pillow and was staring at the ceiling. Both of them grew concerned when he began to giggle. “Tony, you okay?”

Tony didn’t respond at first, just continued to laugh. Then he said quietly, as if he were alone in the room, “That’s my daddy, slipperier than a greased pig at the county fair. I told you he would never turn on the bastard. Daddy made sure of that.”

“You heard her, Tony,” Gibbs said squeezing Tony’s hand. “He committed suicide.”

Tony slowly turned his head and looked at Gibbs, his eyes filled with tears. “You don’t believe that any more than I do.”

Gibbs didn’t say anything at first but then decided the last thing Tony needed was to be patronized. “No, Tony, I don’t believe it either.”

“Why not, Gibbs?” Kate asked, genuinely confused. “He could have very easily committed suicide. After all he was facing life in prison if not slavery itself.”

“Well, Kate there are a lot of reasons I don’t believe it was suicide,” Gibbs explained still looking at Tony. He then turned to look at her. “But the main reason I don’t believe it is that when I saw him last, which was last night, I personally escorted him to his cell and locked the door. No one had any reason to be in that cell after I left.”

“Okay,” Kate said. “So?”

“When I put him in his cell last night he was wearing loafers,” Gibbs said, and then waited for Kate to make the connection. “Where the hell did he get the shoe laces?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs tries to teach Tony about trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter.

Chapter 24

The morning after Falco’s death, Gibbs left Tony in Ducky’s capable hands and headed into the Navy Yard and Abby’s lab. She had been combing through the security footage of the holding cells trying to see who had gained access to their prisoner.

Gibbs could tell the minute he walked through the door that Abby was not happy. “What do you got, Abs?” Gibbs asked.

“Nothing,” She replied sadly.

“What do you mean nothing?” Gibbs snapped.

Abby slowly turned around with a look that was a cross between anger and disgust. “Just what I said, Gibbs, nothing, nada, zilch, zero…”

“All right, I get it. Now tell me why we have nothing.”

“Because someone hacked into our video feed and scrambled the signal,” Abby explained. “I have one quick shot of the back of the man’s head and then nothing but static.”

“So this was an inside job?” Gibbs was almost afraid to hear the answer to his question but after what Falco had done anything was possible.

“Not necessarily,” Abby said. “In fact, I don’t think it was. It looks like the hack came from outside the agency, but how they got through our security and our firewalls I have no clue.”

“Well, find out,” Gibbs growled angrily before storming out of the lab.

Gibbs had then spent hours interrogating Falco’s lawyers, trying everything he could to get them to admit that Senior was in cahoots with Falco, but to no avail. They did admit that Falco had asked them to send a telegram to Mr. DiNozzo asking for his help but they insisted that no help was given. To make matters worse, the lawyers presented Gibbs with a letter that they claimed was hand delivered by a private messenger. After reading its contents, they’d met with their client and had informed him of the letter and that no help would be coming from Mr. DiNozzo. That very night he had committed suicide.

Now that Gibbs was alone in the bullpen, he opened the letter and began to read, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Dear Sir,  
I am sorry to hear of the trouble your client finds himself in but I am at a loss as to why you have contacted me. I will admit I knew a young man by that name many years ago. He was the son of a woman who spent some time in my company but I have not seen nor heard from him or his mother since the day he turned eighteen. I cannot possibly believe that this is the same young man, with what I remember of him, but as I said, it has been several years.

I do wish you luck in your defense of this gentleman but I am afraid that is all I can give you at this time. 

Anthony D. DiNozzo Sr.

Gibbs slammed the letter down onto his desk and put his head in his hands. The bastard! Tony was right; Senior sure knew how to cover his tracks, and now with Falco gone there was absolutely no way of connecting the two men together. Tony was still in danger and Gibbs was going to have to step it up if he was going to keep his lover safe.  
First and foremost though, he was going to have to do some retraining. Tony needed to learn and learn quickly that keeping things from Gibbs would not be tolerated. Had he just come to Gibbs when Falco had started to abuse him maybe they would have stood a better chance of taking Senior down. One thing for sure, Tony wouldn’t have had to suffer so severely. Yeah, Tony definitely needed a lesson in trust and as soon as Gibbs felt the younger man had recovered enough, the lesson would begin.

***NCIS***

Tony awoke to find he was alone in bed once again. It had been that way since they had returned home and that was over a month ago. Gibbs had yet to touch him in any intimate or sexual way and Tony was beginning to worry that maybe Gibbs considered him damaged goods. That scared the hell out of him. If Gibbs couldn’t or wouldn’t touch him, why would he keep him around? It wouldn’t take much for Gibbs to send him to the slave auction and if that happened there would be nothing to stop his father from getting his hands on him.

Tony crawled out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. He adjusted the temperature of the water so it ran on the hot side and stepped under the spray. He groaned at the feeling of heat cascading down his body, his tense muscles beginning to loosen. He reached for the scented body wash Gibbs had bought for him and began to clean up. 

Tony took a deep breath drawing in the scent of pine and musk that now filled the shower as he scrubbed his skin. His cock stirred at images that filled his mind of Gibbs’ hands roaming over his skin, of lips kissing his neck and down his chest. Gibbs’ mouth would soon latch onto his nipple and tease it into a hard nub while his fingers pinched and twirled its twin.

After pouring more of the thick gel into his hand, Tony slowly stroked his cock until it was fully hard and leaking pre-cum. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his penis and moaned as his balls started to draw up against his body. God, it had been so long since he’d cum. He hadn't even been able to get hard the few times Gibbs had kissed and fondled him as a prelude to sex. His mind had always gone to the torture he was going through at the time, and he hated that Falco had taken that pleasure – and the chance to give pleasure back to Gibbs – away from him. Now, he needed it more than he needed his next breath.

Tony’s hand sped up as his body trembled with the urge to cum. He felt like his legs were made of rubber and slid down the wall of the shower, his hand moving faster and faster. Moments later he threw his head back and cried out his completion, his breathing hard and fast. 

Tony sat there, his body slowly recovering from his post orgasmic bliss. Jesus, he’d missed that, missed the feeling of falling over the precipice and landing with a bang. If only it had been Gibbs who had sent him over the edge, that would have made this so much better.

Tony stiffened when he heard the bathroom door open. He held his breath, waiting for the shower door to open, praying Gibbs was coming in to join him. Tony couldn’t believe it when he heard the door close again. So, he was right. Gibbs did consider him soiled and that just added to his feeling of being used and dirty. Why else would he refuse to touch him after professing his love for him?

Tony stood and grabbed the shampoo. He quickly lathered up his hair and began to scrub his scalp. He started thinking back on all that had happened over the last several months and the more he thought about things the angrier he became. How dare he treat me like a leper after what I sacrificed to save his hide? 

Tony rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the over-sized towel to dry off. He was mad, madder than he had been in a long time and it was time he let that man know just what he thought of him. Tony threw the towel into the bin and turned for his clothes, only to find them gone. Is that why Gibbs came into the bathroom, to take his clothes? Why? Now he was going to have to go back to the bedroom to get more. 

Tony retrieved the towel from the bin and wrapped it around his waist. He threw open the door, not caring when it banged loudly against the wall. He reached the bedroom and grabbed for the doorknob, turning it angrily. Tony let out a small yelp when the knob didn’t move, causing some pain to shoot through his wrist. 

“What the fuck?” Tony couldn’t believe it. The damned door was locked. Why the hell would Gibbs lock the bedroom door and how was he supposed to get his clothes? Tony turned the knob back and forth a few more times as if he expected it to suddenly open. He finally stepped back and kicked at the door, hopping on his foot from the pain in his toes.

“Well that was stupid,” Tony said out loud. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath waiting for the pain to subside. He didn’t know what was going on but by God he was going to find out. This was the last straw, he’d had enough. If Gibbs wanted to get rid of him, then fine, but Tony was going to demand he tell him right now and if that was what Gibbs was planning then Tony had an escape to plan. No way was he going up on the auction block again, especially when his own father would certainly be there leading the bidding.

***NCIS***

Gibbs was sitting on the couch reading when Tony stormed down the stairs. He had been expecting this so he forced himself not to look up. He could feel the anger radiating off Tony as he stood before him, but, damn, did he look sexy standing there clad in only a towel. Gibbs had to swallow his desire quickly to keep Tony from seeing how much he wanted him.

“Where the hell are my clothes,” Tony snapped angrily.

Gibbs slowly closed the paper and laid it on the couch beside him. He removed his glasses and placed them on the end table and then looked up at his furious lover. He kept his face neutral, not showing any emotion and said, “Sit down, Tony.”

“I don’t want to sit down,” Tony growled. “I want to know where my clothes are.” When Gibbs just sat there looking at him Tony started to feel uneasy. “What the fuck is going on Gibbs? Why is the bedroom door locked and why have you taken my clothes?”

“Because you won’t need them today,” Gibbs said calmly. He reached over and yanked the towel from around Tony’s waist, leaving him standing naked before him. Gibbs almost smiled when he saw Tony’s cock twitch. Instead he said sternly, “Now, sit down.”

Tony continued to stand defiantly for a moment, until Gibbs’ eyebrow cocked up questioningly. Tony, figuring he would be better off doing as he was told finally sat down beside Gibbs. He glared at the man before him whose cool and calm demeanor infuriated him. “Okay, so what’s the problem with me wearing clothes all of a sudden?”

“Because slaves don’t wear clothes during training,” Gibbs said in a matter of fact way.

Tony suddenly froze with fear. Slave, he used the term slave. In the privacy of their own home, where Gibbs had always said Tony was his equal, his lover, and not a slave. Gibbs had called him slave. “S-slave?” Tony whispered.

“Yes, Tony,” Gibbs replied, only more gently this time. “For the next twenty-four hours. I know you feel I am betraying you, but that isn’t the case.”

Tony shot up off the couch and stared at Gibbs in total disbelief. “How can you say that to me after what you just said? You swore to me when you brought me back here from the cabin that as long as I was in this home, our home, I would never be treated as a slave. Now, after what I sacrificed for you…”

“And therein lies the rub,” Gibbs cut in.

“What?” Tony asked, confused.

“That right there is why you are going to be spending the next twenty-four hours having a refresher training session,” Gibbs barked. “Now, sit your ass down.”

Tony dropped back down onto the couch, his arms crossed and he refused to look at Gibbs. This was bullshit and he was not going to put up with it.

“On the floor,” Gibbs instructed. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor at his feet when Tony only sat there, his eyes wide with shock. Gibbs waited quietly while Tony slowly slid off the couch, his eyes cast downward. Gibbs could see him tremble, whether it was from anger or fear he wasn’t sure. 

“You need to learn about trust,” Gibbs said holding his hand up when Tony looked like he was about to respond. “You need to learn to trust me to take care of you, to give you what you need and to keep you safe.”

“I already trust you to do that,” Tony grumbled angrily.

“No, you don’t,” Gibbs said shaking his head. “If you did you would have come to me the very first time Falco abused you.”

Tony jerked his head up to look Gibbs in the eye. “I did that to save your ass,” Tony snapped. “Falco said he would kill you if I said a word. He showed me proof that he could do as he threatened if I didn’t cooperate, or don’t you remember being shot at that crime scene?”

“Oh, I remember,” Gibbs said. “And had you trusted me the way you should have, and told me what had happened, I would have known what to look out for. I would have also been able to tell my team and they would have helped cover my six. But, you didn’t trust me or my team to handle things, and look what happened. Don’t you realize that you could have been permanently disabled from his treatment, if not killed?”

“I thought you were worth the risk,” Tony said.

“No, I wasn’t. No one is worth the hell you were put through,” Gibbs said. “He hurt you Tony.”

“Is that why you haven’t…” Tony turned his face away, unable to look at Gibbs any longer. “Is that why you haven’t t-touched me because you think I’m…damaged?”

“No, Tony,” Gibbs said. He took a hold of Tony’s chin and turned his face so he could look at him. “No, that is not the reason. There are actually two reasons I haven’t, as you say, touched you. The first is you needed to heal, both physically and mentally. I know your nightmares have gotten much better but you still needed time to recover from the hell you went through.” 

Tony nodded his head in agreement. “And the other?”

“Because I need to know you trust me enough to tell me what you need,” Gibbs said sadly. “Right now I can’t trust you to tell me if you need me to stop, or if you can’t handle something, or you just don’t like something I’m doing. With everything that you went through you’re likely to have flashbacks. I need to know that if that happens and you just can’t handle what we are doing, you will tell me. I can’t trust you to do that just now.”

“But…” Tony tried to explain but Gibbs wouldn’t hear of it.

“No, Tony,” Gibbs cut in. “You just said you were afraid I thought you were damaged. If you believe that then you may believe I would get rid of you if you don’t perform adequately.” Gibbs could see on Tony’s face that he was right. “That is why the training session.”

“And just what is that going to entail?” Tony asked, his angry returning quickly.

Gibbs reached under the coffee table and lifted up a leather harness. “For the next twenty-four hours you will wear this. Stand up.”

Tony hesitated at first as he stared at the contraption in horror, but then obeyed Gibbs’ command. Gibbs strapped the leather belt around Tony’s waist and then turned him around. He grabbed both of Tony’s arms and pulled them behind his back. He buckled soft leather cuffs to both wrists then fastened them to the belt around his waist, at his hips.

Tony tested the bindings but his arms were held securely at his sides. He was now completely helpless.

“I can’t stay like this for twenty-four hours,” Tony complained, feeling a bit of fear. “How the hell am I supposed to feed myself or go to the bathroom for chrissake?”

Gibbs stood and turned Tony to face him. He couldn’t help the twinge of arousal he felt at seeing Tony like this. Damn, he looked sexy. “That is what the lesson is all about,” Gibbs said as he swallowed down his lust. “For the next twenty-four hours you’re going to have to trust me to take care of everything for you. I will be the one to feed you, to bathe you, help you take a piss if need be. Until this time tomorrow you will follow me wherever I go. You will be on my six at all times. By the time this is over you will trust me completely to take care of your every need.”

“And then?” Tony asked timidly.

Gibbs couldn’t stop smiling, he was so turned on by seeing his boy bound in leather, totally dependent upon him. “Well, we’ll have to see how well you do. If you do as you’re told, you could be rewarded, if not…” The smile dropped from Gibbs face. “The consequences could be severe.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is retrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is worth the wait. I promise this will be finished but it may take a while. RL is just overwhelming right now.

Chapter 25  
Gibbs went about his day as if nothing had changed, just expecting Tony to fall into line. Tony, of course, had other ideas. It was bad enough that Gibbs wasn’t allowing him to put on any clothes but to strap him into this damned harness and take away the use of his arms, that royally pissed him off. The leather strap around his waist was hot and itchy, but it was his wrists being secured to his hips rendering his hands completely useless that was such a bitch. 

So when Gibbs tried to make breakfast Tony purposely got in the way. Every time Gibbs turned around, there stood Tony with a smirk on his face. Once the food was ready and they sat down to eat, Tony refused every attempt Gibbs made to feed him, saying, “If I can’t feed myself, then I’m not eating.” Well, Gibbs was having none of that and told Tony if he continued with this behavior he was going to learn about consequences sooner rather than later. 

Of course, Gibbs was forced to show Tony he meant what he said when Tony still refused all his attempts at feeding him. Gibbs abruptly stood and left the room returning moments later with one of the couch cushions. Tossing it on the floor next to his chair, Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony’s arm and pulled him off the chair and onto the cushion where he kept him for the rest of the morning.

Tony calmed down after that and fell back into the submissive and obedient behavior he'd been trained to accept with little trouble. He followed every command without argument or question and he addressed his Master with the proper tone and verbiage. 

Gibbs felt a great deal of pride in how well Tony was doing. Any slave who was trained to this level would bring a small fortune on the auction block. He never once had to reprimand or remind Tony of anything for the remainder of the morning. He just seemed to slip effortlessly into the role of slave and while that was all a great reason for the pride Gibbs was feeling, it also filled him with a considerable amount of guilt. He knew in his heart that this re-training session was necessary for Tony’s safety but it still meant he had to break the most important promise he had made to Tony - the promise that Tony would never be treated as a slave in their home, that he would be an equal in every way. Yet now here he sat naked at Gibbs feet, the perfect picture of a slave and Gibbs found it just a bit unsettling.

Gibbs turned the page in the book he had been trying read, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He couldn’t stop himself from repeatedly glancing down at Tony while he watched some old movie on the TV. He noticed that Tony had begun to fidget. It was subtle at first but continued to get worse the longer Tony sat there wriggling and straining slightly against his bindings.

Gibbs was concerned at first. Was something hurting Tony or was he fighting his natural instincts to rebel against his Master? Either one was like a knife was being twisted in his heart. Gibbs was about to give in and release Tony from his training harness when the real reason for Tony’s obvious discomfort dawned on him. Shaking his headed, Gibbs asked, “You need the head?”

“No!” Tony said quickly, his head snapping up to look at Gibbs. Realizing he had made a mistake he immediately looked down at his lap trying to hide his embarrassment. “I’m fine, thank you Master.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Gibbs growled, his frustration growing.

Tony kept his head down, not daring to look up into Gibbs’ eyes. He knew he would only find anger and disappointment there and he couldn’t face that. “I’m not lying, Master.”

“The hell you aren’t,” Gibbs barked back. “You’re sitting there fidgeting like you have ants in your pants. That is, if you had pants.”

“I-it’s nothing,” Tony tried to explain, but he knew Gibbs wouldn’t let it go. “I can wait.”

“For what, Tony?” Gibbs asked despite the fact he was sure he knew the answer. When Tony didn’t respond he answered for him. “You don’t actually think you can wait until I release you from that harness, do you?” Gibbs saw Tony’s body stiffen and he knew he was right. “And just what would you do if I suddenly decided that I wanted you to wear that harness through the weekend?”

Tony’s head shot up. Fear, anger, surprise were just a few of the emotions that were battling each other inside him. He could only stare at the smug look on Gibbs face, that is, until anger won out. Then he couldn’t stop himself. “Well if you think I’m going to stand in front of the toilet and take a piss while you hold my dick you’re fucking crazy.”

Gibbs had to take a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep himself from exploding. Losing his temper and tearing into Tony would only make things worse. No, he needed to stay in control. “Have you learned nothing today?” Gibbs asked calmly, shaking his head in disappointment.

Tony, on the other hand, had no reason to stay in control. He had finally reached his limit and was at the point of consequences be damned. “Learn something, my ass,” Tony snapped. “You didn’t do this to teach me shit. You only did this to show me who was in control and it sure as hell ain’t me.”

“You’re right, you are not the one in control,” Gibbs said. “But you knew that from the beginning. The reason I did this was to teach you to trust…”

“Bullshit!” Tony yelled. “There is a hell of a lot of difference between trusting you to have my back and trying to keep you safe from a fucking maniac.”

“It wasn’t your responsibility to keep me safe,” Gibbs barked back, his voice rising. He took another deep breath to calm himself down again before continuing. “It was mine to keep you safe, and I failed miserably.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, his mouth open in surprise. “Is that what this is all about? You feel guilty?”

Gibbs looked away for a moment, unable to look Tony in the eye. When he looked back he saw Tony was fidgeting again. Gibbs stood and pulled Tony to his feet. “We’ll discuss this later, after you use the head,” Gibbs replied as he steered Tony towards the bathroom.

For a moment, Tony considered fighting Gibbs but then decided against it. Not only did he have little to no chance of stopping Gibbs, not trussed up like he was, but he really needed to pee. So he figured it was in his best interest to just cooperate.

Leaving the door wide open, Gibbs placed Tony in front of the toilet and stood behind. Gibbs reached around and wrapped his hand around Tony’s penis and aimed at the toilet bowl. He heard the urine stream hit the water and felt Tony shiver and moan in relief. “Next time you need to take a leak, say so,” he growled in Tony’s ear.

Tony just nodded his head as he finished up. He bit down on his bottom lip, afraid if he opened his mouth his moan of relief would quickly become a moan of need. Gibbs’ hand felt so good wrapped around his cock and he would give anything if that hand would just start moving. It had been so long since Gibbs and he had been intimate and he wanted that more than anything else right now.

When Gibbs gave his penis a gentle shake to remove the excess urine, Tony took in a sharp breath and bit down harder on his lip, causing a faint taste of copper on his tongue. As if that weren’t embarrassing enough, Tony could feel his erection beginning to grow. Take me now God, please, before I die from complete humiliation. 

Gibbs was surprised to hear Tony’s gasp until he felt the cock in his hand growing hard. He worried at first that it was too soon after Tony had been tortured for any of this, but when he saw Tony’s expression of need in the mirror he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Using his free hand, Gibbs reached and gently wiped the blood off Tony’s lip.

“You’re only going to hurt yourself doing that,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear. “Why are you trying to stay silent? I like the sounds you make when you’re aroused.”

Gibbs began to stroke Tony’s cock with long, slow strokes, from the base to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the head and teasing the slit. He could feel Tony trembling with need. Gibbs had wanted to make love to Tony since he brought him home from the hospital but knew the man would need time to recover, not only physically but mentally as well. Now, it seems like Tony was not only interested in sex but needed it as much as Gibbs did.

“Do you want me to continue, Tony?” Gibbs asked seductively. “Or I could stop right now.” Gibbs stilled his hand and prayed for the right response.

“No, don’t stop,” Tony cried out, his voice cracking. “Please, Master, please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” Tony began to pull against the cuffs around his wrists. He wanted to break free but the buckle that attached his arms to his waist held tight.

“Tell me you want this,” Gibbs said as he pulled Tony back against his chest and kissed the back of his neck. “Tell me it’s not too soon.”

“N-not too soon, please,” Tony begged. “I want this, I need this. Master…”

“No, not Master, not now, not when we’re…like this,” Gibbs said sternly.

Tony didn’t say anything at first. He couldn’t help the anger that began to rise up at such an order, especially after everything Gibbs had put him through that day. “You tie me up and make me do what you want, then I’m your slave. You can’t have it both ways…Master.” He felt his erection begin to deflate, but then Gibbs gave Tony’s penis a quick twist and all thought left his mind. He moaned loudly as he fought against the restraints. He wanted to touch his lover, to grab onto Gibbs’ hair and pull him closer so he could kiss his beautiful mouth. “Oh, fuck, J-Jethro, I need to cum. Please make me cum.”

Gibbs pulled Tony’s head around and began kissed him deeply. He had missing this intimacy also, but he hadn’t wanted to push Tony too soon and so he had kept himself in check. Now, with his tongue thrusting in and out of that fantastic mouth, his resolve to wait was quickly breaking down. He released Tony’s chin and began massaging his balls, Gibbs’ own pleasure at the sounds Tony was making, at his obvious need, that tied up or not, Tony wanted him, was going straight to his groin. Gibbs sped up the pumping motion of his hand and pulled on Tony's balls with his other, and Tony cried out in pleasure, writhing within his grip. As Tony's bare ass rubbed against Gibbs' groin, his pants become uncomfortably tight, but he never stopped working his boy's body into a frenzy.

Gibbs could feel Tony’s balls draw up close to his body and he knew he was close. He ran his thumb over the tip of the Tony’s penis and gave it one final twist and pull. Tony yelled out his completion and he saw the semen as it hit not only the back of the toilet but also the wall behind it.

Gibbs held tightly to Tony as his body trembled and jerked in the aftermath of his orgasm. He continued place soft kisses to Tony’s neck and shoulder as he rode out the last of his pleasure. Gibbs wasn’t prepared when Tony’s entire weight suddenly dropped against him and he had to quickly adjust his stance to prevent him from falling. Tony’s body was completely limp, and when Gibbs turned him around he looked totally sated.

Gibbs helped Tony to the bedroom, though Gibbs did most of the work. He gently laid Tony down on the bed and helped him get settled. He stood by the bed simply watching the man he had come to love as he slept. He couldn’t help the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the harness around Tony’s waist. He knew what he had done was for Tony’s own good, to remind him that he had to trust him without question, but he feared Tony would never see it as he saw it. Would this whole situation change Tony’s feelings for him? He prayed not.

Gibbs reached into the nightstand and took the key to unlock the restraints. Tony barely moved as he removed the harness and tossed it across the floor. Gibbs gently massaged Tony’s wrists where the cuffs had been. He placed a loving kiss to Tony’s lips but as he turned to leave a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

Gibbs looked down at Tony, whose eyes were half open. Gibbs smiled and softly ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Get some sleep, Tony,” he said quietly. “We have a big day tomorrow.” 

Gibbs felt Tony tightened the hold on his wrist. He saw Tony shake his head, a look of pleading in his eyes and said, “Don’t go. Please stay, I don’t want to be alone.” Gibbs nodded his head and quickly stripped naked before climbing in beside him. He turned enough so Tony could lay his head on Gibbs’ chest. He felt Tony release a deep, satisfying sigh before drifting off to sleep. Having Tony wrapped in his arms was the best feeling in the world and Gibbs prayed it helped Tony to feel safe in his own home.

***NCIS***

Waking with a start the next morning, Tony quickly reached for Gibbs, only to find the other side of the bed empty. He lay back against his pillow, his mind going over the events from last night. He smiled at the memory of Gibbs’ hand jacking him off and the orgasm had that ripped through him as a result. Jesus, he hasn’t felt this good since…well, in a very long time. 

Tony released a soft sigh as he threw the covers off and rolled out of bed. He planned on taking a quick shower and then he was going to go looking for his man. It was time they renewed the physical side of their relationship and Tony wasn’t about to wait one more day. 

Yesterday’s sex had been almost as good as a workout -- and a lot more fun. Tony stretched his muscles and then headed for the bathroom. As Tony passed the dresser he saw, with a sinking feeling, that Gibbs had laid out his slave clothes, his threads, as so many people now called the normal slave apparel, and the chains he was required to wear when he went out in public. Why? Why would Gibbs pull these out now? I thought he said the supposed training was only lasting one day.

“Go take your shower and I’ll explain when you get out.”

Tony stiffened at the voice behind him. He looked up to see Gibbs’ reflection in the mirror. “Why…”

Gibbs pushed off from where he leaned against the door frame and stepped up behind Tony. He placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and looked at him in the mirror. “I’ll tell you everything once you’re out of the shower.” Gibbs waited for Tony to respond, and when he didn’t Gibbs gave him a smack on the ass. “Go on now. I’ll be here when you’re done. And I want you to shave, everything.”

Tony nodded and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. This isn’t good, I can feel it. Shaking his head, Tony proceeded to the shower and turned on the water.

Tony came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, to find Gibbs sitting on his bed. His stomach started to churn. It was obvious from the way the man was watching him without any semblance of emotion that something was up. Gibbs would only have ordered him to shave his pubic area if he was planning on exhibiting Tony – naked – in public, something he’d never done before. Did this mean that everything they’d shared, all the loving touches, the soft caresses meant nothing? Was that part of Gibbs’ attempt to retrain him? Although he knew full well that having an attitude wasn't about to earn him any gold star, Tony dropped the towel and put his hands on his bare hips.

It was with satisfaction that Tony saw Gibbs' eyes flicker down to his cock which was already half hard. Not one to miss a good opportunity to poke at Gibbs, Tony stroked his cock sensuously and asked, "You don't really expect me to cover all this baby-soft, naked skin by wearing rags, do you?" He was sure that Gibbs flinched a little at his use of the slang word for the threads, but they'd both heard other, less flattering terms used for the clothing: whites, swabbies, ropes.

"What I expect, Slave, is that you obey me in all matters," Gibbs said sternly as he rose to his feet. "And touching yourself is off limits."

Tony's smile faltered, as did his slow jerk-off. Trying to keep up a good front he smiled sweetly and held his hands out in front of him, wrists together in a submissive gesture. "Yes, Master, only...someone has to take care of my needs."

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. “Get your ass over here and sit down.”

Tony hesitated, his eyes locked on Gibbs’. It pissed him off that he wasn’t able to get the reaction he wanted out of Gibbs and when Gibbs gave Tony a glare that clearly said, I will not repeat myself, Tony wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bed. He made sure to keep a significant distance between him and Gibbs.

Gibbs gave a sad sigh when Tony didn’t sit right beside him, but decided this wasn’t a battle worth fighting. What he was about to say was going to begin an epic battle and he was going to need all his strength for it. He was actually surprised when Tony spoke first.

“Why?” Tony asked as he nodded towards the threads and chains. “I thought you said it would be a twenty-four hour re-training? That means it ended this morning.”

Gibbs could hear the anger and confusion in Tony’s voice and how hard he was trying to keep his emotions under control. He wished there was some other way to handle this but he couldn’t think of anything that would make as big an impact. Taking a deep breath Gibbs began. “Yes, the training session ended this morning. Now, we are going to see if any of it stuck.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Tony snapped back.

“That attitude is what the hell I mean,” Gibbs growled back. “Keep it up and you’ll spend the next week in that damn restraint.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tony snarled in a threatening tone.

“Don’t try me, boy,” Gibbs said a warning clearly in his voice, “I guarantee you’ll lose.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, trying to determine if he would follow through with his threat. It didn’t take long for him to realize Gibbs most definitely would do just what he said he would. “Fine,” Tony said quietly and turned his head away from Gibbs.

“Now, as I was saying, I want to see how much of your training you have retained,” Gibbs said.

“And just how are you going to determine that?” Tony asked a bit sarcastically.

Gibbs let that slide as he continued. “We are going out to lunch at the Cellar.”  
“The Cellar?” Tony looked at Gibbs like he had lost his mind. “Is that the new restaurant that specializes in rare wines and caters to slave owners?”

“Yep, sure is,” Gibbs said with a smile. “They have pillows at every table for the slave’s comfort. They don’t believe in making anyone kneel on the hot concrete. Of course one of the rules of the place is that slaves have to be naked. When the other owners see how beautiful you are when I strip you, they’ll envy me,” he said with a smirk.

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did this man actually believe that he would just accept this idea? Being paraded around in front of strangers, a meat market where owners showed off their prized possessions? Maybe he had become too use to being free to act as he pleased around here but Gibbs really was insane if he believed that Tony was going to give in without a fight.

“I'm not your fucking possession! You said we were equals! I trusted you!”

“You don’t trust me, that much is obvious. But you’re going to have to believe that I’m not doing this to demean you, Tony. The reality is that you are my slave and you’re going to obey my every word – in public. And when I say strip, you’re going to do just that, and you’ll do whatever I tell you to do.”

“The hell I am,” Tony yelled as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door. He stopped when he felt his wrist being grabbed.

Gibbs whipped Tony around and pulled him back towards him holding him by both arms. “This isn’t up for debate. We are going whether you like it or not. I’m beginning to think I’ve let you have far too much freedom around here lately. I just may have to change that situation in the future.”

Tony yanked his hand out of Gibbs’ grasp and stepped back. “I am not going to be put on display at some high and mighty restaurant so that you can show everyone what a big man you are. Look at me everybody; I’m a big bad slave owner. No thank you, Master. You can just kiss my ass.” Tony once again headed for the door.

Gibbs reached up and snatched the towel from around Tony’s waist and shouldered his way between Tony and the door, getting right in his face. “I’ll consider your offer tonight, but right now you are going to get into those slave threads and we are going to lunch. If you behave yourself and act like you were trained to act, if I feel that you understand that you have no choice, if you obey me with your heart, then I’ll know you have completed your training. But if you give me anymore lip and you’ll be back in that damned harness until your hair turns white.”

Tony froze in place. He hadn’t heard that tone of voice come out of Gibbs since they were at the cabin together. This man in front of him was the slave trainer, not his lover. He knew Gibbs meant every word he said and he would do exactly what he threatened. Tony was screwed and he knew it. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what was to come but his eyes flew open when he felt the sting of a slap to his ass.

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs,” Gibbs said as he walked out of the bedroom, Tony’s chains in his hands. “I’ll shackle you when you come down.”


	26. Forced Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs reveals the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to you all here. This was actually ready before Christmas and I completely forgot to post it here. So instead of a Christmas gift, how about a New Years gift?

Chapter 26

Gibbs sat on the couch with the newspaper on his lap and listened to the noises coming from upstairs. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard another drawer slam shut and then Tony yelling out a curse that would make a sailor blush. When he heard Tony begin to stomp down the stairs, Gibbs quickly picked up the newspaper to hide his amusement behind it.

“Where the hell are my pants?” Tony shouted.

Using very deliberate moves, Gibbs slowly folded the newspaper and laid it on the coffee table. He crossed his legs and placed his arm on the back of the couch before looking over at Tony. Gibbs had to fight to keep from laughing out loud at the sight before him. There stood Tony, wearing only the long tunic top of his slave rags and his sandals. He had his hands on his hips and was angrily tapping his foot. Good thing the tunic goes down to his knees. God, he is so adorable when he’s mad.  
“What’s the matter, Tony?” Gibbs smirked. “Don’t like to show off those sexy legs of yours?”

“You think this is funny?” Tony barked angrily. “Is this a joke to you?”

Gibbs leaned forward, the smirk replaced with a stern glare. “Oh, believe me, this is far from a joke,” he said in a harsh tone. “Today will determine what kind of life you’re going to have from here on out.”

Tony didn’t like the sound of that. In fact, it made his stomach flip. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Get over here,” Gibbs snapped, ignoring the question. He picked up the chains from the coffee table and stood when Tony reluctantly moved closer. “You’re going to have to strip when we get to The Cellar,” Gibbs said as he clipped the chain around Tony’s waist and the snapped the attached handcuffs around his wrists. “It’s going to be a lot easier if you only have the tunic to remove.”

“And my dick hanging out for all to see,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

***NCIS***

Gibbs pulled the truck into the parking space that was closest to the front door of The Cellar. This way he could get Tony out of the car and into the restaurant quickly. Despite what Tony believed, Gibbs really didn’t like parading a half-naked slave in front of the general public.

Gibbs shut the car off and then turned slightly in his seat. He could see by Tony’s body language that he was not only angry but afraid. Gibbs was beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision. Initially, he had felt that by keeping Tony in the dark as to his true motive behind this impromptu visit to The Cellar, he was keeping Tony safe and not putting him under any unnecessary stress, but he could see now he was wrong. Tony needed to know the whole truth, to be warned what was about to happen. Anything else would be just too cruel and unfair.

“Tony,” Gibbs said gently, but Tony continued to stare out the side window, his hands folded in his lap. “Tony, look at me.” When Gibbs still got no response he decided it was time to do a bit of groveling. “Tony, look at me. Please?”

Tony was startled when he heard Gibbs actually say please. No matter how pissed he was at the man, he couldn’t help but respond to his gentle plea. “Yes, Master?” Tony asked quietly as he turned to face him. He was shocked at the look of regret he saw in Gibbs’ eyes.

“Tony, I’m about to break one of my biggest rules,” Gibbs said as he reached over and grasped Tony’s hand. “But in this case, I think you more than deserve it.” Taking a deep breath, Gibbs continued, “I’m sorry about this morning and for what is about to happen here. I know I told you this is a trust exercise and to a certain extent it is, but there is more to this little trip than that.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as a feeling of dread came over him.

Gibbs took another deep breath and then blew it out slowly. It was now or never. Once he told Tony the whole story, the young man would most likely hate him for the rest of his life, and if that was the case Gibbs was calling this whole thing off right now.

“McGee called me early this morning to inform me he found out your father is here in DC,” Gibbs began, his hand gently squeezing Tony’s when he saw him stiffen in fear. “According to McGee, he’s here having lunch. I apparently it’s his favorite place when he’s in town.” 

“Are-are you going to sell me to him?” Tony asked, his voice shaking so badly he could barely get the words out. “Is th-that why you brought me here, because I’m soiled and you no longer want me?”

Gibbs eyes widened in shock. Is that what Tony had been thinking? That because of what Falco had done to him he was now soiled merchandise? That he was no longer worthy of being the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ slave? Gibbs knew right then and there he had made the right choice in telling Tony the whole truth.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him close. “Oh God, no Tony, I would never do that. I love you, you silly fool, and nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever make me want to give you up.” Gibbs held Tony until the tremors he could feel running though Tony’s body begin to subside. Pulling back he looked Tony in the eye. “You are not soiled, do you understand me? What Falco did was not your fault. Yes, you should have told me from the start, but I think you’ve learned that lesson.”

Tony nodded in agreement and then asked, “Then why are we here, especially if my father is inside? If you don’t plan to sell me to him than why are you parading me naked in front of him?”

“My expectation is that I will throw him off balance,” Gibbs explained. “I’m know that if he wants you as badly as he appears to, that if he sees you in your beautiful naked glory, kneeling at my side, the perfect slave, that he will approach me with another offer to purchase you. Then I intend to throw it up in his face just how perfect you are. How responsive you are in bed and how I can have you anytime and anywhere I want.”

“You’re going to drive him fucking nuts,” Tony said.

“Exactly,” Gibbs replied with a self-satisfying smirk on his face.

“Are you crazy?” Tony snapped. “I’ve told you what kind of a man my father is. You’ve seen for yourself the extent he’ll go through to get his hands on me and you think it’ll be fun to antagonize the man?”

“Tony, settle down,” Gibbs said calmly.

“Settle down? That man wouldn’t hesitate to kill you in order to get what he wants,” Tony frantically explained. “Why would you think trying to push him over the edge would be a good idea?”

“Because I’m wearing a wire,” Gibbs said as he pulled his shirt up enough to show the microphone. “My goal is to get him so pissed, so frustrated, that he can’t think. Then maybe he’ll slip up and admit he was behind what Falco did to you. I want that man in prison for what he has done and this may well be the one and only chance we get.”

Tony sat there staring at Gibbs and thought about what he had said. He was right, this may be the only chance they would get, but Tony couldn’t help but wonder if Gibbs really knew just how dangerous his father could be.

Tony took and a deep breath and turned to look out the side window. Of course Gibbs knew how dangerous his father was. This was what the re-training had been about. He needed to trust that Gibbs knew what he was doing and that he would risk his own life to keep him safe. Now he finally understood why Gibbs had gone through with the whole restraint, “learn to trust me” exercise and he could no longer be angry at the man.

“Jack me off,” Tony said quietly.

“What?” Gibbs asked, sure he had misunderstood what he had heard. He watched as Tony began digging through the glove box before pulling something out and shutting the door. Gibbs was shocked when Tony held up something he hadn’t seen since his slave training days. It was an anal-penetration cock ring. They had used several versions of it in the training facilities but this one was a type he’d never seen before. It appeared to be made of silicone and the anal penetration part of it was a series of ridges. It was obviously long enough that it would sit against the prostate perfectly. What surprised Gibbs the most was the remote Tony held in his other hand.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Gibbs snapped.

“It..it was one Falco use to use on me,” Tony explained, his eyes downcast in shame.

“How did it end up here?” Gibbs asked.

Unable to look Gibbs in the eye, Tony said, “He forgot to…he was in a big hurry when you came back early once, and forgot to take it off, so I had to wear it home. I don’t know what I thought I’d achieve but I grabbed the remote on the way out. When you stopped to get gas, while you were in paying, I-I pulled it out and threw it in the glove box.” Tony’s head shot up when he quickly added, “I wiped it off first, I swear.”

“And just what do you expect me to do with it?” Gibbs asked with a smirk.

“Well, you want to drive my father nuts,” Tony said. “What better way than to parade the one thing he can’t get his hands on in front of him with a hard on? Show him what he is missing by showing him what you have and what…what you can do with it.”

“You want me to use the remote on you, in front of your father, in the middle of the restaurant? Do you realize what that will do to you?” Gibbs asked. He couldn’t believe what Tony was suggesting, but it suddenly dawned on him what Tony was doing. “Of course you do. After the hell Falco put you through, you know exactly what you’re doing, but can you handle it?”

“As long as you’re at my side, I can handle anything,” Tony said softly. “I trust you to keep me safe.”

Gibbs’ heart swelled with love for the man sitting next to him and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for him and pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue thrusting into that sweet, hot mouth and tasting every inch of it. Gibbs hand worked its way under Tony’s tunic and found his semi-erect penis and he wrapped his hand around it. He slowly stroked its length, running his thumb over the tip and gathering the drop of pre-cum he found there. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the fluid off, smiling at the moan he heard from Tony.

Gibbs hand found its way back to Tony’s cock, which was now fully erect, and his mouth descended onto Tony’s neck where he proceeded to drive the man insane with his kisses, nips and licks. “So,” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s skin. “How are we going to get that thing on you with you sitting in the car?”

Tony’s entire body trembled with pleasure and he could barely think. If Gibbs kept this up he wasn’t going to be able to function at all. “I-I c-could try to turn around and get on m-my knees on the s-seat. You could r-reach my a...ohhhhhhh.” Tony moaned long and loud as Gibbs hand worked his magic.

“Okay, see what you can do,” Gibbs said as he pulled away. “Can you do it with your chains on, or do you need me to unlock them?”

Tony had to blink a few times to clear his head. Once his brain kicked back into gear he started to try and turn himself around. “No, I think I can do it.” Tony stopped what he was doing when he noticed Gibbs reaching for the ashtray. He was curious why Gibbs would need that, seeing as he didn’t smoke. His eyes grew wide when Gibbs pulled out a small bottle of lube. “When did you start carrying lube in the ashtray?”

Gibbs simply smiled and said, “Can you think of anything better to keep in there? I sure as hell ain’t going to use it for cigarettes.”

Tony laughed as he worked his way around onto his knees so that he was facing the back seat. It caused his ass to stick out at just the right angle for the insertion. Tony gave out a small gasp when Gibbs lubed finger entered him and a gentle kiss was placed on his ass cheek. It wasn’t long before he was moaning and pushing back against those wonderful fingers that were carefully stretching his puckered opening.

“Are you ready for this,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear seductively.

“Y-yes, do it,” Tony answered breathlessly. Tony sucked in a breath when the cock ring slipped over his erection. It was a tight fit and clamped down over the base with just the right amount of pressure. When the ridges if the dildo that was attached to the cock ring entered his ass he couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure that escaped his lips.

“Am I hurting you?” Gibbs asked. He knew it had been a while for Tony. Since he had still been recovering from the hell Falco had put him through, Gibbs had been afraid to initiate anything with him. He didn’t want Tony to think he was being forced or to have any flashbacks to his torture. So he was afraid the cry he had heard was from pain. 

“N-no, not at all,” Tony replied as a tremble rushed through him. “J-just the opposite.”

Gibbs smiled as he pushed the dildo in the rest of the way. When Tony was turned back around and gingerly sat down Gibbs picked up the remote. “So, should we see if we have it positioned right?” Gibbs asked as he turned the remote on. 

Tony’s hips jerked up involuntarily when the dildo began to vibrate against his prostate and he grabbed the dashboard and yelled out, “Oh fucking momma!”

“Yep, looks like it’s in the right spot,” Gibbs laughed as he turned it up.

“Sweet Jesus,” Tony shouted with another jerk of his hips. “Y-you keep that up and I’m g-going to cum in spite of the cock ring.”

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Gibbs continued to laugh as he shut the remote off. “It’s just you look so fucking sexy like that. Let’s get this over with so we can go home and spend some time in the playroom.”

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes filled with hope. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes, of course I mean it,” Gibbs said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just that…” Tony said, casting his eyes down again.

“What is it, Tony?” Gibbs asked and grabbed Tony’s hand.

“It’s just that you haven’t touched me since, you know,” Tony began. “I was afraid you wouldn’t ever want to touch me again.”

“No, Tony,” Gibbs said and squeezed Tony’s hand. “You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to be with you. It’s just…I was concerned…I didn’t want to push you too soon. After what you had been put through you didn’t need me demanding my rights as your Master.”

“Thank you for that,” Tony said, genuinely touched by Gibbs care. “But I really need you to fuck me, damn it.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh when Gibbs moaned this time.

“Then let’s get in there and get this done,” Gibbs said as he opened his door. He leaned over so his mouth was close to Tony’s ear and said, “Then I’m taking you home and fucking you into the mattress.”

Tony shivered as he watched Gibbs get out of the truck and head around to his side so he could snap on Tony’s collar and leash. He was going to do whatever it took to set his father off as fast as possible, because Gibbs had a promise to keep and Tony was going to see to it he kept that promise.

***NCIS***

Gibbs entered the restaurant with Tony following close behind. He kept pulling his tunic down in hopes of hiding how badly it tented out in front of him from his erection, but it wasn’t making a bit of difference. They were immediately met by the maître d’.

“Welcome to The Cellar, sir. My name is Charles and I’ll be seating you.” The man greeted Gibbs and totally ignoring, Tony said, “Just yourself for lunch, or is someone joining you?”

“No, I’m alone,” Gibbs as he quickly scanned the restaurant. He wanted to make sure he knew where the exits were in case they needed a quick get-away. It wasn’t long before he spotted Senior sitting at a table with a young slave kneeling on the floor next to him. Gibbs knew they needed to walk right past his table and he prayed Tony would be able to handle it. “I’d like a table towards the back.” 

“Yes, of course, sir.” Charles smiled and picked up a menu. “With a slave pillow or without, sir?”

“With, of course,” Gibbs snapped.

“I meant no offense, sir,” The man quickly apologized. “We have a few customers who prefer their slaves to kneel on the floor. I have made it a habit to ask each time.”

“Fine,” Gibbs said with a glare. “Now you know. Can we be seated now?”

“Yes, sir,” Charles said and then indicated Tony with a dip of his head. “Just as soon as your slave is disrobed. Would you like me to disrobe him, sir?”

“Absolutely not,” Gibbs snarled. “Nobody but me touches my slave.”

“As you wish, sir,” Charles said as he gave a slight bow.

Gibbs turned to Tony and nodded. 

Tony pulled at the Velcro at the shoulder of his tunic. This allowed him to pull it off over his head while still chained. He went to hand it to the maître d’ but stopped when he saw the look on the man’s face. He was staring at Tony’s fully erect penis with a look that was a cross between shock and lust. Tony could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and he wanted to crawl in a hole and pull it in after him.

Gibbs looked between Charles and Tony and then grabbed the tunic. With a deep growl, he thrust the garment into the maître d’ hands. He almost smiled as Charles startled and then quickly looked away from Tony’s cock. 

“Yes, well, if you’ll come with me, sir,” Charles said as he cleared his throat. “And may I compliment you on your slave choice. You have excellent taste.”

Gibbs began to follow the man as he replied, “Just remember who he belongs to and we’ll get along just fine.”

“Of course, sir,” Charles quickly said, turning so he was talking to Gibbs directly. “I would never think otherwise.”

“See that you don’t,” Gibbs said, the threat clearly implied.

When they began to move towards their table again, Gibbs realized Tony wasn’t following. Instead he was standing in the middle of the restaurant. His face had lost all color and he was shaking. 

“Come, Tony,” Gibbs said sternly as he pulled gently on the leash.

Tony’s head was down, like a good slave should be, but Gibbs could see his eyes were cast over to the right of where they stood. It was as if he couldn’t tear them away from what he was looking at and Gibbs knew immediately that he had seen his father. Now, he had to try to get Tony over his fear and get him moving again, because his whole plan hinged on Senior seeing his perfect slave and right at the moment Tony was far from perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs confronts Senior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter will contain a rape. If you don't wish to read it stop after the restaurant scene.

Chapter 27

Standing in the middle of The Cellar, Gibbs knew he had to get Tony moving, to snap him out of his head space and he needed to do it before Senior spotted them. He understood how terrified Tony was standing here naked, his penis saluting the room and his father just feet away, but he needed him to pay attention, to focus on Gibbs if this was going to work.

Gibbs gently snapped the leash and ordered, “Come, Tony.” He hated doing that in public. It made him feel like he was treating Tony like a dog, but what else could he do? When Tony continued to stand there like a statue, Gibbs decided he needed to give his boy a wake-up call.  
Reaching in his pocket, Gibbs flipped the switch to activate the vibrator on the dildo that he had inserted in Tony’s ass. He watched as Tony stiffened in shock and slowly raised his head. His green eyes widened in surprise and met Gibbs’ determined blue ones.

“Get it together,” Gibbs growled as he flipped the switch off. “Pay attention and move.” Gibbs gave the leash another small tug as he turned and followed Charles, the maître d’, to the table with Tony now following obediently. Luckily, DiNozzo Sr. was so busy talking with the people at his table he never noticed Gibbs leading Tony past him and his slave, who was sitting quietly on the floor beside him. 

They stopped in front of a table in the rear of the room. The chair that the man pulled out for Gibbs was very large and looked rather comfortable. “Will this table be to your liking, sir,” Charles asked and then gave Tony a lustful look. “Or would you prefer one of our deluxe, private tables?”

Gibbs looked where the man was indicating and saw a series of tables in a secluded area against the wall. They were closed in on three sides by dividers and there was a curtain that could be closed if you wished for complete privacy. Gibbs’ attention was drawn to one particular table where a rather large man sat with a young female slave. The man had a chicken leg in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, and while he stuffed his face, the poor young girl serviced him. Even though it was subtle, and the area had discreet lighting, Gibbs could tell exactly what she was doing by the way her head bounced up and down. 

Gibbs hated the type of owners who felt compelled to show off their property and their power over their slave’s body, by forcing them to perform sexual acts in public. It didn’t matter that this was a place where any behavior was allowed, if not outright accepted; Gibbs knew he would never subject Tony to this kind of act. Only…he glanced at Tony, naked, chained and looking at him as if he was ready to do whatever Gibbs asked of him. Hypocrite, Gibbs thought of himself. Still, they were here on a mission, not to exhibit his slave.

Indicating that this table was fine, Gibbs took his seat and waited for Tony to kneel on the oversized and very plush slave pillow on the floor beside him. He could see why the restaurant had a reputation for catering to owners and their slaves.

“Will there be anything else, sir?” Charles asked with one last appreciative look at Tony.

Gibbs gave him a scathing glare and said, “No, we’re fine. You can go. Now!”

Charles saw Gibbs glaring at him and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well, the waiter will be with you shortly. Have a good lunch, sir.”

Gibbs smirked as the man quickly turned and practically ran back to his post at the front. He scanned the menu and found the prices to be outrageous, but he had expected that. He looked around this high-end restaurant and saw a room full of very elite, very wealthy people. It wasn't everybody who could afford a slave, so the clientele were the richest people – both men and a few women – in town. Jesus, I must stick out like a sore thumb.

Gibbs wanted to ask Tony what he would like to eat, but that wasn’t how it was done here. The owner would order his meal and then, if the slave was lucky, something from the slave's menu would be ordered for him. And, if his owner was benevolent, he just might feed his slave from his own plate. It didn’t matter if it was something the slave didn’t like or want. If he wanted to eat at all, he would eat what was given and would appreciate it. 

Gibbs placed his order, settling on pasta since he knew it was something Tony liked, and then he sat back and waited. He knew Senior hadn’t noticed them yet; he was too busy abusing the poor young man kneeling on the cold, hard floor beside him. It figured that Senior was one of those who refused to allow his slave the comfort of a pillow. There was no reason for such behavior, in Gibbs' mind, and he knew damned well that Tony's father made his slave suffer just to prove that he could. It was an exhibit of the power he had over someone who was beaten down, half-starved and obviously abused, both physically and mentally. Gibbs wanted to kill the man.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man on the floor. He didn’t know where Senior had gotten his latest slave, but it sure as hell wasn’t from any sanctioned slave auction. Gibbs could tell by looking at the slave that he had never been through the slave training process. The kid had no idea how to act or what to do. He was restless and fidgeting. He looked around the room, making eye contact, which was a real no-no in the slave world. Because of all these indiscretions, Senior was constantly smacking the boy or jerking the leash.   
Gibbs almost jumped off his chair when Senior poured a pitcher of ice water over the kid’s head as punishment. Gibbs waited to see if the staff would throw the bastard out, but all they did was clean up the water and refill his pitcher. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. If there was any way he could do it, he was going to see to it this place, at the very least, got fined for allowing the abuse to happen, if not shut down all together. 

Gibbs settled in to eat his expensive pasta while keeping an eye on his target. He attempted to feed Tony, who was kneeling in perfect form, back straight, hands on his thighs, but when the man refused he didn’t push. He knew Tony’s stomach must be tied in knots and forcing him to eat here would only end in disaster. He did get Tony to sip on some water but that was as far as he was willing to go.  
Gibbs was about half way through his meal when he saw Senior making his way to his table. He had his slave’s leash in one hand and a briefcase in the other. Gibbs showed no signs of noticing the approach but he knew Tony had seen his father when his entire body stiffened. Gibbs slowly looked up as the chair across from him was pulled out and Senior sat down, his slave reluctantly kneeling at his side.

“Why, Agent Gibbs, I never imagined I would run into you in a place like this,” Senior said with a huge smile on his face. 

“Really, and why is that?” Gibbs asked, showing no emotion at all.

“Well, I just thought you being a Federal Agent and former Marine that…”

“Always,” Gibbs interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Senior asked, confused.

“I said always,” Gibbs replied and laid his fork down. “Once a Marine, always a Marine.”

“Yes, well, I just assumed…” Senior started again, the smile falling from his lips.

“That I couldn’t afford such a place?” This time Gibbs smiled.

“You have to admit that being a Civil Servant doesn’t pay the best,” Senior said with a sneer. “Nor do the Marines.”

“True, true, but a slave trainer makes a pretty decent wage,” Gibbs pointed out as he leaned forward. “And I am the best.”

“So I’ve heard,” Senior said. “Well, I’m glad I ran into you. You actually saved me a trip.”

“I did?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, that is the reason I’m in DC actually,” Senior continued on. “I was coming to see you.”

"Yeah, 'cause we're just good old buddies," Gibbs said sarcastically.

“Come, come now, Gibbs. Let’s not play games, shall we.” Senior reached down and picked up the briefcase and laid it on the table. “You know what I want. All that is left is for you to state your price.”

“What’s the matter, DiNozzo?” Gibbs taunted. “Since all your other underhanded schemes failed you decided to take matters into your own hands?”

“Underhanded schemes?” Senior asked with raised brows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Now who’s playing games?” Gibbs growled. “You and I both know you were behind all the attempts to get my slave away from me. From the asshole who came to my home with your offer, to the slave reclaiming center’s attempt to remove him from my care, to the Falco Moretti fiasco. You were behind them all.”

“Ah, Falco, such a misguided young man,” Senior stated and shook his head. “As I told his lawyers, I haven’t seen him since he was 18 years old. If he did anything against you or…anyone else, I had no knowledge of it. Now, as I was saying, you have but to name your price.”

“I have nothing for sale that you would be interested in.” Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

“You know what I want, Gibbs,” Senior barked.

“And I said he wasn’t for sale,” Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony to stand. Gibbs took great satisfaction in seeing the look on Senior’s face when Tony stood before him, cock fully erect and pointing straight at him. Gibbs pulled Tony, who was keeping his eyes averted so he didn’t have to see his father, onto his lap and began playing with his nipples. “You see, DiNozzo, he is the perfect slave. He is so responsive and obedient.” 

Tony moaned as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back on Gibbs’ shoulder. He loved having Gibbs play with his nipples and it made it even better knowing it was driving his father crazy.

“You see, I have trained him to respond to my every whim,” Gibbs continued to taunt and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a nipple clamp. He clamped it onto Tony’s erect nipple causing Tony to jerk his hips and moan even louder. “Let me show you. Slave, tell me what your purpose in life is.”

Tony froze for a moment, not sure what it was Gibbs wanted him to say. Then he remembered what he had learned back at the cabin. Inwardly smiling, he knew now what Gibbs was doing and what he wanted him to say. “I only want to please you, Master.” 

“Tell me, Slave, what do you think would please me right at the moment,” Gibbs said and clamped on the other nipple clamp, his eyes never leaving Senior’s face.

“F-Fucking me, Master,” Tony moaned. “Please, fuck me, Master.”

“You see, DiNozzo,” Gibbs laughed, “I could bend him over this table right here, right in front, of you and fuck his brains out and he would just lie there and let me. He’ll do whatever I want, whatever I command him to do. He’ll give all of himself to me, which is priceless in a slave. No, there isn’t enough money on this planet to buy him from me. He’s mine until the day I die,” Gibbs said possessively, reaching down and squeezing Tony’s balls, eliciting a small squeal from him. Tony panted but didn’t wiggle or moved away from Gibbs’ brutal grip. Gibbs asked Senior, “Do you know I even have a clause in my will that if I die before my slave does, that an enforcer from the slave retrieval center will be instructed to cut his pretty little throat so his body can be buried with me in my coffin? We’ll be together for all eternity.” He kissed Tony’s neck and released his balls. “What do you think about that, Slave?”

“I would die for you or without you, Master, so if it is your wish, it will be my honor to die with you.”

Gibbs smiled and took Tony’s penis in his hand, slowing jacking him off. “Good boy.”

Tony closed his eyes and moaned and thrust into Gibbs’ hand as it slid up and down his cock. 

Senior licked his lips and discreetly adjusted his pants. He had gotten so hard watching the show in front of him that it was all he could do not to jump over the table and fuck the object of his overwhelming lust right here. “Come now, Gibbs,” Senior said clearing his throat. “Every man has a price; it’s just a matter of determining yours. Tell me what you want. I can give you anything you ask for. Just name it.”

“Mr. DiNozzo, I thought you had left,” The maître d’ said as he walked up to the table. He kept glancing over at the scene playing out across the table but tried not to act like it was affecting him. Of course the huge tent in the front of his pants said something totally different. “Can I get you anything while you’re visiting?”

“No, I’m fine,” Senior said, his eyes never leaving the show in front of him. When the maître d' continued to just stand beside him Senior snapped angrily, “Leave, now! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a negotiation?” After the man had quickly left the area, Senior repeated his question. “Tell me what you want Gibbs? We’re both businessmen, after all. We should be willing and able to negotiate something that will be mutually beneficial to both of us. I assure you it will be a win/win situation.”

Gibbs looked as though he were thinking long and hard about what Senior has said as he continued to stroke Tony’s cock. He could see the way Senior was fidgeting and wanted to turn up the heat. When it appeared Senior couldn’t stand it anymore, Gibbs made his move. “You know, there is one thing that I want more than anything in this world,” Gibbs said as he looked Senior in the eye.

“Name it,” Senior cried out breathlessly. “I’ll give you anything you want. Just tell me.”

Gibbs face took on a menacing look that actually made Senior lean away from the table. “I want to see you rotting behind bars for the rest of your life,” Gibbs said fiercely and then smiled. “All you have to do to give me what I want, which is to admit that you were behind what Falco did. He laid his fucking hands on my slave and tortured him at your request. I want you to see you pay for that. So, do you still think you can get me anything I want, DiNozzo?”

Gibbs watched as Senior’s face became suffused with red. He looked like he was about ready to have a stroke, he was so full of barely controlled anger. Not for the first time, Gibbs wondered how Tony could have turned out to be such a good man with a father like that.  
Standing, Senior yanked on the leash, practically knocking over the young slave on the floor. “Come, Slave, we’re leaving,” Senior said through gritted teeth. “This isn’t over, Gibbs. You haven’t heard the last of me.” Senior turned to leave then stopped. He turned back and looked Gibbs in the eye. “You have no idea who you’re fucking with, Gibbs. You’re going to regret the day you fucked with me.”

Gibbs watched as Senior stormed off and he shouted one last insult. “I already do!” Once Senior was gone he felt Tony sag against him in relief. “You okay, Tony?”

Tony didn’t respond at first, but then he opened his eyes and looked toward the front of the restaurant to see if his father had really left. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said softly, as if exhausted. “You know he means what he said don’t you?” Tony looked back over his shoulder at Gibbs. “This isn’t over yet and by the time he’s through, you are going to wish to God you had never met me.”

“Never,” Gibbs whispered back and kissed Tony gently.

***NCIS***

Senior threw open the door to his Penthouse suite at the Adam’s House Hotel and jerked on the leash, yanking David inside after him. “How dare he?” he began to mumble out loud, dropping the leash as he began to pace angrily. “He’s a fucking civil servant and he dared to speak to me, Anthony D. DiNozzo, like that! Who the fuck does he think he is?”

Senior whirled around when he heard a whimper behind him. Lying naked on the floor in front of the bar was David, in a fetal position. Senior stormed over and grabbed him by the hair and hauled him off the floor. Davis screamed and clawed at the hand gripping his hair, to no avail. Senior dragged him down the three steps to the living area and threw him on the floor. He then began to remove his own clothing.

David began to back away, crawling on the floor. “Why are you doing this to me, Mr. DiNozzo?” David cried. “I-I’m not a slave, I’m a-a Butler.”

“You’re any thing I want you to be, David,” Senior said with an evil sneer as he removed the last of his clothing. “And right at the moment I need you to be a slave. Come here, slave.”

David started shaking his head no and he cried even harder. “No, please, Mr. DiNozzo, I can’t. Not again, please.”

“I said come here, slave, and I mean it.” Senior shouted as he yanked David up off the floor and backhanded him. He needed a release and he was going to get it. Senior grabbed the younger man again and tossed him over the back of the couch. It wasn't hard to hold him down with a well-placed hand in the small of his back and the slave's ineffective struggling only excited him more. Then, with no prep or lube, he impaled David with one hard thrust. He reveled in the screams coming from his victim as he set up a brutal rhythm. 

David begged for it to stop, screaming until he no longer had a voice, but his boss continued to pound into him harder and harder. David could feel the blood running down his legs as Senior pulled out. Thinking it was finally over, sobbing in humiliation and pain, David began to lift himself up off the couch only to have Senior penetrate his sore and bloody ass once again. The big man slammed right back into him and started thrusting even harder. When David thought he couldn’t take it one more second he felt an excruciating pain across his back, then another and another. He realized that Senior had grabbed his belt off the floor and was beating him with it.

“This will teach you to defy me, Junior,” Senior shouted as he continued to fuck and beat the young man. “You think you can get away from me? Well, you can’t. You’re mine and I will do whatever the fuck I want to with you, understand? I’ll fuck you in every room of my house. I’ll hang you naked on the hooks in my room and watch you squirm. You can’t get away from me, boy. You belong to me!”

David could feel himself slipping away. He knew he was going to die this night and all he could think of as his world began to grow black was, This guy is fucking nuts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs calls for help

Chapter 28

It had been nearly a month since the confrontation with Senior at The Cellar, and Gibbs could see the stress of not knowing what was coming next was taking its toll on Tony.

Tony had lost even more weight and his clothes hung off his frame. His skin was pale and his facial features were shallow with dark circles under his eyes. Tony hadn’t been sleeping at night, his dreams filled with images of being caught in his father’s clutches. He’d become increasingly jumpy, startling at every sound, and feared leaving the house.

Gibbs knew the younger man couldn't take much more. He needed to do something to bring this to an end, and fast, before Tony made himself any sicker with worry. Gibbs was going to need help and he knew just the person to call.

Gibbs leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched as Tony went about cooking dinner. His heart broke as he looked at the man he loved. His clothes were so ill-fitting now, his shoulders were slumped, and his beautiful hair had lost that healthy shine it had always had. If someone saw him out and about, alone on the streets, they would have believed he was a member of the sad, unloved, homeless population. But Tony wasn't homeless or unloved. He was Gibbs’ lover, his heart and soul, and he had to do something to fix this.

Gibbs stepped up and placed his hands on Tony's hips, wanting him to know he was there. Tony jumped and whipped around, a look of fear on his face. Gibbs wasn't expecting the rather large butcher knife that Tony had in his hand. It was only due to Gibbs’ Marine skills that he was able to jump back, out of range of the blade, avoiding what could have been a disastrous situation.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he realized who was behind him, and he immediately dropped the knife. "I-I'm sorry," He stuttered. "I-I thought...I didn't know..." Tony's head dropped to his chest as he shook it and turned back to the counter.

Gibbs stepped back up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, placing his chin on Tony's shoulder. "It's okay, babe," he said softly. "I know, and you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No?" Tony said sarcastically. "How about the fact I just damn near stabbed you? I think that deserves and apology."

"Hey, you listen and you listen good," Gibbs said as he gently turned Tony around and held him in his arms. "You did not almost stab me. I know better than to sneak up behind you, especially now. It was my fault, not yours."

"That's no excuse," Tony said quietly.

"Hey." Gibbs pulled away from Tony just enough to be able to see his face. "Your mind was on the dinner and I startled you. You had no way of knowing who was behind you."

"Come on Jethro," Tony argued. "I'm in my own home, alone with you. Who the hell else would it be?"

"You've had people who were doing your dad's bidding invade your home before and try to take you away," Gibbs countered. He gave a quick smirk. "Am I right?" When Tony didn't respond right away, Gibbs poked him in the ribs where he knew Tony was ticklish. "Come on admit it, I'm right. I'm always right."

Tony squirmed, trying to get away from the tickling finger but Gibbs held him tight. Finally Tony gave a sad laugh and admitted Gibbs was right.

Gibbs face sobered and he held Tony tightly to him again. "Besides, I would rather you be on guard and careful than take the chance of losing you."

Tony sighed and nodded his head before pulling away from the safety of Gibbs’ arms. He turned back to the counter to finish preparing their evening meal, but leaned back against Gibbs when he wrapped his arms around his waist. “We’ll never eat tonight if you don’t let me finish this,” Tony said with a smile.

“I hope you made enough for three,” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony’s neck. He immediately felt Tony’s entire body stiffen up. 

“Why?” Tony asked quietly, despite the tremors running through him.

“I have a friend coming over tonight,” Gibbs explained calmly. “Someone who I believe can help us with your father.”

“Who?” Tony asked nervously.

Before Gibbs could answer there was a noise at the front door that sounded like someone was trying to break in. Tony gasped and turned to run, but Gibbs held on to him. Then the doorbell sounded and Gibbs said, “It’s probably my friend, Tony. I doubt if someone was breaking in they would stop to ring the bell.”

Gibbs waited an extra moment for Tony to calm down and then went to answer the door. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the man standing before him holding his nose with a look of dismay on his face.

“Since when do you lock your damned door?” the man asked as he stepped inside. “I damn near broke my nose walking into the thing.”

“Well, that’s what you get for being away for so long,” Gibbs laughed. He saw his friend’s eyes suddenly grow large with surprise and he turned to see what had shocked him. Gibbs smiled and then held his hand out for Tony to take. “Tony, this is my good friend Tobias Fornell of the FBI. Tobias this is Tony, my slave, and the man I love.”

“Wait, what?” Tobias shook his head, sure he hadn’t heard correctly.

“You heard me just fine, Tobias,” Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close. Tony kept his eyes lowered as he had been trained.

“But you said he was your slave,” Tobias said. “Since when do you own a slave?”

“Since a little over six months ago,” Gibbs explained. “You were under cover when this all came down, that’s why you’re just hearing about it.”

“But, you said he was also the man you love,” Tobias said. “I knew you had an interest in men, but a slave? With your past history, a terrorist slave is the last person I pictured you falling in love with. Hell, he ain’t even a redhead.”

Gibbs felt Tony try to turn to walk away, but he just tightened his grip. “Tony isn’t a terrorist slave, Fornell,” Gibbs said sternly. “It’s a long story and I’ll explain it all to you over dinner, unless you have a problem having dinner with a slave.”

“I don’t have a problem with your slave, Jethro,” Fornell snapped back, his eyes narrowing in anger. “I just have a problem with the way most are treated. I can’t eat in the same room with a man kneeling on the hard floor or a stupid ornate slave pillow.”

“Good, because Tony sits at the table with us,” Gibbs stated outright. “In this house he isn’t a slave, only out in public where we have no choice.”

“Thank God for that! My apologies, Tony. I didn’t mean to exclude you from the conversation. Gibbs’ news just shocked me. Now,” Fornell rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “What’s for dinner? It smells wonderful and I’m starved.”

***NCIS***

Fornell sat back in his chair and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Damn, kid, where’d you learn to cook like that?” Fornell patted his stomach and let out a burp. “Don’t think I’ve eaten a better meal in my life, and that includes Diane’s cooking.”

Tony saw the annoyed look that crossed Gibbs’ face when Fornell mentioned Diane, and he had to ask, “Who’s Diane?”

Fornell glanced at Gibbs and wondered how much he should tell Tony. It was obvious from the look on Gibbs’ face that he hadn’t told him the whole truth, so how much should he reveal? He settled on just the very basic information. “Diane was my ex-wife.”

“If you’re going to tell it, tell the truth,” Gibbs said, in disgust. “She was a slave. My slave actually.”

“Y-your slave?” Tony asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs continued, as he looked down at his plate and pushed the rest of his food around. “She was sent into slavery because the man she was dating at the time was connected with a group of men helping a terrorist cell. She knew nothing about the cell, but that didn’t matter. The law was the law, as you well know.” Gibbs finally looked up at Tony. “I bought her because I felt she was wrongly convicted and she reminded me of someone I knew once. Fornell here fell in love with her and she wasn’t happy with me, so I turned her over to him.”

“But, I thought it was illegal to marry a slave?” Tony was confused now.

“Oh, it is, but I fought for her freedom and won,” Fornell announced proudly. “Then I married the bitch only to have her clean me out and run off with another guy.” 

Tony stared at Fornell in total shock. Then, without warning, he burst out laughing. “You’re shitting me. She cleaned you out and ran off with someone else after you won her freedom? That’s, that’s just…Oh my God, that is hilarious.”

“Well, I’m sure glad you think so,” Fornell said indignantly. He looked over at Gibbs, expecting him to chastise his slave, but he was laughing just as hard as Tony. Fornell shook his head and started to laugh himself. “Okay, so it is kinda funny. Enough about me, let’s get back to your situation.”

Gibbs’ mood quickly sobered and he nodded his head. The next hour was spent telling Fornell everything he needed to know and some things he didn’t.

Fornell sat quietly, listening, and he was growing more and more uneasy. He couldn’t believe all that he was hearing. His government, a government he was proud to say he served, had thrown an innocent man into slavery for simply doing the job he was not only trained to do, but was good at. Jesus, this damned slave law is getting out of hand. 

But what made this whole situation worse was the fact that Tony’s own father wanted to get his hands on the boy. Fornell could understand it, if the man were a loving father wanting to gain control of his beloved son so he could free him from a life of slavery, but that wasn’t the case here. The bastard actually wanted his son to be his sex slave! That was just sick. The thought of any parent doing such a thing to their own child was incomprehensible to him, although he had seen it many times before during the course of his work. Those memories were causing bile to rise in his throat and he had to swallow hard quickly.

But the thing that shocked Fornell the most was the name of Tony’s father. “Wait, wait! Your father is Tony DiNozzo Sr? Really?”

“Yes.” Tony grew a little uneasy at the tone of Fornell’s question. Did Tobias know his father? Was he also in his father’s pocket? Had Gibbs made the ultimate mistake by asking for Fornell’s help? “Why,” Tony asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Do you know my father?”

“Do I know him?” Fornell said angrily. “I’ve been after that bastard for ten years. But it’s like he knows when I get close, and the slimy son-of-a-bitch slips through my fingers.”

“After him for what?” The seed of a plan was forming in Gibbs’ mind as he looked from Fornell to Tony.

“You name it, he’s into it,” Fornell explained. “If it’s illegal, you can bet DiNozzo’s involved. Money laundering, gun running, drugs, extortion, blackmail, he’s got his hand in all of it. The problem is trying to prove it. I know just before I went undercover that Agent Sacks was looking into him for slave abuse resulting in death.”

“Death?” Tony ask quietly as he fought to keep his meal down.

Gibbs reached across the table to grab Tony’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He was concerned with how pale Tony had suddenly become. “He’s not getting his hands on you, Tony. I swear.”

“You can’t promise that, Gibbs.” Tony shook his head while looking down at his plate. “I know you want to protect me, and you’ll try, but you don’t know my father like I do. He doesn’t like to lose, and that little show we put on at The Cellar is going to push him over the edge. He’s going to pull something, and soon. I can feel it, and I don’t want you hurt because of me. I’m not worth it.”

“You are to me,” Gibbs said with a smile. “You’re worth that and more.”

“I hate to say it, Gibbs, but your boy’s right,” Fornell said with sympathy. “Not the ‘not being worth it part’ but the other part. This guy is a real piece of work. You can bet he’s planning something and…”

Suddenly there was a tremendous crash. The front door burst open and two large men rushed into Gibbs’ house. Gibbs jumped up immediately, and shoved Tony behind him, while Fornell was up and reaching for his gun at the same time. The sight of two men, dressed in suits, with guns drawn and directed at them caused Tony’s knees to go weak. This was it, his father’s plan. The straightforward, kidnap the slave and bring him to Senior plan. Great!

“Who the fuck are you?” Gibbs yelled. “And why are you breaking into my home?”

“FBI, stay where you are,” the older of the two men snapped.

“Reilly, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Fornell took a step forward, only to stop when the second man turned his gun on him. “Do you have any idea whose home you just broke into, and without announcing yourselves I might add?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Reilly replied shaking his head. “All I know is, me and Conway, got an order to pick up one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and take him into custody.”

“Yeah and if I were you, Fornell, I’d stay out of it,” Conway added. “You’re probably already in trouble just being in the same house as a suspected terrorist collaborator.”

“Are you out of your minds,” Fornell yelled, shocked at what he was hearing. “This man is a Federal Agent and was the top slave trainer in all the USA. He would never be associated with terrorists.”

“Use to be,” Conway said sarcastically. “Apparently he’s forgotten everything he’s taught, considering his own slave is not only wearing regular clothes but is sitting at the dinner table with you like he owns the place.”

“I have special concessions with my slave, approved by the President,” Gibbs growled. “I have a letter…”

“I don’t give a damn what you got, mister,” Reilly cut in. “My orders come from the top and I intend to follow them.”

“You damned well better listen to me, if you want to keep your job,” Gibbs’ shouted back.

“Ain’t our jobs on the line, low-life,” Conway snapped back maliciously. “Your freedom, on the other hand…”

“That’s enough, Conway,” Reilly barked. “Just do your job and keep your opinions to yourself.”

Gibbs could feel Tony trembling behind him and knew he needed to get these fools out of his house and fast. “You’re making a big mistake, but I’ll go with you,” Gibbs conceded. He then turned to Fornell. “Call my Director and let him know what’s happened, and would you stay with Tony until I can get this cleared up?”

“Nope, ain’t going to happen,” Conway said with a smirk. “You lost all rights to your slave. The slave reclamation center will be taking him with them.”

Two huge men stepped into the house and immediately headed for Tony. One held the restraints that would hogtie Tony, and the other held the hated canvas hood.

Tony began to back away from the two men as he cried out, “No, I’m not going anywhere with you! Gibbs, help me, they work for my father! I know they do! Please, don’t let them take me!”

Gibbs blocked the two men, he was going to do whatever he could to keep Tony safe. “You’re not taking him anywhere,” Gibbs growled as he prepared for the fight he knew was coming.

Suddenly the room erupted in chaos. Gibbs put everything he had behind every punch. He pulled out the stops, knowing that if he failed and went down, then Tony would go down, too. Fighting tooth and nail, he launched himself at anyone who stood between him and Tony, but these men who had invaded his home were hardened fighters, and gradually they beat Gibbs down. He was aware of Tony struggling, getting in hits in a frenzied attempt to remain free, but he was no match for these men who were willing to use any means necessary to steal him from his master.

Meanwhile, Fornell was locked in a battle of fists with Conway. He also, had no intention of letting these men, who he was sure worked for DiNozzo Senior and not the government, remove his friend’s slave from the house. Unfortunately, Conway was half Fornell’s age and he quickly gained the upper hand. The battle, long and hard fought as it was, ended with Fornell being knocked out.

Gibbs, believing he had the advantage since he had dispatched Reilly, turned to help Tony, who continued to fight for all he was worth. Giving out a profane yell, he attempted to launch himself at the two men. 

He hadn’t taken but a few steps when a blinding pain exploded in the back of his head. His body hit the ground hard, his head smacking the floor with a sickening crack. He fought the darkness threatening to overtake him as he made one last desperate attempt to get to Tony. The last thing Gibbs saw before losing his battle was the canvas hood being pulled over Tony’s head. Then he saw nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but my computer crashed and burned with this chapter in it. If you ever wondered what happens when a cat knocks a full glass of Diet Pepsi onto a computer, I can tell you. LOL Had to wait until I could get a new laptop and re-write the chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Tony begins.

Chapter 29

Pain, it was everywhere. It was all that filled Gibbs' mind as he fought his way back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, closing them immediately when the light made his head feel like it was going to explode. He moaned and turned onto his side, feeling every bump and bruise upon his body, and forced his eyes open again. His eyes landed on cell bars and he shot into a sitting position, all pain forgotten. Shit! I have to get out of here, now!

Gibbs sat on the edge of the cot, his head in his hands. All his forgotten aches and pains had come back with a vengeance and he feared his head was going to fall off his shoulders if he didn't hold it in place. How had things gone so wrong? One minute they are sitting in his dining room making plans to take that bastard Senior down, and the next he is sitting in a cell and Tony was gone. He had to get out to find Tony, even if it meant breaking out, and God help anyone who stood in his way.

Gibbs' head jerked up when he heard angry voices coming down the hall. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he recognized the voice that was the loudest and angriest. He stood and walked to the bars as two men rounded the corner. He almost smiled at the sight of Fornell, who was accompanied by a harassed-looking Agent Conway.

"I don't give a shit where you got your orders from," Fornell yelled at the second man. "I don't give a rat ass if the order came from God all mighty himself. The man has been cleared of all charges. Now, either release him or I'll made damned sure your name is at the top of the multi-million dollar law suit he files."

Conway stopped just shy of Gibbs' cell and turned angrily to Fornell. "I was just doing my job. Don't put the blame on me. I, unlike some other FBI agents, do as I'm told."

"Oh, sorry kid," Fornell said sarcastically. "I didn't know you were a mindless drone. I use to believe you could actually think for yourself. Now open the damned cell."

Conway glared at Fornell and unlocked the cell door. He pulled the door open and said brusquely, "You're free to go."

"You okay?" Fornell eyes Gibbs as he stepped out. "You look like hell."

"I'll be fine once I get Tony back," Gibbs said giving Conway his own version of a glare, which Conway returned in kind.

"Well, come on then," Fornell said. "We're going to see the Director and find out just what the fuck is going on here." Both men headed down the hall when Fornell stopped and turn back to Conway. "Oh, and one more thing, Conway."

"Yeah," Conway called back in disgust.

"Next time you go to serve a warrant that could potentially destroy a man life," Fornell shouted. "Don't take so much pleasure in it."

That said, both men turned the corner and heard behind them, "I was just doing my God damn job."

***NCIS***

Fornell pushed the elevator button that would take the two men up to the Director's office and looked over at his friend. He wasn't joking when he said Gibbs looked like hell. His face was mottled with bruises, and he was pale and sweaty. He had stepped to the back of the elevator and rested his head against wall, his eyes closed. "You doing okay?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, a blank expression on his face. He didn't speak at first, he couldn't. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision and to shake off the dizziness. Once he was sure he could speak clearly and confidently Gibbs said, "I told you I was fine. That hasn't changed."

"Don't try to bullshit me, Gibbs," Tobias smirked. "I'm not blind."

"I said I was fine," Gibbs growled back. "Don't push it, Tobias."

Fornell raised his hands in surrender and nodded. He understood how Gibbs felt. Well, maybe not completely, but he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved deeply, and Fornell had seen at dinner that night how much Gibbs was in love with Tony. That still blew his mind. Gibbs in love with a male slave. True, Tony had been convicted wrongly and wasn't truly a terrorist slave, but still, wow. Fornell was brought out of his thoughts by the ding of the elevator reaching their floor. Without another word he stepped out and headed for the Director's office. He didn't need to look back as he knew Gibbs was following close behind.

Fornell knocked on a door that had a metal plaque that read Henry Makepeace, Director. He opened the door and step in when he heard the word "Yes".

"Agent Gibbs." Makepeace smiled as he came out from behind his desk and shook Gibbs' hand. "Thank goodness my people got you out of detention, and we could clear up that little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding," Gibbs snapped as he jerked his hand back. "Is that what the FBI calls breaking in to my home, forcibly removing my slave, and beating the shit out of me when I tried to stop their illegal actions? Personally, I call it a major cluster-fuck."

"Now, Agent Gibbs, let's calm down," Makepeace began before being cut off. Seeing how upset Gibbs was, he took a step back.

"Calm down," Gibbs barked as he began to advance on the Director. "You steal my slave and send him God knows where, which you had no right to do. You falsely arrest me, and throw me in a cell after destroying my home, and you have the unmitigated gall to tell me to calm down." Only a hand on Gibbs' arm stopped him from taking a swing at the man backing away from him.

"Gibbs," Fornell said quietly, shaking his head.

"We followed procedure, Agent Gibbs," Makepeace said defensively, though he couldn't look Gibbs' in the eye. "We got a report saying you had been meeting with known terrorist suspects, and I issued the arrest warrant. That is the new protocol."

"For civilians, yes, Director," Fornell chimed in. "Not for Federal agents. Was there any investigation into why Gibbs was meeting with these people? It could have been part of case NCIS was working. Or he could have been undercover."

Gibbs and Fornell both noticed a look of guilt and shame quickly cross the Director's face that just as quickly disappeared. Gibbs didn't have to look at Fornell to know he had also caught the Director looking guilty. There was more going on here than the Director wanted to admit to.

"I don't have to answer to you, Agent Fornell," Makepeace snapped back as he returned to his desk and took a seat. He began going through papers on his desk, no longer looking at either man. "I followed protocol, which is my job. I don't care why the meet took place or who the hell was in on the meet. My job is to arrest those people and remove their slaves, letter or no letter."

"What letter?" Gibbs asked calmly.

The color drained from Makepeace's face as he slowly raised his eyes to meet Gibbs'. Then his back straightened and his face grew hard and cold. "Your letter from the President."

"How do you know about the letter from the President?" Fornell asked.

"It was in the report Conway turned in." Makepeace replied, and then returned to his papers. "Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do."

Gibbs growled under his breath and took and menacing step towards the Director, only to have Fornell stop him and shove him out the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs demanded.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," Fornell said quietly. "You attack the Director of the FBI, and you'll never see Tony again."

"Damn it, Fornell, he knows something," Gibbs growled back.

"Yeah, I know he does," Fornell said, as he shook his head. "I read Conway's report. He never mentioned your letter anywhere, and I spoke with Reilly just before I came and got you, and he said he never mentioned the letter."

Gibbs suddenly turned and headed out of the building like it was on fire.

"Where the hell are you going now," Fornell called out as he quickly followed.

"NCIS," Gibbs called back as he reached Fornell's car. He waited for the doors to be unlocked and then slid in the passenger's side. Once Fornell was seated and had the car started he continued, "We're going to investigate Director Makepeace."

***NCIS***

The ding of the elevator had Gibbs' team on their feet, including Ducky, Abby and Jimmy. As Gibbs and Fornell entered the bullpen questions began the fly.

"Thank God, are you alright?"

"How did this happen?"

"Gibbs, where's Tony?"

"You're getting him back, right?"

"Jethro, I want to have a look at you."

"Enough!" Gibbs shouted, which silenced everyone. "Ducky, I'm fine. Abby, I have no clue where Tony is, but I'm damned well going to find out. Palmer, I doubt they are going to hand him back to me, but I'm going to get him back."

"Boss," McGee stepped forward timidly, and glanced towards Fornell. "I, uh…"

"Spit it out, McGee, Fornell's on our side in this one," Gibbs ordered.

"Good," McGee said, his voice growing in confidence. "I hacked the slave reclamation center's records. Not only was Tony never taken there, but they never sent any orders to remove him from your care."

"His father has him, doesn't he, Gibbs?" Abby asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Afraid so, Abs," Gibbs said, and hugged her close. "But, I'm getting him back."

"How can we help?" Jimmy asked, stepping forward.

"You may not want to," Fornell answered.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Fornell and I believe the Director of the FBI is involved," Gibbs said, shocking everyone in the bullpen. "That means we have to investigate Makepeace. Dig into his background, into to his family's background, everything. We need to see if there is any connection to Senior at all."

"And that could cause some trouble." Fornell added. "So if you care about your job, or, worst case scenario, your freedom, you may want to walk away now."

"Anyone who doesn't want to be involved, leave now," Gibbs stated calmly. "I'll understand, and I won't judge."

Jimmy took another step forward, and looked around at all the determined faces in the room. "Agent Gibbs," he began. "I wouldn't do well in prison." He watched Gibbs nod his head, and his expression become sober. "But, I think all of us feel the same way. Freeing Tony from his father is much more important than a job or, uh, my freedom. What can I do to help?"

Gibbs' gave Jimmy a half smile and shook his hand. "Thanks Jimmy, you and Duck can arrange for dinner and coffee, lots of it." When Gibbs saw Ducky start to protest he continued, "I'm going to need you and Palmer when we find where Tony is. He's probably going to need medical attention, and I want you two with me when we free him."

Ducky and Palmer both nodded, and then turned and left. Abby stepped forward next.

"The rest of you, I want to know everything there is to know about Makepeace," Gibbs instructed. "And I mean everything, including his wife and daughter."

"How'd you know he had a daughter?" Fornell asked.

"Saw a family photo in his office," Gibbs replied before turning back to his team. "I want to know what that man does every minute of every day. Hell, I want to know what time he takes a shit in the morning, understand?"

The team gave an affirmative acknowledgement before they all turned to their computers and got to work.

Gibbs noticed out of the corner of his eye that Abby was still standing beside him biting her lips and fidgeting. "Abs, help McGee."

"Yes, sir," Abby said as she saluted and then quickly ran around McGee's desk.

Now it was a waiting game. Waiting and praying that one of the team would come up with a clue to where those two bastards had taken Tony. Gibbs could only hope they got to him before it was too late.

"They'll find him, Gibbs," Fornell said quietly.

"Yeah, but will they find him in time?" Gibbs said and then sat at his desk, his stomach tied in knots.

***NCIS***

Gibbs felt like he was coming out of his skin. The team had been working non-stop for four solid hours and they had nothing. He was beginning to think that the only way to find Tony was to march back into Makepeace's office and beat it out of him. Yep, that's what he needed to do all right.

Fornell stepped up to Gibbs' desk and blocked his way. "That isn't going to help, Gibbs," Fornell said, ignoring Gibbs infamous glare. "All it will do is land you in jail and then where would Tony be?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gibbs replied, as he tried to get past Fornell again.

Fornell moved with Gibbs and stopped his progress. "Don't hand me that. I can read you like a book. You can't go down to the Federal Building and beat the hell out of Makepeace. We don't even know for sure that he knows where Tony is."

"Hey, Boss, Abby and I have something," McGee said excitedly.

"What?" Gibbs asked pushing past Fornell.

"Abby and I decided to look into the daughter," McGee started. "Abby had a feeling about her and wanted to…"

"I don't care why, just tell me what you found," Gibbs growled.

"Sorry, Boss," McGee said. "Anyway, the daughter, Faith, is twelve, and goes to a private Catholic school. Last year she was taken out of school early for no apparent reason and hasn't returned since. The school made several attempts to find out why, but finally gave up after Makepeace told them she was traveling in Europe with her mother."

"So?" Fornell asked. "A lot of people travel in Europe."

"For over a year, Agent Fornell?" Abby asked. "Would you allow Emily to travel for over a year and miss school?"

"I see what you mean." Fornell nodded.

"Well, I've been looking into the wife, Elizabeth," Kate said as she joined the group. "I was also told she was traveling in Europe for the last year, but her best friend, Mary Ann Willows, doesn't believe it."

"Why not?" Gibbs' asked.

"For one thing she hates Europe," Ziva added from her desk. "At least that is what her employer tells me. He can't understand why she would take her daughter and travel Europe when she use to tell him she would never step foot in Europe again."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at one another, both coming to the same conclusion at the same time. "Kidnapped!" they both said in unison.

"You think Tony's father kidnapped the Director of the FBI's wife and daughter?" Kate asked totally shocked. "And he's holding them for what?"

"So he has the Director of the FBI in his pocket," Gibbs said, nodding.

"Man, he's got some walls," Ziva said.

Fornell just looked at her like she had two heads.

"What," Ziva asked. "Did I get that wrong?"

"Yeah," Fornell said laughing. "It's balls. He's got some balls."

"Right, balls." Ziva replied, with a knowing smile.

Fornell snorted, knowing he's been had.

"But what would Tony's father want from the Director that was worth kidnapping those poor people?" Kate asked.

"How about putting a warrant out for the arrest of another Federal Agent, in order to get his hands on the man's slave?" Fornell questioned angrily.

"Okay, I get that," Kate continued. "But they've been missing over a year."

"Pizza is here," Ducky called out as he and Palmer walked in arms filled with pizza boxes and cans of soda. "What's happened?" he asked as he felt the tension in the room.

Before anyone could answer, McGee, who was still working hard on his computer, let out a shout. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"McGee," Abby exclaimed and slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I-I'm, I just can't, son-of-a-bitch," McGee said again, his eyes, wide with shock, were glued to his computer screen.

"You said that already, McGee," Gibbs barked. "Now tell me what has you so upset."

"Tony was framed," McGee said with disgust.

"We all know that, McGee," Kate replied.

"No, I don't mean the government screwed him over to protect the country," McGee said. "I talking about the FBI operation that was used as the excuse to place Tony into slavery, never existed."

"What?" Gibbs asked, sick to his stomach.

""The terrorist cell? The one with the undercover FBI agents that Tony supposedly almost got killed?" McGee explained. "The whole thing was a lie. There never was a cell or any FBI agents in danger."

"Kate, call Director Morrow's office and tell him I need him to come down here," Gibbs said.

Kate nodded before picking up the phone and making a call.

Moments later Director Morrow entered the bullpen. "What is it, Gibbs?"

"I need to know who it was that reported to the President that Tony was investigating the terror cell and endangering FBI agents," Gibbs said, his tone making it clear this was not a request.

"Gibbs," Morrow snapped. "We need to discuss this in my office. This is classified."

"Classified, my ass," Gibbs growled. "Classified went out the window the minute I was wrongly arrested for terrorism, and my slave, given to me by the President, was taken from me. Now, answer my question."

Morrow looked around at all the faces staring at him. It was obvious they all knew about Tony's slavery and they were all waiting for his answer. "The Director of the FBI went to the President with his concerns over Detective DiNozzo's investigation. Makepeace feared that if DiNozzo wasn't stopped, he would not only get his men killed but we would lose contact with the cell and they could end up striking in the heart of America."

"Except the cell never existed," McGee chimed in.

"What? What are you saying, Agent McGee?" Morrow snapped back.

"The cell, the FBI agents, everything was a ruse," McGee explained.

"It was all a set up," Gibbs continued. "They dropped enough breadcrumbs that Tony began an investigation. Then they told his Captain to warn him off, knowing the Captain hated Tony and would do just the opposite. When Tony's investigation really took off, they reported to the President that he was a danger and needed to be taken off the streets. I'll bet it was Makepeace's idea that Tony be thrown into slavery, wasn't it?"

Morrow paled considerably. "Do you have any idea what you're saying, Gibbs?"

"Damned right I do. Makepeace tricked the President into believing that Tony should be punished for doing his job, and that slavery would be the best way to do accomplish that." Gibbs replied angrily.

"But why?" Morrow asked confused. "What would he have to gain by throwing DiNozzo into slavery?"

"He didn't, Director," Fornell stepped up and said. "But Tony's father did. We believe that DiNozzo Senior has kidnapped Director Makepeace's wife and daughter and is holding them. Has been for some time. He is the one who wanted Tony in slavery so he could get his hands on him."

"Tony cut all ties with his father years ago," Gibbs continued. "Senior has been trying to force him to return home but Tony refuses. Every time Senior found him, and put the pressure on, Tony would quit that police force and move to another city."

"So, this is all a ruse to get a wayward son to come home?" Morrow asked.

"I wish it were that simple, Director," Gibbs said sadly. "But, unfortunately DiNozzo Senior is a very sick individual. He actually wants Tony as a sex slave. His own sex slave."

"And," Fornell continued. "I'm afraid he may have just gotten his wish."

***NCIS***

The van hit yet another pot hole causing Tony to bounce painfully in the back, but he didn't even feel it. His mind was back at the house with his Master, his lover, Gibbs. The last thing Tony saw before the hood was pulled down over his face was Gibbs hitting the floor. Was he hurt, or worse, dead?

His body ached all over but it wasn't from the jolting he kept getting from the rough ride, or from the heavy leather straps that bound him hand and foot. It was from the deep-seated pain in his heart at being taken away from Gibbs. He was so filled with fear, not knowing what was coming or what was happening with the man he loved, that every inch of his body hurt. But he could do nothing but lie there and pray.

Please, dear God, let Jethro be alright and please, please let him find me. Find me, Jethro, before it's too late.

In order to keep himself from falling apart he did the only thing he could think of to do. He said the name of the man who meant the world to him over and over in his mind. Jethro, Jethro, Jethro…


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces his biggest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being away for so long but my mother passed away. My mom was my heart and soul, my everything and when she passed I had lost all desire to do much of anything, especially write. Then, last Saturday I just sat down and wrote this chapter. I'm hoping it's the beginning of my getting my live back.

Chapter 30

The van jerked to a stop causing Tony to roll forward and hit his head on the back of the driver’s seat. He bit his lip to stifle the cry of pain that tried to escape, determined not to show any weakness in front of his captors. He was lying there, not moving, hoping the dizziness and nausea he was feeling would pass quickly, when he heard the side door slide open.

Without a word, the two men who had dragged Tony from Gibbs’ home pulled him roughly from the van. They had to carry him, hands gripping his arms, as they’d had hog-tied him so his feet where drawn up behind him and bound to his wrists. Pain shot through Tony’s shoulders from the strain of being carried. With the hood still firmly in place, Tony was unable to see where they were taking him, but he heard the van door slide closed and then the sound of feet on gravel. He knew then that his suspicions were correct, that he hadn’t been taken by the slave reclamation center, like they’d told Gibbs. He had been to the center before and there were no gravel roads anywhere near there.

Tony strained to hear, trying to figure out where he was. They definitely weren’t at his father’s mansion. Not only where the driveways all paved but he was pretty sure he could smell horses. When he was at the academy in Rhode Island, he had a friend whose parents lived on a horse ranch. Robert had always insisted Tony come home with him on school breaks, telling Tony he shouldn’t be left alone at school. Staying there had been of the best times in his young life, and he would never forget that smell, of horses and hay.

The men halted without warning. He heard knuckles rapping on a door, and suddenly, as the gravity of the situation sunk in, Tony felt as though he was going to throw up. They had made it to their destination and now he was about to face his biggest fear: his father. Oh yeah, he knew the person behind this elaborate plan had to be his father, no one else wanted him that badly. Well, except for Gibbs. The thought of the last glimpse he’s had of Gibbs, right before they’d pulled a hood over his head, seeing the man he loved lying unconscious on the floor, caused Tony’s eyes to fill with tears. He prayed they had left him alive and unharmed.

Tony’s mind was so filled with thoughts of Gibbs that he hadn’t even realized he had been dragged inside until he was unceremoniously dropped on a hardwood floor. Pain shot up his right hip at the impact, but before he could even take stock of any injuries, he was manhandled onto his knees. The next voice he heard caused his blood to run cold.

“Why is my new slave wearing clothing? You know I don’t allow my slaves to wear anything.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Tony heard one of his captors say. “But it’s against the law to transport slaves naked.”

“So?” the authoritative voice replied. “Since when has the law mattered to me?”

“I understand, sir,” the other man explained. “But had we been stopped for any reason, and they had found him naked in the back, there would have been questions. Questions I don’t believe you would have wanted asked.”

There was uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, before the man said, “Fine, so long as you got him here. Now, remove the hood so I can gaze upon my prize.”

The hood was yanked off Tony’s head and he had to close his eyes against the painful light.

“Open your eyes boy, and see your Master,” the voice commanded. When Tony didn’t immediately respond he felt a stinging slap to the side of his face. “I said open your eyes, slave, now!”

Tony had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the light. When he could finally keep them open, he slowly raised his head and looked at the man he feared the most. With bravado he didn’t quite feel, Tony greeted the man, saying, “Hello, father. Miss me much?”

The second slap, while fully expected, was much harder than the first and almost knocked Tony over. The only thing that kept him upright were the two men on either side of him, their hands on his shoulders. Even though the side of his face ached and he was pretty sure he now had a loose tooth, Tony’s response to being struck was a simple smile.

“I am your Master, you will address me as such,” Senior demanded angrily.

“Sorry, no can do,” Tony said with an even bigger smile. “I already have a Master and you ain’t him. So, when my true Master comes for me, and he will, I’ll address him that way.” Tony braced himself for another slap, but was unprepared for the laughter that came from Senior instead.

“Your true Master,” Senior scoffed. “You mean that fucking Federal Agent who tried taunting me at The Cellar? You’re never going to see him again.”

Tony’s smile slipped for just a moment before coming back even brighter than before. “Oh, he’ll come for me, and when he does, he’ll likely shoot your ass.”

Senior bent down and took Tony’s chin in a painful grip. “I got news for you boy. By the time my man is through with your precious Federal Agent, he’s going to be calling someone else Master. Hell, maybe I’ll buy him myself and then I’ll chain you in my room and make you watch as I fuck him, over and over again. I’m going to fuck him until he’s begging for mercy and bleeding from both ends, and then I’m going to whip him right down to the bone.”

This time, when the smile dropped from Tony’s face, it didn’t come back. The hatred Tony felt for this man, this monster who called himself his father, was like nothing he had ever felt before. His anger grew at the injustice of it all, at the horrific things this man had done to people, without a care about the consequences or the pain he left in his wake. Fury got the better of him, and even though he knew he’d surely be punished for fighting back, Tony spat at the man. A gob of his spit landed on the toe of Senior’s shoe. It earned him another slap, but Tony was quick to retort, “You obviously don’t know Gibbs very well if you actually believe that is ever going to happen. Then again, you’ve always been full of yourself and delusional.”

“Oh, you’re going to learn just how delusional I am,” Senior growled and he began unbuckling his belt. “But for now, it’s time you learn who your Master is.”

Tony watched in horror as Senior pop the button and lower the zipper of his pants. He glanced up at the men on either side of him, looking for some sign of humanity, but they just stood there staring straight ahead, like this was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was for them. When Tony looked back at Senior he had to fight the sudden feeling he had to throw up. The man towered over him, his pants and underwear down around his ankles, with his flaccid cock hanging in front of Tony’s face.

Senior looked down at Tony, his hands on his hips. He smiled smugly. “Time for you to show me what you learned in training, slave. Suck me off. Show me what a talented tongue you have, and if you don’t live up to my expectations I just might consider cutting it out.” He grabbed Tony’s chin once again and growled, “And if you so much as touch me with those pretty teeth of yours, I’ll have them pulled out with some rusty pliers. I make myself clear, slave?”

Tony’s mind jumped back to all the times he had given Gibbs a blowjob. Gibbs’ cock got hard at just the thought of Tony’s lips wrapping around his cock. Kneeling there, in front of his father’s flaccid cock, Tony couldn’t help himself. He laughed out loud.

“You find this funny,” Senior snapped in anger.

“Actually, yes I do,” Tony snickered. “You think you are so much better than Gibbs, and you can’t even get it up for a simple blow job.”

Senior wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. “That, boy, is part of your job. Your mouth wrapped around my dick will get me hard.”

“Really?” Tony taunted. It was obvious that Senior needed a lot of help to get an erection, and the one thing Tony knew, he was not going to be the one to give him that help. “Because my Master gets hard just thinking about me. What’s the matter, old man, can’t get it up anymore without that little blue pill?”

Tony knew what was coming next, and he welcomed it. So when Senior yelled, “You fucking bastard,” before slamming his fist into Tony’s face, it came as no surprise. Nor was the demeaning rant of “You little shit,” and “You’re a worthless piece of flesh.” Senior didn’t let up, punching Tony in the face, the chest, and even placing a few strikes to his groin. Held in place by the two men, and tied up as he was, Tony had no way of protecting himself, though he struggled as much as he could. He tried not to cry out, but by the time Senior was finished and standing over him, chest heaving from anger and exertion, Tony was moaning from the severe beating. The one satisfying thing he had in all of this was when Senior tried to kick him and forgot his pants were down around his ankles. To watch Senior fall on his bare ass was so worth the pain he was in.

Tony lay on the floor, still hogtied, and a bloody mess, when the yelling and hitting finally came to an end. He coughed a couple of times, spitting up blood, his ribs screaming in pain. He could feel himself slipping towards unconsciousness. 

“Take this piece of shit upstairs and clean him up,” Senior instructed his men as he adjusted his clothing. “I want him stripped naked and hanging from the chains in my room. I’ll teach this son of a bitch who his Master is, or kill him in the process.” Senior poured himself a drink and took a long, calming swallow.

Tony felt himself being lifted and being taking up a set of stairs as the darkness finally descended on him. He prayed to God that if Gibbs couldn’t get to him in time, that he never wake up again. He would rather die than let that monster rape him, but, if God decided he should wake and face his foe then so be it. He would fight Senior to the bitter end. If he could do nothing else, he would make Gibbs proud.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hunts for where Senior has taken Tony.

Chapter 31

Gibbs sat at his desk, staring at the report in front of him. When he had read the same paragraph for the fifth time, he slammed the paper down and stood up, very much aware of all the eyes upon him. He needed to get out of there, even if just for a moment or two.  
“I’m going for coffee,” Gibbs stated as he walked quickly to the elevator. He could feel the lump building in his throat and a burning in his eyes. He couldn’t allow his team to see him like this. He was their leader, the strong, second B for bastard Marine. He couldn’t let them see what he truly was, a man in love, and scared shitless he was going to lose the person closest to him, just like he had lost his wife and daughter. Only this time, he didn’t think he would survive such a loss.

“Gibbs,” Fornell called out as he headed for the elevator himself, but stopped at the wave of Gibbs’ hand. 

“Is he going to be okay?” McGee asked quietly, turning to Ducky, who approached alongside Palmer, carrying sandwiches and drinks.

“Not if we do not find Anthony, and soon,” Ducky answered, shaking his head sadly. “I’m afraid that Jethro would not survive another loss as significant as this. No, this time could very well push him over the edge.”

“Then I suggest we get a move on and find something,” Fornell said, his eyes still on the elevator. “I have no intention of breaking in a new NCIS agent.”

***NCIS***

Gibbs flipped the switch to off the minute the elevator doors closed, and slid down the wall to the floor. He was beginning to hyperventilate; he could feel the tingling in his lips and fingers. He had to get himself under control. This wasn’t going to help Tony. All his efforts and attention should be on finding his lover, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

Gibbs pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, fighting to keep his tears at bay. This couldn’t be happening, could it? He was going to wake up any moment, and realize this has all been a nightmare and find Tony lying in his arms asleep. He couldn’t have failed Tony this badly, could he? Please, God, tell me I haven’t failed him.

Gibbs’ cell began to ring in his pocket. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he flipped the phone open. “Gibbs,” he snapped.

Fornell’s voice came over the line. “Get your ass back here, now. McGee’s got something.”

***NCIS***

“What do you got, McGee?” Gibbs asked anxiously.

“I’ve been digging into Director Makepeace’s wife and daughter,” McGee began.

“The wife and daughter?” Gibbs snapped. “Why the hell would you be digging into their background instead of trying to find where they’re holding Tony? They’re victims, McGee. What the hell…”

“Why don’t you shut the hell up and let him finish,” Fornell barked, interrupting Gibbs’ tirade. “He knows what he’s doing and it paid off.”

Gibbs glared at Fornell and then turned back to McGee. “Fine, what did you find, McGee?”

“Well, uh, I thought maybe- well if I…” McGee stuttered as he looked from Fornell to Gibbs.

“Just spit it out, McGee,” Gibbs growled.

“Right,” McGee replied and turned to his computer again. “I looked into the wife’s background, as I said, and found that her grandfather, Charles Barkley, use to own an old plantation. He sold it in 1966.”

“What does that have to do with DiNozzo Senior?” Gibbs was quickly losing his patience.

“Nothing, but I’m not done,” McGee replied. “The man who bought it refurbished the place from top to bottom. He planned to turn it into a museum. The problem was, after paying all that money out on repairs he couldn’t afford to open the museum. It sat empty until a year ago.”

“You saying the plantation was sold a year ago?” Gibbs asked. “About the same time Makepeace’s wife and daughter went missing.”

“Exactly two months after they ‘went to Europe,’” McGee explained.

“Who bought the place?” Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

“A woman named Elizabeth Barkley,” McGee said. “Gibbs, that’s Director Makepeace’s wife’s maiden name.”

“Wait, wait,” Fornell jumped in. “So, you’re saying that Senior took the Director’s wife and daughter so could have control over him, and then used the wife’s maiden name to buy a plantation. For what reason?”

“That seems a long way to travel,” Ziva added. “You would think a man as connected as DiNozzo Senior would just hold his hostages here in DC. At an abandoned warehouse or empty house.”

“No, actually it makes perfect sense,” Kate stated as she came around her desk and leaned against the front. “It fits right in with Senior’s personality. He sees himself as a powerful man, untouchable by the law, just like many of the slave owners of the past. This plantation would fit him to a tee.”

“She’s right,” Fornell said. “There’s no way in hell you’re going to find that asshole in anything less than a mansion. A plantation fits his upscale tastes, and it’s isolated enough that he can do what he wants, when he wants, and no one would be the wiser.”

“Where is this place, McGee?” Gibbs asked, his heart speeding up at the first lead they’d had.

“Brunswick County, North Carolina,” McGee replied.

“Jesus, that’s over a six-hour drive,” Gibbs groaned. “God knows what that bastard has done to Tony already, and we’re still six hours away.”

“Not anymore,” Fornell said as he dropped his cell phone in his pocket. “I’ve got the FBI chopper coming over. He’s going to land in the parking lot and pick us up.” Fornell headed for the elevator, looking back over his shoulder. He saw Gibbs just standing there staring at him in shock. “You’re coming, or aren’t ya?”

Gibbs shook himself and headed for the elevator. “What about the team?”

“They’ll be right behind you,” Morrow yelled from the top of the stairs. “I have a military chopper headed this way too. It will get here about ten minutes after you take off. The rest of your team, along with Dr. Mallard will follow. Your slave may need medical attention.”

Gibbs nodded to Director Morrow, and stepped into the elevator with Fornell. Hang on, Tony. I’m on my way and I’ll bring you home, if it’s the last thing I do. 

***NCIS***

Tony awoke to the sound of humming. Someone was in a happy mood and it sure as hell wasn’t him. He hurt all over, from head to toe. His wrists hurt the worst but his head was still too fuzzy to figure out why. Then the tune the person was humming changed and grew louder, and hearing it actually helped clear Tony’s head.

Tony could finally make out where he was and why his wrists hurt so badly. He was in a large furnished bedroom and he was hanging, naked, suspended from his wrists by chains bolted to the ceiling. His feet were barely touching the floor. His entire weight was on his wrists and the heavy leather cuffs were cutting into his skin. Blood was trickling down his arms, but what scared him the most was the fact that the humming was coming from his living nightmare, his father.

Tony slowly raised his head and watched, as best he could through swollen eyes, his father moving around a table that sat a few feet from where he hung. Senior was picking up items, looking them over and then setting them back down. Each item he picked up brought a smile to the man’s face. 

Tony caught sight of the items on the table and his stomach flipped. He could see whips, floggers, knives, nipple clamps, something that might have been a cattle-prod - all the things his father would need to torture him for hours. His only hope now was for Gibbs to find him before his father had a chance to use any of these devices on him. Tony lowered his head, in the hope that Senior wouldn’t know he was awake yet, but it was too late.

“I know you’re awake, slave,” Senior said, never looking in Tony’s direction. “I’ve always known when you were pretending to be asleep. I just let you get away with it because I didn’t want to deal with your sorry ass.”

Tony watched Senior walk around to the far end of the table and pick up what Tony could identify as a cock ring with a butt plug attached, as well as a set of nipple clamps. Tony felt a cold shiver run through him when Senior looked over and sent him a chilling smile.

“Now that ass belongs to me, and I plan to have some serious fun with my toys. I’m very curious how much pain you can stand, slave,” Senior said with a smile that made Tony’s blood run cold.

***NCIS***

The FBI helicopter, which had been flying in stealth mode, landed in an open field a mile from the plantation. Gibbs and Fornell were out the doors and halfway across the field before the chopper’s blades quit spinning. They were so close now and nothing was going to stop them from getting to Tony.

As they reached the former slave quarters they heard the other chopper in the distance and knew their backup had arrived. It wouldn’t be long now, and the rescue party would be at full strength. It was time to put their plan in action.

Gibbs rounded the building and stopped in his tracks. There it was, looming in the distance, the Barkley plantation’s large main house. It was a white three-story building. There were columns that ran across the front of the wraparound porch, and each window on each floor had a balcony. Gibbs knew Tony was in there somewhere, but which room, which window?

“So, what do you think?” Fornell asked, keeping his voice low in case there were guards. “Sneak in quietly or full on frontal assault?”

“I’ve never been one to beat around the bush,” Gibbs said, giving Fornell a half smile. “I’m always for full frontal assaults.”

Fornell and Gibbs hunkered down next to a small outbuilding and checked out the place while they waited for the rest of the team to join them. Right away they saw several men carrying rifles guarding the house. There appeared to be two guards patrolling the front and two in back. As they walked the perimeter, they’d scout out the sides of the house, so they had coverage of all sides of the large plantation house.

Gibbs looked back the way they’d come and caught sight of several Marines accompanying his team. They approached stealthily, keeping the outbuildings between the guards and themselves.

“Ziva, Kate, take the man out back closest to the barn,” Gibbs instructed in a quite tone as soon as his people gathered around. “McGee and I…”

“I’ll go with Agent McGee, Sir.” A young man dressed in Marine fatigues stepped forward. “We were sent to help by your Director.”

Gibbs saw four soldiers step forward, all nodding in agreement. “What do you need us to do, sir?” another soldier asked.

“Don’t call me sir, I work for a living,” Gibbs stated, checking out the four men’s nametags. “Okay, you, Johnson, go with Agent Todd and Officer David. Samuels and Webber, go with McGee and take out the second guard in the back. Roberts, I need you to go get Dr. Mallard off the chopper and stay with him here. We’re likely going to need him and fast. Fornell and I will handle the two guards out front.”

“I don’t think we need to tell you all that stealth is of the utmost importance,” Fornell stressed. “We can’t let the people inside know we are out here.”

With a nod of all heads, the team broke off to fulfill their tasks.

It didn’t take long for all teams to take out the guards they were assigned, silently and deadly. That left two guards, and Gibbs and Fornell were ready for them. As the guards separated, one going around the side of the building while the other walked to the end of the front, all that could be heard were the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. The way to Tony was now clear.

***NCIS***

Senior picked up a big tube of lube and began spreading lubrication all over a very large butt plug attached to a metal contraption. “I have some real fun planned for that ass, starting with this.” Senior walked over and nonchalantly took Tony’s cock in hand. He ignored the way Tony made sounds of protest and withered at his touch as he threaded his son’s cock through the cock ring. Holding it in place, Senior walked around behind Tony. With no hesitation at all, he parted Tony’s ass cheeks and shoved the butt plug inside him, causing Tony to cry out. 

Senior spent several minutes pulling the butt plug in and out, jiggling it back and forth, before finally seating it. He chuckled with pleasure at Tony’s groans, and walked back to his table. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves, picked up another tube, squeezing a generous amount of clear gel onto his palm. Senior again took Tony’s cock in hand and began to stroke him, slowly at first.

Shit, his dick was burning! “Don’t,” Tony cried.

“What, too hot for you?” Senior asked with a grin. “And I’m only just beginning.”

Tony began to squirm and moan as his penis began to burn. He realized the tube Senior used wasn’t just lube, it was a stimulating cream that heated up more and more with each stroke. When Tony’s cock began to respond, Senior’s strokes became more aggressive, causing his cock to burn even more.

Tony didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, but the pain was excruciating. “Oh God, Jesus! Stop it! Stop!” He cried out, to no avail. Finally the stroking stopped, leaving Tony panting and sweating, his cock a dark red and jutting straight out from his body.

Once Tony was totally hard, Senior tightened the cock ring. Tony screamed and twisted to get away, but his father had a firm grip on him.

“I have someone coming in the next day or so the castrate you,” Senior said nonchalantly as he started to pinch and twist Tony’s nipples, pleased with how quickly they responded. When he had then both hard pebbles he added the nipple clamps, tightening them until Tony cried out once again. “That way, I won’t need to use my good toys on the likes of you.”

“W-Why,” Tony panted through the pain.

“Because you’re not worth the time and effort it would take to clean them,” Senior said with disgust. He went back to the table to choose his next item. “Hell, I’ll probably have to throw the things away and buy new ones if I can’t get your stink off of them.”

“Th-that’s not what I m-mean,” Tony replied, blinking his eye to clear the tears. “W-why are y-you d-doing this? W-what kind of f-father would do these th-things to his own s-son?”

Senior stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Tony. “Why, no father would ever do anything like this to their son,” Senior said, surprised. “I would think you would know that.”

“Wh-what do you m-mean by that?” Tony asked, the bile rising in his throat. “Wh-what are y-you s-saying?”

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m saying,” Senior said with a laugh. “I tell you, that mother of yours, she really had a thing for the great unwashed. I think she fucked every one of the servants, from the stable boy to the butler. God knows who your actual father was.”

“Y-you’re lying,” Tony said as tears streamed down his face. “Believe me when I s-say I would rather have anyone other th-than you as my f-father, but I d-don’t believe y-your lies.”

Senior walked over until he was standing in front of Tony, a smirk on his face. “Oh, believe it,” Senior said to taunt him. “Your mother was the biggest fucking whore to ever live. If it had a cock hanging between its legs your mother would spread her legs. That’s why I finally had to rid myself of her. My only regret is that you survived. I was sure once I cut that brake line it would rid me of both of you in one fell swoop, but no, you had to survive.”

“Y-you k-killed my mother? I-I’ll kill you, you b-bastard!” Somehow, Tony managed to grab the chains he was hanging from, and with a great heave he swung his legs up and wrapped them around Senior’s neck.

Locking his ankles, he squeezed his thighs as tightly as he could, cutting off Senior’s air supply. Senior let out a strangled cry and grabbed Tony’s bare legs, trying to pry them from their vise-like grip around his neck. Tony closed his eyes and concentrated all his strength on his legs. He could hear the man choking, feel his fingernails gouging bloody trails in his legs.

Tony could no longer feel any pain. Not the pain in his wrists or his swollen and burning dick, nor the pain from the open wounds on his legs. All his concentration was focused on choking the life out of the bastard in front of him, but despite his best efforts, he could feel himself weakening. It wasn’t long before Senior was able to pry Tony’s legs from around his neck.

Senior staggered back, falling to the floor, gasping for air. His anger rose to a degree he had never felt before. He looked up at the object of that anger and stared as Tony swung back and forth, his head hanging down as he breathed heavily.

Senior stood and walked over to his table and picked up a whip. “You fucking little shit,” he growled. “I’ll show you who is the Master here and who is the slave.” Senior began whipping Tony as he walked around his suspended body, shouting profanities with every strike of the whip. He was so intent on teaching Tony a lesson, he never heard the front door crash in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow my story and for being so patient. The good news is we are close to the end now. One more chapter (maybe) and an epilogue.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs to the rescue

Chapter 32

Tony heard the splintering of the door as it was kicked in, but he was in too much pain to raise his head to see who was entering the room. He could only pray that it was Gibbs coming to save him and not one of those hulking creatures pretending to be guards. It was only when he heard that all-too-familiar and welcome growl that he began to feel a flicker of hope. “Gibbs,” Tony moaned. “Gibbs?” He cried out desperately.

“Get the fuck away from him,” Gibbs growled, his gun pointed right at Senior’s head.

Senior’s hand stilled in midair as he looked towards the door, but he didn’t move away from the body that was hanging, suspended in chains from the ceiling. “Agent Gibbs, what a surprise. Of course I should have realized that having the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrested for terrorist activities never would have flown.” He coiled the whip he had been using and nonchalantly walked over to the table that held his toys. His eyes never left Gibbs or his gun. “Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying and, after all, it did get me what I wanted.” Senior indicated Tony with a nod of his head. “And I always get what I want,” he smirked.

“Not this time,” Gibbs snapped. “This time it’s going to land you in prison. Now get him the hell down!”

“Oh, I don’t think so. This boy was born to be a slave. Just look at him," Senior said, with a confident laugh. He took a moment to glance with admiration at his slave, hanging in chains, beaten and bloody. "The things I'm going to do to him...to my slave…I've been dreaming of this for quite some time.”

"You're not going to touch him," Gibbs growled, aiming his gun at the dead center of Senior's chest. "He doesn't belong to you! He never will. Tony is a free man, and nothing you can say will ever change that."

"You're a fool Gibbs. This boy has been destined to be a slave, right from the moment he was born. And I am his master. Don't you know that a man is enslaved to the person he fears the most? And if this boy doesn't fear me now, he certainly will by the time I'm finished with him," Senior said with glee. "I'm going to do things to him, break him, tear him apart, fuck him until he's nothing. And you can stand there and watch, or you can get the hell off my property." Senior turned away from Gibbs as if he was no threat, and reached for a whip with metal tips to its strands. "Yes, this one will do just fine."

Tony, barely conscious, swayed a little, and moaned.

"Get away from him," Gibbs ordered loudly. He moved a little to the left so Senior could see him, as well as the gun pointed straight at him. It seem to have little to no effect on the man, who turned with the whip in one hand and a large dagger in the other. Unable to stand seeing Tony chained and in such pain, Gibbs moved towards the switches that controlled the chains. His fingers tightening on the trigger in preparation should Senior attempt to stop him.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Senior called out as he waved the dagger back and forth. “I’d stay where you are, Gibbs. I’m very good at knife throwing and I guarantee you he’ll be dead before you can get even half way there and I excellent with either hand.”

Gibbs took a step back, but kept the gun where it was. One flinch from the bastard and Gibbs was going to have to take a chance and take him out. Gibbs watched as Senior walked closer to Tony.

"I'm going to whip that boy, my slave, and then I'm going to fuck him like a dog. And maybe, if he’s good, I'll like him enough to put him in the confining cage, instead of chaining him in the kennels. My dogs would love to have their way with him. Or maybe he would like that… They are very big dogs." He laughed, and Gibbs saw just how twisted and insane the man was.

Once more Gibbs ordered Senior to get away from Tony, but instead the man raised his arm, intending to lay that whip across Tony's ass.  
Time was up. Without hesitation Gibbs shot Senior, his bullet plowing into the man’s groin.

Senior dropped like a sack of potatoes, screaming in agony. Through the gasps of pain, he demanded, "Why?"

“You think you can hurt what’s mine?” Gibbs snarled. “You’ll never be able to touch him again.”

“But, he’s nothing more than a slave,” Senior whined as he pressed his hands to his heavily bleeding groin. “He’s worthless. You would actually choose the likes of him over me? I’m worth a hundred of him.”

Gibbs ground out, "You'll never understand," and turned towards Tony. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wounded man reach out and pick up the dagger he had dropped. Gibbs turned back and shot Senior, hitting him in the chest. “Tony is worth a thousand of you,” Gibbs ground out. He kicked the dagger out of Senior’s reach, ignoring the older man’s last feeble pleas for help. Blood gushed from Senior’s mouth. He was dead seconds later but Gibbs had already turned away, hurrying to take care of Tony.

It wasn’t easy getting Tony down; he was a dead weight. After easing Tony to the floor, Gibbs removed the chains. There were terrible marks where the metal had bitten into Tony’s flesh, and his skin was as pale as death. He had to leave Tony, only for a moment, to retrieve some towels from the bathroom, and as soon as he returned, he laid several towels underneath Tony’s back to staunch the bleeding there. With Tony lying on his back, Gibbs pressed one towel to the knife wound in Tony’s groin. It was bleeding heavily, and it must have hurt badly, but Tony, whose eyes were closed, barely moaned. Gibbs kept up a litany of, “You hang in there, Tony. I’m right here and you’re safe now. You’re safe. Hang on.”

“Holy…what the hell happened in here?” Fornell asked as he looked around in shock.

“Get Ducky,” Gibbs barked as he kept pressure on Tony’s injuries, but Fornell just stood there staring. “Now! Go get Ducky and tell him to hurry.”

Fornell just nodded and ran out the door.

“Hang in there, Tony,” Gibbs said quietly as he tried to gently clean some of the blood away from his chest and neck, to see how badly the chains had hurt him. “Ducky is coming and you’re safe now. That bastard will never hurt you again. Can you hear me, sweetheart?”

Tony was only able to open his eyes a very small amount but it was enough for him to see Gibbs face hovering over him. He attempted to smile but ended up giving out a small moan and clenching his eyes shut again.

“Stay with me, Tony,” Gibbs begged. “You can’t leave me, not now that I have you back. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I-I love you too much to let you go.”

“Let me in there, Jethro,” Duck said gently. “I’ve got a stretcher coming so we can get him to the hospital but I need to check him over and get him stabilized.”

Gibbs nodded and moved just enough to let Ducky in to check Tony, but not leaving his side. He was never leaving Tony’s side again.

***NCIS***

Gibbs watched Tony through the window in the door of his hospital room. It had been four weeks since the rescue and Tony was doing extremely well, physically. Emotionally it had been a real roller coaster.

Gibbs refused to leave Tony’s side for the first two weeks, until Ducky showed up one day with Chinese food. He informed Gibbs that he was going eat the food he’d brought- and then he would go home for a few hours. When Gibbs protested, Ducky stood his ground telling him that he could return after he had cleaned up and slept for no less than eight hours. “Otherwise, I will have you barred from Anthony’s room,” Ducky said with a serious expression. Gibbs reluctantly agreed but only if Ducky agreed to call him if Tony stirred in the least little bit. At Ducky’s assurance he would, Gibbs kissed Tony gently on the head, telling him he would be back in the morning and left the room.

Tony had finally woke up at the start of week three, once they reduced the sedation they had been using to allow him to heal, and Gibbs was finally able to breathe without feeling like something was crushing his chest. Since then Tony’s emotions had gone from being needy, wanting to be held and touched, to being extremely angry and cold. Gibbs tried everything to get Tony to open up but it took Gibbs commanding in his Master’s voice before the younger man finally broke down.

It was then that Tony told him of his abduction and what had happened while he was held by that ‘fucking maniac’ and how Senior had boasted about not being Tony’s father. 

“Gibbs, do you think it would be possible for Abby to run a DNA test?” Tony had asked. “I have to know if the bastard was telling the truth or if he thought it was just one more way of hurting me.”

“I already talked to her, Tony,” Gibbs said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. “She’s running it now.”

Tony simply nodded and looked away, knowing Gibbs had everything under control.

So, here Gibbs stood outside Tony’s door with the information Tony wanted, and he wasn’t sure if it would make Tony happy or not. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs pushed the door open and stepped into the hospital room.

Tony looked up and gave Gibbs a sad smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Gibbs said with a small smile of his own. “How’re you feeling?” Tony shrugged his shoulder and said, “Okay I guess. I’d feel a lot better if I could get the hell out of here.”

“Soon,” Gibbs said patting Tony’s hand. “They just want to make sure you’re not going to develop an infection.” 

“It’s been a month,” Tony griped as he dropped his head back on the pillow. “If I was going to get an infection I would have gotten one by now.”

“We’ll talk to the Doctor when he comes in,” Gibbs stated. “Maybe we can talk him into letting you go tomorrow.”

Tony continued to stare up at the ceiling, an uncomfortable silence growing between the two men. Tony finally couldn’t stand the quiet any longer and said, “So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

Gibbs looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking back up at Tony. “You sure you want to hear this?”

Tony’s head came off the pillow and turned towards Gibbs. “Hell yes, that’s why I ask you to have Abby run the test.”

Nodding his head, Gibbs continued, “Okay then. He wasn’t lying to you, Tony. Turns out Senior actually wasn’t your father.”

Tony dropped his head back onto his pillow. He wasn’t sure if he was upset about the news or thrilled. All he did know for sure was one thing. “Any chance of finding out who is?”

“Abby ran the DNA through CODIS but there were no hits,” Gibbs explained. “She’s expanding her search to international but it’s not promising.”

Tony stayed quiet for a long time with Gibbs sitting silently beside him. Tony’s eyes began to fill with unshed tears when he said softly, “Well, I don’t care what that bastard said, my mother wasn’t a whore who slept with every man she saw.”

Gibbs immediately sat on the side of the bed and pulled Tony into a hug, still careful not to hurt his damaged back. “Of course she wasn’t. He just said that to hurt you. You know the kind of man he was.”

“Man!” Tony yelled. “That bastard was no man, he was a cockroach, a bottom feeder, a snake in the grass, a-a…”

“A sick son-of-a-bitch that didn’t deserve a son like you,” Gibbs finished for him. “You are a hundred times the man he was.”

Tony hung onto Gibbs for the longest time before he pulled back and wiped his eyes. He felt like such a loser, breaking down like that, but he was grateful for the comfort Gibbs gave him.

“Hey, you feel like going for a walk,” Gibbs asked gently.

“Sure,” Tony said as he climbed out of bed, under Gibbs’ watchful eye, and pulled on a robe. He was slowly getting his strength back, but he was worn out from the physical therapy and stretching exercises he’d had that morning. Once they got moving he felt better but he didn’t miss how Gibbs stayed close to catch him should he stumble. Nice that he cared so much, but all this mothering was getting on his nerves. “I can walk on my own, I don’t need you,” Tony said, a bit sharply. He caught the slight hurt look in Gibbs’ eyes, so he added, “Sorry. I’m just…”

“It’s tiring,” Gibbs said knowingly.

“Maybe you could just not hover so much?” Tony suggested with a slight smile.

“I’ll try. No promises.”

Tony’s smile grew. “I love you, you know.” He watched Gibbs blush and glance around, and then Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony on the corner of his mouth. “That’s all you’ve got?”

“I’m saving it for when I get you home,” Gibbs replied, his eyes darkening.

“Well, if you don’t get the Doc to sign off on me, I’m signing myself out.”

“Tony…” Gibbs warned.

“Just saying…”

Gibbs asked, “Do you remember when we went to The Cellar?” Tony nodded. “You remember the slave your fa…Senior had with him?” Again Tony nodded. “Well, turns out he wasn’t actually a slave.”

“What?” Tony asked as he stopped in the hall and turned to Gibbs. “If he wasn’t a slave then what was he?”

“Apparently he was Senior’s butler,” Gibbs explained as he started down the hall again.

“Can we sit?” asked Tony.

They found a quiet corner in a lounge area and sat together on a small couch. Gibbs explained, “Fornell has been interrogating the staff at the plantation. It seems Senior took a liking to the kid, and the night before he came to DC he had David, that’s his name, come up to help him pack. Next thing they knew, Senior was leaving with a naked David, collared and on a leash. They admitted they could tell the kid had been assaulted numerous time overnight but they did nothing about it.”

“Did they rescue him when they rescued Makepeace’s wife and daughter?” Tony asked.

“No, the wife and daughter were in one of the upstairs rooms,” Gibbs explained. “They both had been drugged to keep them under control.”

“And David?” Tony asked, afraid of what he would hear. “Did my- did the bastard kill him?”

“No, but it was close,” Gibbs said. “He was found by a hiker in Anacostia Park. He had been brutally raped and beaten. Fornell thinks Senior had his guards dump the body and left him for dead, but the hiker found him and got him to the hospital. He pulled through.”

Tony reached out for Gibbs and Gibbs gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They sat quietly for a while, fingers intertwined. Tony looked exhausted so Gibbs suggested they return to the room. Tony agreed without saying anything, but when they were halfway down the hall, Gibbs stopped. “You need a breather?”

Tony shook his head, deep in thought.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking. D’you think…? Maybe…maybe I can help him get through this.” Tony suggested tentatively. 

“I thought maybe you would,” Gibbs said and pointed to the door they stood in front of. “David’s in here.”

“You’re a sneaky man, you know that don’t you?” Tony asked with a half-smile.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Gibbs said and smiled back.

Tony pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was shocked to see a small, frail young man lying in the bed, his body covered in faded, yellow bruises and abrasions. Bandages covered his wrists and neck and well as his back. Senior really had a number done on him and Tony didn’t know what to say.

“Hello, David,” Tony said gently as he took a seat beside the bed. “My name is Tony. I don’t know if you remember me or not, but I saw you at The Cellar with- Mr. DiNozzo.”

Gibbs remained just outside the door and watched through the window as Tony spoke with the abused young man. He prayed this would help Tony as well as David, talking to someone else who had been through the same thing.

A voice called out from behind him. “Agent Gibbs?” Gibbs turned to see a man in his early forties dressed in a suit and holding a briefcase approaching him.

“Yes,” Gibbs answered cautiously.

“My name is Charles Watson,” the man said as he held out his hand. “I am here on behalf of the President. I’d like to speak with you about your slave, Anthony DiNozzo Jr.”

“What about him?” Gibbs asked suspiciously.

“The President wanted me to inform you that he received the reports you and Director Morrow sent to him.” Charles stated. “He wanted me to express his deepest regrets at the injustice done to your slave and that he is looking into the matter personally.”

Gibbs moved a couple feet down the hall, not wanting to disturb Tony or David. He had a feeling he was going to get pissed off and when he did, his voice invariably grew quite loud. “What is there to look into?” Gibbs growled. “Tony was set up by Director Makepeace and the man Tony believed was his father. The reason behind Tony’s slavery was bogus, made up. The only thing the President needs to do now is reverse Tony’s conviction for terrorism and free him.”

“It’s not that simple, Agent Gibbs,” Watson started.

“The hell it isn’t,” Gibbs barked back. “Tony has been fucked over by this government long enough. It’s time we start treating him like the hero he is.”

“I understand your feelings,” Watson said, trying to calm Gibbs. “I was also to tell you that the President is going to look long and hard at the slavery law. He believes it may be time to reevaluate the law.”

“Well, I have a message for you to give to the President,” Gibbs said.

“All right,” Watson said. “What would you like me to tell him?”

“You tell him for me that Tony’s slavery is to be overturned, and the slavery law repealed,” Gibbs said with a glare. “You can also tell him that it needs to be done sooner rather than later, like within the month. Oh, and tell him that if he can’t make the right decision I may be forced to help him with it. You people really don’t want to force my hand.”

“Are you threatening the President of the United States?” Charles asked through gritted teeth.

“Not at all,” Gibbs said in a straight forward manner. “I’m just telling you the way it is. Oh, and don’t think you can get around this by suddenly charging me with something. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to me, there are files filled with all the information I have on this entire situation. The files are in the hands of several people who will then pass them on to the news media and they will be placed on the internet in all the right places. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

The color drained from Charles Watson’s face and he nodded before turning and rushing out of the hospital.

***NCIS***

“Home! I’m finally home!” Tony stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of coffee and sawdust. He opened them again when he felt Gibbs’ arms come around his waist.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked as he kissed Tony’s neck.

Tony shivered at the welcoming touch of Gibbs’ lips and laid his head back on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Yeah, just never thought I’d see this place again. Didn’t realize how much I missed it until just now.”

“Well, it’s your home,” Gibbs said gently as he hugged Tony closer. “It will always be your home, for as long as you want it to be.”

“Not like I have much of a choice.” Tony gave off a sad laugh before pulling out of Gibbs’ embrace. “I mean, it’s not like I can just up and leave anytime I want.”

“Is that what you, Tony?” Gibbs asked sadly as he watched Tony’s body language. “I mean, if you were freed tomorrow, would you want to leave? A slave or free man, this is still your home as far as I’m concerned.”

“Thanks, Jethro,” Tony replied. “That really does mean a lot to me, it’s just…”

“It just what?” Gibbs encouraged Tony to finish, afraid of what he was going to hear. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t even know who I am any more, Jethro,” Tony began as he paced back and forth. “I sure as hell not DiNozzo Jr. anymore, nor do I want to be. I need to find my life again. Find out who and what I am. I can’t do that while I’m a slave.”

“So you want to change your name?” Gibbs asked. He’d expected that.

“Yes, but it’s more than that,” Tony tried to explain. “I’ve lost who I knew I was, who I thought I was. I need to find that again. Changing my name is just the beginning.”

“Changing you name is the easy part,” Gibbs agreed. “Hell, we could do that tomorrow if you want.”

“Change it to what?” Tony snapped, frustrated.

“To Gibbs, if you want to,” Gibbs said gently.

Tony stared at Gibbs in shock. “Y-you want me to change my name to y-yours?”

“Only if you want to,” Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Tony again. “Tony, I’ve only truly loved three people in my life, outside of my parents. One was a quirky little red-headed girl named Shannon who gave me a beautiful daughter, Kelly, who was the second person I loved. The only other person I have loved that deeply is standing here in front of me. I would be thrilled and honored if you were to take my name. Whether it be by just changing it legally or in a wedding ceremony.”

“Y-you want to marry me?” Tony asked with tears in his eyes.

“In a heartbeat,” Gibbs replied. “And in a month when you’ve been freed and your record cleared, if that is what you want, we’ll do it.”

“I love you too, Jethro,” Tony said with a gentle kiss. “But, give me some time. I need to think about a lot of things and I don’t think rushing into a marriage is the smart thing to do right now.”

“You’re right,” Gibbs said. “Just know that when you’re ready, I’m here for you. I will always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end now. Maybe one more chapter that will include an epilogue. We'll have to see where the muse takes me.


End file.
